25 Days of Hurt Mike
by McGeeklover
Summary: A collection of holiday related stories pertaining to everything Hurt!Mike founded by prompts. Chapter 32: "Mike, please just get down," Harvey said, his voice cracking with fear. Mike kept looking down at the ground below and he knew it was only a matter of time. "I'm sorry, Harvey; I have to get him. He murdered my parents." Mike turned around and lifted one foot over the ledge.
1. An Icy Christmas

**25 Days of Hurt Mike**

**Hey folks, so it's a couple weeks before Christmas and I decided to so this since a lot of other are. I'm accepting requests only up to New Year's so get those ideas in fast. NO SLASH! First come first serve basis, and I will probably be doing more than 25 :) Hope you enjoy this first installment!**

**An Icy Christmas**

"Mr. Sterling, do you think it's a good idea to be out here on the ice?"

"Mike, shut the hell up," Harvey muttered from behind the two men.

"What?"

"Nonsense, Mike, it's safe out here; and besides, if you want to get to my lake house before it gets dark, then we best be moving."

Mike grumbled inwardly as he tried to keep himself from slipping. He and Harvey had to meet a client, on fricken Christmas Eve and Mr. Sterling insisted they go to his million dollar lake house instead of his cabin where it was just as good. Why couldn't they stay there? And now they were out on the ice, slipping and freezing cold. He actually cursed himself for not wearing more than just his suit and a hat. But, worst of all, he had a bad experience with being on a frozen lake and he was terrified it might happen again.

"What if-"

"Mike," Harvey came closer, mumbling in his ear. "If you don't shut your mouth, I will make you Louis' _permanent_ associate."

Mike gulped and shut his mouth. He couldn't stand that rat-faced bastard and being his associate for good would kill him. The rest of the walk was silent besides the squeaks of high priced shoes on ice and the harsh breathing from all three men. Mike looked up occasionally to see how far they were from the shore, but no matter how far they walk, they didn't seem to be any closer than they were five minutes ago.

Everything seemed to be fine when Mike heard the sickening sound of ice cracking. He looked up just in time to see Mr. Sterling disappear beneath the ice. There were a few bubbles before the water was still. Apparently, Mr. Millionaire didn't know how to swim. In a spur of the moment, he didn't really think as he stumbled after the man and jumped into the hole, ignoring the shouts from Harvey. As soon as he touched the water, it felt like knives were piercing his body, but he had no time to complain; Mr. Sterling's life counted on him. He just hoped he wouldn't be ending his life in the process.

Harvey watched in horror as Mike jumped in after their client.

_Idiot!_ "Mike!" He slipped over to the hole, careful not to fall in or make any more breaks in the ice. "Mike!" He searched the murky water frantically, hoping to see any shadows or movements beyond the surface. "Fuck." He waited frantically, debating on whether he should follow his dumbass associate down there, when all of a sudden Mike came up with a nearly unconscious Mr. Sterling in his arms. The kid was gasping for air and his lips were disturbingly blue.

"H-Harvey! H-He-" Mike managed to get out before the weight of the older man and both their sodden clothes brought them down under.

"No!" Harvey shouted as he shot his hand into the water, grabbing Mr. Sterling's jacket. He wasn't going to let two people die; especially before Christmas.

~+SUITS+~

Mike couldn't breathe; Mr. Sterling was dragging them both down and he hoped to god that Harvey would help him get the older man out. As if his prayers were answered, Mr. Sterling's weight in his arms lessened and he was able to help himself. _Thank you, Harvey._ But, all of a sudden, Mr. Sterling seemed to have a spasm and the next thing he knew, a shoe kicked him in the face. Dazed, he completely forgot how to breathe or swim and before he could do anything else, darkness seemed to enclose him in its grasp. He was gonna die; what a way to spend Christmas Eve.

~+SUITS+~

Harvey pulled Mr. Sterling out of the water just as he began to spazz frantically in his arms. Trying to get a hold on the man, he wrapped his arms underneath Mr. Sterling's armpits and pulled as hard as he could. After thirty tiring moments, Harvey and Mr. Sterling were laying side by side, the client breathing harshly and coughing up water while Harvey was trying to catch his own breath. And then he realized…Mike hadn't made a sound. There was no splashing, no bubbles, no shouting. He sat up and crawled back to the hole…no Mike.

"Mike! Oh, fuck." Donna was gonna kill him. He ran a hand through his hair before plunging his already numb hand into the water, groping around for his associate. But he couldn't find him. Mike was gone. But Harvey refused to believe that.

"No, no, no, you can't do this kid. Don't do this." It was getting to the time where he might have to go into the water himself and he would if it meant saving the kid that was like a little brother to him. Lying on his stomach, his arm went down further into the water and just when he was about to dive in, he sensed fabric between his fingers. _Thank you god._ He clasped Mike's suit in his fist and pulled.

"Come on, kid, come on!" He grunted.

Mike's head popped from out of the water and Harvey could already see how bad the kid's condition was. His face was extremely pale, there was a small gash on his temple and his lips…they were blue. And just when he thought he had a good grip, Mike slipped out and began to sink back into the lake.

"Not today!" Harvey grabbed onto Mike's limp arm with two hands and pulled with all his might. Within twenty seconds, Mike was out of the water and in Harvey's arms, soaking his high-priced suit. But he really couldn't give a shit about his clothes anymore- Mike's life was more important. _God, why did he agree to go across the lake? Why did he even agree to take on a new client just before Christmas?_ He had to get them off, but how? He was only one person. Panting, he laid Mike gently on his back, far away from the broken ice; then he did the same with Mr. Sterling. Taking a deep breath and running a hand down his face, Harvey knelt down to Mike, put his ear to the kid's chest and cursed. There was no heartbeat.

"No, Mike! Don't you dare do this to me!" He put two hands over Mike's immobile chest and administered CPR. "Don't…you…fucking…do this...to me!" He looked down at Mike's emotionless face and nearly choked out a sob. _Please don't do this to me._ _One…two…three…four…fi- _suddenly, Mike's body shuddered and he began puking up lake water. Harvey breathed out a sigh of relief and rolled him onto his side, cupping Mike's neck and stroking it with his thumb. He was shivering violently and Harvey knew he had to get the kid to a hospital or at least warm.

"Kid, can you hear me?"

And just as he thought Mike was regaining consciousness, the man fell limp, but the shivering failed to cease.

"Mike? Mike! Don't do this! Hey, come on kid wake up," Harvey said, gently slapping Mike's waxy face. "Wakey, wakey, kiddo or Donna's gonna have my ass."

Nothing.

"Fuck!"

"H-H-Harvey?"

Whirling around shifting Mike into his lap, he found Mr. Sterling looking around in confusion looking worse for wear. His face was pale, not as bad as Mike's, and he was soaked to the bone, shivering intensely. "Harvey, what happened?"

As much as Harvey wanted to swear and accuse the man for making them come out here, yelling wasn't gonna do anything. "You fell through the ice, Mike went after you and now he's dying."

"Wait what?" Mr. Sterling sat up unsteadily and looked at Mike who was shivering in Harvey's grasp.

"Oh god, what did I do?" He breathed nervously.

"Calm down; can you walk?"

"I-I think so." Luckily Mr. Sterling hadn't been in the water too long to inhale water or nearly freeze to death, but Mike on the other hand…

Mr. Sterling shakily got up and stood, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"Good, I need you to run ahead back to the _cabin_ and call for an ambulance."

Mr. Sterling looked at Harvey hesitantly.

"What?" Harvey growled.

"There's no reception for at least 30 miles. "

"Damn." Harvey looked back down at Mike and shivered. The kid seemed to be getting worse and if they didn't get help soon, Mike wouldn't last any longer.

"Alright, my keys are still in the ignition; go ahead and start the car, get it warmed up. We need to get him to the hospital or he'll die." Just saying those last few words made him sick; Mike couldn't die, he didn't know what he'd do if the kid ended up dying. No, Mike was tough, he'd pull through.

Nodding, Mr. Sterling began stumbling back towards the way they came as fast as he could…which wasn't very fast and Harvey began to think of a way to get Mike safely out of here without breaking the ice. Sighing, he shrugged off his on coat, since Mike was too stubborn to wear his own, and wrapped it around the small frame.

"It'll be okay, Mike. I'm gonna get you out of here."

Not expecting a response, Harvey dug his hands underneath Mike's body and lifted him up, carrying the kid bridal style. Adjusting the body in his arms, Harvey began to carefully walk back towards the cabin, occasionally looking down at Mike to make sure he was still alive.

"Almost there, kid, almost there." He brought Mike's head closer to his chest and tightened his grip.

By the time they finally reached the shore, Harvey had broken out in a cold sweat and he was exhausted. Thankfully, Mr. Sterling had the car started and ready to go. _At least he's good for something_. And once his feet touched solid ground, Harvey ran over to the car frantically and got into the back. Mr. Sterling was already in the car and as soon as the door shut, the guy peeled out of there, leaving the horrible memories behind, hopefully, forever.

Harvey positioned Mike's head on his lap before tucking the jacket tighter around the younger man. He ran his hand through Mike's damp hair before cupping the kid's too pale face. It was cold…like dead body cold and it scared him.

"You will not die, kid. Do you hear me? I swear to god if you die, I will march right into hell and drag your ass back. Don't you fucking leave me!"

He wiped the tears that began falling onto his cheeks; he couldn't show Mike that he cried…or cared for that matter. He _refused_ to let the kid see any kind of emotion from him. He smiled weakly when he imagined the smart ass remark of 'so you _do_ care about me.'

A frantic whimper suddenly brought him out of his trance. He looked down and saw Mike's face contorted in fear and pain.

"Mike? Mike, it's alright, you're okay."

Mike's eyes unexpectedly shot open and his breathing intensified. His arms flung the jacket away and he gripped onto the closest thing there was. Harvey.

"Get me out; please get me out of here! I'm drowning!" He cried.

"Mike, Michael calm down! You're out, I got you out!"

"No…t-too cold; n-not out yet. Please help me!"

"Mike!" Harvey said firmly, turning the kid's face to make blue eyes meet brown.

"You are out of the water, off the lake and in the car. You're safe, I promise…just trust me."

Mike continued to hold Harvey's arm in a death grip, but his breathing seemed to slow down and the glassy look in his eyes seemed to disappear.

"Ha-Har-vey?"

"It's alright, kiddo, I gotcha."

Mike coughed violently, his grip trembling before he exhaled softly, his eyes rolling to the back of his head and falling limp once more. Harvey frowned as he frantically checked Mike's pulse which was way too fast for his liking. He gently shook Mike's shoulders in hopes to rouse him but to no avail, Mike remained motionless. He swore and looked up at Mr. Sterling, tightening his grip on his associate.

"Drive faster."

~+SUITS+~

Harvey paced the waiting room impatiently, waiting for news on the kid and waiting for Donna to get there. She had been pissed when he told her what had happened, accusing him for being so stubborn for taking on a brand new client right before Christmas. He was gonna get his ass handed to him soon and he knew it. Sighing heavily, he glanced at his watch impatiently before looking at the double doors leading to the emergency room. _Where the hell were the fucking doctors?_

"Harvey Specter!"

The lawyer looked up and sighed, seeing the secretary storming towards him. _Here we go._

"Donna-"

"Harvey, don't even and I swear to god if Mike doesn't make it to see tomorrow- _Christmas _- things will not be looking good for you."

"I know," Harvey said miserably.

Donna's anger began to dissipate and her cold eyes grew soft. "Come here." The red-head guided Harvey over to the chairs and sat down. "How was he…when he came in?"

Harvey cleared his throat and wiped a hand across his face. "Umm…he didn't look good, Donna. I had to give him CPR."

"Mike's strong…he'll make it through this."

_I hope so._ "He better, because I don't wanna be doing paperwork on this."

Donna rolled her eyes. She knew Harvey cared about the kid; just in his own way. The two waited for at least three hours before a doctor finally came out to see them. And after she told them how close they were to losing Mike and that his temperature was down to 83°, she revealed that he'd be fine in a couple of days once they got his temperature back up. She also said he probably wouldn't wake up for another twenty-four hours and Donna was now disappointed the kid wouldn't have a Christmas. Then she had an idea.

"Go sit with him Harvey, I'll be back in a few hours."

"Where are you-?"

"Just go!"

Harvey frowned, but slowly entered Mike's room. The heat was up, the lights were dimmed and the beeps of the heart monitor began to sooth Harvey. He never wanted to hear Mike's heart _not_ beating…ever again.

"Hey kid," He whispered, dragging a chair next to the bed and squeezing the man's freezing cold hand gently. "You know I'm gonna kick your ass for scaring me like that. I thought I was gonna have to hire another associate." Harvey smiled, but it faded when he looked the younger man over.

His face, nearly covered by an oxygen mask, was extremely pale, his fingernails, eyelids and lips were a sickening blue and his breathing was raspy and slow.

"Mike, if you can hear me, you gotta wake up. Donna's gonna kill me and…I need to know if you're okay."

He sat still for a moment, hoping Mike's eyes would open…but they didn't. Harvey leaned forward and ran his fingers through Mike's hair…for his comfort and Mike's. _Please be okay, kid. I can't lose my kid brother._

~+SUITS+~

Everything was fuzzy and he felt like he was sitting in a sauna. Why was it so hot in his apartment? And what was that annoying beeping sound; it _did not_ sound like his alarm. He just hoped he wasn't late for work or Harvey would shoot him; he just couldn't believe…actually he could believe the hard ass would make him work on freakin Christmas Eve. He shifted in his bed and all of a sudden, pain shot through his entire body. _What the hell?_

_"Mike?"_

Was that…Harvey? Okay, something was definitely wrong. Why was _Harvey_ in his apartment? Or was he at Harvey's? God everything was so confusing; why couldn't his freak brain remember anything? He groaned as he forced his heavy eyelids open; and when he did, everything was blurry and bright yellow lights pierced his retinas. He looked away and came face to face with a blurry figure…that looked a lot like his boss.

"H-Harvey?" _Man, he sounded like shit._

"Mike!" Another voice called out besides him. "Thank god you're okay…and if you do anything as stupid as that again, I will kill you."

"Huh?"

"Hey, you with us, kid?"

"What's goin' on?" Mike squeezed his eyes to try and get a better focus. And then he noticed he was in a hospital. _Crap._ "How did I get here?"

"You don't remember?" Harvey asked.

Mike reopened his eyes and shook his head, jarring the headache that suddenly came up.

"No…all I remember is going home after you told me we had a new client…and that's it. Did I crash my bike or something?"

"Are you feeling okay?"

Mike frowned. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Harvey sighed, looking up at Donna and the secretary knew that he wanted to talk to Mike alone.

"I'll go get some coffee."

Mike looked at the two older people in confusion. "Harvey, what happened?"

"You nearly drowned, kid…we went with our new client out onto the lake, he fell, you went after him- you're an idiot by the way- and then you nearly died."

"How did I…" he looked at Harvey and noticed the weary look on his face. "You saved me?"

"Yeah…and I'm not saying that I care, but if you ever scare me like that again, I'll kill you myself."

Mike grinned tiredly as he slumped back into the pillows, suddenly exhausted. "Get in line; my Grammy is probably gonna kick my ass for missing Christmas if I'm stuck here."

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Turn around, genius."

Mike rolled his head on the pillow to look to his left and immediately his eyes grew wide. He sat up and scoffed a laugh. "You've gotta be kidding me."

Sitting beside his bed was a large, lit up Christmas tree with a fair amount of presents sitting underneath it. There was also a table with a plate of cookies and eggnog ready to eat. And if things couldn't get any better…

"Michael!" The short woman came in with a warm smile, Donna tailing behind her.

"Grammy, how did you-"

"I'm not a cave-dweller, Michael; I know how to call a taxi. You're friend Donna called me, told me what happened and I just had to come. You didn't think I'd let you spend Christmas with these hooligans?"

Mike chuckled and glanced at Harvey who rolled his eyes.

"Why don't we open some presents," Edith smiled, clasping her hands together.

Mike smiled as a present was placed on his lap; and when Donna and his grandmother were occupied in pouring the drinks, he looked over at Harvey.

"Thanks, Harvey."

"Shut up and open the present," the man smirked.

Mike shook his head and muttered, "Merry Christmas to you, Grinch."

Harvey gently slapped Mike in the shoulder, but smiled. "Merry Christmas to you to, kid…and your welcome." When Mike unwrapped his present, Harvey almost burst out laughing with the kid's expression.

"Seriously Harvey? You know I don't like grown-up ties."

**Fin**

** Alrighty, now on with the requests. But just to be clear, I don't do slash, so no slash prompts, just hurt Mike. So fire up with the ideas! And don't forget to review! :)**

**P.S don't worry, I'm still working on TBB and Mauled :)**


	2. Winter Pains

**Winter Pains**

_Okay this prompt is for Emrys1411 who asked for a beaten up Mike by a client and Harvey to fix him up. Enjoy and I hope you like it! :)_

"Mr. Specter, I've had about enough of this nonsense. Either make this settlement work or I'm firing you taking my business elsewhere. I've gotten nothing and if I don't get the money you promised, there will be hell raised."

"John-"

"It's Mr. Kent to you…you don't deserve the first name basis anymore."

Harvey sighed, closing his eyes. Mr. Kent was really giving him a hard time, because the people he was suing wouldn't back down. And his client expected a miracle…and lots of money. Yeah, he knew he was the best goddamn closer in New York, but this…this was impossible. Maybe Mike could find a way out of this…speaking of the freaky genius, where was the kid? He was probably steering clear of Mr. Kent, knowing that the older man had a temper.

"Fine, Mr. Kent-"

Suddenly the door opened and Mike stepped into the conference room, his head in a bunch of files. _Probably, trying to get away from those dicks in the bullpen._

"Mike," Harvey smirked.

The kid looked up and as soon as he saw the red face Mr. Kent and an almost perplexed looking Harvey, his big blue eyes went wide.

"Um…you two seem busy, I'll come back later."

He was so close to getting out before Harvey strode over and grabbed Mike's elbow roughly, dragging him in.

"Ah! Do I really-"

"Shut. Up…I need your help."

Mike opened his mouth with a grin, but shut it when Harvey glared darkly at him.

"Mr. Kent, this is my associate, Mike Ro-"

"I don't give a damn who this twelve year old is! All I want is my fucking money!"

Mike gulped, shrinking back when the client- as old as he looked-boomed loudly, his voice vibrating the glass. And not to mention the huge muscles he had that looked a bit intimidating as well.

"U-Umm, Mr. Kent, why don't you calm down and take a deep breath."

"I don't have to listen to a little degenerate like you. I have a right to be angry!"

Mike glanced at Harvey who was telling him to not make the client any angrier than he was.

"You know what? You are absolutely right, but we are trying a hardest to get you the money you need. You just need to be patient."

"Are you telling me what to do? You, telling me to be _patient_?"

Without warning, Mr. Kent came charging at him and before Mike knew it, he was being picked up by the collar and slammed against the wall.

"Don't you ever talk down to me! I'm more successful and richer than you'll ever be!"

And before Mike could respond, Mr. Kent brought his fist straight into Mike's cheek. The younger man grunted as he tried to squirm out of John's grip. But to no avail, their client just kept punching him constantly

"John! John, stop it!" Harvey shouted in panic. His client was killing his associate…his little brother. In anger, he ran over and tried prying the older man's rough hands from Mike's clothes. But that only resulted in him getting punched in the nose with the John's elbow. He staggered back, holding his, now broken nose and staunching the blood.

Mike was becoming dazed. His face was hurting, his chest was hurting, _everything_ was hurting. Why didn't he just keep his big mouth shut? _Idiot, Mike, nice going._

"J-John," he rasped.

"You are not to call me John," Mr. Kent shouted, pulling Mike away from the wall and heading towards the glass walls.

Harvey's eyes widened, knowing what was coming next and feeling completely helpless.

"No!"

But it was too late; John angrily threw Mike against the walls, causing it to shatter in a ripple. Mike's body went through the glass like a ragdoll and falling in slow motion- well at least in Harvey's perspective- before his body hit the ground like a rock…unmoving.

_Oh no. _"Mike!"

He completely disregarded shouts from the group of security guards tackling Mr. Kent or Donna who was already by Mike's side or maybe even the assholes who decided to gawk at the situation in front of them. Harvey knelt down besides his associate and cupped the man's bruised, bleeding face. He pressed his finger to the kid's neck and exhaled slowly. He was still alive

"Mike…kid, come on wake up."

"God, his face is a mess," mumbled Donna, running her fingers through Mike's hair.

"Yeah," Harvey said sadly, praying that none of the glass imbedded into Mike's body.

Areas of Mike's face were already starting to turn black and blue; blood was running down from his busted lip _and_ nose. Both eyes were black and spots of blood were appearing on Mike's crisp white shirt.

"Shit." Harvey steadily undid the buttons, not caring if it looked like something, and checked to see if the glass had done any damaged. To his relief, there were only shallow cuts against Mike's pale skin along with more bruises. The kid was gonna be sore as hell tomorrow.

"Come on, Mike." He slapped the man gently in order to not hurt the man any more than he was, but hard enough to wake him.

Finally, the kid groaned, his face scrunching in pain before his eyes squinted open and blinked around the room.

"H-Har-" Mike broke out into a chest rattling cough before trying to sit up.

"Hey, easy tiger, take it easy," Harvey said, pushing Mike back to the ground. "Don't strain yourself."

Mike groaned again as he shifted on the ground, but was immediately stopped by Donna.

"Don't move kid, you're on glass; just let us get you up…_carefully_."

Mike nodded and in a few minutes he was pulled onto wobbly legs and lead away from the scene. As they walked towards Harvey's office, the lawyer noticed Kyle and Greg were snickering and looking at their phones. Harvey glanced at Donna who nodded and let Mike lean on her more before Harvey let go. Donna kept walking and Harvey went over to the two douches with a snarl on his face. Before they could replay the video, Kyle's phone was snatched out of his hand, thrown on the floor and crushed by Harvey's foot. "You better not have sent that to anyone or I will have you out of here before you hear the word _fired_." Both men nodded frantically before Harvey glared at everyone else causing them to scurry.

Smirking to himself he looked over to Mr. Kent and sneered, walking up to him as the guards cuffed him tightly.

"You make me sick; if I see you even fifteen feet from this firm, I will rip you to shreds. And if you _ever_ touch my associate again, you'll wish you'd never met me, because I'm gonna sue your ass to hell you son of a bitch. Get him out of my sight."

~+SUITS+~

Donna watched Harvey with a smile on her face while Harvey cleaned up some of Mike's wounds. The damages hadn't been too bad, according to the paramedic. He received some on site stitches, but Harvey insisted he do the rest. And now Mike would be sore…for a long time. But thankfully, Mike hadn't needed to go to hospital and now the three were in Harvey's office, the shades partially closed and the lights dimmed. Mike was resting on the couch while Harvey cleaned up the rest of his wounds and his own nose. He was gonna have to have an appointment soon to get it realigned, because appearance was everything. He couldn't afford to have a crooked nose. And as much as he knew Mike would definitely not like it, Harvey was gonna force him to stay at his place in order to keep an eye on the kid. Not like he cared or anything, he just didn't want call saying his associate was dead and having to deal with that mess.

When Harvey was sure there were no more open wounds, he shed his jacket and placed it over the slumbering man, tucking it underneath his chin.

"Aw, so touching. I never knew you had a caring side, Harvey," Donna smiled, standing up.

The lawyer rolled his eyes as he stood up straight and walked to his desk. "Goodbye, Donna."

Donna smirked as she strolled out of the office and back to her own desk…but not before kissing Mike on the head. Harvey scoffed as he took out some papers and began working. Once he was settled, he glanced up at his associate and smiled; he almost lost kid brother and even though he wouldn't admit it, the kid had grown on him. But he felt guilty; if he hadn't dragged Mike into the room, none of this would've happened. He was gonna make it up to the kid; Mike's grandmother was gone and he knew Mike would sit in his apartment, _alone_, probably getting high…on Christmas. No one should be alone on Christmas. He wasn't gonna let that happen. He pressed the button on his intercom and spoke softly so he wouldn't disturb Mike.

"Donna, arrange for Mike to stay at my place for a few days; I'm not gonna let him be by himself on Christmas….and don't say a word to him about it."

"Consider it done…see, I knew you care."

Harvey sighed heavily before leaning back in his chair. Mike shifted stiffly on the couch before settling again and the corner of Harvey's mouth flicked upwards. This would be the first Christmas he spent with his "family" in a long time. His "wife" and his little brother and he planned on making that a tradition. He _never_ was gonna get Mike involved with a pissed client ever again.

**FIN.**

** Hope you liked! Review/Request :)**


	3. Words Hurt

**Words Hurt but Hiding the Pain is So Much Worse**

_Set in early first season. This is for IsleofAnarchy who request Harvey and Mike have an argument and even though the words hurt, he tries not to let it show…but how long can he hold it in? Hope you like it! :)_

"Harvey, why don't you believe me? I know that guy and he's no good!"

"Mike, I don't want to hear it," Harvey grumbled as he got out of the black town car, completely enraged. Mike had cost them a client just because he assumed the guy was a no good, two timing bastard. Unbelievable!

"Harvey, I'm sorry that I lost your client," Mike scoffed as he sped after his boss. "But that guy, I know him and-"

Suddenly, just before they reached the doors, Harvey spun on his heels and towered over the young associate who almost crashed into the man at the sudden stop.

"Harvey, I said I was sorry…but I'm telling you we dodged bullet with this one."

Harvey frowned angrily. "I don't know what I'm more sick of: looking at you or actually hiring you."

Mike's forehead crease. _Ow, that stung._ "What?"

"You know I thought you would've been smart to keep your mouth shut when I told you to, but I get you're too dumb to help it. Now because of it, you made me lose the thing that I care most about: my reputation!"

"Harvey I-"

"I'm not finished," Harvey poked Mike in the chest harshly. "No telling how many people are gonna find out that we…_you_ bombed this case and now it's gonna make me look bad."

"So that's really all you care about?" Mike said, his anger building quickly. "Your precious reputation and "you are reflection of me" crap? Well, now I see that all you needed me for was to do your work that you were too lazy to do on your own."

"Don't talk to me like that; if it weren't for me then you'd still be lying in the gutters like a homeless bum. If it weren't for me, you'd be stuck with that backstabbing dead weight Trevor, maybe even dead if I didn't save both of your asses. And if it weren't for me your grandmother- your _parents_- would be ashamed to have you as a son."

Mike felt like he'd been punched in the gut with an iron-clad fist. How could Harvey say that? _Why_ would Harvey say that? The asshole knew absolutely nothing about his parents and now he was assuming how they'd feel? Sure they'd be disappointed that his life took a turn for the worse at one point, but they wouldn't be ashamed…right?

He looked up at Harvey with cold, angry eyes. "You're a stone cold bastard you know that?" And with that, Mike pushed past the older man and back into the building. But his angry facade didn't last long, because as soon as he stepped into the empty elevator, a few tears shed and he replayed the hurtful words in his head. And like many times, he cursed his freaky memory.

~+SUITS+~

He couldn't concentrate. Those words wouldn't stop swirling in his head. He'd tried not to let the words bother him, but it was difficult. Numerous times he felt wetness on his face and as much as he tried to hide it, Greg had noticed and made fun of him while Rachel showed sincere concern.

"It's nothing, Rachel," he had told her. "Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure? It looks like someone stabbed you in the back."

Mike choked on his breath before clearing his throat. "No, I'm fine alright?"

"Okay," she had said, sounding skeptical as she walked away from his cubicle.

Mike breathed heavily as he tapped his highlighter on the desk and looked around the bull pen agitatedly. And then he finally made up his mind; if Harvey regretted hiring, then so be it. Ripping his badge out of his pocket, he tossed it on his desk, stood up, and walked out of the room stiffly.

"Mike?"

He heard Donna call his name as she passed him in the hallway, but he didn't even stop, heading straight for the elevators. If Harvey didn't want him here anymore, then he'll fucking leave this place and never return.

~+SUITS+~

Donna watched in confusion as Mike walked past her with a blank look on his face. What was his deal? And then something dawned on her…Harvey had mentioned they had lost a big client and she had a feeling it had something to do with it. She stormed down the hall and into Harvey's office.

"What the hell did you say to him?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harvey grumbled, not looking up from the papers he was reading.

"Don't play innocent; you said something to Mike and I'm guessing it wasn't friendly." She snatched the papers out of his hands and slammed them on desk angrily.

"And when have you known me to be nice, Donna?" He said, looking up at her wearily.

"Harvey…what did you say to him? I just passed him in the hall and he looked like he's seen a ghost."

A pang of guilt hit Harvey as he remembered what he said to his associate. Truth be told, he regretted saying everything the moment they came out of his mouth. He was just so pissed that he couldn't stop. He ran a hand across his face and sighed causing Donna to calm down and sit in the chair across from him.

"I told him…if it weren't for me his parents would be ashamed of him."

"You're joking right? You do know his parents are dead right?"

Harvey looked up with utter shock on his face. He wiped his mouth and shook his head.

"Shit."

"You better go apologize to him; he didn't look so good earlier."

"Where is he?"

"Beats me."

"Great."

~+SUITS+~

Mike decided to walk home, because he knew he would probably drift off if he was riding his bike. It was freezing as shit and he cursed himself for not wearing his jacket; he could imagine Grammy scolding him and saying he'd catch a cold. Smiling weakly, he hugged himself tighter in hopes to get warmer. As he kept walking, he kept his head down against the wind but bumped into bustling shoppers repeatedly, receiving a couple shouts and choice words. And when he turned the corner, one guy he bumped didn't like it and he soon found himself thrown against a building and punched in the face as well as his gut. He groaned, sliding to the ground, not caring if tears were falling; this has been the worst day of his life…and tomorrow was Christmas. It was supposed to be a happy time, but instead he felt like he was being belittled by everyone.

Pushing himself up, he painfully staggered the rest of the way to his apartment. When he finally got into his place, he fell onto the couch and curled into a fetal position. And that's when the dam broke. His life was over. He still had his grandmother but for how long. Just thinking about losing his grandmother made him feel worse and he buried his face into the pillow. What was he gonna do now?

~+SUITS+~

"So, did you apologize to him?" Donna asked as Harvey approached her desk.

"I couldn't find him; his stuff is still here, but I found this." He lifted up Mike's badge and Donna sighed sadly.

"So he just left?"

"Apparently." Harvey scrubbed his face and closed his eyes. God, what has he done?

"Well, don't just stand there, call him!"

"I already tried." He raised the associate's phone in view of the secretary.

"Damn…well maybe he went home?"

He hadn't thought of that possibility. "I'll call you later." Harvey strolled out of the building and looked for the kid's bike. To his disappointment, the contraption was still there; Mike walked home in this weather? Shit, he must've really hurt the kid. He took out his cell, dialed for Ray and in five minutes he was on his way to Mike's apartment.

Taking a deep breath, he pounded his fist on the door, waited a few seconds, and pounded again.

"Mike open up!"

Silence.

"Mike!" Harvey rubbed his mouth and was about to kick the door when it opened, revealing a red-eyed, pale looking Mike. There was also a darkening bruise underneath his eye, causing Harvey to worry what Mike had done earlier.

"What are you doing here?" He said coldly, but a hint of depression in his tone.

"We need to talk," Harvey said, getting ready to push his way through. But Mike started to close the door causing Harvey to stop.

"We don't need to talk about anything. What's said is said. Now I know how you really feel." With that, Mike shut the door, leaving a completely shocked Harvey standing outside. But being the persistent man that he was, he knocked on the door again, though he knew Mike wouldn't come this time.

Without thinking, he opened the door, thankful the kid hadn't locked it. He barged in and found Mike sitting on the couch, his arms crossed and staring off into space.

"Kid," he said, moving over to his associate slowly.

Mike scoffed. "Just like you to not let things be, huh? Unbelievable."

Harvey went over and sat on the other side of the couch, looking at Mike with a frown on his face. "Look, I didn't mean any of those things I said to you. As soon as it came out of my mouth, I wished to god I could take them back. If I'd known that your parents were dead…"

Mike visibly flinched and Harvey quickly went past the subject. "I wouldn't have said those things had I known."

Mike looked at Harvey, hatred still on his face. "So basically you're saying if they _were_ alive then those words would've been true?"

"No Mike, not at all. Mike, I'm sorry."

The kid's face softened in resignation before he put his face in his hands, running both hands through his hair. "It just…I can't believe you'd even say that…it hurt. And worse, now I'm starting to think my parents _would_ be ashamed of me. I mean, I'm living a lie, I smoked pot, I dealt drugs…I'm the poster boy for a convict."

"Mike," Harvey scooted closer to the younger man and tried to get the kid to look at him. "What I said- it was a huge lie. I never should've said that your parents would be embarrassed of you. I don't know what your parents would think, but I know they'd be _proud_ to have you as a son. You care about people unlike most lawyers who care about money."

"Like you?" Mike chuckled, looking up at his boss.

Harvey shrugged with a little smirk. "The point is, you're gonna far, kid; you'll probably be a better closer than me someday. I just want you to know that."

Mike stared at him with a blank face before the corner of his mouth flicked up weakly and nodded. "Do you really mean that?"

"Yeah kid."

"Does that mean you care?" Mike said with a mischievous grin.

"Shut up," Harvey smiled, playfully shoving Mike, but leaving his hand on the kid's shoulder and squeezing it.

"Thanks Harvey."

"You're welcome, kid…hey, why don't you come over and spend the Christmas with me and Donna."

"I don't know…what about my grandmother?"

"Then we'll bring Christmas to her."

Mike smiled. "Okay."

Harvey returned the smile and slapped the younger man on the back. "Good, because your grandmother obviously has to see your awesome boss."

Mike rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay."

"What?"

"Nothing," Mike smirked.

"Good to have you back kid."

**Fin.**

** Review/Request! :)**


	4. Ripped Up Heart

**Ripped Up Heart**

_Set in early season one (kind of after chapter 2 setting where Harvey knows Mike's parents are dead but not how)_

_This is for SIG Saeur who wanted Mike to get a 'bad present.' Hope you like. Also just to clarify and answer your questions for you SIG Sauer:_

_Chapter 2- You can be punched with an elbow when someone is bringing back their arm and the elbow goes back as well, hence hitting Harvey who was behind Mr. Kent. Secondly, Mr. Kent did not throw Mike out the window, just through the window _walls_ in the conference room in the firm that separates the room and the hallway. And third, I wasn't really making Mr. Kent like superman or his name; it's just one I made up._

_Chapter 3- No Rachel didn't mean 'stab you in the back' literally and Harvey didn't know Mike's parents died, because this story is set in early season one. Like between episodes 3 and 4 so Harvey is just getting to know Mike a bit more, yet Mike has already started to grow on him._

_There, now that that mess is cleaned up, on with the story._

It was Christmas Eve and Pearson Hardman was having a party; classy music, wine, the works. But Mike didn't like it and he was itching to get the hell out of dodge, go home and watch TV. Just anything other than Christmas movies and he'd be fine…maybe get drunk and pass out until the next morning. And even though this time of year was supposed to be happy, it just brought up bad memories for him. Let's just say it had to do with his parents' deaths and then leave it at that.

Mike sighed as he glanced around the lively room, hoping to find a way out without being noticed by anyone…especially Harvey. Clearing his throat, he searched for any sign of his boss before placing his drink on a table and headed for the exit. Just as he was about to open the door, someone placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him around, steering him away from his destination.

"Where do you think you're going Golden Boy?" _Perfect, just what he needed. Greg._

"What do you want Greg?"

"Why not stay for the party; you'll look a bit shady if you leave so quickly."

"Why do you care?" Mike sneered.

"Because," Greg began to lead him towards the other side of the room. "We've got a present for you. It's almost Christmas after all, right?"

"_We_?" Mike said, a bit nervous.

"You'll see," Greg said with a wicked smirk.

Harvey watched in pure resentment as he watched the douche, known as Greg, lead Mike to the far end of the room with a questioning smile on his face. He tightened his grip on the wine glass in his hand and was about to follow when Jessica stopped him.

"Harvey, I've been looking for you. I need to talk to about Mr. Benoit's case."

"Jessica-"

"It'll take only a few minutes, it's not gonna kill you, Mr. Grinch."

The lawyer took one last glance at his departing associate before following Jessica out of the party room and into the tranquility of Jessica's office. And as the two talked, he just couldn't help but feel that something seriously wrong was going to happen.

~+SUITS+~

He had no idea what the hell was going on or why Greg was bringing him away from the crowd, but it seemed impossible to escape; not when the bastard had an extremely tight grip on his shoulder.

"Greg, what the hell is going on?"

The two stopped in front of Kyle and he knew it meant nothing good for him.

"Gift exchange, Ross," said Kyle.

"There was nothing about that," he said, wondering if he missed the announcement.

Greg scoffed. "Well so much for your freaky memory." Kyle pulled out a small square box from his pocket and handed it to Mike.

The young associate frowned but took the package hesitantly and began to open it…and what he saw made his heart stop. It was a bunch of shredded up pieces of paper, but he recognized what exactly was on the paper. From the numerous times he looked at it and his with memory, he knew that this was the photo of his parents…the _only_ photo of his parents. His hands shook and he wasn't sure if he wanted to cry, scream, or punch the assholes in the face.

"It's Christmas confetti; do you like?" Greg chuckled.

"How the fuck did you get this?" He said darkly.

"Easy, we just took it off your desk," Kyle shrugged. "What are you gonna do about it?"

Mike breathed angrily through his nose, not trusting himself to open his mouth before he looked up at Kyle with rage in his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. He calmly closed the box and pocketed it slowly and before Kyle could say another word, Mike socked him in the face, causing the man to stumble backwards against the wall. Immediately, everyone gasped and the room went quiet.

"You two are fucking bastards," he growled before turning on his heels and heading towards the door. And as he looked up, he saw Harvey standing in the doorway with a frown on his face. The guy was obviously disappointed in him, but he really wasn't interested in a lecture. Shaking his head, he pushed by and kept on walking.

"Mike!" Harvey shouted. "Mike!" But the kid kept going until he turned the corner and disappeared. He whipped around, completely outraged. He had arrived back at the party just in time to see Mike punch Kyle in the face. Whatever happened was nothing good. The closer glared at everyone to mind their own business before he stalked over to Mike's harassers, one of which was holding his tender cheek.

"You better tell me what you did or else you won't be able to sit for a month."

"We…t-thought it'd be funny to rip up the photo of his parents. I mean h-he must have billions of others or he could just take a new one at some point," Kyle said nervously.

"So your idea of fun is ripping up photos of dead family members?"

"What?" Greg exclaimed.

"Mike's parents are dead and you just ripped the only part of them he ever had. You two are gonna have serious consequences for this." With that he tensely left the room in search of his associate…but he had a feeling he wouldn't have to look far.

~+SUITS+~

Mike leaned on the edge of the roof of Pearson Hardman, looking at the ripped pieces of paper sadly. It looked almost beyond repair and now the only memory he had of his parents was the devastating car crash…two days before Christmas. Yeah, the picture might be embedded in his mind, but the images of the crash kept overpowering. He sniffed as he looked up past the lights of the city, wishing he could see the stars.

"You plan on jumping, Robin?"

Mike flinched a little, but instantly relaxed when he recognized the voice. He remained silent and didn't move as he sensed Harvey standing next to him.

"You okay kid?"

Mike looked over at Harvey with tears in his big blue eyes before looking back into space and shaking his head. "It's just…I can't believe they would actually go that far, you know?"

Harvey ground his teeth; those bastards were gonna pay…big time.

"This was the _only_ picture I have of my parents and now- even _with_ my photographic memory- it's gone. All I can see is…" Mike went quiet.

"What, Mike?"

"My parents…they were killed in a car crash when I was seven. I was in the car with them and all I could hear were their screams of pain and I see blood and fire everywhere." Mike began to breathe heavily as he started to get sucked into his reminiscence.

"Hey," Harvey said, placing a hand on Mike's back. "Take it easy, kid." He knew Mike's parents were dead, but he didn't actually know _how_ they had died.

Mike pursed his lips and took a deep breath. "Anyways…I'm gonna head out if that's alright with you."

"Yeah…go home, get some rest. I'll deal with those two sons of bitches."

Mike smiled weakly before he turned to leave, but then he turned back around. He held out the box containing the ripped up photo and sighed. "Umm…could you get rid of this? I can't even look at it anymore and I know I won't be able to toss it myself."

Harvey pursed his lips sadly but took the box anyways, watching as Mike left back down the stairs. _Poor kid._ He looked down at the closed present and a determined look flashed across his face. He knew what he had to do.

~+SUITS+~

Mike groaned as someone knocked on the door loudly. Who the hell was making so much noise and why were they trying to wake him up? Just when he thought the person gave up and left, the knocking resumed and he knew he wouldn't be getting back to sleep. Pushing himself up, he stumbled blindly to the door. Upon opening it, he was shocked to see Harvey and Donna standing out in the hallway.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"What do you think? It's Christmas, duh," Donna said as she and Harvey let themselves in.

"Come right in," Mike mumbled sarcastically as he shut the door. He looked at his watch in confusion. _11:00am._ Wow, he slept nearly twelve hours.

"I brought gifts," Donna said, placing two bags of Chinese food on the counter.

Mike couldn't help but chuckle as 'mother Donna' began to get the plates ready. He shook his head and went to go sit down his couch. The other side of it dipped as Harvey sat down next to him.

"How're you doing?"

Mike shrugged and looked at the floor.

"Here," Harvey took out a box…similar to the one he got yesterday.

"What is that?"

"Well, if I told you, what would be the point of having it wrapped?"

"Right." Mike took the box and began to unwrap it nervously. He didn't think Harvey would be that cruel to give him a bad present like Greg and Kyle did, but you never knew with Harvey. When he lifted the cover, his mouth dropped open. He looked up at the older man with awe and scoffed in surprise.

"How did you-"

"Don't ask…it was pain trying to put that back together."

Mike carefully pick up the photo and was shocked beyond speech. The picture looked brand new; it was even in a small gold frame. He had no idea how or why Harvey pieced the photo back together or how he made it look like it'd never been touched, but he was grateful.

"H-Harvey-"

The lawyer lifted up his hand to tell Mike to stop. "It's not that I care; I just didn't want you sulking at work and Donna didn't want you sulking on Christmas."

Mike rolled his eyes and chuckled as he leaned forward and placed the picture on the table. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, kid." _Don't mention it._

**Fin**

** Hope you liked Review/ Request :)**


	5. Heroes Always Get Hurt

**Heroes Always Get Hurt**

**Sorry this is so late, I was at work forever! Anyways, this is for Guest 1 who wanted anything to happen to Mike really so I chose impaled Mike. Hope you like it! :) And mysteriouskat67, I will do another 'impaled Mike/infection' story for you and I already have the perfect idea!**

"Nobody move and nobody gets hurt! If anyone tries anything, I will blow this place to hell!"

Mike glanced at Harvey nervously before returning his gaze back at the man who decided to rob a jewelry store two days before Christmas…and if he didn't get what he wanted, then he was gonna bomb the place. The day had started like typical day and their client, Trolley's Jewelry store, was claiming that another store, Dave's Diamond's, was stealing their ideas from them…hence the reason why Mike and Harvey were at the jewelry store stuck in a bomb situation. Mike tried to stay still, but the guy had a fucking bomb and a gun! How was he supposed to react and stay still…like Harvey was? The man didn't look scared, he just looked downright pissed. If only they had waited 'til after Christmas to take on this case, maybe they'd actually _have_ a Christmas.

Mike took a deep breath and shifted on his feet…if only there were some way he could talk the man down or at least distract him.

"You don't want to do this," he said shakily eyeing the gun that was waving around and the bomb clicker held tightly in the guy's other hand. He had no idea where the bomb was or how big it was, but he was beginning to get scared. What if he never saw his grandmother again? Her heart wouldn't be able to take the news of her grandson dying. It had already bad enough when her son died.

The man spun around and glared at Mike, pointing his gun at his chest. "Oh yeah, and how do you know what I want?"

Mike peered at Harvey once more and this time the older man looked at him with eyes saying 'shut up.' But being as stubborn as he was, Mike started to talk again. He wanted to get out of this alive so he had to try something.

"What's your name?"

"What's it to you?"

"Why can't I just be asking?"

"It's Craig."

"Alright Craig my name is Mike. Why are you doing this?" He said, inching a bit closer.

Craig lifted the gun higher. "I don't need to explain myself to you. I just want the jewelry, so stand back before I shoot you in the leg."

"But it's almost Christmas, man; lots of kids are waiting for their parents to come home, excited for the best day of their lives and you're just gonna kill them all because of a bunch of cheap shit?"

"Hey!" The store owner said but quieted when Harvey glared at him.

"Tell me you won't feel guilty for that. You want to ruin a bunch of family's Christmases?"

Craig hesitated for a moment, glancing around at the terrified men and woman around the room.

"And what would your parents think?"

That seemed to darken Craig's mood and he discharged his weapon right into Mike's calf. Harvey watched in horror as Mike cried out in pain and fell to the ground. The other hostages screamed and cried, becoming more terrified than before.

"Mike!"

"You don't know my parents, kid. They were abusive, drunk, and we lived in shit. My mom was a filthy whore and my dad was one mean son of a bitch. So I could really care less what my parents think about me."

Mike gasped in pain as he looked up at Craig, his face void of all color, but still determined to get through to this guy. With all his might, he carefully stood up, leaning most of his weight on his uninjured leg.

"I'm really s-sorry about that," Mike said through clenched teeth. "But please…you have to let us go…or at least everyone but me. Just don't leave…don't leave kids growing up without their parents. I…I know what that's like; my parents were killed when I was seven and it was the worst day of my life. So you can have the jewelry and you can blow this place up, whatever, j-just let these people go…p-please."

Craig gulped and his eyes shifted around the room at the innocent people. He finally reached a decision. "Okay, fine. Everyone can go…but you stay so I can use you as leverage, deal?"

Mike brought his gaze to Harvey staring back at him with fear in his eyes…something that he'd never thought he'd see in the Great Harvey Specter. The lawyer shook his head, disagreeing with Mike's plan of action. He wasn't gonna let the kid die, firstly, because Donna would rip him a new one and secondly, Mike was like a little brother to him even though he didn't care to admit it.

"Mike, no, you're not doing that."

"Shut up!" Craig shouted, shooting a round into the ceiling eliciting a couple of screams from the hostages.

"Harvey, just trust me on this; know what I'm doing."

"Mike-"

"Alright, everybody I'm giving you ten seconds to get the hell outta here, and Craig began to count down from ten.

Instantly everyone started scrambling frantically to get to the door…everyone but Mike…and Harvey.

"Harvey, what the hell are you doing?"

"Mike, I'm not leaving you in here. You're being stupid."

"Harvey, I mean it. You need to go before you get-"

"Myself killed? You're doing the exact same thing, kid."

"Alright, enough chit-chat. Either you leave or a put a bullet in your brain."

"Go ahead," Harvey snarled, giving Craig a look that could kill.

"Fine," Craig said, unfazed by the death glare. "Let me rephrase that: either you leave or a put a bullet in _Mike's_ brain."

"Harvey…please."

"Mike I'm not leave-"

Craig suddenly pulled the trigger, the bullet whizzing right past Mike's ear.

"Harvey! Just go, okay? I'll be fine."

Harvey looked at his associate sadly. He really did not want to leave the kid alone in this but there were better chances Mike would survive the explosion rather than a kill shot to the head.

"Fine." He began to walk towards the door, not taking his brown eyes off of Mike's blue ones. His eyes said 'be careful' and Mike's said 'I'm sorry.' Harvey gave one last look at his associate- his brother- before he walked outside and into the street behind the police cars and barricades.

"Harvey! Harvey, are you okay?" _Donna._

"No…Mike's still in there."

"What?! Well, you gotta get him out of there!"

Harvey turned back to look at the building and let out a shaky breath. "I can't…the guy was gonna kill him if I didn't leave. The idiot offered his life to save the others."

"God, I'm gonna kill that kid."

Harvey remained quiet as he waited for something to happen. He swore to god if that was the last time he saw Mike he didn't know what he'd do. He'd feel guilty, for one, leaving the kid in there all alone with a bomb inside and a gun pointed at his head. It probably would be impossible to return to work; Mike was irreplaceable and it would kill him that he would never see Mike barging into his office with some lippy remark or something about a case that he remembered. He _prayed_ Mike would-

Suddenly, the building exploded, billowing dust, smoke, and fire into the air. The windows of Trolley's and surrounding businesses shattered and the blast reached the other side of the street, nearly making Harvey fall backwards. But all he could really think of was Mike. _Shit, he better not be fucking dead; please don't let him be dead._ And without thinking he ran back towards the building not caring if the smoke got into his lungs and ignoring the shouts from the police and Donna. He had to find Mike and get him out of there…alive.

~+SUITS+~

**A Few Minutes Earlier**

He was in so much pain; the gunshot wound was agonizing and he could no longer keep himself up. Mike leaned against one of the glass displays to catch his breath while Craig began rummaging through the store, stuffing things in his bag. He watched lethargically as he thought about his life; it hadn't been a perfect one, but at least if he didn't make it, he'd finally be with his parents again. But then he thought about Harvey; the guy had been so reluctant to leave, he couldn't possibly deny the fact that he cared now. He just hoped the man would forgive him for leaving like this; for giving up his life even though it was for other innocent ones.

"C-Can I…ask you a question?"

Craig looked up briefly before taking more things from the displays. "What?"

"Why do you need to bomb the place?"

"Evidence of course; by this time tomorrow, I'll be in Mexico. And you could rat me out- if you survive anyways. But the things that won't are the cameras…so I find it prudent to take precaution and get rid of this place…and you."

Mike let out a shuddering breath as he continued to watch Craig clean out the store. His life was flashing before his eyes and before he knew it, Craig was done.

"I'm sorry it had to happen this way kid, but, again: precaution." With that, Craig escaped through the back door, probably out of harm's way.

Mike closed his eyes and waited for the explosion to happen. He could _try_ to get out, but truthfully he was too weak and exhausted to move. And the last thought he had before he was deafened by the explosion was: 'I'm sorry, Harvey.' After that, darkness engulfed him and he knew no more.

~+SUITS+~

"Mike! Mike can you hear me, kid." _Oh god, please don't be dead, please don't be dead._ Harvey pushed through the mangled doors, the medics behind him, and stepped over the crumbled pieces of wall and ceiling, not caring if he got his suit dirty or ripped; he needed to find Mike before it was too late…unless it was already too late. No; he refused to believe that Mike was dead.

"Mike!"

"H-Har *cough, cough* H-Harvey?"

Harvey lifted his head and listened intently over the muffled shouts and sirens. "Mike?"

"B-behind the c-counter."

Hastily, Harvey clambered over the rubble and got behind the counter; what he saw was heartbreaking. He started to move over to Mike's side when the kid noticed him…but apparently he didn't notice the long metal pole sticking out from his chest. Harvey gulped nervously as put his hands up in front of him.

"Mike, don't move."

"What? Why?"

Harvey was silent but eyed the pole causing Mike to question what he was looking at. It felt like his chest was tight, but all in all- besides the gunshot wound and the bruises- he felt okay. He looked down and he felt the blood drain from his face.

"Oh god."

"Now Mike, it's alright. I'm gonna get you help, I promise."

"Harvey, there's a fucking pole in my chest," Mike said, freaking out. "How is it alright?"

"Mike, listen, I need you to calm down. The medics are right here and you're gonna be okay."

Mike's breathing started to come out fast and harsh and his head fell back against the floor. His face appeared waxy his lips were an odd white color and his eyes were losing the light that they usually had.

"I'm n-not feeling to g-good, Harvey," he rasped as his eyes started to close.

"Hey, no sleeping, kid," Harvey gently slapped Mike's cheek before moving out of the paramedic's way. He would not leave the kid's side though. Never.

"M' tired."

"I know, kiddo, but you need to stay awake for just a while longer then I promise you can go to sleep."

"Hurts."

Harvey's heart pounded hard on his chest and he moved right into Mike's line of vision. He slipped his hand under Mike's freezing cold one and enveloped Mike's hand in both of his.

"You don't have permission to die, Mike. I swear to god, your stubbornness is really gonna kill you."

"Pr-probably already has."

"Don't say that. You're not dying and you're gonna be alright; end of story."

Mike coughed and Harvey paled when blood splattered out from Mike's mouth and onto his lips.

"H-Harvey-"

"It'll be okay kid; I promise it'll be okay."

"Okay, we have to do this carefully, the pole nicked an artery and if we move it at all, he could bleed out," one paramedic said to the other.

"Crap," Harvey muttered silently so Mike would catch up on his panic.

The one paramedic wrapped a large bandage and a towel around the pole to secure it as well as staunch the blood while the other cleansed and bandaged the gunshot wound. There was a possible chance both wounds would get infected, but Harvey didn't want to think about that. Harvey wanted to stay positive and believe that Mike will make it out of this alive…and he was; there was no doubt about it.

"On three," the paramedic said, carefully getting ready to lift Mike onto a stretcher. "One…two…three…lift."

Mike was lifted up, Harvey still grasping onto the kid's hand, as they wheeled him out of the destroyed building. Mike looked at him tiredly and Harvey knew what the kid was thinking.

"No, Mike, you stay awake alright? You're gonna be fine."

"Harv…" Mike trailed off and his eyes began to close.

_No, no, no, no, no._ "Mike!"

"He's crashing! Come on, pick it up!"

The paramedics picked up speed as they reached the streets, forcing Harvey to lose his grip on Mike's hand…but that didn't stop him from running behind the stretcher.

"Mike, you keep fighting, you hear me?"

And as he tried to get into the ambulance, he was stopped by one of the paramedics… which really pissed him off.

"I'm sorry sir, there isn't enough room. We need space in case things turn for the worse."

With that, the doors were slammed in his face and the ambulance sped off to the nearest hospital, leaving Harvey standing in the street with a scared, yet weary look on his face. He felt Donna come next to him and grab his arm.

"He's gonna be okay, right?"

"He better be."

~+SUITS+~

Harvey paced the waiting room anxiously, constantly looking up to the double doors which led to his associate. When he and Donna had come in, the red head immediately called Jessica while he stormed up to the nurse's desk and demanded answers…only to have found out Mike was in critical condition and currently in surgery. He kept a mantra playing in his head: _Mike was gonna make it, Mike was gonna make it, Mike was gonna make it_, because if he didn't his mind would revert back to the images of Mike getting shot or thinking Mike had died in the explosion or that godforsaken pole in his chest…even worse, Mike dying in his arms. He groaned as he ran a hand through his already disheveled hair. He looked a mess; his clothes were dirty, ripped and wrinkled, his shoes were scuffed and dark shadows were underneath his eyes…and to think that this horrible nightmare started only two hours ago. God, this kid was gonna give him grey hairs.

"Harvey, please sit down," Donna pleaded from the chairs. She was terrified for Mike, but Harvey was scaring her. He was gonna run himself to the ground if he didn't take a deep breath and take it easy for a moment.

"I can't Donna; this waiting is killing me!"

Donna stood up and wrapped her small hands around his arm. "Harvey-"

"Family of Michael Ross?"

The two stopped and looked at the doctor standing by the doors, clipboard in hand. Harvey pulled out of Donna's grasp and walked quickly over to the man.

"That's me; Harvey Specter; Mike's my associate. How is he?"

"My name is Dr. Mills. Why don't you come sit do-"

"No," Harvey said bluntly. "Just tell me."

Dr. Mills sighed heavily and looked down at his clipboard. "Alright; Mike survived surgery after a few close calls. He crashed twice on the table and lost nearly two pints of blood which we transfused back into his system. The pole had indeed hit an artery, mere inches away from his heart, and it took over fifteen minutes to fix the bleed. With the gunshot wound he was more fortunate. It was a through and through flesh wound, so he should be fine. What I'm surprised is that he obtained almost no infection, but he's lucky. I don't think his body would've been able to handle that as well as his chest injury. He currently resides in the ICU unit and is resting peacefully; we have him on a ventilator to aid his lungs as his body is weak, but within twenty-four hours, we'll take it out. Other than that, he has only minor to moderate cuts and bruises and a minor concussion- nothing to serious."

Harvey swallowed nervously as he heard this. He almost lost Mike- his associate, his _brother_; and a couple days before the happiest time of the year. He took a deep breath to ease his fear before wiping a hand down his face.

"Can we see him?"

"I can do you one better; I'll let you go sit with him. He could use the company."

Harvey flashed a smile as he and Donna followed Dr. Mills down the hall and to Mike. Truth was though, he was scared of he might see. I mean, the last time he saw the kid was when he was dying on the stretcher with a fucking pole impaled in his body. That image was forever burned in his mind…even when he saw Mike alive and well.

"Here we are. If you have any questions or concerns don't hesitate to ask. Mike's on some pretty heavy sedatives, so presume he won't be waking up for the next twenty four to thirty six hours. But if he should, press the call button by his head."

"Thank you, doctor," Donna smiled before turning to look at Harvey.

The man's eyes were fixated on the prone form in the dimmed room. _He did this. If he hadn't been such an ass and not taken a case right before Christmas, they wouldn't be in this situation. God, I'm sorry kid._

"Harvey? You okay?"

The man clenched his jaw, ignoring the woman and heading inside the room. Donna understood this as 'I want to be alone' and left to go get some coffee and update everyone else on Mike's condition.

Harvey quietly and carefully walked over to Mike's side feeling nauseous when he saw the tube sticking out of Mike's throat. At least it was better than a pole in the chest. He sat down slowly in the chair next to Mike's head and let out a shaky breath.

"Oh kid."

Mike face was as white as a sheet…whiter even. Dark rims lined underneath his closed and almost sunken eyes. A thin layer of sweat coated his face and even though Mike was sedated, Harvey could still see a faint trace of pain. His breathing- the _machine's_ breathing- was annoyingly raspy and Harvey wished Mike was able to breathe on his own. He took Mike's hand in both of his just as he did earlier that day and squeezed it gently.

"I'm so sorry."

~+SUITS+~

It was Christmas day and Mike _still_ hadn't woken up. It worried Harvey, it worried Donna, and it even worried the doctors. This wasn't supposed to happen. And even though he was able to breathe without the tube now, he just wasn't waking up.

"Come on kid, open your goddamn eyes," Harvey muttered wearily. He had only gotten a few hours of sleep when a nightmare of Mike dying- for good- kept him awake for the next two days. He scrubbed his chin, the stubble scratching his hand, as he watched Mike breathe slowly. What if he never woke up? He knew he'd just blame himself more and he didn't know what he'd do.

"Please Mike," he whispered. But nothing happened and Harvey wanted to cry in frustration. He sat back in his chair tiredly, the repetitive beeping of the heart monitor and Mike's soft breathing lulling him to sleep. And as much as he didn't want to give in due to the nightmares, he was exhausted. Just hopefully a miracle- a Christmas miracle- would happen and Mike would be awake when he opened his eyes. Just hopefully.

When Harvey woke up, he realized he'd only been sleeping for an hour. Rubbing the sleep out of his sore eyes, he glanced at Mike and his heart sunk. The kid was still sleeping.

"God kid, is a bullhorn even gonna wake you up?"

Suddenly, a groan slipped from Mike's lips, startling Harvey.

"Mike?"

The younger man's head slowly rolled on the pillow, a flash of pain showing up on his face. And then, the moment Harvey had been waiting for; Mike's blue eyes began fluttering open sluggishly.

"Kid, can you hear me?"

Mike blinked at his surroundings, trying to figure out what the hell happened and why his chest hurt so much. His gaze landed on a fuzzy figure and he squeezed his eyes in order to get them to focus.

"Mike."

"H-Harvey?"

"Thank god."

"What's going on? What happened?" Mike said frantically as he tried to sit up…which was a bad idea, because a sharp pain flared up in his chest.

"Hey, easy Mike." Harvey pushed Mike back against the pillows gently.

"Harvey, where am I?"

"The hospital, kid."

"Why?"

"You don't remember? That's a first."

Mike snorted as he leaned back into the pillows and closed his eyes.

"Well, we were at a jewelry store and some crazy asshole decided to take us and a bunch of other people hostage…with a bomb.

Mike eyes flew open and frowned at this. _A fucking bomb?_

"Then you, being the idiot that you are, sacrificed your life for everyone else's. He shot you in the leg, forced everyone out- including me- stole most of the jewels and bombed the place. It was miraculous that you survived…um…when I found you, you had a pole impaled in your chest. It was touch and go for a while, even died a couple times, but the doctors managed to fix you up."

"Oh my god."

"Yeah, 'oh my god' indeed. If you ever do that to me again, I'll kick your ass…you scared the shit outta me kid; I almost thought you were gonna die and leave me with a bunch of paperwork," Harvey finished with a smirk, hoping to lighten the mood. But Mike remained silent, musing over the information he just got.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just…I can't believe it. It just so shocking, you know?"

"Yeah…it was hard for me to believe you might die."

Mike smirked. "You can't deny that you care, Harvey."

The older man rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"What day is it anyways?" Mike yawned quietly and rubbed his eyes.

"Christmas."

"Shit! I was supposed to be with my Grammy today and she'll be so worried when she hears what happened."

"Relax, Donna already told her and as soon as you're out of here, she wants to see you."

"Okay…good…well, this is the shittest Christmas I've ever had."

Harvey chuckled. "It doesn't have to be."

Mike frowned. "Why's that? Is your idea of a good Christmas involving more paperwork?"

"No…Donna wouldn't let me. But she went the store to pick up a few things and she should be back soon."

"With what?"

"Presents!" Donna said in sing-song voice as she came into the room, hands full with bags.

"Hey, I said only a few things," Harvey whined. "How much did you spend?"

"Harvey, you can't give me your credit card and expect me not to spend thousands of dollars."

"Thousands?"

"What are you so worried about?" Mike chuckled. "You're like a millionaire."

"It's Donna, Mike; I'm worried exactly _what_ she spent it on."

"It's Christmas Harvey, don't be such a Grinch," Donna laughed, placing things on the floor.

Harvey shook his head in disbelief, but grinned when he caught the kid smiling back at him. He didn't really care about Christmas or presents. As long as Mike was still alive, it was the best present he could possibly have.

**The End**

** Review! Need more requests! Running low!**


	6. Blame it on the Eggnog

**Blame it on the Eggnog**

**This is for an anonymous guest who wanted Mike sick and Harvey to take care of him. Hope you like it!**

He should've known by the funny taste that the eggnog was spoiled. But he was so thirsty and it was the only thing he had in his apartment. And the water in his building had been shut off for reasons he did not know…but it sucked out loud. It was a few days _after_ Christmas and he had no idea when exactly he had gotten this eggnog. Mike took a long gulp, chugging the whole carton in seconds. When he finished, he let out a long sigh and closed his eyes in content; he wiped his mouth and plopped on the couch tiredly.

It had been an extremely long night at the firm Harvey had _forced_ him to go home before he keeled over; he had pulled three all-nighters after the big holiday and now he was grateful he could finally relax. Snuggling deeper into the couch pillows, he flipped on the TV and watched the game. In minutes he was sprawled on the couch, passed out and snoring softly. All was good for once; too bad he didn't know what was yet to come.

~+SUIT+~

_Ring_

_ Ring_

_ Ring_

_ Ring_

_ Ring_

What the hell was that fucking noise? Mike groaned and rolled onto his stomach…which was hurting like a bitch. He stuffed his face into the pillow and exhaled loudly with a louder groan as he wrapped his arms around midriff. Sharp pains stabbed his insides and felt like he'd swallowed a cup of razor blades. Flipping onto his side, he soon found out that was a bad idea and before he could get up, he threw everything up onto his couch and his floor.

"Shit." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose. He had a horrible feeling that he was late for work and that maybe the annoying sound he heard earlier was Harvey calling him. Fuck, he'd be so screwed if he was late. He opened his blearily eyes and lifted his arm up to check his watch. _938am._

"Crap!" He was two hours late for work. Harvey had been expecting him bright and early to go over a case and now the man was gonna have his foot up his ass. He hastily pushed himself off the couch but immediately doubled over when the pain stabbed at him again.

"Oh my god!" The pain was unlike any pain he'd experienced before. White flashed through his vision and he almost passed out, but he needed to get to work before he didn't have any work to go to. Taking a few deep breaths, Mike straightened up and waddled around his apartment, skipping a shower, and changing into new clothes. And as much as he wanted to take a cab due to his blurry vision, his bike was much faster…he just prayed that he wouldn't end up dying before he got to the firm.

~+SUITS+~

Miraculously he made it to Pearson Hardman without a scratch and he stumbled into the building, feeling worse than ever.

"Hungover much?" Greg smirked as Mike hurried into the bullpen, dumping his things onto the ground.

"Not in the mood, Greg."

The man chuckled before going back to his work. Letting out a shaky sigh, he started to sit, but pain decided to flare up again, making him feel nauseous. He felt the color drain from his face and knew what was gonna happen next. He bolted towards the nearest bathroom, not caring about who was looking at him strangely or calling his name. He banged the door open, fell into the nearest stall and leaned over the toilet, heaving his guts out. He didn't know how long he was throwing up, but by the time he sat up and rested his hot forehead against the stall door, he was completely drained of energy. He wasn't even sure if he could get up.

Maybe after five minutes, Mike swallowed and worked up the strength to get up. He leant against the wall and on wobbly legs; he stood up, waited for the dizziness to pass and walked out of the stall. Once he splashed water on his face, he took a good look at himself. He looked like shit; his face was extremely pale, dark circles underlined his eyes and stubble was beginning to show. Harvey was going to be so disappointed. He tried to make himself look presentable as best he could, straightening his tie and smoothing down his suit before he walked slowly back to the bullpen. He kept his head down so the nausea wouldn't appear again and took deep breaths. Maybe if he avoided Harvey he'd be able to pull this off without anyone no-

"Harvey's looking for you, pup."

Crap. Donna. She was surely gonna find out he wasn't feeling good.

"Mike? Are you okay?"

A streak of red obscured his vision and he realized she was standing right in front of him.

"Huh?"

She felt her hands cup his face and he leaned in toward her touch; her hands were cold and it felt good on his feverish skin. He looked up and saw her staring at her with worried eyes.

"Mike, you're sick aren't you."

He pushed away and shook his head. _Fuck, bad idea._ He brought his hand up to his face and pushed against his temple, squeezing his eyes shut. "N-no…m' fine, don't worry about me; it's just a small headache."

Mike looked up and opened his eyes, smiling in assurance. "I promise, Donna, I'm fine."

Donna squinted her eyes in disbelief and crossed her arms, knowing Mike was lying.

"So, um," Mike said nervously. "Why did Harvey want to see me?"

"He didn't say," Donna said suspiciously. "But he wants to see you now…and he didn't sound happy."

Nodding, Mike made his way to Harvey's office. When she was sure he wouldn't hear her, Donna rushed to the intercom and pressed the button.

"Harvey, Mike's here. Be easy on him, something's not right."

Before Harvey could question what she was talking about, Mike stumbled into his office. The kid's face was pale, but his cheeks were flushed and a thin layer of sweat was on his waxy looking skin. Donna was right; something wasn't right.

"What part of 'get here bright and early' don't you understand?"

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again. I think I just over-slept."

"Yeah okay. Well we're two hours behind and…Mike?"

The kid looked spaced out and he was swaying on his feet.

"Are you high?"

Mike didn't answer and Harvey began to get mad. "I swear to god if you're-"

All of a sudden, Mike let out an agonizing grunt and he fell to his knees, hugging his stomach his breath hitching.

"Mike!" Harvey got up and ran to Mike's side, placing a gentle hand on the man's trembling back.

"Fuck kid, you feel like damn heater."

Mike whimpered as he slowly fell to his side with the help of Harvey. The kid was scaring the crap outta him; what the hell was wrong?

"Donna call 911!" He yelled frantically.

"Harvey what's- oh my god. I knew something was wrong with him."

"Donna hurry," Harvey said over Mike's agonized cries. He rubbed circles on the man's back trying to comfort him.

The secretary grabbed her cellphone and dialed for an ambulance while Harvey kept trying to get through to Mike.

"Kid, come on can you hear me?"

"H-Harvey?" Mike shook. "Oh god, it hurts."

"What does?"

"My s-stoma-" Mike's face suddenly turned green and he puked up watery bile…because he had nothing else left in his stomach.

Harvey was really starting to worry now; he felt completely helpless because he had no idea what was wrong with the kid or why his stomach was hurting.

"It'll be okay, kid," he choked out after hearing the man's tortured cries. "Help's on the way; just hang on." _Just please hang on._

~+SUITS+~

The ambulance came and whisked Mike, who had fallen unconscious, away to the emergency room, leaving Donna and Harvey to drive there and wondering what the hell just happened. Harvey's hands were shaking by the time they got into the waiting room, but he refused to let Donna see so he stuffed them in his pockets. After a few hours of pacing, the doctor came out and explained Mike had drunk spoiled eggnog and that they had to pump his stomach.

"Idiot," Harvey muttered, scrubbing his mouth wearily.

They thought they were gonna lose their pup; it had been the scariest thing Harvey had seen in a while. Mike had been in so much pain; his cries were heartbreaking and he hoped he or the kid ever have to go through that again.

When they were able to sit with him, he looked a little better- the sweat being gone and the pain lines as well- yet his face was still deathly pale. Who knows how many times Mike had thrown up that day, but it sure took a hellova lot out of him.

"The things you do kid," he whispered as he sat down and watched Mike breathe evenly.

"That's why we love him though."

Harvey smirked and squeezed Mike's hand gently. Suddenly, Mike groaned and his eyes blinked open, reveling, thankfully, clear blue eyes.

"Hmmm, Harvey?"

"Yeah, kid, its me."

"I'll leave you two alone," Donna smiled as she left the room.

Mike glanced around the room and frowned. "Where am I?"

"Hospital, kid. Turns out you drank some bad eggnog. I knew I should've gotten your building condemned years ago."

Mike rolled his eyes as he settled into the pillows. "I knew it tasted funny."

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

"Hey, I'm the one with the eidetic memory, remember?"

Harvey grinned. It was good to hear Mike talking and bantering again after he was in such agony only a few hours ago. "How ya doin' kid."

"Okay, I guess," he yawned, closing his eyes.

"Good, cause I can't afford a dead puppy."

"So you're admitting you care?"

"No…not at all," Harvey replied innocently.

"Yeah, sure."

"Get some sleep kid."

"Mmhm."

~+SUITS+~

"You're joking right?"

"No, I'm not. You are not staying at that shitty apartment until Donna makes sure it's actually fit to live in."

"Come on, Harvey, I'm fine."

"Yeah, try saying that without a face that's as white as a ghost."

Mike shook his head and crossed his arms stubbornly.

"You're coming to stay at my place and that's that. Besides, the doctor doesn't want you alone."

"You mean _you_ don't want me alone."

"Whatever."

Once they got to Harvey's condo, Harvey pointed Mike to the bedroom and within a few minutes the kid was sound asleep. Exhausted, Harvey dropped onto the couch and turned on the TV. He was about to drift off when he heard whimpering coming from the guest room; frowning he jumped up and ran to Mike's room, wondering what was going on.

When he opened the door, it felt like the furnace was on…but he knew it was just Mike.

"Crap." What happened? The kid was fine just a few hours ago. Had he managed to get his hands on another spoiled item?

Thinking quickly, he dashed to the bathroom and wet a cloth with cold water. When he returned to the room, he cursed when Mike's face was a picture of discomfort. Gently, he rolled Mike on his back and placed the cloth on his forehead.

"Dammit Mike."

The kid coughed as his eyes opened revealing unfocused orbs. "Harvey? I don't feel too good."

Mike must be having a relapse. Great that's the last thing he needed and the last thing _Mike_ needed.

"It'll be okay, kid. You'll get through it." He went to get up to wet the cloth again, but a small hand wrapped around his wrist.

"No…stay."

"I'll be right back, kid. I'm just gonna wet the cloth, okay?"

"'Kay."

It took most of the night of soothing the kid and wiping the sweat off his skin, but around 6am, Mike's fever broke. This left Mike fast asleep and Harvey more exhausted than he was before. But at least his associate wasn't sick anymore.

Sighing, he ran his hand over Mike's damp hair and shook his head, smirking.

"The things I do for you kid."

**The End**

**Reviews/Requests!**


	7. Oh the Weather Outside is Frightful

**Oh the Weather Outside is Frightful**

_This is for miss-behave0308 who requested that Mike get caught outside at night in a snow-storm and Harvey finds him. Enjoy!_

He had no idea where he was or how he got there, but he was freezing. It was dark, cold and he had the feeling he was in a bad place. Mike had woken up in the middle of nowhere, clothed in only a short sleeve shirt and suit pants and even with a freaky memory, his mind was blank. The last time he did remember, though, was being at Pearson Hardman with Harvey finishing up on a case. After that, total darkness. Did he get drunk, mugged, kidnapped? He really hoped it was the first one even if Harvey did get pissed at him.

Mike opened his eyes and was met with falling white balls. Snow. The sky was pitch black besides a single street light down the ways from him. He couldn't feel his fingers and his entire body was stinging with ice. He looked at his surroundings and found that he was in a snow bank in some type of alley. His head was pounding and when he put his hand up to the one throbbing spot, he brought it back and saw red on his fingertip. So, someone must've hit him in the head or he hit himself when he fell…if he fell. He was becoming petrified; never in his life had he had such a blank spot in his mind. He had to get out of here…wherever _here_ was exactly. Mike coughed roughly as he stumbled up into a standing position leaning against a dumpster that suddenly appeared next to him. Thankfully, he had shoes on or he was sure to lose his feet; it must've been at least 10° out and he didn't know how long he could survive out here. He wrapped his arms around his numb skin, though, knowing that it was going to be impossible to get warm in his condition, before he began the treacherous journey to safety.

It felt like he'd been walking- or more like staggering- for hours and he was getting weak and tired. He wanted to go home; he didn't want to die out here in the cold. At least not until he knew what the hell had happened. Mike coughed more violently than he had before as he put his head down against the wind. He really wished he knew where he was going; for all he knew he could be walking in fucking circles! He couldn't believe this was his last night on-

_Ring!_

What was that? Mike stopped in his tracks and listened against the wind

_Ring!_

Could it be? Could this really be happening? Prying his arms from their crossed position, he searched his pants pockets and let out a huge breath of relief. His phone was still with him, thank god. He dug it out with uncoordinated fingers, almost dropping it into the snow, flipped it open and answered.

"H-H-Hello?"

_"Mike! Why the hell haven't you been answering your phone? I've called you like five times already. I need you to come back to the office."_

"Harvey? T-That y-you?"

_"Hey, kid are you okay?"_

"I…um…I d-don't know."

_"Where are you?"_

"Uh…I d-don't kn-know that, either."

He heard Harvey curse on the phone before shouting to Donna. _"Mike, stay on the phone, you hear?"_

"'K-Kay."

After a few minutes of silence, Mike was starting to get worried. He wanted to hear Harvey's voice again. _"Mike!"_ Thank god. _"We know your location, just stay where you are and I'll come to you."_

Silence. He was so fucking cold.

_"Mike, you still there?"_

"Yeah…o-okay."

_"Don't worry kid, I'm on my way. Just stay on the phone with me."_

"H-Harvey?"

_"Yeah Mike?"_

"Please hurry…I-I-I'm so cold."

~+SUITS+~

Harvey slammed his cell phone shut for the third time in anger. Why the hell wasn't the kid answering his goddamn phone? Worry was starting to gnaw at his gut and with a glance outside, the worry just increased. Sighing, he opened his phone and dialed Mike's number again, but to no avail, the kid didn't pick up…again.

"I'm gonna kill that kid."

"What did he do this time to piss Harvey Specter off?" Donna came in with a smirk.

"He's not answering his phone," Harvey said, chewing his lip nervously.

"You're worried about him aren't you?"

"No."

"Which means you care."

"Still wrong."

"And you're feeling compelled to go over to his apartment and check up on him."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Fine; call him again."

Giving the red-head a look, he opened his cellphone and dialed Mike's number once again. It was almost to its last ring when the line picked up, making Harvey hold his breath.

_"H-H-Hello?"_

"Mike!" Harvey said with relief in his voice as he put it on speaker. "Why the hell haven't you been answering your phone? I've called you like five times already. I need you to come back to the office."

_ "Harvey? T-That y-you?"_

Harvey frowned. Something was definitely wrong. He looked up at Donna and her brow furrowed as well, fear flashing through her eyes. "Hey, kid are you okay?"

_"I…um…I d-don't know."_

_He didn't know? _Harvey's warning bells started to go off. "Where are you?"

_"Uh…I d-don't kn-know that, either."_

"Shit!" Harvey glanced at Donna worriedly. "Donna-"

"Triangulate his cell location; on it."

Harvey frowned. "You're track his phone?"

"Not just his," Donna called back.

He shook his head and returned to his associate on the other side of the line. "Mike, stay on the phone, you hear?"

_"'K-Kay."_

The kid sounded cold. God, if he was out in this weather, no telling how they'd find him. He tapped his fingers impatiently and almost didn't notice when Donna appeared in front of him. "Got it, but I have no idea how the hell he ended up there."

Harvey looked at the location and concern flared up in his chest. Why the hell was Mike in that area of town…no matter, he just needed to get the kid out of there fast.

"Mike! We know your location, just stay where you are and I'll come to you."

Silence.

"Mike, you still there?" He said as he got out of his chair, grabbing his jacket and following Donna out to her car.

_"Yeah…o-okay."_ Shit, he was sounding worse.

"Don't worry kid, I'm on my way. Just stay on the phone with me."

_"H-Harvey?"_ Harvey's heart broke when he heard Mike whimper; such vulnerability in his voice. That kid was _never_ vulnerable.

"Yeah Mike?"

_ "Please hurry…I-I-I'm so cold."_ Harvey swallowed thickly as he jumped into the passenger seat, shut the door and the two were immediately off in Mike's direction.

~+SUITS+~

Donna drove slowly through the snow, keeping a sharp eye out for Mike, Harvey doing the same. He had been trying to get Mike to stay awake when the line disconnected…well, it sounded like it did, but Harvey could hear the faint whisper of the wind through his phone.

"Mike?"

Silence. Dead silence.

"Mike, answer me!"

Still nothing.

"Mike, we're almost there kid, just hang on," Harvey said into the phone. "Can't you drive any faster?" Harvey said agitatedly to Donna.

"If you want to get into a crash and _not_ find Mike, then sure."

Harvey scoffed and looked out the window, waiting for Mike to appear out of nowhere. Suddenly, he spotted something- someone- huddling by the wall; squinting, he told Donna to stop the car. And even before the car stopped moving, Harvey bolted out into the cold weather, not caring about anything but his associate.

"Mike!" He dropped on his knees besides the figure. He cupped the Mike's face, the icy skin biting his own. "Oh god, Mike."

The man's face was pale, tinted blue as well as his bare arms and lips. There was blood on the collar of his shirt and he found that the kid had a lump on the back of his head with crusted blood in his hair. He wasn't moving and Harvey was thinking the worse. Shakily, he brought his hand up to Mike's neck, holding his breath and waiting for a heartbeat. Closing his eyes, he sighed in relief when a faint thump hit his fingertip.

"Come on kid, wake up," he whispered as he shed his coat and wrapped it around the freezing man. But Mike didn't do anything; it was like he was dead. Harvey needed to get him warm immediately.

"I can't believe you're making me carry you kid," he grunted as he picked Mike up bridal style and ran to the car. He quickly laid him in the backseat before going in himself. After shutting the door, laying Mike's head on his lap, he tightened the jacket around Mike before looking up at Donna.

"Step on it."

~+SUITS+~

Donna ran ahead into the condo with Harvey in tow, carrying an unconscious Mike in his arms. "Get the shower ready with hot water."

Within minutes, Mike was in the shower with the hot water on full blast. Harvey, not caring how wet his suit got, sat next to the kid, Mike's head in his lap. It was worrying him that the kid hadn't made one sound since they found him and he wondered if he was comatose.

After an hour in the water, Mike started to get his color back and his skin finally felt warm. Relieved, Harvey turned off the shower, grabbed a towel from Donna and wrapped the kid up tightly.

"Come on, kid, why aren't you waking up?" He was feeling obliged to haul Mike to the hospital, but he didn't want to do that to the kid. He knew of Mike's fear of hospitals and anyways, his temperature was going back to normal. So, bundled up in a pile of blankets and lots of rest will, hopefully, get him better.

Harvey carried Mike out of the bathroom, stripped off the kid's wet clothes and dressed him in one of his own sweats. It made him chuckle when he saw the kid was practically swimming in his clothes; the kid needed to eat more. Once he was sure Mike was comfortable, he laid him in his bed and piled a bunch of blankets on top of the suddenly shivering body.

He wiped his face tiredly and left the room, shutting off the light and closing the door halfway. _Please get better kid._

"How is he?"

"I don't know; he still hasn't woken up."

"Don't you think we should bring him to the hospital?"

Harvey paced, wiping his mouth before grabbing scotch from his cupboard. "No. I can handle it."

"You sure? You have to be careful, someone might accuse you of caring."

Harvey, for once, didn't smirk or roll his eyes. He took a long sip of his liquid and leaned against the counter heavily. "Fuck. Donna we almost lost the kid. And worse, he has no idea what happened so I can't get the bastard that did this to him!"

"He was cold and uncoordinated; maybe he'll remember when he wakes up."

"If he wakes up."

"Harvey!"

"Sorry…" Harvey dropped on the couch next to Donna and let out an exhausted sigh.

"He'll be okay; it's Mike."

"Yeah."

The two sat in silence, hoping that they'd hear something coming from the bedroom. But after ten minutes, they were passed out from exhaustion as soon as the adrenaline wore off. Harvey's last thought before he slipped into oblivion was that he hoped Mike would wake up in time for Christmas.

~+SUITS+~

_ He ran over to the prone form that was lying in the snow, playing a mantra in his head: please don't be dead, please don't be dead, please don't be dead. He fell the ground next to the body and choked out a sob; Mike's skin was blue and white, completely frozen._

_ "Oh god…Mike?"_

_ He brushed the snow off of Mike's face and was almost taken aback when he met dull blue eyes staring back at him._

_ "No…no, no, no. Mike!" The kid was dead; this couldn't be happening. Mike was gone, he was too late._

_ "Mike, come on don't do this to me." He grabbed Mike's stiff body into his arms and rocked back and forth. His tears froze on his numb cheeks and he put his face in Mike's hair._

_ "Oh god, Mike. I'm so sorry."_

~+SUITS+~

"Mike!" Harvey sat up, startling Donna process.

"Harvey, what's the matter?" She said sleepily.

Ignoring the woman, he ran from the living room and into the room Mike was occupying. Bursting in, he ran to the bed, pulled the covers from Mike's face and let out a huge sigh of relief when he noticed Mike's face had turned back to its regular color with rosy cheeks. His chest was bobbing up and down calmly and his breathing, though raspy, was there. He wiped a hand down his face, closing his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"God, kid." He fixed the blankets back over Mike and left the room once more. That dream had felt so real. He had felt the cold, the snow of his face, Mike's freezing body in his arms. He never wanted to experience that again.

"He okay?" Donna whispered.

"Yeah."

"What about you."

"I'm fine."

"Nightmare?"

Harvey wavered, before answering. He was too tired to be his lippy self or lie to the red head. "Yeah."

"Are you going back to sleep?"

"Not now." Harvey walked to the kitchen and grabbed another bottle of scotch. And without bothering to pour some in a cup, he chugged half the bottle.

Donna sighed sadly as she lay back down and fell back asleep while Harvey sat at the counter drinking the alcohol. He kept glancing at his bedroom worriedly and he finally decided he needed to be near the kid if he was going to get some rest. Getting up, Harvey walked sluggishly to the bedroom and dropped onto an armchair before rubbing his eyes and looking at his associate. He was still alive, still breathing and that's all Harvey needed to fall asleep.

**1 Day Later**

Mike was still sleeping and Harvey was just about to bring the kid to the hospital. He hadn't stirred, hadn't made a sound, not even a twitch of the eye. It was scaring Harvey and Donna…but Harvey the most. He called out of work for a few days, possibly a week, because he was not leaving Mike's side. Not until he knew the kid was okay.

It was maybe 8pm- four hours away from Christmas day- and Harvey and Donna were tiredly watching TV on the couch, not really expecting Mike to wake up. They were hopeful yet doubtful.

"Harvey?"

The two people on the couch snapped their heads around and right before their eyes stood Mike Ross. He was looking at them in confusion while rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Harvey jumped up from the couch and went over to the man who looked like he was about to fall over any moment. He pushed him gently over to the stool and gave him a once over.

"Hey kid, you with me?"

"Ugh…what happened?"

"I was kinda hoping you could tell me that kid."

"Do you remember anything, sweetie?" Donna whispered, placing a hand on Mike's warm arm.

"No…not really. That's not good is it?"

"No, not at all," Harvey said, sitting in the stool next to Mike. "What _do_ you remember?"

"Umm," Mike closed his eyes to think, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I think…I think I was at the firm with you."

"Good, what else?"

"I don't know, Harvey; why don't I know?"

"Easy, kid. One step at a time. Now, did you go anywhere after being at the office?"

"Umm…yeah, you told me to go home so I did…and then…my bike, it had a flat so I just walked home. I don't think I had money on me, so I didn't call a cab either."

Harvey frowned. "You know, for a smart person you really are an idiot."

"What? Why?"

"I would've brought you home kid. You almost got yourself killed out there."

"Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh.' Now what else?"

"I think…I was walking down a road…it was kinda dark and there were only a few streetlights that were working. There was this sickening pain in the back of my head and that's all I remember…sorry."

"You did good, kid; you probably got mugged, though I don't understand why they left your phone." _Which was a good thing they did or Mike wouldn't be here right now._

"What happened after that?" Mike glanced at both Donna and Harvey worriedly.

"You called me said you were lost and we found you…you were nearly frozen to death and you were out for a day and a half. We almost had to bring you to a hospital."

"Whoa."

"Next time kid, you call me _before_ you decide to go wandering off on your own."

"Alright," Mike yawned as he stretched. "Thank you; you guys saved my life."

"Don't count on us doing it again," Harvey smirked, slapping Mike gently on the shoulder.

Mike scoffed out a laugh and shook his head. "Yeah…okay…by the way, what day is it?"

"Christmas Eve, kid. We thought we were gonna have to celebrate Christmas without you."

"You wouldn't. You'd miss me and feel guilty that you were opening presents without me."

"Oh, I would've opened my presents whether you were up or not," Harvey joked.

"Thanks for letting me know; I'll just get up before you and I'll open all my present without _you_ there."

"We'll see about that kid."

"Yes we will."

**FIN**

** Review/Request! :)**


	8. Internal Warmth

**Internal Warmth**

**Sorry this is reeeallly late; it took forever to write this one, but I loved writing it. This is for mysteriouskat67. Hope you like it!**

He was _so_ late for work and Harvey was _so_ gonna kick his ass. Mike pedaled as hard as his legs would take him, dodging slow walkers and barely nicking cars. He could feel the tips of the cars hit his flapping pants, making his heart beat harder against his chest. As he turned the corner, he almost ran head first into a pedestrian. Turning around, still pedaling his bike, he yelled back an apology. He wasn't like most douches in New York; he actually had a heart. But when he turned back around, his heart dropped to his feet; he didn't even have time to put on his brakes when he crossed the street while an SUV was pulling out at full speed.

"No!"

Instantly he was rammed sideways off his bike and into the street. His body skid across the pavement, a white hot pain flashing in front of his vision. He closed his eyes, waiting for the world to stop spinning.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you!"

Mike blinked a few times to clear his double vision while he tasted blood in his mouth. His head was throbbing even _with_ his helmet and there was a sharp pain in his stomach that was constantly growing.

"Sir, are you alright?"

Mike looked up into the light and saw a woman standing over him with a worried look on her face.

"Are you alright?"

"Ugh…wha'?"

"I'm calling an ambulance."

"No," Mike rasped, shakily grabbing her wrist. He pulled himself up onto wobbly legs and waited for the sickness to pass. He wanted to puke; he _wanted_ to go to the hospital, but he was extremely late for work. "I'm f-fine."

"But you're bleeding."

"I'm okay, don't worry," Mike said, breathing heavily through the pain. "Sorry for getting in your way." With that, Mike picked up his mangled bike and limped the rest of the way to Pearson Hardman. He was in so much fucking pain, but he knew Harvey wouldn't care about his problems or that he got hit by a car. In Harvey's book that's not a reason to miss work.

~+SUITS+~

Mike stumbled into the bathroom and fell into a stall as soon as his stomach did a somersault. He puked up his breakfast- which had only been a granola bar- and watery bile. He was so out of it that he missed the slight pink color that appeared in the toilet. When he was finished, he shakily pushed himself onto two legs and walked to the sink, splashing cold water on his face. Looking up to the mirror, he grimaced; he was never gonna pull this off. There were a couple of bloody scrapes on his cheek, there were already dark circles underneath his eyes, his elbow of his suit was ripped, no doubt his arm was skinned, and his pants were dirty and wrinkled. _Harvey is gonna rip me a new one._ After drying his face off, Mike- trying to walk as normally as he could on his aching leg- headed towards the bullpen, hopefully being able to dodge Harvey.

"Where have you been?"

Nope, too late.

"I-"

Harvey put his hand up. "Don't wanna hear it; come." He gestured Mike to his office.

Following slowly, he passed Donna and shot her a smile; but she just looked at him suspiciously. He knew _she_ knew something was up, but he prayed she wouldn't find out. He prayed that anyone, for that matter, wouldn't find out. Just as he was about to enter Harvey's office, Donna touched his chest to stop him. White flashed in his eyes, pain rising up in his entire body. Holding back a whimper, Mike stepped away slightly; Donna seemed to notice that, too.

"Mike, are you okay?"

"Fine," he said through clenched teeth. With that he walked into Harvey's office, not completely ready for the lecture of his lifetime. _God, kill me now!_

"What've I told you about being on time?"

"Harvey, I'm sorry. I woke up late since I only went home around 3am…no thanks to you."

"Excuse me?"

Mike shook his head and again…bad idea. He fought the urge to puke and blinked his eyes a few times to clear the nausea. "S-Sorry."

Harvey frowned. Something seemed off about Mike this morning. There were a few cuts on his cheeks and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. His suit was wrinkled and, in a few areas, ripped. But he decided not to show his concern; after all, he didn't care. He'd blame it on sleeping in suits and poor shaving skills.

"Whatever; First, you need to clean up yourself, you look like you were hit by a car."

_If only he knew the half of it._

"Then, I need you to start on Mr. Cory's case- start with filing a patent so we don't have a problem like the last time."

Exhaling a shuddering breath, Mike nodded and left the room stiffly. Once he disappeared, Donna came strolling in, her brow furrowed.

"Something's wrong with that kid."

"I'm sure he's fine," Harvey said, but not really believing his words. Something was wrong with Mike, but he couldn't place his finger on it. He just hoped he wasn't missing out on any important information.

~+SUITS+~

The day had gone by extremely slow…well for Mike anyways. He was stuck at his desk for hours trying to get the patent filed and the people at the patent office were really giving him a hard time. Sitting was uncomfortable for him; his ribs aching horribly, his stomach was killing him-still-and his headache pulsed angrily, leaving him in a very bad mood. To make things worse, Greg and Kyle started to harass him constantly and he wanted to do nothing more than to punch the bastards in the face.

By 2am, Mike had finally finished, to his relief. Picking up his things and turning off his desk lamp, he made his way out of the bullpen. He hoped Harvey had already left as well as Donna so he wouldn't have to face them again and thankfully, both their areas were vacant. When Mike got outside, he took one glance at his bike and groaned; it was beyond riding conditions and for once, he had no extra cash on him. _Just my luck._ He was just gonna have to suck it up and walk home…which had been a difficult task. Every step he took shocked pain into his entire body. He wanted to puke, but he had nothing _to_ puke and he would even black-out for short spurts at a time, leaving him wondering how he was still walking and in the right direction, too.

Once he reached the door to his apartment, his whole body was shaking with pain. Uncoordinatedly, he tried pushing the key into the lock; after a few tries, it finally went in and he stumbled into the apartment, locked the door and leaned against the wall. He was not gonna pass out, he was not gonna pass out, he was not gonna pass out. He had to stay awake; maybe a shower would help. He shed his jacket and messenger bag, tossing the useless things on the floor and headed towards the bathroom. As he painfully began the seemingly long journey to the shower, his vision started to get fuzzy and it was hard to stay upright. His stomach was pulsing more than ever and before he could reach the door, his legs gave out and he fell to the floor, hitting his head on the coffee table in the process. He started to fade in and out and he knew he wasn't going to be able to stay conscious for long. The last thought he had was: _I should've gone to the hospital._

~+SUITS+~

Harvey tapped his fingers impatiently on his desk and kept his gaze out into the hallway. Donna frequently looked back at him with a worried face basically telling him that something wasn't right here. It was ten in the morning, Mike was three hours late and he was getting a weird feeling in his gut. Now that he thought about it, Mike really did look like he was hit by a car; god, he would kill the kid if that was the case and he didn't say anything about it.

"Donna, call Mike again."

Obeying, the secretary picked up the phone and dialed Mike's number…but there was no answer once again. Shaking her head, she hung up and went into Harvey's office. Mike had looked like shit yesterday and she noticed how he grimaced when she barely touched him. Now that he wasn't answering his phone, she was beginning to think something was seriously wrong.

"Maybe you should go see what's taking him so long. He's never _this_ late."

Pursing his lip, Harvey sighed. "You're right." He stood up and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair while also slipping an extra key for Mike's apartment in his pocket. "Time to drag his lazy ass to work, because being late three times in a row is something I will not stand for." He passed the red head and headed for the door.

"Go easy on the pup, Harvey. I mean it; he didn't look so hot yesterday."

Not replying, Harvey pulled out his phone and dialed Ray. And as they were driving and getting closer to Mike's apartment, the knot in his gut grew bigger. The ominous feeling he had was unsettling and he just hoped, for once, Mike was really tired and overslept. Once the car stopped, Harvey walked up two flights of stairs before he reached apartment 2B. He slapped his hand on the door a couple times, figuring that would be loud enough to wake the kid. He waited for a minute, but the door didn't open. _Maybe he already left?_ No, his gut was practically magnetized to this apartment; Mike hadn't left.

"Mike, open up!" He shouted, banging on the door a little harder. But still nothing happened. Sighing in annoyance, he dug out the key and put it in the lock before pushing it open.

"Mike, you better be sick or dy-" Harvey stopped midsentence, his heart stopping as well, when he noticed a prone figure on the floor next to the couch. Mike.

"Mike!" He ran over and instantly cursed when he saw blood oozing from a wound on Mike's head. "Shit, shit, shit. Mike, can you hear me kid?"

The kid's face was completely colorless, yet covered in a thick layer of sweat and if Harvey hadn't checked for a pulse, that was thankfully there, yet barely, he would've thought he was dead. But he refused to believe that; Mike wasn't gonna die, not today, not ever. Not as long as he was around. He scanned Mike's body for any other signs for concern and that's when something caught his eye. The hem of Mike's shirt was lifted up slightly and he noticed a slight discoloration of the man's skin. Purple, red, and blue were not normal human skin colors. Gently, he lifted it up and closed his eyes dejection when he saw Mike's body.

"Fuck, kid. You really did get hit by a car didn't you," he whispered out loud.

Bruises, sickening bruises, scattered all over the kid's body. There was a gash on his chest that looked like it hadn't even been tended to and infected. Then something worse caught his eye: there was a large area on Mike's midriff that was a deep purple color and swollen and he instantly knew what it was…how long it had been happening, he had no idea and that scared him. Mike was bleeding internally.

He hastily took out his phone and dialed 911 while keeping a hand on Mike's face, stroking it with his thumb.

"Stay with me kid, stay with me."

When he finished the call, he remembered what he was told: if he wasn't already, move him onto his back and try to wake him up. He was a little worried about the last task, because Mike probably had a concussion due to the blow to the head. So gradually he rolled Mike onto his back and straightened his body out to ease the pressure on his stomach. Then he crawled over to Mike's head, rested a hand on the top of his forehead and spoke loudly hoping to get through to Mike's fog.

"Mike? Come on kid, you gotta open your eyes."

Surprisingly, Mike groaned and his eyes fluttered open. Harvey grimaced in sympathy; the kid's eyes were dilated and unfocused. It looked like he didn't even know Harvey was there.

"Mike, can you hear me?"

Mike's eyes shifted in the direction of Harvey's voice but he remained silent; he couldn't seem to find his voice.

"It'll be okay, kid."

The young associate stared at his boss for a few seconds before his eyes started to close. Harvey roughly tapped Mike on the cheek with panic. Mike could not fall back asleep.

"Hey, no sleeping; stay awake, Mike."

The command seemed to work for a few moments, but Mike was losing the battle and his eyes closed…permanently. Harvey's breathing increased, his panic flaring inside his chest; he shook his head and tapped Mike's face.

"Mike? Come on kid, don't do this."

Silence. Harvey frowned as he pressed his finger against Mike's neck. His pulse was weak, _extremely_ weak, and he knew the kid didn't have much time.

"Mike I swear to god, don't you fucking do this!"

Suddenly the door to Mike's apartment swung open and two paramedics came rushing in, pushing Harvey aside. And as much as he wanted to punch them in the face for doing so, they were there to help Mike…to keep him alive.

~+SUITS+~

Harvey couldn't stay calm. No matter how many times Donna told him Mike was tough and that he'd pull through, worse scenarios would play in his mind. And then he went from the stage of panic to guiltiness. He should've known something had been wrong with the kid the previous day; he should've asked what was wrong and maybe they could've caught this sooner. Why didn't he ask? It was his fault, _his_! Mike would never forgive him; he'd never forgive himself. God, if Mike died-

"Family of Michael Ross?"

Harvey stopped his pacing and looked up to see a forty year old-ish man in green scrubs looking down at his clipboard. Ready for answers since they had waited for nearly five hours, Harvey strode over to the man, almost getting into his face.

"Whoa, easy tiger," Donna said under her breath as she pulled the older man back. She knew how protective Harvey was over Mike- like an older brother to a younger brother- and when he had called her to tell her what happened, it sounded a little like he'd been crying. The last time she saw the somewhat stoic man cry, it had been when his father had died. But when she found him sitting alone at the hospital, he looked like he hadn't shed a tear, though his eyes were red. Right now was a hard time for him and she wasn't gonna bring it up.

"How's Mike?"

"Let's sit down…"

"Harvey and this is Donna; we work with Mike."

"Alright then."

Reluctantly, Harvey followed the doctor back to the uncomfortable chairs and sat down, Donna clinging onto his arm tightly.

"My name is Dr. Thompson and I've been treating Mike's condition and I must say…it was a close call."

"What do you mean?" Harvey gulped.

"It means we lost him three times on the table. The internal bleeding was extremely serious. Do you mind telling me what happened?"

"Umm," Harvey scrubbed his mouth. "He didn't exactly tell me, but before I left the firm this morning I noticed his bike was still in the bike rack and…it was beyond totaled. I knew it was gonna happen someday and the injuries explain it all."

"What Harvey?" Donna asked, frowning. He hadn't told her much except Mike was seriously injured.

"He must've been hit by car while riding that piece of shit to work yesterday."

Donna shook her head and sighed, mouthing the word 'idiot.'

"Yes, that definitely explains Mike injuries- the ruptured pancreas, the bruises, broken ribs, the concussion and sprained ankle."

_Sprained ankle? How could he not have noticed this?_ "So, is he gonna be okay?"

"As far as I know, yes; once we managed to revive Mike the third time, we made sure his circulation was adequate before going in and repairing the damages. The sprained ankle was treated, so he'll just have to stay off that foot for a while. His ribs are wrapped and healing nicely as well and we also gave him ten stitches for the gash on his chest which, unfortunately, got infected. And though his fever is dangerously high, Mike is stable and resting peacefully."

Harvey let out a breath that he'd been holding since he found Mike that morning. The kid was gonna be okay…it _had_ been a really close call. Too close.

~+SUITS+~

**3 Days Later: Christmas Day**

It was Christmas, but to Harvey it didn't feel like it. It was supposed to be a happy day with family and friends, but it wasn't. Mike was still 'resting' and Harvey wanted him desperately to wake up so he could see for himself that he was truly okay. Occasionally, the kid would groan or shift underneath the covers and at first he'd get hopeful, thinking Mike was finally waking up, but every single time Mike would fall still again.

"Come on, kiddo wake up," Harvey whispered, carding his fingers through the Mike's hair. His fever was finally coming down and the color of his skin was returning to normal…but he just wasn't waking up. He was gonna miss Christmas with his little brother. Harvey leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath. Maybe some sleep will kill the time.

It was about 6pm Christmas night and Harvey had woken up a few hours ago to Mike…still sleeping. It was killing him not to hear Mike's voice; it had been too long.

"How is he?" Donna whispered, coming into the room with two cups of coffee in her hands, passing one to Harvey.

"Same as before."

"Is he ever gonna wake up?" She whispered as she sat next to Mike on the bed, holding his hand gently.

"I don't know," Harvey said dejectedly. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I still can't believe that this is happening. What if-" Donna suddenly stopped and frowned, initiating Harvey to do the same and lean forward.

"What? What is it?"

Donna shook her head. "Never mind. I thought I felt his hand- Mike?"

Harvey stood up and looked at Mike intensely, praying for his eyes to open.

"Mike? Can you hear us?"

"Hmm."

Finally, after so many hours of waiting, Mike's blue eyes fluttered open.

"H-Harvey?"

Harvey and Donna moved into the kid's vision and smiled softly. "Hey kid."

"W-What…where am I am?"

"Hospital," Donna whispered, running her hand over Mike's head soothingly.

"How?"

Harvey glanced at Donna with a look in his eyes telling her 'time alone.' Instantly, she kissed Mike on the forehead before getting up to leave.

"I'll go get the doctor."

When Harvey and Mike were alone, the younger man looked at him tiredly with a confused look in his eyes. "Harvey?"

"I could kill you right now, do you know that?"

Mike remained silent, but frowned.

"You got hit by a car and you didn't fucking tell me?"

It took a moment, but it seemed Mike remembered and his heart rate increased. Harvey seemed to notice this and he put his hand on Mike's shoulder. "Hey, easy tiger…why didn't you say anything, Mike, you could've died- you _did_ die!"

"I just…I was already late and you were gonna yell at me 'cause I've been late five times in the last two weeks already so I didn't want to disappoint you and-"

"Mike, Mike! Take it easy, okay? I'm not mad; if you would've told me what happened, I wouldn't have been mad. Getting hit by a freakin car is an exception for being late, you know. I would've brought you right to the goddamn hospital and we probably would've caught the internal bleed faster if you told me. And as much I hate to admit it, you scared the shit out of me. When you didn't come into work, I thought you were late again, but when I got into your apartment and you were on the floor…it just shook me."

Mike looked at Harvey sadly. "Thanks…you saved my life, I guess."

Harvey grinned weakly and pat Mike's arm. "Just don't do it again, kid…and if you ever get hit by a car ever again, you go to the goddamn hospital first thing. I don't want you dying on me…you know, paper work and all."

Mike smirked and rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, I don't plan on any collisions; anyways, my bike is destroyed."

"Good."

"Hey, I loved that thing."

"That _thing_ is a death trap."

"Whatever; you just don't understand the true beauty of bikes."

"And I'm glad I won't."

Mike scoffed and laid back against the pillows.

"Good to have you back, kid."

"S'good to be back, Harvey," Mike whispered tiredly. "Oh…by the way, what'd you get me for Christmas?"

**FIN**

**Reviews/Requests**


	9. Faith

**Faith**

**Sorry again for the lateness; this was another one of the long prompts so it had to be perfect; but here it is and I hope you like it. This one is for an anonymous guest who wanted Mike to get a ****tracheobronchial injury. Enjoy! :)**

Mike glanced warily at the foreboding weather through the window. Snow was beginning to fall onto Harvey's car and he had this feeling something bad might happen.

"Tell me again why we did stay at Ms. Cole's place? She offered, because there's supposed to be a bad snowstorm on the way."

"Because I don't want to be out in the middle of nowhere on Christmas."

"But her house was awesome; we couldn't have just stayed there until the storm passed?"

"With the way I drive, I'll get us home in a few hours."

"With the way you drive, we'll end up dead," Mike muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah, I thought so. Now when we get back, I want you to do some pr-"

"You're joking right? Harvey, it's almost Christmas and you're making me work?"

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Stop complaining and suck it up. Why don't you stick your head out the window like a good pup."

"Okay, Harvey one: I'm not a dog and two: it's ten below."

"Then just shut up."

Mike huffed in annoyance as he looked at the dull scenery passing by as Harvey drove fast through the back road. He must've fallen asleep for a moment, because he snapped open his eyes to see the snow falling even harder. His heart beat painfully against his chest as he sat up; the last time it was snowing like this, he had been with his parents in their car…and it was the last time he saw them. He glanced over at Harvey whose dark brown eyes were focused on the road ahead.

"Harvey," he yawned rubbing his eyes. "Don't you think we should slow down?"

"Mike, I told you this before," Harvey sighed, looking at Mike. "And besides we're almost-"

Suddenly, Mike caught a flash of brown in his peripheral vision and before he knew it, a deer was stationed in the middle of the road.

"Harvey, look out!"

The older man looked up and only noticed the deer at the last moment and jerked the wheel to the right, swerving around the animal. He thought everything would be okay, but the tires lost traction and the car spun out of control, heading straight for a tree. And as much as he tried to dodge it, it had been too late. In seconds, the front of the car slammed straight into the trunk, crushing through the hood and almost through the window. Harvey hit his head on the steering wheel and instantly his world went black.

~+SUITS+~

It was freezing. His body hurt all over, especially his head. Harvey groaned as his eyes blinked open, trying to focus on what was in front of him. His cheek was plastered against the steering wheel and all he could see was white…snow. Gasping, he shot up painfully as he jarred his head almost causing him to puke. The windshield was cracked only just, surprisingly, but a thick layer of snow was coating the glass. Actually it was covering the whole car. How long had he been out? And then he remembered he wasn't alone in the car; looking over to his right, his heart stopped, the blood in his veins going cold.

The unmoving kid looked like a ghost; his face unnaturally pale and his lips a tint of blue. Almost like he was…no; Harvey shook his head to get that image out of his mind. Shakily, he reached out and pressed a finger on Mike's neck. At first he didn't feel anything and his panic grew quickly.

"Come on kid, don't do this."

Finally, after a minute, a weak thump hit his fingertip and he sighed in relief. Now waking Mike up was going to be the hard part. He swallowed nervously as he inspected Mike for any other injuries. A fair amount of blood trickled down his temple and onto his shirt, his nose was bloody, and both his eyes were blackened. He looked like shit.

"Mike," Harvey placed a hand on Mike's shoulder and shook it gently. "Come on kid, open your eyes."

After a few attempts, he sat back in his seat and looked up to the ceiling, rubbing his arms for warmth. The car was totaled, Mike was unresponsive, it was snowing, and they were in the middle of nowhere. _God, he should've taken Kathy's goddamn offer._ He had to get them to safety; Mike needed medical attention and he had no idea what other injuries he might have. That's why he needed to hurry.

Stiffly, he unbuckled his belt and twisted around to the backseat, wincing when he irritated the bruises on his chest. He grasped a spare blanket with his numb fingers and brought it to the front, placing it over Mike's prone body. Once he was sure the kid would be warm, he shoved open the door, almost letting in a bunch of snow, and stepped into the cold air. Quickly shutting the door, Harvey trudged around the area, hoping to find any sign of the road…but all he saw was white, white, and more white. They must have gone pretty far off the street if all he could see were trees. Maybe his phone? Uncoordinatedly, he grabbed his phone from his pocket and flipped it open.

"Dammit!" No bars. He raised it up, hoping to get a reception, but once again, they were in the middle of nowhere. He threw his phone against the tree angrily as he walked back the car. This day was just getting worse and worse. Harvey opened the door and stepped in, stomping the snow off his expensive shoes that were probably now ruined. Suddenly, he heard a chest-rattling cough along with a small groan and he snapped his head towards his associate worriedly.

"Mike? Kiddo, can you hear me?"

Mike's eyes fluttered open and flicked around the vehicle tiredly. He looked down, noticing the blanket and frowned in confusion. _Where the hell was he? And why did he hurt so much. God, his chest was killing him!_ He looked to his left and swallowed thickly; the figure in front of his was out of focus and keeping his eyes open was difficult.

"Mike?"

He recognized that voice; it sounded like…"H-Har-" before he could finish, he let out another painful cough and whimpered slightly.

"Easy kid." Harvey put a hand on Mike's shoulder and frowned sadly. He could feel the younger man shivering intensely even with the blanket and Harvey knew Mike wasn't going to last long in his condition.

"W-What…what h-happened?"

"We crashed. How're you feeling?"

"N-not so g-good…c-cold…hurts."

"What hurts, Mike?" He said forcefully. The kid's eyes were starting to droop close and he _could not_ let that happen. He tapped his face gently, moving over to get closer. "Hey, what hurts Mike? You gotta tell me or I can't help you."

Mike shuddered. "H-Head 'n c-chest. Ch-chest hurts so much, H-Harvey."

"It'll be okay, Mike. I'm gonna get us out of here." _Somehow._ If he didn't get back for Christmas; if he didn't get _Mike_ back for Christmas, Donna was gonna kill him. Another harsh cough broke him out of his thoughts and he glanced at Mike sadly. But then his eyes went wide when he noticed something that wasn't normal. Blood on Mike's lips.

"Did you just cough that up?"

"C-cough what up?"

"The blood, kid."

Mike frowned and took his arm from underneath the blanket to touch his mouth.

"Oh, god Harvey," Mike breathed frantically.

"Mike, Mike calm down, you're gonna hurt yourself even more."

"I'm gonna die aren't I?" Mike whispered, looking at Harvey with panic filled blue eyes.

"No. You are not dying; whose gonna do my work if you die?"

He was rewarded with a weak smile from the kid before Mike buried himself back underneath the blanket.

"No Mike, you won't die, I promise you that. We're gonna get out of here and we're gonna have a great Christmas at Donna's place."

"Really?" Mike said hoarsely, closing his eyes briefly. He was so tired.

"Yeah, kid. You just gotta stay awake."

Nodding, Mike blinked opened his eyes and looked forward. The two sat in silence for a while, lost in their own panicking thoughts. The pain in Mike's chest started to increase, but he tried to hide it from Harvey; the guy had enough to worry about. There was also a weird feeling in his chest…like there was some type of air bubble on the inside of his body.

Harvey watched Mike from the corner of his eye. He was getting worried; the sound of Mike's breathing didn't sound normal. It was raspy and high-pitched at times and by the look on Mike's face, it didn't look like his breathing was getting any easier. Maybe he could take the kid's mind off the pain.

"Hey, remember when we were about to piss in Louis' office?" Harvey smiled.

He heard Mike chuckled lightly and he looked at him, Mike doing the same. "Yeah…you were so stoned."

"So were you kid; way more than I was."

"Um, I think I recall you eating the fricken bag of pretzels."

"I was just hungry," Harvey stated innocently.

"For an entire bag of pretzels?"

"Yep."

"Okay." Mike suddenly coughed, blood splattering onto his hand.

"Harvey?"

"Shit." Harvey pulled out a napkin from his pocket and passed it to Mike. "Here."

"T-Thanks." Mike took it and wiped his mouth shakily before laying his head back against the seat.

"How are you doing?"

It took a moment for Mike to reply and it worried Harvey that the kid was drifting off.

"Mike."

"Fine."

"Bullshit."

"I'm tired, Harvey. Please let me sleep."

"I can't do that kid; not until we get you help." Harvey turned to face Mike and sighed. "Talk to me."

"And say what?" Mike rolled his head on the headrest to face his boss.

"Anything. Like how you met that douche, Trevor."

"Do I really have too?"

"It's that or I'm gonna start talking about my sex conquests."

"Please don't," Mike groaned.

"Then…" Harvey waved his hand at Mike to start.

So for the next ten minutes, Mike talked about how he met his ex-best friend. But he didn't know how long he'd last; his voice was getting hoarse, it _hurt_ to breathe, and his vision was tunneling. He tried to stay focused on Harvey's brown eyes and it had worked for a little while…but now, he was freakin' tired as hell.

"Mike…" Harvey's voice sounded so far away. "Mike, keep those eyes open, kid." He felt the man tap him on the cheek and he immediately responded, opening his eyes slightly.

"Hey kid, I mean it, you have to stay awake or else."

"Or else what?" Mike mumbled.

"I'll think of something."

"Mmhm…tell me how you met D-Donna."

"No."

"C-Come on, you made me tell you about Trevor."

"Fine…it was before I was a lawyer and I was working in the mailroom at the time…"

Harvey's voice was lulling him to sleep; it made him feel secure and not alone. He glanced at Harvey once more, feeling that it might be the last time he saw the man's face, and as Harvey was lost in his story, he shut his eyes. He gratefully welcomed darkness that took away his pain.

~+SUITS+~

"And that's how I met Donna, kid. There, now are you happy?"

Harvey smirked and looked at his associate, but when he did, his blood ran cold. Mike's eyes were closed and he could barely hear the kid's breathing, if not at all. It could've been the damn wind for all he knew. He leaned forward and shook Mike's shoulder.

"Mike…Mike, wake up dammit!"

Nothing. And the kid seemed to get paler and paler with every second that went by.

"Shit, Mike don't do this…please don't do this." He slapped Mike's cheek harshly, praying for a miracle. _Donna was gonna slaughter him when she found out he let Mike die. _No, Mike was not gonna die today. He grabbed the kid's arm gently and dragged him over to the driver's side, resting Mike's upper body in his arms. He tucked the blanket tighter around Mike before carding a hand through the kid's hair.

"Don't you fucking leave, kid or I swear to god. Just stay with me." Resting his hand on Mike's neck to be sure the kid was still alive, he laid his head back against the seat and closed his eyes. They'd just have to wait for the storm to pass before they could even try to get out.

"Just stay with me, Mike."

~+SUITS+~

Harvey awoke with a jolt and looked around; it was dark, so he assumed it was nighttime. The temperatures dropped drastically and he began to shiver himself. But Mike needed the blankets more than he did. Speaking of Mike; he looked down, resting a hand on his associates forehead and then on his neck. The pulse was still there, but it was only a matter of time. The wind hadn't seemed to die down either as he could still hear it hitting the window. He didn't even know what time it was; the car was dead, his watch was smashed, and his phone was outside somewhere. Mike had mentioned something about forgetting his at home…again, so that was another option down the drain.

He sighed, a couple frustrated tears falling from his eyes. Why had so many things gone wrong in only a few hours…just because he was so rash to try and get home before Christmas. Now they might not even make it home for Christmas.

"God, I'm so sorry, kid."

All of sudden there was this bright light shining through the window causing Harvey to squint. At first he thought it was a flashlight in which help had finally came, but he knew better than to think it'd be that gold and bright.

"The hell?"

The light seemed to get closer to the totaled car, alarming Harvey a bit. Whoever- or whatever- this was, it was strange and ominous. He tightened Mike to his chest protectively as he waited for something to happen. In seconds, the light appeared at his window and it looked a lot like a…no, he must be dreaming or really out of it. Maybe he hit his head harder than he thought. The figure looked so much like…his dad. Frowning, he watched cautiously as his "dad" smiled at him and put his hand on the window.

"Help us," Harvey mouth, not knowing why he did so, because this couldn't be real.

His dad smiled at him again before disappearing from view.

"No! Don't leave." Well so much for that. He was really losing it.

~+SUITS+~

He had to get home; Karen had called him twenty minutes ago wondering why he wasn't home yet, but he had to drive slowly unless he wanted to end up veering off into the woods. _That's what you get for last minute shopping, Tom. Karma's a real bitch._ He went around a bend, yawning tiredly, when a bright light nearly burned his retinas. And as quick as it came, it disappeared. _People and their damn high beams._ All of a sudden, his car started to slow down and the engines sputtered.

"No, no, no, no! Fuck!" Tom slammed his hands on the wheel as the vehicle slowed to a stop. "Son of a bitch…great, just great." And as much as he didn't want to, Tom pulled on his gloves and stepped out of the car, heading to the hood. Just as he was about to open it, though, something caught his eye. A hole in bushes- shaped like a car almost- and when he got closer, he noticed faint tire tracks nearly covered by a layer of snow. Something was telling him to go check it out, so he glanced back at his car before following the tracks.

It wasn't long before he found a nice looking car smashed into a tree. His eyes went wide as he ran over to the snow covered vehicle. Wiping the snow off the driver's window with his arm, he peered inside.

"Shit." He took out his phone and tried to call, but there was no reception. _Of course._ Sighing in dejection, he figured he had to get those two people out of there…unless they were already dead. Knocking on the window, the man in the driver's seat jerked away and looked over at him.

"Hey! Are you alright in there?" He saw the man look down at his lap and he did the same. The other man didn't look so good. "I have no reception, but my car's warm!"

The older man looked at him hesitantly before nodding and pushing the door open with one hand.

"My name's Tom. What's yours?"

"H-Harvey and this is my associate, Mike. He's in trouble, something's wrong with his breathing." Harvey stepped out of the car, carrying Mike bridal style in his arms.

"Well, you're in luck; I'm a doctor. I'll carry him, you need to rest."

Harvey wavered for a moment before reluctantly passing Mike- who was nearly weightless- to the doctor before nodding to Harvey. "Alright, follow me."

In a few moments, they were at Tom's car, Harvey climbing into the front while Tom laid Mike in the back before running to the trunk and pulling out his emergency doctor's kit. Shutting the door, he ran to the back seat and climbed in.

"The keys are in the ignition, see if you can get it to start. Somehow it stalled."

Harvey nodded, but as he attempted to get the car to work, he thought. This was a miracle; the guy's car had stopped right where they had turned off and he had found them. And he was a doctor! He couldn't help but think his dad might've had something to do with this. Silently praying a thank you, he turned the key once more and the car finally roared to life and heat poured out of the vent. _Thank you God!_ He turned back to Tom who had unbuttoned Mike's shirt and was inspecting his chest.

"Is he okay?"

"No; I think he has tracheobronchial injury."

"What does that mean?" Harvey gulped.

"It means that the airway connecting the trachea and the bronchi- or the tracheobronchial tree- is damaged. TBI is extremely serious, because it's life-threatening to the respiratory system. If he doesn't get help soon, he could die. I'm surprise he lasted this long."

"Well, where's the nearest hospital?" Harvey said frantically.

"Five miles."

Nodding, Harvey put the car in drive and- slowly- drove out of the nightmare and never looked back.

~+SUITS+~

"So, how is he Tom?" Harvey asked as Tom came out from the double doors.

"Well," Tom exhaled heavily, pulling off the surgical gloves. "We gave him a chest and CT scan and it looks like he'll be okay. We managed to fix the rupture during surgery, but we have him on a ventilator, because there was a small tear in his lung. We fixed that, too, but we can risk anything." Tom ran a hand through his hair as he sat down, Harvey doing the same.

"We also fixed the six broken ribs, the sprained wrist, and the concussion that was moderate. But there was one complications; he obtained a mild infection causing a fever of 103° which may lead to pneumonia. He will also have some difficulty breathing and some scarring later on, but other than that, he should be fine. I must tell you though; it's a miracle that he survived the injury after 12 hours. He's very lucky."

Harvey let out a huge sigh of relief and wiped his face. He stood up on wobbly legs and shook hands with the doctor. "Thank you so much; we never would've gotten out of there if you hadn't come along."

Tom smiled. "Hey, call it a Christmas miracle…now, how about you? Are you okay?"

Harvey nodded, but closed his eyes as a wave of dizziness overcame him. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine; you don't-" but now that Mike was safe and his adrenaline was wearing off, the pain and shock of the crash was coming back to him. His head was pounding and his ribs were aching terribly. He began his descent to the ground, blacking out before he could meet the cold, tiled floor.

~+SUITS+~

"Harvey? Harvey, can you hear me?"

A soft voice penetrated his mind and it soothed him. His body felt like he was floating in the clouds and he wanted to sleep forever. But then he remembered who was more important: Mike. He forced open his eyes and looked at his surroundings; hospital room. Glancing to his right, he found Donna sitting next to him with a grim look on her face.

"Donna?"

"Hey, how're you feeling?" She ran her fingers through his hair gently.

He shrugged. "Fine, I guess. How's Mike?"

"Whoa, take it easy. You've got a concussion; you've been out for two days."

"That's great, but where's Mike?"

Donna sighed. Of course the protective man would care more about his little brother.

"Tom, the one who saved you guys, moved him here, because he knew you'd want to see him the moment you woke up." She moved out of Harvey's way and the man sat up slowly to look at his associate.

The kid looked hellova lot better. His color was returning and his breathing- though still aided by the machine- sounded a lot better.

"He's gonna be okay, Harvey."

"Yeah," Harvey said in exhaustion as he fell back against the pillows. "He's gonna be okay." With that, the drugs hauled him back into nothingness.

The next time he woke up, Donna wasn't in the room, so it was just him and Mike. The kid was still sleeping and Harvey just realized that Mike hadn't moved since the last time he fell asleep in the car. Climbing out of the bed, he dragged a chair over to Mike's bed and sat down next to his head. He grabbed Mike's hand and enveloped it in his.

"Hey, kid, I'm glad you're okay. But if you ever scare me like that again, my foot will be so far up your ass." Harvey clenched his jaw to stop the lump of emotion in his throat to get the better of him.

"Please, Mike, you gotta wake up. You're scaring both me and Donna…but mostly me."

Suddenly, Mike's hand twitched in his, startling the man. "Mike?"

The young associate started to choke on the ventilator and when his snapped open, all Harvey could see was panic…just like he had in the car. God the kid had been terrified.

"Mike, it's alright, just stay calm; the doctor will be here soon, I promise."

In a matter of minutes, Tom and a bunch of nurses came into the room and removed the tube from Mike's throat. When they were alone again, Harvey watched the younger man breath on his own, though it was a bit raspy sounding. Harvey grabbed a cup of ice chips in case Mike needed them…because he _was_ gonna need it.

"H-Harvey," Mike coughed and when Harvey handed him the cup, he gratefully took it weakly and sucked on some ice. "T-Thanks."

"How are you doing, kid?"

"Tired. Sore."

"I bet."

"So what happened? All I remember is us crashing."

"Well, you passed out and you um…you wouldn't wake up, but we got through it, kiddo."

Mike smiled and squeezed Harvey's hand. "Thanks…for everything."

"Don't mention it."

Mike smiled again and leaned back against the pillows. "H-How did we get rescued?"

Harvey thought about what happened before they had been saved so miraculously.

"Let's just say it was a Christmas miracle."

**Fin**

**Reviews/Requests**


	10. Sucker Punch

**Sucker Punch**

Mike wiped his face wearily with his calloused hand, leaning against the counter tiredly and waiting for the coffee to brew. He had been proofing briefs all day, because Harvey was a dick and left without him to go to some client's New Year's party. Now he was stuck with Louis, and Kyle, and Greg. Just his luck. At least Donna still cared…somewhat. He hadn't been able to see her at all today, but every time he'd leave to go drop off the briefs in Louis' office and return, he'd find a sandwich or a granola bar sitting on his desk. Donna knew he'd been working non-stop on low energy, so she always looked after the kid when the big dog wasn't around.

Once the coffee was hot and ready, Mike poured himself a cup and left the room to head back to chain himself to the desk for the next few days. He sat down heavily in his chair, rubbed his face with both hands before getting ready to do the next few hundred briefs…when Kyle came.

"Hey, Ross." The smug man leaning over Mike's cubicle wall lazily.

"Kyle, not now."

"What's the matter, Golden Boy? Daddy still pissed at you for embarrassing him in front of all the associates a few weeks ago? I mean, I would be too if I have an annoying little bitch chained to my wrist."

Mike gritted his teeth, trying to ignore Kyle and get his work done, but the guy was nearly breathing down his neck. He really wanted to punch the bastard right in his arrogant face…and it was tempting, _so_ tempting.

"You're Specter's little, bitch did you know that? Everyone knows that. And you think you're so smart that you can one-up the rest of us, but it's just a mask you were. Inside you're a lonely, depressed little boy and _everyone_ hates you…even your parents."

Mike's heart stopped as well as his highlighter. _Say it, Kyle; just fucking say it._

"But you know what? You think that you're better than the rest of us, which isn't true…you know why? Because we all one-up you; we actually have parents, but it's your fault, because having you as a son would make any parent want to kill themselves."

And Mike just snapped completely. He pushed himself out of his chair and jumped onto his desk. He rammed into Kyle, crashing to the floor brutally; Mike brought his fist back and rammed it into Kyle's nose, blood spurting from his nostrils instantly. A crowd began to form around them and shouts for help or people egging them on filled the air.

"You're gonna pay for that you fucking bastard," shouted Mike, pounding his fist into Kyle's face. He couldn't believe…actually he could believe Kyle would say something like that…but not actually _say_ it.

"You are _not_ getting the best of me you skinny prick!" Kyle all of a sudden slipped out from underneath Mike and rolled over; switching places. Before he knew it, Mike was getting the shit beat out of him. And to tell the truth, Kyle's punches were much worse. His vision was getting blurry, his face was feeling numb and blood was rushing into his brain. He was so close to passing out, but he couldn't let Kyle get the best of him.

"What the hell!?"

The crowd silenced and parted, revealing a very pissed looking Donna and Louis. And even after the crowd started to disperse, a very angry, bloody Kyle was still finishing off Mike. Louis ran over and pulled the associate off the other while Donna went to Mike, gently resting a hand on his head. The kid sat up on his elbows weakly, breathing erratically.

"You two!" Louis shouted angrily. "My office."

"He's not going anywhere but Harvey's office; possibly the hospital," said Donna forcefully, giving her best glare to the junior partner.

"But-"

"Go. Now."

Louis shrunk a little before dragging Kyle down to his office. Whatever the punishment would be, it'd be too good for him. She looked down at Mike who looked worse for wear and had laid back on the floor.

"Come on, pup, let's go to Harvey's office and you can rest on his couch."

"H-Harvey'll get mad…doesn't like me touching his things," Mike coughed, spitting out blood from his busted lip.

"Harvey's a big boy, he can suck it up."

Mike chuckled weakly as Donna slowly helped him off the floor. She brought his arm around her shoulder and her arm around his skinny waist. "Let's go."

Three minutes later, Mike was laying on Harvey's expensive leather couch, a blanket the Donna kept for Harvey on late night tucked underneath his chin. A cold, wet cloth had been placed on his throbbing face, thanks to Donna. Now all they were waiting for was Harvey.

Donna was sitting at her desk, guarding the office from a snooping Louis, when Harvey came strolling down the hallway. Taking a deep breath, she kept her head down, pretending to finish typing an email. In seconds, she could feel Harvey's presence causing her to look up with a raised eyebrow.

"Why is Mike laying on my couch?"

"Yeah…about that…"

Harvey frowned. "What did he do?"

"I don't know exactly…all I heard was shouting and when I got to the bullpen," Donna shook her head. "Mike and Kyle were fighting...like full on WWE fighting."

"Dammit," Harvey growled as he headed into his office.

"Go easy on him; he's in pain."

Harvey stepped into his office and stopped in front of the couch, staring down at Mike. At first he was angry, but he noticed the blood on the kid's shirt and hands, causing pride and sadness to overcome that.

"You know, that's real creepy what you're doing," the associate mumbled tiredly from underneath the cloth. Mike took off the cloth and glanced up at Harvey with unfocused vision.

"When did you get here?"

"Just now," Harvey said, hanging his jacket on the back of his chair before sitting down.

"You look like shit."

Mike chuckled lightly. "You should see the other guy."

Harvey smirked. "So…what did Kyle to make you go all hulk on him?"

Anger flashed in Mike's eyes, not going unnoticed by Harvey, before looking away.

"It's nothing important."

"Mike, obviously it's important if it led to this."

Mike rolled his eyes and put the cloth back on his face. "He…umm…he dissed you first then he…he made fun of my parents. Said some things I really don't want to repeat. S'bad enough I can easily remember them."

Harvey clenched his jaw. Kyle was gonna get his ass kicked…again.

"After that," Mike continued, "I just snapped and I beat the crap out of him."

There was a long moment of silence between the two of them and Mike was beginning to drift off before Harvey spoke up again.

"How bad does he look? If he doesn't look worse than you, I will completely shun you for a week."

"Oh yeah," Mike yawned with a laugh. "He's gonna need plastic surgery."

**FIN**

**Reviews/ Request**


	11. Eggnog and Staplers: Not a Good Combo

**Eggnog and Staplers: Not a Good Combination**

**This one is for SigSauer who wanted something to happen with eggnog and staplers. I had a hard time trying to think of what exactly to write since it was kind of confusing, but I'm giving it my best shot. Enjoy!**

The conference room was bustling with associates and partners, soft classical music playing and the pine tree smell in the air. It was Christmas Eve and Pearson Hardman was having their annual Christmas party…and it was Mike's first time since he started working at the firm six months ago. Harvey was in his office finishing a settlement with the client and he had wanted to help but the man said, "Don't be so anti-social, go play with your puppy friends." That had earned Harvey a glare from the associate, but the partner just brushed it off like it was nothing.

Mike didn't really like most of the people in the room, so he stayed away from most of them, hiding out in the corner with Rachel, Harold, and a few others he had become acquainted with. He also didn't want to be there; he'd rather be home drinking beer, laying on his couch and staying _far_ away from the holiday that brought back horrible memories. He took a sip of the cider he took instead of the eggnog, because Harold had mentioned Greg might do something to it…like spike it. So everyone else was oblivious besides himself, Harold and Rachel; and so everyone else was going to be drunk soon. Why couldn't he just go home? And then Greg came up to them with an evil smirk on his face.

"Hey, Ross; did you try the eggnog yet? It's a hit."

Mike forced a smile at his enemy and shook his head. "No, I don't really like eggnog."

"Come on," Greg smiled, elbowing Mike in the arm. "Don't be a wimp; just try it."

"No, I'm good. Thanks though."

Greg sneered at him before walking away with an unsatisfied grumble.

"What a bastard," Rachel muttered.

"Yeah, tell me about it.

~+SUITS+~

It was almost midnight and the party was beginning to get slow; drunk people were leaving and Mike was getting tired. He was sitting down with Rachel and arguing idly about which Thai restaurant was better…and that's when Kyle came over. Apparently, Greg didn't- or possibly forgot- to let Kyle in on his game plan and the guy had downed almost ten cups of eggnog…yikes!

"Hey R'ch'l," he slurred, swaying a bit on his feet. "R'ss. Care for a drink?"

"Umm, no thanks," Rachel said uncertainly. "I was just leaving."

"C'me on, you know you want to. We're buddies 'member?"

"Yeah…no. Mike, I'll see you after Christmas." Rachel got up, but Kyle's hand shot out, grabbing her wrist forcefully.

"Hey, let go," she snapped, trying to pull her wrist away.

"C'me with me, babe," Kyle said, leaning forward to Rachel, gripping both her wrists tightly. "I'll make this Christmas your bes'."

"Kyle, let go of me!"

Mike stood up angrily, trying to get between the two. But it only angered the man, causing him to push Mike back.

"This is none of your business, R'ss. You st-stay out o' vit."

"Kyle, let Rachel go," Mike said forcefully.

"I'm warnin' ya, R'ss. Get the hell 'way."

"No."

The stapler was in Kyle's hand before Mike could register how it even got there in the first place. Kyle let go of Rachel and angrily grabbed Mike's wrist, slamming it on the table. Mike had a feeling what was coming next and he was dreading the outcome. He tried to pull back, but for a drunk, Kyle was pretty strong.

"Kyle, don't…please."

But the man ignored him and he quickly brought down the stapler harshly and repeatedly, tacking staples into his hand. Mike hissed in pain as he desperately tried to pull his hand from Kyle's grip while Rachel was trying to pull Kyle away.

"Kyle stop, please stop!" The pain was setting in quickly and blood was tricking out from the numerous wounds he was receiving. Pretty soon, the pain was almost unbearable with maybe around thirty staples in his hand. He was becoming nauseous and his breathing was uneven and raspy. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the outcome.

"What the hell!?"

Mike squinted an eye open and found Harvey storming towards them- with Rachel in tow- with a murderous look in his eye. "What the fuck are you doing?" He yanked Kyle by his collar and pushed him away from his associate and into the arms of some other associates that wanted to help out. "Get him out of here before I get charged with murder."

With that, he turned to Mike, his features turning from dark and cold to concerned yet pissed at the same time. "Are you okay?"

Mike felt a bit woozy and his hand hurt like a bitch, but other than that he kinda felt fine.

"Mike?" A hand touched his shoulder gently, jerking him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah, f-fine."

"Yeah, 'fine' my ass; come on, let's get you fixed up in my office."

Mike nodded, not wanting to speak in case the wine and any other food decided to make a second appearance. He glanced at Rachel with a small smile, basically saying 'thank you,' because he knew she went to get Harvey. The brunette smiled back, waving goodbye to him as he left the conference room.

"Geez, you never do things halfway, do ya kid." Harvey said as soon as he reached his office. He pushed Mike down onto the couch and went into Donna's desk to retrieve the first aid. When he returned, Mike was slumped against the back of the couch, his head facing the ceiling. He snorted in amusement as he pulled over a chair, turned on the lamp next to them and pulled out the things he needed.

"Alright kid, give me your hand."

"You asking me to marry you?" Mike said tiredly. Which was good for Harvey, because if Mike passed out he wouldn't have to go through the pain when the staples were yanked out.

"No smart-ass; I'm fixing that screwed up hand you have."

"Oh."

Harvey looked down at the bloody hand that was in his. He winced in sympathy as he pulled out the tweezers and took a deep breath.

"You might wanna lay down and get comfortable, kid; we're gonna be here for a while. But here," he grabbed some strong, fast-acting Tylenol, took a few out and passed it to Mike.

"Thanks." The kid swallowed the pills dry and laid on his back comfortably. "Alright; let's get this over with."

~+SUITS+~

One hour later, Harvey just finished pulling out the last staple from Mike's hand and dropped it in the trash next to him.

"Finally," he muttered. He glanced up at Mike and smiled a bit when he saw the kid was extremely close to falling asleep.

"You alive in there?"

"Hmm?"

"Never mind." Harvey chuckled as he grabbed the rubbing alcohol, pouring it onto a paper towel, and wiping Mike's hand clean though eliciting a small whimper from the young man.

"Almost done, kiddo."

Ten minutes later, Mike's hand was wrapped perfectly and Harvey sat back, admiring his handiwork.

"Shoulda been a doctor, huh Mike?"

When the kid didn't answer, he looked up in confusion, but smirked when he noticed his associate. The kid was fast asleep, his face peaceful, and his breathing deep and even. Harvey pat Mike's shoulder before putting his newly wrapped hand on his chest.

"Only you would get injured by a fricken stapler, Mike."

**FIN**

** Not sure if this is what you were hoping for- Sig Sauer- but I hoped you and everybody else liked it!**

** Reviews/Requests :)**


	12. Taking a Blow to the Heart

**Taking a Blow to the Heart**

**This is for tOrA2010 who wanted Mike and Harvey to get into an argument and them Harvey punch him**

"Mike, I swear to god, shut the hell up."

"No, you're still stung about Donna and all you do is drink and Jessica is starting to see it too. You're messing up on paperwork and you're gonna cost the firm and Jessica's status here! Do you want Hardman to win?"

"I'm warning you Mike."

It was eleven at night, the firm was empty besides Harvey and Mike, and Harvey was near drunk. Donna was gone and he felt a part of him was missing now. He was somewhat depressed so he felt the only way to get rid of the pain was to drink. Just as Mike was about to head out for the night, he noticed Harvey at his desk having, yet, another glass of scotch. He couldn't take this anymore; he had to stop him, even if it meant something bad might happen.

"And Harvey, I'm warning you. You're gonna get us both fired; and after you tried so hard to get Jessica to keep my job? What is the matter with you? Donna is gone I know, it hurts me too, but you need to get over it. Find I way to fix it, because I know you can."

Harvey stood up from his chair with a low growl as he walked over to Mike, his fists clenched at his side. He got into Mike's face, his teeth gritting and his breath heaving.

"Just get over her, please. It's not like she was your girl-"

And then Harvey couldn't hold his anger in any longer. He brought back his fist and slammed it into Mike's cheek causing the younger man to stumble back and fall onto the floor with a grunt.

Mike blinked to focus his vision, the shock of hit just getting to him while his head was reeling. He pushed himself onto his elbows and brought a hand to his face, the pain throbbing, and blood trickling from his mouth. He couldn't believe Harvey just punched him; sober or not, it was unbelievable. He looked up at the panting man with wide eyes for a moment, the world silent around them.

Harvey couldn't believe what he just did; he just _punched_ Mike! But the kid had really pissed him off and he couldn't stop himself. It saddened him when he saw the hurt and betrayal in Mike's wide eyes, the blood dripping from his mouth and a bruise already darkening on his cheek.

Mike picked himself up slowly and looked at Harvey once more with wet eyes. "I hate you." He said in a wavering voice before walking calmly out of the room and down the hall.

"Mike! Mike, wait!" But the kid had already turned the corner and disappeared out of Harvey's sight. God, what had he done?

He wanted to go after him, but he needed to cool off. He didn't want to hurt Mike anymore. He rubbed his face and took a deep breath as he turned around and looked at the scotch bottle. Leftover anger beating through him he picked it up by the handle and smashed it on the floor. Mike was right; he needed to stop and either get over Donna or find a way to get her back…and he intended on doing that. _After_ he fixed things with Mike.

~+SUITS+~

He was standing outside Mike's door when he found that Mike had left the office. Taking a deep breath and knocked on the door. After receiving no response, he knocked again, calling out.

"Mike, come on kid open up," he said softly. "We need to talk."

"What is there to talk about?" A small voice came from the other side of the door.

"I want to apologize."

There was a moment of absolute silence before Harvey heard the click of the lock and the door opening slightly. When he saw Mike, he fell deeper into his pit of guilt. Mike's eyes were red…like he'd been crying; his face was pale making the black bruise vivid and large. His breathing was shaky and the kid looked hesitant to open the door any further…or more like scared.

"Why?" He whispered.

"I was out of line; I never should've hit you. You were right, kid. I need to do something to get Donna back instead of sitting around and drinking myself to death."

Mike sniffed and nodded, expanding the door. "Okay."

"So are we good, kid?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Come on, Mike. You gotta be pissed; here I'll let you punch me."

Mike smiled weakly. "Harvey, I'm not gonna punch you. It's okay."

"No; I want you to get even with me." Harvey exposed his chin so that Mike could get a good hit.

"Harvey-"

"Mike."

"No, I'm not doing it…but I'll take a rain check."

"Fine…come here."

Mike frowned suspiciously, but moved closer. And all of a sudden, Harvey grabbed him into a tight embrace. "If you say anything about this I'll kill you."

Mike chuckled, it being muffled against Harvey's chest. He brought his arms around the man's back and hugged him in return. Brothers fight all the time, but every single time it happens, they always make up…because that's what family does.

**Fin**

**Kinda short and the ending kinda sucked, but I hope you still like it :) let me know if you don't**

**Reviews/Request**


	13. Blamed

**Blamed**

**This is for magikmarker who wanted Harvey to get hurt because of Mike and Mike feels guilty that he may do something drastic. Any medical mistakes are my own. Enjoy! P.S Thanks for everyone who is reading and reviewing and requesting. I love you all! Happy holidays!**

Mike sat quietly in the church, shivering from the pain and the cold. His hands were folded in front of him tightly weaved and his nails digging into his skin. It was his fault; Harvey was in the hospital, because of him and now everybody hated him. Donna, Rachel, and probably even Harvey, too. It should've been him; he should be the one dying right now. Now he was sitting in the church alone, praying for a redo, for him and Harvey to switch places. He felt like he didn't deserve to live anymore. And who would it affect if he died, anyways? Grammy was gone, Jenny couldn't care less about him, and the only people that were his friends, loathed him. Sniffing, he bowed his head, remembering the last few hours that changed everything.

**Three Hours Earlier**

_Mike and Harvey were walking to the courthouse to get the judge to sign off on bringing the case to trial. It was cold and snowing moderately hard, but that didn't stop Harvey…or Trevor. It had seemed like Mike's ex-best friend had been following them angrily for the past few blocks. He was determined on getting his revenge on Mike ever since he found out about the guy and Jenny…and even after he tried to ruin Mike's career, it still hadn't made him feel better. A different tactic would make him feel so much better. He slipped a knife down from his jacket sleeve and increased his pace to get closer to the two men. Mike Ross was gonna die today._

_ Harvey and Mike turned the corner, talking about the case and wishing they had a car. Ray had been given the holiday off and Harvey really didn't want to be sitting in the back of a grimy taxi cab. Suddenly, something caught the corner of his eye; he sensed that something was wrong and that they were being followed, so he glanced back furtively and noticed someone was coming up behind them with an angry, determined look on their familiar face. Trevor. Before he could register what was gonna happen next, Trevor raised the knife swiftly and plunged it down towards Mike. No, he wasn't gonna let that happen; not to Mike. _

_ "Mike, look out!" He pushed the man out of harm's way and instantly the knife sank into his neck. His vision immediately blurred and he lost all control of his limbs. As he dropped to the ground, his breathing became constricted, warm liquid flowed down his neck and he knew if he didn't get help soon, he was gonna bleed out._

_ Trevor stumbled back after he stabbed the other guy, known as Harvey, on accident. Crap, he was so screwed. In a panic, he fled back the way he came, hoping no one saw what he had done._

_ Mike was a bit dazed after Harvey pushed him into the wall. Something about the way Harvey did that made his stomach drop. He turned around just in time to see the older man crumple to the ground holding his neck and blood spurting out from between his fingers._

_ "No!" He ran over and fell to his knees next to his boss. "Harvey! Oh god…oh shit, no!" He looked up just in time to see a familiar person run away from the scene. Fuck, Trevor what the hell did you do? He looked down at Harvey, placing his hands on the flowing wound, and swallowed nervously._

_ "I called 911!" Someone shouted and he nodded, but not really acknowledging. Harvey was gonna die, because of him. If he hadn't stuck with Trevor or even Jenny for that matter, none of this would've ever happened. Jessica still would think he was a real lawyer, he might actually have a better chance with Rachel and Harvey might not hate him from time to time for not cutting ties with the dick._

_ "Harvey you gotta stay with me, please you gotta stay with me," he shouted as the older man's eyes began to close. "Harvey, please."_

**Now**

Mike was trembling with unshed tears after flashing back to the thing that caused all this. He hated himself, he hated Trevor, and he hated his life. If he'd never met Trevor he'd probably be a _real_ lawyer and maybe none of this mess would've happened. Harvey wouldn't be dying. Looking up at the cross once more, he stood up shakily and left the church without a sound. No one needed him anyone more; no one needed him from the start…not even his Grammy. She left him, too. They all did. And now...

Mike walked around the corner, keeping his head down against the cold and thinking about what he should now. But his cursed memory kept getting in the way; all he could see was everybody's accusing glares, the blood flowing from Harvey's wound and the hatred he saw before Harvey closed his eyes. Hatred directed towards him; not Trevor…him. And you know what? He didn't care anymore; if he wasn't wanted, he'd make himself disappear. If only he had his phone, he'd call a taxi and get the hell outta dodge, but he had left it at the office. _Idiot!_ Guess he was walking.

~+SUITS+~

Donna snapped her phone shut for the hundredth time. She had been calling Mike for the past hour now and she was starting to get really worried. After she finished talking to the doctor and Rachel had gone to the bathroom, she went to go sit down with Mike, but he had disappeared. And there was something wrong with the look in his eyes…something like guilt; she wanted to sit down and tell him that it wasn't his fault. Now she was wondering if the kid went to go do something stupid. The thought of that just made her ten times more concerned. She opened her phone again dialed his number. She hoped Rachel was having better luck trying to find him. Where the hell did he-

"Ms. Paulsen?"

Donna looked up and saw the nurse looking at her with a warm smile. It was time to see Harvey, though her nerves would never fully settle until Mike was found.

~+SUITS+~

Rachel stepped out of the taxi and stood in front of Mike's apartment nervously; nervous about she might see. Donna had asked her to go look for Mike, because he had run off to god knows where. And truthfully, she would've gone to go look for the guy even if Donna hadn't asked her to. She was worried about him; he looked distant and guilty. She was afraid he might do something to harm himself.

Once she was at his door, she knocked on it loudly, calling his name.

"Mike, open up! Please, it's Rachel, just please open the door."

It was silent. Silence was never good. She dug out the extra keys Donna had given her, just in case, and pushed it into the lock. Once the door opened, she was met by nothing but complete silence…still not good. Rachel searched all the rooms, but to no avail, Mike was nowhere to be found. Just as she turned around to leave, a person was suddenly standing- or more like swaying- in the doorway. Mike.

"Rachel? What are you…what are you doing here?"

The brunette frowned as she walked towards the young associate. Something wasn't right.

"Mike, where have you been? Me and Donna, we've been calling you and I've been looking for you. You had us both worried." She placed both hands on each of Mike's arms and looked him in the eyes.

"Are you…are you drunk?"

He looked at her with unfocused, yet, sad puppy dog eyes.

"S-so sorry…my fault…don't deserve to live."

"What are you…?"

The something clattered to the floor and she looked down to see a bottle of sleeping pills on the floor…an _empty_ bottle of sleeping pills. Her heart beat painfully against her chest as she looked back up into Mike's eyes.

"What did you do?" She whispered.

"I'm sorry." With that, Mike's legs collapsed underneath him and fell forward. Luckily, Rachel still had a grip on his arms and she caught him, slowly lowering him down to the floor. Immediately after she laid Mike's head in her lap, Rachel quickly dialed 911 and shouted out the details. Once she hung up, she dialed another number…Donna. God, she was not gonna like this.

_"Rachel, did you find Mike?" _Donna fired out.

"Yeah…um…he um…he tried to kill himself."

_"Shit."_

"Yeah; I got to his apartment and he showed up not two minutes later and had an empty pill bottle in his hand."

_"Is the ambulance on its way?"_

Rachel looked towards the windows as she heard the muffled sound of sirens outside the building. "I can hear it now. We'll be at the hospital in a few minutes."

_"Okay…how is he?"_

Rachel put a finger on Mike's neck and breathed shakily. "Not good; his pulse is extremely low. I can't believe he did this."

_"He'll be okay; he doesn't have Harvey's permission to die."_

"How is he by the way?"

_"He's doing fine; I'll tell you about it later. Just make sure Mike doesn't quit on us."_

Just as Rachel was about to reply, the paramedics ran into the room, put an oxygen mask on Mike's extremely pale face and put him on a stretcher, wheeling him out of the room and downstairs. Rachel ran a hand through her hair as she watched the ambulance speed off. _What the hell was Mike thinking?_

~+SUITS+~

"Mr. Ross is extremely lucky. A few more minutes later and we'd be down in the morgue. And to take precautionary measures, we have him on suicide watch."

Donna rubbed a hand down her face before looking at Harvey who was sleeping peacefully, oblivious to what was going on outside his head. Rachel had left to go freshen up; seeing Mike like that had really shaken her up.

"He should wake up within a few hours if you want to sit with him."

Donna looked hesitant, glancing from Harvey to the doctor. He smiled in understanding and nodded.

"I'll have him brought in here immediately."

"Thanks."

Ten minutes later, Mike's bed was sitting parallel of Harvey's, both heart monitors starting to drive Donna crazy…but at least they were both still alive. She moved closer to Mike and gave the kid a once over. He looked horrible; his face was pale, his eyes had dark circles underneath them, and his breathing was raspy.

"Why did you do that, pup?" She whispered, carding her fingers through his curls. Why did you-" Then it dawned on her. The extremely guilty look on his face after the doctor told them of Harvey's condition, how Rachel told her before he passed out, Mike said it was his fault.

"Oh, sweetie, we don't blame you. It's not your fault."

"D-Donna?" A raspy voice said from behind her.

She looked up from Mike and turned her head to see Harvey staring at her with confused, tired eyes. She smiled warmly, hoping he hadn't seen Mike yet and moved over to his bed again.

"Hey; how are you feeling?"

"Neck hurts…what happened?"

"You were stabbed by…umm…by Mike's friend Trevor."

"Fuck…I'm gonna kill him and the kid," Harvey said attempting to sit up.

"Whoa, easy big boy; the doctor said take it easy. Your neck is extremely sensitive since the knife just about nicked an artery."

"Fine," Harvey grumbled as he settled back into the pillows. "Where is he anyways?"

"Mike?"

"No, Santa Claus."

Donna rolled her eyes at Harvey's sarcasm, but still wondered if she should tell him. _He's gonna find out soon anyways, Donna. Just get it over with._

"He's blaming himself; thinks it's his fault Trevor stabbed you."

"Well as much as I'm pissed at Mike for still being friends with the bastard before this whole 'Jessica finding out' mess, I don't blame him. I'm the one who pushed him out of the way."

"You mean you weren't the target?"

"Yeah, Mike was."

"No wonder he tried to kill himself," mumbled Donna, hoping Harvey didn't hear her…but of course he did.

"He did what?!" Harvey sat up, ignoring the pain.

"Harvey-"

"No, where the hell is he?"

Donna swallowed and looked over to Mike causing Harvey to push himself up even further. "Dammit, kid…how'd he do it."

"Rachel said pills. He was so overwhelmed with guilt that he felt he didn't need to be here. He left the hospital going god knows where for hours and then Rachel found him. He'd already taken the pills before he got to his apartment."

"Is he gonna be okay…just making sure so I can kick his ass when he wakes up."

"Harvey…"

"What? Are you telling me you aren't pissed that he did that?"

"No, I'm beyond pissed, but just go easy on him; he was really broken up about this even though he wouldn't actually show it."

Harvey cursed under his breath. "When is he gonna wake up?"

"Doctor said in a few hours and that was…" Donna looked at her phone. "Four hours ago…he hasn't moved a muscle."

Harvey pressed his fingers to eyes and exhaled heavily. "Give me some time…I'll talk to him."

Donna nodded as she squeezed Harvey's hand before getting up to leave. "Just be easy on the kid."

Once she was gone, Harvey slowly got out of bed, thankful that he had scrubs on instead of a revealing gown. He got Donna's empty chair and dragged it over to Mike's bed.

"You are so stupid kid; it's not your fault."

Suddenly, Mike's eyes flickered open, revealing sad blue orbs. "It _is_ my fault Harvey. If I had never been friends with Trevor or if I hadn't dated Jenny then we wouldn't be here. Just admit it; it's all my fault." Mike looked away from Harvey and up to the ceiling. "I'm sorry; me being here has ruined everything."

"Mike, I'm the one who pushed you out of the way-"

"All the more reason for me to feel guilty; for you to hate me," Mike replied.

"Kid, what did I say about you interrupting me?"

Mike swallowed and clenched his jaw.

"Listen to me, no one blames you and no one hates you. I don't know what your freaky mind is telling you, but it's. Not. Your. Fault."

"Harvey-"

"Shut up. I meant what I said and I'm not gonna say it again. It's okay, kid, I don't blame you."

Mike swallowed. "Okay."

"Hey," Harvey tapped Mike's hand. "If you _ever_ think of taking that road again, I will kick your ass into next month."

"How do you-"

"Donna."

"Oh."

"I mean it Mike; don't ever think about that again."

"Alright, I promise."

"Good."

"So…are you admitting that you _care _about me?" Mike grinned tiredly.

Harvey rolled his eyes and went back to his bed.

"Shut up and go back to sleep kid."

** Fin**

** Hope you liked it and it was sort of what you wanted; if not I apologize**

** Reviews/ Requests**


	14. Collision

**Collision**

**Sorry for the long lateness; real life got in the way...and the holiday. Hope you all had a good one! Anyways, I'm two stories behind, so I'll get those up soon. This one is for an anonymous guest who wrote suggestion and talked about watching a documentary on cycling in London and then wanting Mike to get in a bike accident. Hope you like it! **

Mike skid to a stop at the bike rack, completely out of breath and knowing that he was extremely late. Just as he was about to hop off his bike, he noticed Harvey walking towards him with an annoyed glare on his face.

"Harvey I-"

"Don't bother getting off that thing."

"What? Why?"

"You're late," Harvey said opening the door to the black town car. "Hope you're not tired. And if I don't see you at the court house in ten minutes, you're fired." With that, Harvey stepped into the car, shut the door and Ray pulled out into traffic, leaving Mike frozen in disbelief.

"Geez, it's Christmas Eve; give me a break," Mike muttered turning his bike around and heading off towards the court house. He tried moving fast, but the snow, however, was delaying him. _Great, I'm so gonna get fired._ He took a deep breath and turned the corner; suddenly, he lost control of the bike, skidding on the ice and unable to work his breaks. He tried to pull himself from the bike; jumping off would be better than getting hit by a car. But when he looked down, he noticed his right pant leg was caught in the chain.

"Son of a bitch." His heart was racing and he knew it was only a matter of time before…

_Screech! Crash!_

~+SUITS+~

Harvey looked at his watch once more, anger building up in his chest. One simple task: get to the courthouse in ten minutes. And the kid couldn't even do that; un-freakin-believable! He shook his head and tried to calm himself down; he wasn't waiting for his associate any longer. He was almost late himself and Mike was gonna cost him this case, so he walked up the stairs and into the building. And he had to decide whether the kid was gonna have a job to get back to or not.

But then, Harvey was a bit confused when Mike didn't show up _at all_ during the time he was in the courtroom. Which was strange; he would've expected the kid to barge in with a lame excuse, but the trial went smoothly without interruption. Harvey stepped out of the courtroom and dialed Mike's number, but there was no answer. He figured, though, that was typical for the kid to not answer the phone on the first try…but maybe he was at the office.

"Donna, is Mike there by any chance?"

_"No, why? Did you forget to put a leash on him?"_

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "No, he never showed up to the courtroom this morning."

_"What did you say to him?"_

"Nothing!" Harvey defended.

_"…"_

"I made him ride his bike to the courtroom with a ten minute deadline."

_"Are you serious? Have you seen the weather lately? It wouldn't have taken him twenty minutes let alone ten!"_

"Alright, alright, that's a fault on my end. Are you sure you've heard-"

Suddenly, his phone beeped, indicating another incoming call. He pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at the caller I.D. _Unknown number._ Frowning, he put the phone back to his face. "Hang on, Donna, I gotta take this." He switched the calls and answered lazily.

"Hello?"

_"Hi, Mr. Specter?"_

"Yes, this is him. Who is this?"

_"This is Amy from the Presbyterian Hospital; I'm calling in regarding Michael Ross."_

"Mike? What about him?" Any sentence with the word 'hospital' and 'Mike' in it definitely wasn't a good thing.

_"I can't say much on the phone except that he was in an accident. We need you to come down immediately."_

Harvey inhaled nervously, already stepping into the car. "What kind of an accident? How is he?"

_"As I said, I can't reveal much on the phone; please come down soon."_ With that, the nurse hung up, leaving Harvey speechless, nervous and more worried than ever. "Ray, hospital." He went back to the call with Donna, not really wanting to tell her the news, but knowing she'd find out at some point.

_"Who was that?"_ She said instantly.

"The hospital…its Mike."

_"Dammit, Harvey…is he okay?"_

"I don't know, they wouldn't tell me; all they said was that he was in an accident. I'm on my way there now."

_"Alright, I meet you there in ten minutes."_

~+SUITS+~

"Mike Ross, where is he?" Harvey said, barging into the waiting room with a determined look on his face. He was gonna see Mike, one way or another.

"Sir, you need to calm down and take a seat."

"No, I got a call about Mike Ross and I demand answers."

"Harvey Specter?"

Harvey raised his eyebrows in a 'duh' look, his breath heaving.

"Ok, the doctor will be out to speak with you shortly."

Knowing that was all the information he was gonna get, Harvey nodded and went to go sit down…but he absolutely hated waiting. He wiped both hands down his face and thought to himself how this was his fault. If he hadn't made Mike ride that bike then the kid wouldn't have gotten into whatever accident he got himself in.

A few hours later, he and Donna were sitting together, waiting for the news. But all the waiting was driving Harvey mad. He had to know if the kid was okay.

"Harvey Specter for Michael Ross?"

Harvey looked up from the floor and found a familiar doctor, Dr. Thompson, standing across the room. He stood up and quickly walked over him, almost starting to lose his cool.

"Hey doctor, how's Mike?"

"Harvey, it's nice to see you again; I just wish it were on different circumstances. Why don't we have a seat?"

"Sure, okay."

Once they were settled, Donna took Harvey's hand and squeezed it. The look on Dr. Thompson's face didn't bode well.

"So…what happened to Mike? Is he…"

"He's alive and he's very lucky to be, in fact. We almost lost him a few times actually, given that his injuries were pretty severe. The paramedics that brought him here got some witness statements; some saw that he lost control of his bike and the next thing some others saw was him getting smashed by a truck."

"God dammit, kid." Harvey wiped a hand through his hair and down his face. "What's his condition?"

"I'm gonna tell you this, Harvey, it's not good. His spleen ruptured forcing us to remove it. He was wearing a helmet, but he still managed to receive a moderately dangerous concussion. Mike also obtained six broken ribs, a broken arm and leg, collapsed lung, and a bruised larynx. Now, we fixed the collapsed lung, but in his current condition, it's not strong enough to hold on its own; we'll have him on a ventilator for at least 48 hours. Other than the standard bruises and lacerations, he also has a fever of about 102 due to an infection. Though it isn't dangerous at the moment, we're keeping a watchful eye to see if it spikes."

"But is he gonna be okay?" Harvey swallowed.

"At this moment, yes…baring any complications with the infection or his breathing, he should be okay. Would you like to sit with him?"

Harvey seemed to deflate at this; the tension leaving his body. "Yes, please."

Dr. Thompson smiled and placed a hand on Harvey's shoulder. "He'll be okay."

Harvey forced a smile back and nodded. "Thanks."

~+SUITS+~

Harvey ran his fingers through his hair for the millionth time in five hours. It was almost Christmas and the kid was lying in bed looking like death warmed over. His face was extremely pale, cut-up, and waxy, the breathing from the machine was hoarse and it sickened him to see that Mike couldn't really breathe on his own. Casts wrapped around both his right arm and leg as well as another bandage wrapped around the kid's skinny midriff and it reminded Harvey to stuff the kid with food when he got better. _If_ he got better.

"God, kid." This was his fault. If he hadn't been such a dick and let Mike into the car, none of this would have happened. "I'm so sorry." He grabbed the kid's hand, needing to feel that Mike was really there; that he was really alive. Squeezing tightly, he rubbed Mike's bruised knuckles with his thumb. _Wake up, kid…please._ He leaned back in his chair, keeping his gaze on Mike's chest before he became exhausted and his eyes slid shut, his hands still connected with Mike's.

~+SUITS+~

A sudden twitch in his palm caused Harvey to jerk awake. He rubbed his eyes and glanced at his associate who was supposed to be sleeping. But instead, his body was convulsing on the bed, his heart rate erratic and his throat making a choking sound.

"Mike?" Harvey said frantically, jumping up from the chair and pressing the call button repeatedly. "Kid, can you hear me?"

The only reply he got was a small whimper and more guttural sounds…it killed him to hear that come from someone he considered a little brother.

"Sir, I'm gonna need you to leave the room; we need space to get the tube out of Mr. Ross' throat."

Before Harvey had a chance to say anything, he was shoved out into the hallway, the door slammed in his face.

"Harvey, what's going on?" Donna said, running up to the older man.

"I don't know."

After a few minutes, Dr. Thompson emerged from the room with a tired yet elated look on his face.

"I have good news; Mike's awake…not really lucid, but he's awake. I don't know how to explain it, but he's conscious earlier than I thought he would be. You got a strong kid there, Harvey."

Harvey smiled inwardly. He sure did; the kid was as stubborn as a mule.

"Can we go back in there?" He asked, but not wanting to sound too eager.

Dr. Thompson smiled. Harvey Specter was not one to mess with. He moved out of the way and waved his hand towards the room. "By all means, go ahead. I'm sure he needs some company."

Exhaling heavily, Donna and Harvey stepped into the room to find Mike half awake and propped up on the pillows. Harvey stuffed his hands in his pockets and smirked as he walked up to Mike's bed.

"Hey, kiddo."

Mike's eyes sluggishly opened to wider slits when he heard a familiar voice penetrate his foggy mind. He was too tired, too weak, to open his mouth or use his voice, so the corner of his mouth barely flicked upwards to a smile before his eyes drooped closed slightly. Donna sat down on the other side of Mike's bed and placed a hand on his arm above the cast while running her other hand through his hair. He seemed to lean into her touch and it made her feel better knowing that he wasn't in too much pain.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Donna whispered.

Mike rolled his head towards Donna voice and opened fever ridden eyes. He shrugged in response.

"T'r'd," he slurred in a barely audible voice.

"Go back to sleep kid," Harvey replied from the other side of the bed.

"Hmm." With that, Mike's head lolled to the side, instantly lost to the world once again.

Harvey grinned. _Typical._

~+SUITS+~

The next time Mike woke up, he was a bit more clear-headed. He shifted on the bed and groaned lightly when he moved his healing ribs.

"Mike?"

He looked to his right and saw Harvey smiling weakly at him. But the guy looked just awful; his hair was disheveled, his clothes were a bit wrinkled and stubble was beginning to sprout on his lower jaw.

"Hey," Mike whispered, his voice sounding a little better.

"Hey yourself…you feeling okay?"

"More or less; everything's still really sore."

"Yeah and probably will be for a while. Really, kid; hit by a car?"

Mike raised his eyebrows briefly before looking away. Harvey's smile faded and he looked down at his hands; now or never.

"But I guess that's my fault."

Mike looked at Harvey like he'd grown two heads. Harvey Specter admitting fault? He didn't think he'd ever see the day.

"I shouldn't have made you ride your bike in the shitty weather."

Mike remained silent, knowing that it was Harvey's fault, but he wasn't gonna rub it in his face. He had apart in it, too; if he hadn't been late, he wouldn't be here or if he wasn't going so fast on the way to the courthouse.

"I got you something," Harvey said, pulling something from his pocket.

"Why?"

"It's Christmas, kid."

"Really? Wow…weird."

Harvey rolled his eyes and pulled out a key.

"I finally get a key to your apartment, because you somehow have mine?"

"No."

Then Mike realized. "Harvey, I…I don't drive."

Harvey was about to speak, but then he stopped and raised his brow. "You don't know how to drive?"

Mike shook his head. "Never learned, never want too, because…you know, my parents."

"Oh…well, it's not for you; it's for your personal driver. I'm not letting you get on that piece of shit you call a bike again."

"Personal driver? You're joking, right? This is some kind of joke. Am I being Punk'd?"

"No Mike, I'm being serious."

Mike took the key and smiled weakly. "Thanks Harvey."

"Don't mention it, kid."

"…Now I know that you _do_ care about me."

"Really? Geez, ruin the moment why don't ya."

"What?" Mike yawned.

Harvey shook his head, but smiled. He said it before and he'd say it again. _Typical._

**FIN**

** Reviews/ 6 more days of requests so get them in! :) **


	15. Deep in the Woods

**Deep in the Woods**

**This is for comiCarzy25 who wanted Mike to get lost. Hope you like it! Sorry about the lateness again, I'm trying to get these all updated as quick as possible. Enjoy! :)**

"Trust me kid, I know where I'm going."

"Mr. Winters, I don't doubt that, but can I ask why we ended up in the woods?"

"… That I don't know."

"Why don't we just go back the way we came? I'm sure we'll find our way out at some point if we do."

"No, I know we're going the right way, let's just keep going straight."

Mike sighed as he and their new client continued forwards to an unknown destination. Harvey had sent him on a pro bono case and apparently the guy lived secluded in the middle of nowhere. He hated the city and never planned on going. So Mike had the task of convincing the guy to come to the office. But Larry Winters had wanted to go to his _other_ cabin for some weird purpose, hence the reason why they were lost…according to him. According to Larry, they weren't. Harvey was gonna kill him, because even though it wasn't his fault, he'd _find_ a way to make it his fault. And to make things worse, it was getting dark; and when it got dark in the winter, the temperature dropped drastically. They needed to get out of here fast.

~+SUITS+~

Harvey glanced at his watch impatiently. Mike was supposed to be back with the client at the firm an hour ago and the kid had failed to show his face. Where the hell could he be; it couldn't have been that hard to go talk to Mr. Winters and get him to a less rural New York. And even if Mike was having a hard time convincing the guy, he should've at least called. He flipped open his phone, but to his disappointment, there were no new messages or missed calls.

"Where's the pup? I haven't seen him all day; did you kill him?" Donna asked.

Harvey scoffed. "I just might," he muttered.

Donna smirked and looked outside before frowning. Harvey turned around as well and a bad feeling in his gut flared. It was getting dark…and their client lived out in the woods. Not a good combination.

"Harvey? Are you alright?" Donna's voice broke him out of his trance.

Harvey bit the inside of his bottom lip. "Ask me that in another hour if Mike doesn't end up coming back."

"You're worried about him," the redhead stated.

Harvey didn't reply getting out of his chair and gazing out into the darkening sky. _Where are you, kid?_

~+SUITS+~

It was getting really cold and he was becoming exhausted. They've been walking for who knows how long and Larry had refused to stop, convinced that the next corner will lead them out. He had left his phone in his messenger bag back at Larry's house, which wasn't a smart thing, and he knew he had probably had a dozen missed calls from his boss.

"Mr. Winters," he breathed heavily. The cold always got to his lungs. When he was little he had a small case of asthma, but as he grew- and did a shit ton of pot- it went away. And now it was coming back. "C-Can we stop? I need a break."

"You can stop; I'm gonna keep going."

Mike really wanted to take him up on his offer, but Harvey would kill him if he lost the client.

"Larry-"

"Don't worry; I know where I'm going."

Mike couldn't walk any longer; his legs were burning, his lungs were burning, and if he wanted to breathe, he was gonna have to stop. Collapsing, he crawled to a nearby tree and leaned against the trunk, closing his eyes and took a few deep breaths. When he felt better, he opened his eyes and looked around…Larry had stuck to his word; he had kept going.

"Dammit." He pushed himself up and went to the last place he saw Mr. Winters. Suddenly, he heard something he never wanted to hear. An echoing roar followed by an ear-piercing scream… something had gotten Larry. His breathing increased as he turned away from the noises and ran like hell. It sounded like a bear, but he sure as hell wasn't gonna stick around to find out.

As he was running, he heard the cracking of twigs and brush behind him. Crap, the animal sensed him. He picked up his speed, barely being able to take in a breath; he really didn't want to die today. He could barely see where he was going and all of a sudden, he tripped over something and slammed face first into the ground. His face was pounding, blood was pouring out of his nose and his vision was blurry. He had to hide; Mike dragged his sore body over to a hedge and crawled into the little shelter it made. He hoped it'd be safe enough to keep him alive. He breathed harshly through his mouth, closing his eyes and listening for the animal to, hopefully, pass without suspicion. After a while, the area was silent except for crickets and the wind. He exhaled deeply with relief before rolling onto his back. Everything was gonna be okay, right? Harvey was gonna find him- probably gonna rip him a new one for losing and getting Larry killed- but at least he'd be out of this hellhole. And then it started to snow.

"Shit."

~+SUITS+~

Harvey slammed down his phone angrily after receiving no answer from his associate. He must've called the kid thirty times, yet got nothing in return. Now he was starting to get worried; what was wrong? He just prayed it was because there was no reception or whatever and not something worse.

"Still nothing?" Donna questioned worriedly.

"Yeah." Harvey wiped a hand down his face and standing up in agitation. "And something doesn't feel right."

"Maybe you should gather up a search party."

Harvey pursed his lips and looked at his secretary. To tell the truth, he had been considering that…or calling the police. Either way, he was gonna get Mike back home from wherever he was.

"No…not yet." Waiting was probably not the best idea, but no one was gonna want to go out at night and especially in the weather they were having. "If Mike doesn't show up tomorrow morning, I'm calling Don." Don was a friend in the force and he trusted the guy with anything.

"Alright…are you heading out?"

Harvey walked over to his record collections and pulled out his father's album, turning it in his hands. He shook his head and went to his record player. "No, I'll wait here."

"You sure?"

"Yeah; maybe he'll be back…then I can shove my foot up his ass."

Donna rolled her eyes and sighed. "Then I'll stay, too." She went to his liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of scotch. After pouring two glasses, she went over to Harvey and gave him one. "We'll find him."

~+SUITS+~

Cold. So cold. The snow was coming down harder and he couldn't tell if it was night or day. He seriously regretted not wearing a coat, because he didn't think Larry was stupid enough to actually go outside. Mike curled into a fetal position, trying to stay warm; he coughed violently and squeezed his eyes shut. Maybe he should start walking to get his blood flowing again. Slowly pushing himself on wobbly legs, he looked over the hedge to make sure the coast was clear. With no sign of the bear, he wrapped his arms around himself and began to walk north which he prayed was the right way.

Maybe ten minutes in, his body became weak again. Man, he was exhausted and sore, his head was killing him and all he could smell was blood. But he had to keep going; he had to get help soon or he might be joining Larry. Where was Harvey when he needed him? He walked- more like stumbled- for hours. He couldn't feel his toes or his fingers and his eyes would shut from time to time, leaving him disoriented and more lost than ever.

"Harvey, p-please help m-me." Tears rolled down his numb face.

~+SUITS+~

_"Harvey, p-please help m-me."_

Harvey jerked awake from the strange dream that he had; he had found Mike but he'd been too late. Too fucking late and all he could see was the kid's frozen discolored corpse laying on the ground. He scanned the room and saw that he had fallen asleep in his chair. _Bad idea._ Standing up and stretching the kinks from his aching bones, he looked outside and frowned looking at his watch. _9:00 am._ Glancing at the couch, he noticed that the secretary was still sleeping; it had been a long night for the both of them. He went over to the slumbering woman and shook her awake.

"Donna, wake up."

Without waiting to see if she was following he sped to the bullpen, praying that Mike would be typing away and listening to his music. He wished the kid had been an idiot and forgot to call him saying that he went home for some odd reason. But to his disappointment, Mike's area was void of life.

"Son of a bitch." He pulled out his phone and dialed Mike once more just in case. And when he got no answer, his hopes were dashed and he knew he had to call Don now.

"Hey Donny, I'm calling in that favor you owe me."

~+SUITS+~

"So what do you need, Harv," Don asked as the two stood by a hotdog stand outside the firm.

"My associate, Mike; he's been missing since yesterday. He hasn't answered his phone and I had a neighbor check his apartment but he wasn't there either."

"When was the last time you heard from him?"

"Around noon yesterday; he was going out to a client's place to talk to the guy and get him back here."

"Do you have the guy's address?"

"Yeah." Harvey pulled a paper from his jacket. "But I'm going with you."

"Harvey-"

"Don. I'm going. He's my responsibility." _And I don't know what I'd do if I lost my little brother._

Don sighed heavily. "Fine. Just let me call some units to head over there. Don't worry; we'll get him back so you can kick his ass into next week."

Harvey laughed humorlessly, but sat in Don's car as he waited for the officer to finish up calling extra help.

"Ready?" Don said getting into the car and starting the engine.

"Let's go."

~+SUITS+~

_Keep walking, keep walking, keep walking, keep walking._ He was so exhausted and it was only a matter of time before he gave up…but he didn't want to disappoint Harvey. He probably already pissed the guy off by not being there on time. He didn't even know what time it was let alone what day. He couldn't feel his body either; he was so goddamn cold. All of a sudden, he heard the roar again…and it was closer.

"Oh god." He tried picking up speed, but his legs were jelly and they wouldn't take him anywhere. He could barely breathe, too, his lungs tightening in his chest. Maybe dying wouldn't be so bad; it'd sure beat suffering like this. His legs gave out and he fell to the ground. His life flashed before his eyes and just as he fell into oblivion, a shadow loomed over him and he knew it was the man-eating bear. _I'm sorry, Harvey._

~+SUITS+~

Harvey and Don along with a bunch of other cars roared closer to the client's house. The vehicle didn't even stop and Harvey was already out of the car.

"Mike! Mike can you-" Suddenly, he saw a familiar bike, that he hated so much, along with the famous messenger bag hanging off the handle. He ran to it, opening the flap and searching for anything that might help them find Mike. And then he found the kid's phone that had all the missed calls flashing on the display.

"He's here somewhere," Harvey said to Don.

Don nodded and waved his officers to scope out the area. Some of them went into the house and others started moving into the woods. Having a gut feeling, Harvey followed them into the trees, praying that they'd find Mike alive.

It seemed like hours; it was cold, he was tired and he really didn't want to think that Mike was out in this. God, why didn't he just come out here himself instead of sending the kid; if Mike died…no he wasn't gonna think about that. They were gonna find Mike alive and that was promise.

"Oh god," an officer said loudly causing Harvey's stomach to drop. He ran over to where he heard the shout. _Please don't be Mike, please don't be Mike, please don't be Mike._ When he arrived to the spot, the stench was so bad he nearly puked. He put his arm up to his nose to block the smell, but relief washed over him when he realized it wasn't his associate. Yeah sure it sucked that Larry Winters was dead, but right now Mike was more important.

"Call an ambulance!" A voice said from the radio on the officer's belt.

The officer took out a GPS and found the other officer's location. "Ambulance is on its way; Don called it in five minutes ago."

Harvey followed the man hastily, wanting to get to the kid as soon as possible. If Mike needed an ambulance, that had to mean he was alive…right? When they got to the scene, Harvey instantly recognized Mike and he fell to his knees next to the unmoving man.

"He's alive?"

"Only just," said one officer. "His pulse is awfully low."

"Son of a bitch. Mike you gotta stay with me, kid. I mean it; I don't give you permission to die, you hear? Keep fighting." He pulled Mike's upper body so that the associate's back was against his chest.

The kid looked like shit; his face was as white as a ghost, his lips and fingers were blue and there was so much blood covering his front. Harvey searched for an injury, but found none; they'd have to find out later. He brushed the snow out of Mike's nearly frozen hair and brought him closer.

"Just keep fighting.

~+SUITS+~

They had made it to the nearest hospital in a record time of ten minutes. But in those ten minutes, it had been the worse experience for the Closer. Not once, but twice did Mike's heart stop beating right in front of Harvey's eyes. And worse, the paramedics almost couldn't get him back the second time. They were almost gonna call it, but Harvey threatened to kill them if they didn't keep trying. If Mike had been awake, he'd be completely shocked, because the great, stoic, Harvey Specter was _crying_…over him.

When they got to the hospital, Mike was rushed to the emergency room and now Harvey was sitting alone in the waiting room, eager for news. Donna promised she come as soon as the weather calmed down; it was snowing like crazy back near Pearson Hardman; not as worse as it was snowing where Harvey was, though. And he could only think of how bad it would have been if they hadn't found Mike when they had. But he didn't want to dwell on it; he had to be positive.

"Harvey Specter for Mike Ross?"

Taking a deep breath, Harvey pushed himself out of the chair and walked up to the doctor.

"Umm…how…how is he?"

"He's gonna be okay; he had a moderate case of hypothermia and we are getting his temperature back up as we speak. He also contracted a slight bout of pneumonia so he's going to be sick and out of breath for at least a week. Other than that, he had a broken nose and a minor concussion. He came out lucky on this one."

Harvey smiled weakly and wiped a hand down his face. "Thank God….when can I see him?"

"Right now, if you'd like."

So now Harvey was sitting next to an unconscious Mike who looked worse for wear no matter how 'okay' the doctor said the kid was. His face was still white as a sheet, his lips were still blue and there were dark circles underneath his eyes. A nasal cannula snaked underneath his nose and behind his ears to aid his breathing that was wheezy and uneven.

"Mike, you gotta wake up," Harvey whispered.

To his surprise, Mike whimpered and his head rolled on the pillow towards Harvey's voice. Harvey sat on the edge of his chair and watched carefully, hoping that Mike was finally waking up.

"Mike?"

The young associate's brow furrowed and he inhaled, his scratchy breath making Harvey wince in sympathy. And then finally, Mike's eyes sluggishly opened, showing glassy blue eyes. Mike just stared blankly at Harvey, not really strong enough to speak.

"Hey, kid."

Mike smiled in response, his eyes blinking tiredly. He suddenly coughed violently for a second when he realized something-or someone- was missing. He weakly flailed his hands in alarm, trying to tell Harvey about Larry.

"Hey, calm down kid. You're alright; you're safe."

Mike shook his head and grabbed Harvey's wrist feebly. "L-L…" He broke out into a cough before he could finish the word.

"Yeah…yeah I know about Larry. He's gone; you don't need to worry about anyone but yourself."

Mike seemed content with the answer and he closed his eyes, the little task exhausting him. Harvey smirked and pat Mike on the arm.

"Get some sleep kiddo; I'll be here when you wake up."

"Mmhm."

When he thought the kid was asleep, he carded his fingers through Mike's hair.

"I'm glad you're okay, kid."

"K-kn'w you c-c'r'd."

Harvey smirked and rolled his eyes. Only Mike would point that out even if he was sick._ Only you, kid._

**FIN**

** Reviews/Request (four more days for them) sorry about how late I'm being; I'm trying hard to get these stories updated for you guys :)**


	16. Painful Memories

**Painful Memories **

**This is for Laura who wanted ****to see something about the guy who killed Mike's parents. Hope you enjoy it!**

He was trying hard not to cry…but it was difficult. He had just faced the guy that killed his parents all those years ago. The trial had been a bust, because he had gotten out of control, so now they had to redo it in a couple of days…and man, was Harvey pissed. The guy understood how hard it was for Mike, but he said he couldn't let personal interfere with professional. Harvey had dragged him out of the courtroom and out into the hallway, saying as soon as they got back to the firm there was going to be a serious lecture. Mike wanted to punch him in the face. Harvey would never understand; he may say he did, but he wouldn't. Wiping his eyes to stop the oncoming tears, Mike stormed outside, wondering what he should do now. He sure as hell wasn't going back to the firm; he didn't think he could handle it at the moment. He looked up into the sky, snow falling onto his face and knew where he had to go. Hugging himself, Mike took off towards the one place he felt comfort. Not even Harvey would think of looking for him there; the guy probably wouldn't look for him at all since he was so pissed.

~+SUITS+~

Harvey had arrived back at the firm, angrier than ever. Mike was gonna cost him a case all because things were getting too personal for the kid. As he stepped out of the elevator, he washed a hand over his face in exhaustion and went straight to the bullpen so he could drag Mike's ass to his office. But when he arrived, he saw that the kid's place was empty. Not even his messenger bag was there. Frowning, he walked back towards his office.

"Donna, has Mike come in yet?" He asked as he stopped by her desk.

"I thought he was with you?" She replied, not looking up from her computer.

Sighing, Harvey walked around the firm, checking the bathrooms, the roof, the file room, even Rachel's office, but the kid was nowhere to be seen. He knew the kid was having a rough time with the case; the guy they were facing had killed the kid's parents. He'd be pissed too. But now he was starting to get worried; Mike hadn't been thinking straight, who knows what trouble he's gotten into already. Harvey pulled out his cellphone and dialed his associate's number, but to no avail, the kid didn't answer.

"Shit."

Something was seriously wrong and he now he was more afraid of the kid hurting himself more than doing something stupid. He walked quickly back to his office, still trying to get ahold of Mike.

"Donna," he said passing the secretary and gesturing for her to follow her inside.

"What's wrong? Is Mike okay?"

"That's the problem…I don't know."

"Do you think…do you think he might hurt himself. He's pretty shook up with this case and it's clouding his judgment.

Harvey looked outside and swore; it was starting to rain. People on the ground were scurrying for cover and the sky was getting dark with storm clouds. He needed to get Mike back here fast. He had a gut feeling the kid wasn't in a safe place right now…and he wasn't talking about location.

"I need you to do that tracking thing to his phone."

"Consider it done." With that Donna went to her desk and typed away.

In five minutes she had Mike's whereabouts: the cemetery. And Harvey had a feeling why he was there.

"I'll be back."

"Bring him back alive."

Harvey gave Donna a worried glance as he pulled on his jacket and grabbed an umbrella. Mike was coming back alive; there was no doubt about it.

~+SUITS+~

When Harvey pulled into the cemetery, he hopped out of the car, opened his umbrella and searched everywhere for his associate. When he was about to give up, figuring something was wrong with Donna's tracker, he noticed a prone figure sitting on a bench in front of two tombstones. Mike. As he moved closer, he could see the kid's mouth moving…talking to his dead parents. His heart hurt for the man he considered his little brother; who was he kidding, this case was tough for Mike and he should've been more sympathetic towards the guy. He should've been angrier towards the drunk driver…and he had a few ideas of what he was planning on doing to the son of a bitch. He closed in on Mike, trying to stay quiet and listen to what was being said.

"…sorry. I've disappointed the both of you. I know I haven't exactly lived the most innocent life. I mean, I'm living a complete lie at work and only few know about it; Grammy's dead and I know I've really let her down, too."

Harvey heard the choking sob in the kid's voice and he closed his eyes in sadness. _Aw, kid._ And what was worse, the kid was soaked to the bone, his hair plastered to his head. The tremors were visible from where Harvey was standing and the lawyer knew he had to get Mike out of the cold.

"I-I'm s-so s-sorry, mom; and dad, I k-know I've probably l-let you down the m-most. I know I have to get this guy…for y-you. My b-boss, Harvey, he's probably m-more disappointed at m-me than you both are, but I-I'll…" Mike's shoulder's trembled more violently and he slid off the bench and kneeled in front of the graves. "God, I'm s-so sorry."

Harvey couldn't watch this anymore; he went over to the kid and placed a hand on his shoulder. Mike gasped and looked up with red eyes to see Harvey standing beside him with a sad look on his face.

"H-Harvey? What are you…" Mike stood up and wiped his tear and rain covered face. "What are you d-doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing."

Mike looked back down at the tombstones and sniffed. "S-Sorry; I guess I just needed some air after…well, you know."

"It'll be okay, Mike, you'll get through this. I know you will."

Mike nodded and wiped his nose. "Thanks." He suddenly sneezed, the cold finally getting to him.

"You're a real idiot, you know that? Coming out here in the middle of winter while it's raining and you're wearing nothing but the clothes on your back. Real smart, kid." Harvey said as he led Mike back towards the car.

Mike scoffed a laugh before sneezing again. "It w-wasn't raining until I g-got here."

Harvey rolled his eyes, bringing Mike underneath the shelter of the umbrella.

"You're a real piece of work, you know that?"

~+SUITS+~

"Get in the car, I'll get a blanket from the trunk; can't have you getting sick when I need paperwork done."

Mike rolled his eyes as he opened the passenger door. "Nice to know that you care."

Harvey smirked and once the door was shut, he popped open the trunk and pulled out his phone, dialing Donna's number.

_"Did you find him?"_

"Yeah; cancel all my plans I had for today, I'm taking him to my place so I can keep an eye on him."

_"On it…how is he?"_

Harvey peered over the trunk, getting a glimpse at his associate. "Not good, but he'll get through this; the kid is tough."

_"Yeah, you're right."_

"Oh, when you're done, feel free to go home. I won't be back until tomorrow."

_"Alright, Harvey…and keep him safe."_

"I will." Harvey hung up and pocketed the phone. He grabbed a thick woolen blanket and shut the truck before heading to the front seat.

"Here," he said, waiting for the kid to take the blanket. When he received no response, he looked over in confusion. What he saw made him roll his eyes; the kid had passed out from exhaustion yet he was still shaking like a scared puppy.

"Geez, kid, you couldn't have waited?" He draped the blanket over Mike's body, making sure it was keeping him warm before he started the car and having the vents blasting with warm air.

"You'll be okay kid…I'll get this bastard for you. He won't get away with this…not if I have anything to do about it. I'll get you through this if it's the last thing I do."

**Fin**

** Hope you liked it; if not I apologize. I can't wait for the "Blindsided" episode! I hope we see a lot of caring Harvey.**


	17. Like Breathing Through a Straw

**Like Breathing Through a Straw**

**This is for penguino3782 who wanted an asthma/pneumonia fallen Mike. I chose asthma :) Hope you enjoy it! **

It was the first annual Pearson Hardman Race for Respiratory Syncytial Virus. Jessica had decided that she wanted to show that the firm didn't just care about reputation and money; she wanted to show people that they actually cared. And they did; very few lawyers in the firm actually cared about their clients, but New York didn't know that. They always assumed lawyers were stuck up money lovers who didn't give a damn.

"I can't believe we have to do this," Harvey complained as he, Donna and Mike stepped out of his car. "It's the middle of freakin' December and we are _running._"

"Cheer up Harvey," Donna smirked pulling on her gloves and hat. "Don't be such a Grinch."

"Are you telling me you _like_ being out here in the cold?" Harvey frowned, also putting on gloves.

"No…but I like to run."

"I don't," Mike sighed. He really didn't…and there was a reason, but he wasn't gonna back out. Harvey would laugh at him.

"Right," Harvey scoffed as the three of them began walking towards the snow covered track. "Because you'd rather be riding a bike."

"As a matter of fact, yeah I would. Sure as hell beats running in a foot of snow."

"You boys are such babies," Donna groaned, walking ahead of them.

Harvey and Mike shared a look as they followed her. "You boys are such babies," Harvey said in a mocking high-pitched voice, hoping Donna didn't hear him.

"I heard that!" Donna shouted without looking over her shoulder.

Harvey's eyes widened causing Mike to snicker. "I'm sure we're not the only ones that think this sucks ass," Harvey muttered.

~+SUITS+~

Mike knew this was a bad idea from the start; he knew he probably should've told Harvey about his asthma problem, but he figured it wouldn't be that bad if he didn't run too fast. He was wrong. As soon as the gun went off, Harvey bolted; the guy didn't want to be out here long. Jessica had wanted them all to run at least six laps minimum and that's just what Harvey was gonna do in eight minutes so he could go home to a nice warm bed. That was the only upside of this race; they didn't have to go into work after this.

Mike was almost on third lap when it started. The wheezing and whistling of his breathing, the shortness of breath, his chest was tightening up and every now and then he'd cough violently. So violently that he had to stop running.

"Ross, you suck," Greg laughed as he ran past Mike, pushing him a little in the process. "Can't even run two laps without swooning like a little girl."

Mike looked up with a deadly glare on his face. "Shut the fuck up, Greg," he wheezed.

"Why don't you come and make me?" Greg chuckled wickedly as he picked up his speed.

Mike clenched his jaw angrily. He'd show the bastard; he could run laps around the guy. Taking in a shaky breath, Mike stood up straight and started to run again, trying to catch up to his nemesis and prove he wasn't weak. He was almost up to the guy; his heart was pounding painfully against his tight chest and his vision was tunneling a bit, but he didn't care at the moment. He was too determined to get past Greg.

Suddenly, he couldn't breathe. He tried taking in a breath, but it was like it was stuck in his chest. _Oh god, oh fuck!_ He stopped in the middle of the track, putting his hands on his knees and trying to get oxygen into his lungs. He heard a faint laugh from up ahead followed by some others. The people he worked with were total dicks. He was becoming dizzy and disoriented, his breathing was labored and what was worse, he left his inhaler in Harvey's car. _Real smart, Mike._ He had to try and get there; it was the only way. Donna and Harvey were god knows where, so he had to save himself…but he was probably gonna die trying. He trudged the rest of the way to the exit, swaying on his feet and losing more oxygen as he went; but he couldn't go any farther. His eyes started to roll to the back of his head and his knees weakened. The snow began soaking into his sweatpants and he hoped that someone would help him before he stopped breathing for good.

~+SUITS+~

Harvey was almost on his fifth lap; one of the few people who actually were. In five minutes it was home sweet home. He wondered how the kid was doing; after all, the only exercise Mike knew how to do was ride a bike. He chuckled to himself, visioning the kid only on his second lap. As he turned the corner, he noticed a familiar jacket ahead of him; Mike, what a slow poke. But his laughter turned into concern when he saw the man stop for a bit, sway on his feet, start again and then…fall to the ground. He was either faking it to get out of the race or something was seriously wrong. He picked up his pace to get to his associate, his heart beating frantically against his chest. When he reached Mike, he fell to his knees and rolled the kid onto his back. What he saw nearly made him freak out; Mike's face was unnaturally pale, his lips were blue, his eyes were fluttering in attempt to try and stay awake and the worse thing was that the kid was struggling to breathe.

"Mike? Mike can you hear me?"

Nothing.

"Mike, what's wrong?"

The kid's glassy eyes fluttered open in response and Mike made a weak attempt to try and speak.

"H-Har…" the man coughed violently, still unable to take in a proper breath.

"Mike!" His associate was losing the battle. Whatever this was, it was scaring the hell out of him.

"Harvey what's wrong with him?!" Donna shouted as she ran up to the both of them.

"Call 911," he said, ignoring her question. He had no idea what the hell was wrong with the kid, but he wished he knew. He wished someone would tell him.

"The ambulance is on its way," Donna spoke after she got off the phone.

"They're not gonna be here fast enough," Harvey said breathlessly. Mike was gonna die if he didn't do something quick.

"Come on kid," he shouted, slapping Mike's face sharply. "You gotta tell me what's wrong or I can't help you." He shook the kid roughly in order to keep him awake. He wasn't gonna lose him.

Mike looked up at Harvey tiredly. He was losing; no matter what happened, he was gonna die. But Harvey needed to know in case he did make it out of this.

"A-a-s'ma…'t-tack…i-inhaler…c-car."

"Shit." The thing that could save Mike's life was almost a mile away, because they'd come late and found a crappy parking spot. But he promised himself; Mike wasn't dying today or anytime as long as he was still around. So right now he didn't give a shit about appearances or his reputation. He picked Mike up bridal style and ran as fast as he could through the snow towards his car.

"You gotta stay with me kid; you're not gonna die. Stay awake!"

Mike looked up at him with light-fading eyes; they began to close again and his breathing was getting slow and shallow. "No you don't!" Harvey slapped the kid on the cheek again and was rewarded with Mike's eyes opening wide once more.

"Please stay awake, Mike."

After what seemed like hours of running and trying to keep Mike awake, they finally reached the car. Fumbling for the keys he had in his jacket pocket, he pulled them out and shoved it in the key-lock. Hastily, yet carefully, he put Mike into the driver's seat before unlocking the rest of the car and opening the back to get to Mike's bag. As he overturned the bag to dump all the crap Mike had in there, he vaguely heard footsteps running up behind him. But the wheezing and gagging coming from the front seat was louder. Once he found the inhaler, he snatched it and pulled out of the car. Harvey briefly met eyes with Donna, her face a mix of fear and sadness. He sighed heavily before going back to the front seat and crouching besides Mike.

"Hey, come on kid, open up."

The barely conscious man didn't respond; he was too far out of it. Harvey cursed inwardly as snaked an arm around Mike's back and sat him up straight in order to make the breathing easier. He pushed the inhaler between Mike's lips and made sure it was past his teeth before pressing a couple times on the bottle. Mike's eyes closed in relief as he took in painful gulp of air and letting out a harsh bout of coughing.

"Easy kid," Harvey whispered, rubbing Mike's back gently and giving him another dose of the medicine. "Just breathe; take small breaths."

After a few minutes of coaxing, Mike's breathing began to sound more normal…it was still a bit raspy, but it was way better than before. Mike's rapid breathing began to slow down and Harvey was just about to let out a sigh a relief when Mike's eyes suddenly slid close and his body slumped against Harvey's in exhaustion.

"Fuck. Mike? Mike, wake up." Harvey shook Mike's shoulders, but the kid remained unconscious. "Dammit."

Just as he was about to ask where they were, the ambulance found them and two paramedics hopped out of the vehicle.

"He's unconscious," Harvey said worriedly as he stood back with Donna but didn't tear his gaze away from the younger man.

Once the paramedics checked Mike's heart rate, breathing, blood pressure and oxygen levels, Harvey was immediately asking questions.

"How is he? Is he gonna be okay?"

"He'll be fine; just lots of rest for the next twenty-four hours. I do advise, however, for someone to keep an eye on him just in case."

Harvey nodded, thanking the EMT's as they packed up to leave. He had already decided if Mike hadn't needed the hospital, the kid was staying at his place for the night…or two. He wasn't taking any chances. He wiped a hand down his face and looked at Donna for a moment.

"This kid is gonna give us gray hairs, Harvey," she smiled tiredly.

It was true; this kid was a fricken handful sometimes. Almost like a five year old.

"Tell me about it…are you staying here? If you are I can come get you when you're done."

"Nah, I don't really feel like running anymore. I had enough excitement for one day."

"You and me both," Harvey exhaled deeply, glancing at Mike who was still unconscious in the front seat.

"But I'll tell you one thing," Donna smirked. "I don't think Junior's gonna be driving…unless you want to die."

Harvey scoffed. He grabbed Mike's arm and wrapped it around his shoulder while he wrapped his arm around the kid's slender waist, pulling him from the car and replacing him in the backseat comfortably. He shed his own jacket and draped it over Mike's body and making sure it was secure.

"Aww, you're so sweet," Donna chuckled as she went around to passenger side and got into the car.

Harvey shook his head as he followed in suit. He took one last glance at his associate before backing up and pulling out of the parking lot, leaving the nightmare- the place they almost lost Mike- behind for good.

~+SUITS+~

Once he was sure Mike was comfortable on the couch, Harvey went to take a shower. Donna had taken a taxi home after she made sure Harvey knew what he was doing.

"Taking care of a puppy is a huge responsibility," she had said in a joking manner.

When he got out, he changed into some lounge pants and a thick sweatshirt. He also brought out some extra sweats for when Mike woke up. He was sure the kid didn't want to stay in frozen, snow covered ones. To pass the time, Harvey went to his liquor cabinet and pulled some whiskey. _This oughta warm me up._ He poured himself a glass before walking into the living room and sitting in an armchair across from the couch Mike was occupying. He flipped on the TV and turned to Law & Order; he always loved to see what they did wrong.

Maybe an hour later, Harvey was beginning to drift off when coughing emerged from the heap on the couch. Alert, Harvey put down his glass, ran to the kitchen to get a glass of water and then went back over to his associate.

"Mike?"

After a few seconds, Mike groaned and opened his eyes; and Harvey was relieved to see that the big blue puppy dog eyes were clear and focused even though the kid looked a bit confused of his surroundings.

"Hmm, Harvey?" Mike coughed out.

"Here," the lawyer handed Mike the glass of water and the kid sat up slowly and took it gratefully. When it was empty, he gave the glass back to Harvey and leaned against the back of the couch tiredly. Harvey handed Mike the extra clothes and as he waited for Mike to change, he brought the empty glasses to the kitchen. When he returned, Mike was changed and looking a lot better.

"What happened?"

Harvey scoffed. "So much for your eidetic memory, kid."

Mike rubbed his eyes and smiled weakly.

"You really don't remember?"

"Not really," Mike said in a scratchy voice. "All I remember is heading to the track to do that running thing Jessica wanted us all to do…did we go to that?"

"Yeah…it was like three hours ago…kid, why didn't you tell me you had asthma?"

Mike frowned but chuckled nervously. "What do you mean? I don't have asthma."

"Hmm, then can I ask why you almost died in my arms? Mike, you had a fricken asthma attack while running laps and you didn't tell me or Donna that you had that problem?! Don't you think that's information we might need to know? Jesus, kid you nearly stopped breathing…"

Mike looked down at his hands. Clearly, Harvey had been upset at what had happened and he had caused it. It made him think: what if had happened somewhere else and no one was around? What if he didn't have his inhaler? God, he really didn't want to die.

"I'm sorry…I should've told you guys."

"Yeah you should've. And I'll tell you this: if you _ever_ hide something like this from either one of us- me particularly- then I'll have your ass."

Mike chuckled softly and nodded. There were a couple moments of silence until Mike broke it with his rough sounding voice. "Thanks…you know, for saving my life."

"You're welcome, kid…but it better not happen again. Keep that inhaler with you at all times."

Mike smirked as he lay back down on the extremely comfortable couch, closing his eyes.

"You know it's gonna be hard to defend your case now."

Harvey frowned. "My case?"

"The 'I-don't-give-a-shit-about-anyone-but-myself' case. You're gonna have a hard time denying that you don't care about me."

Harvey rolled his eyes and slapped Mike atop the head gently as he got up and passed him. "Shut up; get some rest, you're gonna be pretty exhausted for the next day or so."

When he received no remark, Harvey went back the couch to see what was wrong. Had he hurt the kid? Did he stop breathing? Oh god, he didn't think he could go through that again. But instead what he saw made him smirk; Mike was breathing normally and deeply in sleep. He shook his head as he grabbed a blanket and placed it over Mike. Once he felt Mike was comfortable and that he wouldn't stop breathing anytime soon, he took the inhaler from his pocket and put on the table next to Mike. You could never be too careful.

**FIN**

**One more story to go and then I'll be caught up! :) Hope you like this!**

**Reviews/ Requests- Get them in! Only four more days! :)**

**Up next: devilswearsprada's prompt. Stay tuned to see what it is and frankly I can't wait to write it and see how it turns out! :)**


	18. Dying From the Inside

**Dying From the Inside**

**This one is for mysteriouskat67 who wanted Mike to have appendicitis and his appendix to burst when he and Harvey are stuck in a broken down elevator. Hope you like it! :) (P.S I made a mistake on my A/N on the last story: devilswearsprada's prompt is the next one not this one.**

It started out as a dull pain in his side, but he thought nothing of it. Eight in the morning and he was already late for work; to make things _so_ much better, it was raining cats and dogs, nearly soaking Mike to the bone as he sped down the sidewalks and streets. He thought he was gonna get to the firm early, but as he was going to take a shower, he was hit by a sudden wave of pain in his abdomen and he spent half an hour sitting by the toilet, twenty of those minutes puking his guts out. To tell the truth, he felt like complete shit, but Harvey needed him for a huge case and he wasn't gonna bail for some little stomach pain. Anyways, it was probably just the 24 hour stomach bug or maybe the fact he hadn't eaten much in the past few days. He had this weird feeling, though, that it might be more than a bug, finding himself getting fevers once in a while for the past couple weeks and whenever he coughed the pain would flare up. He couldn't really think of it though; work was more important right now.

Mike pedaled faster, hoping to get inside before lightening hit his bike and getting himself electrocuted. That would be an unusual and fucked up way to die. After locking up his bike, Mike bolted for the building while creating puddles on the tiled floor. Luckily, he had extra clothes…upstairs in his desk. Great, he was gonna be the laughingstock of the 50th floor. Well, it was either that or Harvey kicking him into next week for not looking well-dressed. Groaning, he stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for his floor. All of a sudden, he was stabbed with another sharp pain in his side…and it was worse than the last. He whimpered in pain as he fell against the wall, trying to keep himself up while breathing heavily through his nose. The pain was getting more intense and it was starting to worry him a bit. Maybe he should get help…but it was too late; the doors opened and he wasn't about to turn back now. Taking a deep breath, Mike pushed himself out of the elevator and walked slowly to the bullpen to grab the dry clothes.

"Did you forget to take off your clothes when you took a shower, Ross?" Kyle snickered as they passed each other. Mike grit his teeth together, but he didn't have enough energy to create a snappy comeback. He grabbed his things from his desk and made for the bathroom; in a matter of minutes he was dressed in a new suit, but he felt unusually warm. _Not another goddamn fever._ He really didn't need this; god, this was turning out to be one shitty day. Making sure he looked presentable, Mike left the bathroom and headed towards Harvey's office.

"Nice of you to finally join us," the man spoke when Mike stepped into the room.

"Yeah well-"

"No; don't want to hear it. What I _want_ is for you to take these files and do your magic."

Mike raised his eyebrows, but took the stack of files from Harvey's hand without argument.

"I want those done by three, we're going to the courthouse at three-thirty to get the judge to sign off on them and they need to be perfect."

"Aye, aye Captain Kirk," Mike saluted.

"Really kid? Star Trek? Try Star _Wars_ next time."

"Star Trek is so much better than Star Wars."

"Get out of here," Harvey waved him away with a small smile on his face.

Mike grinned back before leaving the room, forgetting about the pain in his stomach. If he wanted to get these done for three, he needed to get cracking.

~+SUITS+~

He was really trying to ignore it, but the pain was becoming more extreme; and sitting down didn't really help either. He felt like he was being stabbed with millions of knives and they were all going for his stomach. More than once he felt like puking but he had nothing in his stomach so he'd probably end up throwing up his guts. He was getting worse and he made a promise as soon as he got out of work, he was going to the hospital. At quarter past one, he finally finished and realized he had been a lot slower than his normal pace. He really hated being sick. He figured he had an hour left before Harvey came and dragged him out of here, so he closed the files and pushed them to the side so he could rest his head on the desk. A few minutes of sleep couldn't hurt.

What didn't even feel like five minutes, he felt something slap him over the head causing him to sit up hastily…which was a bad idea. He grimaced weakly and rubbed his eyes before looking up to see Harvey staring at him lazily.

"You ready sleeping beauty? We're gonna be late for the ball."

"What? It's only been…" Mike looked at his watch and his eyebrows went up. It was nearly ten past three. Where had the time gone? He must've been really tired. Maybe staying up half the night with stomach pains would do that to you. "Y-Yeah; it's all done."

"What's the matter with you?" Harvey frowned as Mike got up stiffly.

"N-Nothing."

"Yeah, alright," Harvey said skeptically. Truthfully, he knew something was off with the kid, but he didn't have time to dwell on it. They had work to do.

"Oh and by the way," Mike said after coughing slightly while they walked to the elevator. "It's _Cinderella_ that goes to the ball not Sleeping Beauty."

"It's so sad that you know that, Mike." Harvey smirked and pressed the button to call the elevator.

"Whatever."

The two stepped into the elevator and Harvey pressed the button for the ground floor. Everything was fine until they both heard a muffled rumbling sound followed by the sound similar to a gunshot. Lightening. They figured the storm outside was getting worse and that there was really nothing to it, but all of a sudden, the elevator shuddered to a halt and the lights flickered off leaving them in pitch black.

"Oh god…what just happened?" Mike said worriedly.

"The storm must've knocked out the power; just great."

Mike thought they were gonna be stuck in a pitch black elevator, but thankfully the emergency lights- as dim as they were- came on. Mike sighed in relief which caught Harvey's attention.

"What, you're scared of the dark?"

"No," Mike snapped in defense.

Harvey shook his head in disbelief as he took out his cellphone when it suddenly began to ring.

_"Harvey, are you okay? The power went out and-"_

"Yeah I know. I'm stuck in the elevator with a puppy that's ready to piss his himself."

"Hey!" Mike said, but didn't go any farther with it. His side was starting to hurt, once again, and he knew things were gonna get worse than it had been all week. His breathing intensified and he was about to collapse when as quick as it came, the pain dulled and everything was better again. Mike frowned and kept his gaze to the floor; he felt like he was gonna die and then the pain just magically goes away? It sounded like a good thing, but he knew it wasn't. _That was weird._ A hand suddenly touched his shoulder and he jerked away in surprise.

"Hey, easy it's just me," Harvey said.

Mike swallowed and wiped a hand down his sweaty face. Wait, when did he start sweating? "Oh…um, when are we getting out?"

"Donna said the firefighters will be here in an hour. The traffic is shitty out there, so I guess you and me are stuck together for a while."

Mike nodded and inhaled shakily with a grimace.

"What is the matter with you? You look like you have a stick up your ass."

Mike looked up at his boss and glared at him weakly. "I'm fine."

"Whatever you say; just try not to pee on the floor. This carpet is very expensive," Harvey smirked as he looked up the ceiling, wondering how far they made it down.

But Mike wasn't paying attention. Something was seriously wrong now; he felt sicker than he had all day. He swallowed thickly, trying to keep the coffee he had before they left, which wanted to make a second appearance, down. But it was useless; in an unsuspecting second, the pain and nausea hit him full force. "Oh my god."

"What?" Harvey grinned, thinking Mike was just annoyed by his concern for the upholstery. But all of a sudden he heard retching from besides him and his smile disappeared when he saw Mike doubled over, his hand propped against the wall and bile spilling onto the floor. It kind of scared him at first; what the hell was going on? Just as he was about to put a hand on Mike's back and ask what was wrong, the kid collapsed against the wall and slid down the floor, holding his stomach tightly.

"Mike, what's wrong." The kid's face was ghostly pale and he could tell he was in extreme pain. He crouched down and placed a hand on Mike's shoulder. "Mike, tell me what's wrong?"

Mike tipped sideways until he was laying on the floor, curled up in a fetal position. Harvey had never been more scared and helpless in his entire life than he was right now. Mike could be dying for all he knew. He sharply slapped Mike's cheek to get his attention and that's when he felt it. The intense warmth radiating from his skin.

"Shit. Mike, come on kid, tell me what's wrong!"

"M-My s-stomach…hur- ah!"

"Fuck." Harvey placed a hand on Mike's forehead as he ran down a list of things Mike could possibly suffering from that involved a fever and stomach pains. Flu? Possibly. Stomach bug? Another plausible problem. God, there were too many things Mike could have! He pulled out his cell and dialed Donna again.

"Just hang tight kid," he whispered, cupping Mike's cheek. "Just- Donna!"

_"You miss me already or is the kid driving you crazy?"_

"No…something's wrong with him-"

_"Well, we all know that-"_

"Donna, he's sick or something! He collapsed and he's throwing up."

_"Oh god. Did he say what's wrong?"_

"All he said was that his stomach was hurting."

_"Crap; it could be a number of things…um, tell me some other symptoms, I might be able to look it up."_

Harvey took a deep breath. He looked Mike over to see if there was anything else besides the fever and nausea. Deciding it was best to see if it was the surface of Mike's stomach or something internal, he began to untuck the white shirt from Mike's pants.

"W-What…the…hell…are you…doing," Mike panted unevenly when he noticed what Harvey was doing.

"Relax kid, I don't swing that way. I need to tell Donna what's wrong and since you're not telling me everything, I need to check it for myself."

Mike coughed violently, but let Harvey continue, shakily moving his hands out of the way. Harvey lifted the hem of the shirt up and pressed on Mike's stomach…bad idea. The kid cried out in agonized pain, tears falling onto his cheek. Harvey snatched his hand back, hating that he was hurting his associate more. "I'm sorry, kid; I'm sorry."

"M-Make it stop…please."

Mike broken voice pulled at Harvey's heartstrings. It killed him. "I wish I could kid."

Mike whimpered in pain, flinching when Harvey touched his face before going back to Donna. "His abdomen is tender, does that help?"

_"Umm…give me something else, I'm almost narrowed down."_

Harvey sighed. If he had to hurt the kid again, so help him. "Mike, you gotta tell me something else. Does your throat hurt, your head, your-"

"My…my throat…d-dry…thirsty," Mike rasped.

"Did you hear that Donna?"

_"Yeah…thirst, nausea, abdominal pains, fever…oh, shit."_

"What? What is it?" He did not like the tone of the secretary's voice. It sounded bad. He put Donna on speaker to make things easier for the two of them.

_"Ask how long this has been going on. How long has he been in pain?"_

"Mike…how long?"

"W-What?"

"How long has your stomach been hurting?"

"Umm…a…a week?"

_"What about appetite? Have you been eating, Mike?"_

"…"

"Mike!" Donna and Harvey said in unison.

"N-No…not hungry."

_"Crap…Harvey this isn't good. You need to call an ambulance and I'll see how far away the firefighters are."_

"Donna! What the hell is going on? What's wrong with Mike?!"

_"Harvey, I think his appendix ruptured and peritonitis is starting to develop. If we don't get him help now, the poison from the appendicitis with spread throughout his abdominal cavity and cause an infection…he could die."_

"Son of…" But then something hit him…it was too quiet. All he could hear was harsh breathing and it might've been himself. He looked at Mike and swore inwardly.

"Donna…he passed out…he's barely breathing."

_"Son of a bitch kid…call that ambulance." _With that, Donna hung up, leaving Harvey helpless. He looked down at Mike and wiped his face nervously. The kid looked like shit; his face was deathly pale, sweat soaked his shirt, hair and face, his breathing was definitely not normal and every now and then, Mike would whimper in his unconscious state.

"You never do things halfway do ya kid?" He picked up his phone from the floor and called an ambulance, nearly shouting into the receiver. When he was done, he figured there was nothing more he could do but to try and keep Mike comfortable. He laid his associate's body flat on the ground carefully before lifting Mike's limp head onto his thigh.

"It'll be okay, kid; you'll be okay." _Just please don't die…please._

While running his hand through Mike's hair, he sat in silence…well besides Mike's uneven breathing, it was silent. Harvey kept checking his watch, wondering where the hell rescue was. Mike's life was hanging on a thread and if he died, because the idiots had taken too long, he'd go on a murdering spree.

Suddenly, Mike's head rolled on his leg, startling him a bit. The young associate started mumbling incoherent words and Harvey tried his best to calm the kid down.

"It's alright, Mike, just take it easy."

Mike eyelids opened to slits, the usually clear blue eyes glassy with infection.

"Ha-Harvey?"

"Right here, kiddo."

"Hurts."

"I know it does; I'm gonna get you out of here, I promise. Just don't die…I need someone to do my legwork you know."

Mike chuckled weakly, closing his eyes sluggishly.

"Hey…don't go back to sleep. I need you awake…at least until the ambulance comes."

"S' hot."

"Yeah, you got that right…wish there was a fan in here." He was sweating himself…but maybe that was because the kid was radiating heat like the sun. He caught Mike's eyes closing again and he gently shook him. "Don't Mike."

"Tired."

"Stay awake or you're fired." He knew it was harsh, but if it got the kid alert…

"You can't fire me."

"Why not?" Harvey smirked.

"O-one…you'd miss me and d-didn't…" Mike coughed shortly before continuing. "Didn't y-you just say you needed s-someone to d-do your legwork? I'm obviously t-the best one f-for the job."

Harvey rolled his eyes but grinned. The kid still had his usual lip and banter.

"Okay, so what's the other reason?"

"I-I don't work in this elevator," Mike smiled weakly.

"Wow…that's the best you can come up with. That's weak; that's bush league."

Mike chuckled but stopped when another bout of painful coughing started up.

"Easy, kiddo," Harvey whispered, resting his hand on Mike's sweat covered forehead.

"H-Har…Harvey?"

"Yeah, Mike?"

"I'm c-cold."

Blood immediately drained from Harvey's face. He didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. And then Mike's eyes started to close again.

"Mike…I'm warning you. Stay. The fuck. Awake."

"I'm s-sorry…c-can't…I'm sorry H-Harvey." With that, Mike's eyes closed as he left out a soft moan before his head lolled to the side, his cheek resting on Harvey's thigh.

"Mike? Mike!" Harvey pushed Mike's limp body into a sitting position and turned him around so that they were facing each other. He moved his hands up to Mike's shoulders and shook them, but the kid didn't make a sound. Mike's head hung forward, his chin touching his chest and Harvey tried his best to keep Mike straight up. He cupped Mike's face and stroked his cheek with his thumb.

"Mike. Come on kid don't do this." But Mike's eyes remained shut.

Harvey started to panic; he pressed his finger Mike's throat. Thankfully, there was a pulse, but it was too weak for his liking. He pulled Mike's head to his shoulder and put his chin on Mike's head. Where were the god damn firefighters? As if his thoughts were answered, the elevator suddenly powered up and they were moving down again. Help had finally come.

"You hear that kid?" Harvey sighed, speaking about the hum of the machine. "You're gonna be okay, just keep breathing."

In a few blurred seconds, Mike was taken from his hands and placed on a stretcher, whisked away to the ambulance. Harvey was left standing outside the wretched elevator, Donna suddenly by his side, as he was forced to stay and watch as Mike disappeared from sight. They wouldn't let him in the ambulance and it made him pissed to know Mike was alone right now.

"Are you okay, Harvey?"

"Ask me that when I know Mike is okay."

~+SUITS+~

"How is he Dr. Thompson?" Harvey asked when Mike's doctor sat down with them.

"It was close…extremely close. Another half hour in that elevator and I don't think your boy would've even made it out of the ambulance. But he'll be okay in a week with the right antibiotics and care."

Harvey and Donna let out a sigh of relief. It had been the worst day of his life; Mike had almost died in his arms and he had felt so helpless. There was absolutely _nothing_ he could've done if it had come to that horrible point.

"So, what…what happened?"

"His appendix burst and unfortunately he obtained peritonitis; when the appendix burst, usually from untreated appendicitis, the substances of the intestines and any other infectious organisms will leak into the abdominal cavity. We had to perform emergency surgery to remove all infected tissue. But like I said, we have him on very strong antibiotics to keep the disease and the infection from spreading throughout his body. He'll have an infection for the next few days which is why he has a 103° fever. It should go down, though, so it's nothing to worry about. He was also malnourished and dehydrated so we have him taking intravenous fluids as well. He's also able to breathe on his own, so that's a plus, but we have him using a nasal cannula just for precaution."

"So he'll be okay?" Harvey asked.

"Yes, he'll be okay."

"Thank god," Donna breathed. "Can we sit with him?"

"Absolutely; he's getting settled in his room at the moment, but a nurse will be out soon to bring you to him."

Harvey sighed in exhaustion as he shook hands with the doctor before the man left to go to another patient.

"He's gonna be okay," Harvey whispered. He repeated it to himself a million times in his head as they waited for the nurse to come and as they walked to Mike's room and when they saw him laying so still in the bed before them, surrounded by wires. The nurse told them not to be intimidated, but how could they not be? Mike had been so close to death…he still looked like he was and they were supposed to stay calm? Hell no!

Now he was sitting alone in Mike's room; two days after the horrible incident. Mike still showed no signs of waking up. Donna had gone to his apartment to grab some of his clothes, because he's been in the same outfit for the past three days. He refused to leave Mike's side in case the kid suddenly decided to wake up. Mike skin still looked waxy and pale; dark circles underlined his eyes and his breathing was still uneven and hoarse. The only good thing that happened was Mike's fever finally broke and it was slowly going away…which meant his infection was leaving as well.

It was around six in the morning the day when Mike started to move. Harvey was barely staying awake, keeping an eye on Mike's bobbing chest and he'd been silently praying for his associate to wake up. That's when the kid's nose twitched followed by his fingers. Harvey's eye widened and he leaned forward…but not too close so he didn't seem too eager.

"Mike?"

The young associate groaned and scrunched up his nose which made Harvey smile a little. After a minute or so, Mike's eyes finally blinked open and they were no longer fever ridden. He looked at his surroundings and finally his eyes landed on Harvey.

"Hey," Mike said in a raspy voice.

"Hey," Harvey replied with a small grin.

Mike weakly pushed himself up, groaning when he jarred his abdomen.

"Man, I feel like I've been shot…that's not what happened is it?"

"No; you being the stubborn idiot that you are, you waited too long and your appendix burst while we were stuck in the elevator."

"Oh…how long ago was that?"

"Around three days ago; you've been out pretty long."

Mike nodded and they sat in awkward silence for a moment before Harvey broke it.

"Mike, you know you can come to me with anything, right?"

Mike looked up from his hands and stared at his boss with big puppy dog eyes. Harvey hated that.

"Well, not _everything_; I mean when you're not feeling well, if you're feeling depressed, if you ever need to talk. I'm here for you."

Mike gave Harvey a small smile when the man placed a hand on his arm. "Thanks Harvey."

"But I don't want you calling me at four in the morning crying about some chick-flick."

Mike snorted and shook his head with a wider smile.

"You're welcome, kid."

"Hey, can I tell you something?" Mike said, looking serious.

"Shoot."

"You look like shit," Mike answered with a grin causing Harvey to scoff.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

"Don't have to," Mike said raising his eyebrows with pride. "I always look awesome even at my worse."

"Do I have hit you?"

"Hey, you wouldn't hit a cripple, would you?"

Harvey gave him a look and Mike gasped mockingly. "You would…wow…nice to know. But Donna wouldn't let that happen."

"You'd sic Donna on me?"

Mike gave Harvey the same look Harvey had given him.

"Touché kid, touché."

**FIN**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Reviews/ Requests-3 more days :)**

**I think I can get another story in tonight to catch me up then I'll be on track again. Stay tuned!**


	19. So Many Options, So Little Time

**So Many Options, So Little Time**

**This is for devilswearsprada who wanted Mike to get shot. Hope it's what you wanted! Enjoy :)**

It had all happened so fast; Harvey couldn't even remember exactly how it happened, because of it was all a blur to him. He'd been so pissed at the kid, because he screwed something up in a case and now he had to go make it right. If you wanted the job done, you had to do it yourself.

"You're staying here," Harvey growled, poking Mike hard in the chest.

"What? Why?"

"Because, I don't want you screwing anything else up."

"But I'm not! I know what I'm doing, why are you so angry!?" Mike stood up and got in Harvey's face.

"Because, I hired you to do your goddamn job, but instead you're slacking off! For the past three days you've done nothing but!" Harvey pushed Mike onto the couch roughly. "I don't know what the hell's wrong with you but I think you've been more loyal to _Louis_ than you've been to me. I mean you took a client for him, you smoke weed for him, and I know that I forgave you and I've given you a second chance, but lately I don't think you've been proving it. Does he have a gun to your head again? You have 146 goddamn choices, but you never seem to think of one of them!"

Mike looked at Harvey with hurt and pain in his eyes. He tried hard to contain his anger; how could Harvey say that after all he's done for him? He didn't have time to shoot a comeback at the guy as Harvey turned away for the door.

"I mean it; stay the hell here."

Mike watched in disbelief, as did Donna, as the lawyer left for the elevators. Mike shook his head; he was gonna prove to Harvey that he _was_ loyal and that he fucking _despised_ Louis. He jumped off the couch and began to follow Harvey, determination in every step.

"Mike, where are you going?" Donna said sadly, putting a hand on Mike's shoulder. What Harvey said to Mike was pure shit and she can't believe he'd actually say that to the kid. She knew Harvey was going through a rough patch that he didn't want to talk about and he's been taking all the anger out on the kid.

"To prove him wrong," he growled, ignoring the woman and continuing towards the elevator. Harvey was really gonna regret what he said to him.

~+SUITS+~

Harvey stalked to the town car, angry as hell…but not at Mike; he really felt bad about what he said to the kid, he really didn't mean it, but he was pissed at the world. Just as he was about to reach for the handle, he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"So I'm disloyal to you, huh?"

Harvey looked up to the sky in annoyance before turning around. "I thought I told you to stay inside."

"I'm not a fucking dog, Harvey! But I am loyal like one. All the things I've done; after the incident with Louis I started blowing him off- doing his work half-ass. And what about Trevor? I ditched him, because you told me to! But what do I get in return? Bupkes!"

Harvey grit his teeth angrily as he stepped closer to Mike. "You listen to me…"

Mike rolled his eyes in disbelief. The guy always had to have the last…suddenly something silver caught his eye. He glanced briefly over Harvey's shoulder saw a man, who looked a lot like an old client, pointing a gun at Harvey. The phrase '146 options' ran through his mind; but which should he use? There wasn't much time to think, the guy was gonna kill Harvey and the lawyer didn't even know, because his back was turned. Maybe this was the time to prove his loyalty. And just as the gun went off and people screaming and running, Mike shoved Harvey out of the way with his shoulder and got in the path of the bullet…and he was just in time, too, because if he had been mere seconds later, Harvey would be the one lying motionless on the ground with a bullet through his chest.

~+SUITS+~

_"Mike, please wake up…you gotta wake up, kid…I'm sorry."_

Who sounded like they were crying…or very close to it? It sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite put a finger on it. As he felt himself get closer to consciousness, he could feel, he could smell, and he could hear better. There was warm weight in his hand making it feel hot and sweaty; the smell of antiseptic reached his senses and he already started to get nauseous. Someone was whispering a mantra of something, but he still couldn't quite make it out. As for the weird thing constricting his breathing, he really wished whatever it was that was down his throat would get out…now. And before he started choking, he heard the voice right by his ear…it made him sad to hear someone speak so brokenly. Well, now it was his mission to find out who it was; time to wake up. The last thing he heard before things went crazy was:

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."_

~+SUITS+~

Harvey was grasping Mike's cold hand like a lifeline. The kid was the only thing actually keeping him sane at the moment. It was destroying him to see Mike- his little _brother_- laying so still in a white bed that wasn't even as pale as the person laying in it. And worse, Mike couldn't even breathe on his own; he needed a fucking ventilator! God, he had done this…if he hadn't been so mad at the world- at the kid- then they wouldn't be in this situation right now.

"I'm sorry, Mike. Please wake up." He hadn't slept a good night's sleep in weeks; most nights, not sleeping at all. He wasn't eating properly and the only time he left Mike was to go to the bathroom or throw up…because it had been his fault Mike was laying nearly dead in the hospital. And every time his eyes moved to the patch right next to the kid's heart…so close…too close to the heart, it made him sick to know that he did this to someone he cared about. Yes, it was true; Harvey cared. But there were only three people he really gave a damn about: Jessica, Donna, and Mike. They were his family since he barely had one as a child. And now…he might lose part of that.

Suddenly, a twitch in his hand followed by erratic beeping broke him out of his thoughts. He glanced at the heart monitor and saw that the blood pressure was spiking. After so many days, Mike's body was active…this was a reason for hope. He looked down at Mike and a small grin appeared on his face when he saw the kid's blue eyes finally open. He never thought he'd be so happy to see that.

"Mike? Kiddo, can you hear me?"

But all Mike could do was choke and gag. It didn't even seem that the kid was aware of where he was or who was with him. The older man was suddenly pushed back against the far wall as nurses and Mike's doctor came rushing in to take the tube out. It all went by so fast and before Harvey knew it, Dr. Raikes was standing in front of him with an optimistic look on his face.

"Well?"

"Mike's gonna be fine. It's a miracle, but he'll be okay. He's just going to need a lot of respiratory therapy, maybe have him talk to a therapist, and a lot- and I mean a lot- of rest. His heart had enough excitement. The bullet just about nicked it and I'm surprised how far he's made it. He's a very lucky kid. And you should be grateful."

Harvey frowned. How did he-

"Your friend Donna told me what you told her. Most lawyers wouldn't do such a thing for one another. You have one loyal kid there, Mr. Specter."

Harvey nodded. "Yeah…I do. Thanks doctor," Harvey smiled before going back to sit next to Mike. The kid was asleep…but that was way better than him being unconscious. _Thank you, God._ And now he could finally relax.

**The Next Morning**

Harvey's eyes blinked open and instantly his gaze went to Mike…whose eyes were slightly open and staring at the ceiling. At first, his heart beat painfully against his chest, thinking that Mike was…dead. But then the kid blinked sluggishly and Harvey's panic eased.

"Hey kid," Harvey smiled.

Mike flinched a bit, but rolled his head towards the voice. When he saw Harvey, hurt flashed through his eyes briefly before he smiled weakly in return.

"Um…how are you feeling?"

Mike opened his mouth to speak, but instead a rattling coughing fit came out. Mike grimaced in pain, putting a trembling hand to his chest. Harvey put and hand on Mike's back and helped him sit up before grabbing a cup of ice chips and putting it to Mike's lips. After getting a few ice chips in his mouth, Mike pulled away and settled back onto the pillows, closing his eyes with a content exhalation. Harvey pursed his lips in hesitation and watched as Mike enjoyed the cold feeling in his sore, dry throat. He'd never thought he'd be nervous around the kid; what he had said to him before the kid fucking sacrificed his life for an asshole boss who said he wasn't loyal had really made him think again. Well, Mike was far from _not_ being loyal.

"Kid, I uh…" Harvey looked up from his hands and saw Mike's big puppy dog eyes staring right back at him. He took a deep breath and swallowed. "I'm really not good at this, but I want to apologize to you; what I said…it was wrong. And I know it's no excuse, but I was having a bad day…and I never should've taken my anger out on you. You are far from disloyal and I should know that by now. These last two months without having you by my side-"

"Wait," Mike interrupted in a rough and whispered voice. "_Two _months?"

Harvey nodded solemnly and clasped his hands together. "You were in a coma and the doctors were skeptical you'd even wake up…I mean the bullet almost hit your heart; they lost you for nearly three minutes on the table."

Mike took in a shuddering breath and stared at the far wall. "Shit." What would his Grammy have done if he died? He really had to be more careful…but it had been for a good cause. As much as a dick Harvey was sometimes, he was like the big brother he never had…and he'd die for the him.

"Mike, I'm really sorry," Harvey said after Mike was quiet for too long.

Mike slid his gaze over to Harvey with wide eyes. Never in his life did he think he'd hear Harvey apologize…if the guy said it, he really meant it.

"I forgive you."

Harvey saw the corner of Mike's mouth flick upwards in a small smile. Don't get him wrong, he'd still feel guilty as hell no matter how many times Mike would tell him not to. He really didn't deserve forgiveness.

"Thanks, Mike." Harvey placed a hand on Mike's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "But, if you ever do something like that again, I'll kick your ass. _Never_ sacrifice yourself…for me especially; I appreciate it, but I'm not worth it."

"But if you died, I'd be out of the job…so I couldn't afford to let you take the risk," Mike said with a joking grin.

Harvey smirked and rolled his eyes. "Thanks; nice to know that if I die, you'll miss your job and not me…I'm hurt."

Mike snorted as he closed his eyes, fatigue starting to get the best of his…or was it the awesome drugs he was being given?

"Get some sleep, kid."

And before Mike drifted off into nothingness, he felt Harvey grab his hand lightly.

"I'm glad you're okay kid."

**FIN**

**Reviews/Request- 2 more days!**

**A little brotherly love at the end. Hope you liked it and if it was what you kind of wanted :)**


	20. Insomnia

**Insomnia**

**Happy New Year! This is for GirlinBlue2364 who wanted Mike to get sick from dehydration and not sleeping and therefore collapsing in the office. Enjoy!**

He's been working non-stop since Sunday…and it was Saturday. Damn Harvey and his demands; but he guessed it was his fault. He was the one that screwed up a crucial piece of paperwork for a _huge_ case and he was not gonna let himself or Harvey go down for this. Of course, Harvey didn't actually know Mike had pulled a week of all-nighters. By Tuesday, Harvey made him go home, because 'he couldn't afford for Mike to start sleeping in the break room,' was the man's words. Mike knew the guy actually was starting to care about him and didn't want Mike collapsing from exhaustion. Well, bless Harvey's _not_ so Grinch sized heart, but he wanted to make him proud; he wanted to get this perfect. So he'd "go home." And by 'go home,' it meant he'd stuff all his things in his desk and leave, making Harvey think he was actually listening to him.

He'd get on his bike and head towards the route for his apartment, but then make a detour and ride around the block before sneaking back to Pearson Hardman…and not once was Harvey there when he returned. He hadn't always been doing that, though; he honestly tried to go home and sleep, but all that was on his mind was work, work, work and what the case file was missing. So instead of trying to sleep, he'd ride back to the firm and work until six, change into some new clothes, freshen up and hide out in the file room until the normal time he arrived. As for his bike, he'd just park it in the bike rack behind the building. That way Harvey never knew. But by Thursday there was no point in going home hence the all-nighters. As for eating? Well, he didn't really do much of that either along with drinking water. All he really ever had during the whole week was a few Red Bulls each night, chips, and a few grapes from someone else's lunch. And he knew if Harvey found out about any of this, he was dead meat.

Now it was a week later on Sunday morning, another all-nighter come and gone and he was extremely close to figuring out the problem. But something was wrong with him and he knew it…Donna knew it, too. When he walked past the secretary with a 'good morning' she looked at him suspiciously…like she knew what he'd been doing. He just tried to ignore her and went to his desk. The problems actually started a few days ago; his mouth was dry and he was thirsty…_all the time _and the Red Bull seemed to do jack squat. He would get very intense headaches that an aspirin could barely control and today, he was starting to feel hot…like 'fever' hot. That had been hours ago; now he seemed to be getting worse.

Harvey noticed these things as well; his eyes looked a bit sunken in, the confusion when Harvey asked him a simple question and the weird irritability when Harvey made a joke. But he just seemed to brush it off after Mike said he was fine…and he was. He was perfectly fine. There was this one day, though, that made Harvey a bit worried. Mike had come back to his office two minutes after he sent the kid to the file room.

"Where am I going again?" He had asked.

"Mike, what's the matter with you? When have _forgotten_ anything?"

"I-I'm sorry; I'm just a bit tired." _Lie. He was _a lot_ tired._ "Seriously, where am I going again?"

"File room, kid." And when Mike left, he and Donna exchanged worried glances. Something was definitely wrong with their pup.

Mike rubbed his sore eyes for the hundredth time that day to rid the blurriness of his vision. The words on the paper were fading in and out of focus and spinning; it was making him dizzy. He could barely even write since his hands were shaking uncontrollably and he wasn't sure if it was the caffeine or the lack of sleep, but he knew he needed to solve this file problem. He felt so close to finishing it… felt so close…feel so close…_Feel So Close_, by Calvin Harris; it was a really good song and…focus Mike! He tapped his fingers on his desk as he fidgeted in his chair, he needed to concentrate, he was...almost…done! God, the joy he felt course through his veins; he finally done something that Harvey would be proud of. Picking up his phone excitedly, he began to dial his boss' number when a voice nearly made him jump to the ceiling.

"Who are you calling?"

"Harvey! W-What…" Mike coughed and tried to calm his breathing. Somehow Harvey had sat on his desk without being noticed. "When did you get here?"

Harvey looked at him funny before reaching out to touch Mike's forehead. But Mike was quicker and he swatted the man's hand away with an annoyed look in his eyes. "What?"

"You called me, remember? You said you were almost done with fixing that problem you created and I've been waiting here for the past seven minutes. An answer would be nice."

"U-uh…okay. I found-"

"Wait, I can tell this is gonna be long so come on and this desk isn't exactly comfortable," Harvey stood up and gestured Mike to follow. "My office is better."

Mike nodded and pushed himself from the chair. He suddenly swayed, grabbing his head and squeezing his eyes shut. When he looked up, Harvey was staring at him quizzically with a slightly concerned gleam in his eye.

"Okay, kid, this is the second time this week; you look like you're about to keel over. I'm gonna ask you again, and I want the truth this time, what the hell is wrong?"

"Harvey, I swear I'm just exhausted. Being an awesome is hard work you know," Mike finished with a small smile.

Harvey glared at him skeptically, but shook his head in exasperation as he started to walk away again. "Come on Naomi Watts we got work to do."

Mike cleared his throat and nodded shakily as he fell in step with the older man. He felt really weak though; his legs were jelly and his vision was tunneling hastily. He knew he wasn't gonna last much longer.

"I hope you have this all sorted out, because if you…"

Harvey's voice began to fade out. He could feel his heart beating hard against his chest and his blood running in his ears; it was only seconds before-

"…to Louis and what I'm gonna have him do to you is-" Suddenly, he heard a soft grunt followed by a thump behind him. He turned around in confusion and what he saw made his blood run cold.

Mike was a crumpled heap on the ground, deathly pale and motionless. For a moment, it really looked like the kid was dead and it really freaked him out. He took two strides over to Mike and fell to his knees, rolling him onto his back and checking his pulse. His heart was beating way too fast and when Harvey placed a hand on Mike's forehead it was hot to the touch.

"Jeez kid you're burning up."

Donna had been sitting at her desk when she noticed Harvey and Mike coming her way…but her gaze snapped immediately to Mike. He really looked like he was about to pass out. And just as she was about to get up and confront him, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body folded in on itself, crumpling to the floor. Once Harvey saw what happened and cradled Mike's head in his arms, she was instantly by his side and calling an ambulance.

"Harvey what's the matter with him?" She asked frantically, seeing the unusually pale and silent kid before him.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." He had an idea, but he had to look at the security tapes or ask the night guard for confirmation.

People started to gather around, wondering what was going on and it was pissing Harvey off. This wasn't a fricken freak show; there was nothing to see. One look Donna and she nodded in confirmation before giving everyone the death glare to scare them off.

"Mike, come on." Harvey shook Mike's shoulders roughly, but his head only lolled on his shoulders. "Come on, kid answer me."

"I don't know how long the paramedics will be," Donna stated, handing Harvey a wet paper towel. When she had gotten it in the past two minutes, he did not know. He just grabbed the towel and placed it Mike's forehead. What really got him, though, was that there was no sweat on the kid's face or neck at all. He should have at least _some_ perspiration, right?

"Harvey, what the matter?" The secretary said, crouching down as she saw the older man's brow furrow.

"I don't…he's not even sweating, but he feels like a damn radiator."

Donna swore and ran a hand down her face causing more alarm to build up in Harvey.

"What?"

"I've only seen a few of these cases in college, but I think he's dehydrated…however it looks worse than it should be."

Before Harvey could reply, paramedics came running down the hall forcing Harvey to move out of the way after he passed Mike to them. He wiped his hand over his mouth; Donna was right. He's seen his fair share of dehydrated people- even severely dehydrated- but Mike…he looked worse. He needed answers.

"Donna, go with him. I'll meet you at the hospital."

"Where are you going?"

"To see if Mike's been lying to me."

~+SUITS+~

"Hey Norm."

"Mr. Specter, nice you see you."

Harvey had gone down to lobby to talk to Norman, the day guard at the desk. The man wouldn't know if Mike came in at night, but the cameras would.

"What's with the ambulance?"

"My associate; I need to take a look at the security tapes."

"Sure," Norm said, telling Harvey to come behind the desk. "What for?"

"Need to check something. Go back to last Sunday."

For the next five minutes, the two watched the tapes going from last Sunday to last night. And what Harvey saw made him pissed yet guilty. Mike, the stubborn idiot, had gone against his orders of going home to sleep. Instead the kid had returned every night, once Ray had pulled out into the street, to work on the case files. God, he was gonna kill him; not only was Mike dehydrated, but also severely sleep deprived. How could he not have noticed this? It was perfectly clear on Mike's face; the dark shadows underneath his eyes and the paleness, the forgetfulness and confusion. It had been right in front of him and he failed to do anything about it. _Idiot._ But that's just what the two of them were: stubborn idiots. Ever since he hired Mike, he had changed. For one, he was starting to go soft and worst of all, he was starting to care. _Damn you Mike._

"Thanks, Norm." He patted Norm on the shoulder before heading for the doors. He had already called Ray, so the man was waiting outside, the door already open.

"Presbyterian hospital," he said as he stepped in the car. "Step on it."

~+SUITS+~

When Harvey finally got the hospital, he jumped out of the car and strode inside. Upon entering the waiting room, he noticed Donna in the corner…crying. The woman rarely cried…not for real anyways; so when she cried, something bad had happened.

"Donna," Harvey ran over with panic on his face, though he tried not to show it. "Is Mike okay?"

Donna looked up at him with red rimmed eyes, sniffing and tremors running through her body. "I'm…I'm so sorry Harvey."

Harvey swallowed nervously, tears brimming on the edge of his eyelids. He knew what was coming and really didn't want to hear it, but he couldn't move.

"He um…his heart stopped in the ambulance and they couldn't…" Donna paused with a sob. "He was gone before we even made it here."

He collapsed in a chair next to the secretary and ran a shaky hand through his hair. He had been too late; if he'd just noticed it sooner than Mike would be alive right now. And now he could no longer hold the tears in; leaning forward, he put his head in his hands. He should've been the one in the ambulance with him; maybe that way he could make sure Mike didn't die unless he told him to…which would never happen.

"Oh my god," he whispered. He just lost his little brother.

"Harvey…what are we gonna do?"

He had no idea what they were gonna do. It was gonna be so different without Mike at the firm. He didn't even know why he cared, it was just…Mike.

"Harvey?" Donna repeated. "Harvey, can you hear me?"

~+SUIT+~

"Harvey!"

His eyes snapped open as he sat up and looked around, seeing that he was in the hospital waiting room. His breathing was shaky and he could feel sweat on his face…or were those tears? It had only been a nightmare…had it?

"Harvey, are you okay?" Donna asked worriedly. The man had fallen asleep after waiting for hours and hours for news about Mike. He had been fine until she noticed tears on his cheek and distress on his features. Nightmare; and she had a feeling she knew what it was about.

"Harvey…it was just a nightmare; Mike's in the emergency room and he's not dead. I promise." But Mike really did die though for a minute. It had scared her to death and it was something she never wanted to see again, especially with the pup.

"Right…I know," Harvey breathed, rubbing his face tiredly.

"Harvey?"

Harvey stood up immediately, straightening out his suit and walked over to Mike's doctor.

"Dr. Thompson; how's Mike."

"He'll be fine in a few days. We're giving him intravenous fluids and salts for the dehydration, but unfortunately we had to put him in a medically induced coma for the sleep deprivation.

"What? Why?" Harvey exclaimed.

"It's the best way for his body to rest without being disturbed. We'll take him off in a few days once we're sure his organs are strong enough."

"Okay…thanks. What room is he in?"

"Room 285; down the hall and to the right."

Harvey nodded in thanks before brushing past Dr. Thompson and towards Mike's room. Donna, too, offered a small smile before following her boss. When she caught up to him, he was already at the window and he looked shocked.

"Shit, kid." Harvey shook his head before slowly entering the room. It was almost dark, but the sun was setting and its rays were shining through the blinds, lighting up Mike's room slightly and illuminating his sunken face.

Donna walked over to Mike and sat down while grabbing his hand. She couldn't believe he was in a "coma." And it was so weird not to hear the kid blabbing or bantering with Harvey…it just wasn't right. She wanted to stay with him to let him know he wasn't alone, but she knew Harvey wanted to be alone with his little brother. After kissing Mike on the temple, Donna got up and as she passed Harvey, placed a comforting hand on his bicep.

"He'll be okay."

Harvey didn't respond, but took a deep breath and waited until Donna disappeared to go sit down. It was unbelievable; it was something he couldn't get over. Mike was in a freakin' coma and he really shouldn't be. Especially at his age; and at Mike's age, he shouldn't be pulling all-nighters an entire week. It wasn't right; the whole damn thing just wasn't fucking right.

"If you can hear me kid," Harvey said, grasping Mike's hand in his. "Mike, you listen to me; you pull this. If you don't you're gonna be in a shit ton of trouble. And if you ever go against my orders again, I _will_ be feeding you to Louis, no arguments…I mean it kid…god, this is so messed up." He ran a hand through his hair and pursed his lips. "Get better, Mike…and you better hope you can hear me, because I'm not saying this again. I do care about you and as much as I hate to say it, 'cause I know you'd rub it in my face, you've really grown on me. We're a team kid, Batman and Robin. It's you and me against Hardman- against the world; you gotta stick with me here."

~+SUITS+~

It was three days after Mike had been admitted and his condition was starting to improve. His skin, though a bit yellow from lack of sun, was looking healthy. He was no longer in a medically induced coma, but merely sleeping. His breathing sounded better as well as his heartbeat which was at a normal pace once again. It made Harvey feel better, but he'd feel a lot better if the kid actually woke up. Mike had been silent for too long.

It had been when he quickly went to get coffee that Mike was finally starting to show signs of waking up. He had just reached the door when he heard Mike groan and his eyes suddenly flickered open sluggishly. Not feeling up for coffee anymore, Harvey tossed it in the trash and walked over to his associate, taking his seat and waiting for Mike to be fully awake.

"Mike?"

Mike looked over at his boss with a frown; he was so confused. One moment he was finishing something important and the next moment he was lying in a hospital bed.

"Harvey? Where the…how the hell did I get here? _When_? Why am I here?"

"Can I answer or are you gonna keep asking questions?"

Mike closed his mouth and let Harvey talk.

"Good; you're in the hospital, because you went against my instructions to go home and get some sleep. Instead you pulled a week worth of all-nighters. Do you know how bad that is, especially for a kid your age? I never even did that. Geez, kid you almost gave me and Donna a heart attack. When you collapsed on the ground I thought you were dead…Donna even said you _did_ die while in the ambulance."

"What are you talking about?"

"The doctor said you were severely dehydrated and sleep deprived. Not to mention malnourished as well. Mike, someday I swear to god, you're gonna kill yourself…and not intentionally. You need to take care of yourself more. It's not healthy what you do. And I know I haven't exactly been easy on you with the work load and the important case, but you need to stay alive to actually do it."

"H-How long ago was this?"

"About three days ago."

"Oh."

"Yeah…I mean it Mike, no more all-nighters. If I have to drop you off at your house and take your bike away- hell, if I have to make you sleep at my place so be it. The work you do isn't going to be important if you're gonna kill yourself over it."

Smiling weakly, Mike nodded and looked down at his hands. "I'm sorry I just…I wanted to make you proud, Harvey. I was so caught up with what I was doing that I kinda forgot what day was what. It's exhausting you know? Working like that and feeling like the days are mushed together into one…but I don't know. Maybe I'm not cut out for this anymore."

"Kid, I know this is a tough job but I also know that you're pretty damn good at it. I wouldn't have kept you if I knew you couldn't do the job. We're stuck with each other."

"Lucky me," Mike sighed mockingly as he lay back on the pillows.

Harvey rolled his eyes with a small smirk while lightly punching Mike in the arm.

"Shut up…but really, kid; I mean it. Everything I said, I meant it."

"I know Harvey and…thanks."

"You're welcome, now get some rest. Doc said you're gonna be spent in the upcoming days and the piles on my desk are stacking. I need you back to doing my legwork."

Mike coughed a laughed. "Nice to know I'm good for something."

**FIN**

**Reviews! This will be the last day for requests so get them in! :)**


	21. Death Changes a Man

**Death Changes a Man**

**WARNING: Major Character Death. I think you all know what's coming… This is for a guest who wanted Mike to die and see what Harvey's reaction would be…hope you like it!**

It started out as any other day at the firm, nothing unusual. Mike walked into Harvey's office just as the man got off the phone with a sigh. He pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes in irritation.

"Long night?" Mike smirked as he closed the folder he was reading and dropped onto the couch.

"Don't wanna talk about it. Listen, I need you to go pick up the client from the train station."

"What? Why me and not you?"

"Long story, now go."

"Harvey-"

"Do I have to feed you to Louis?"

"No, but-"

"Why are you still here? Leave or I'll kick your ass out of here."

Mike huffed and rolled his eyes before tossing the folder on Harvey's desk and leaving the room just as Donna stepped in.

"That was a little harsh," she said, handing Harvey a coffee and some aspirin.

"He'll get over it," Harvey grinned as he took a small sip from the cup and popped the pills into his mouth.

Donna gave him a look and he sighed heavily. "Fine, I'll make it up to him when he gets back. What's that crappy pizza place that he likes?"

Donna smiled as she wrote down a number. She loved her boys. Harvey shook his head in disbelief; the things he did for Donna…and the annoying kid. Looking at his watch, he figured Mike would be at least an hour; he'd call the pizza place in thirty minutes. After taking another sip from his coffee he opened the file Mike had given him about their new client. He had a lot of work to do before the two got back.

~+SUITS+~

Mike looked down at his watch for the fifth time with a groan. The client was over ten minutes late and if he didn't know better, he'd think Harvey might just be trying to get rid of him. He snorted inwardly with a shake of his head; wouldn't be the first time. He looked up at the train exits when he heard the announcements on the intercom.

_"Now arriving: New Haven, Connecticut."_

"Finally," Mike whispered. He moved closer to the doors, trying to find Mr. Walters, pushing respectfully past the other passengers. But when he couldn't find him, he figured for sure that Harvey had just wanted him out.

"Mike Ross?" A voice said.

Turning around, a smile broke out on his face. "Mr. Walters." They shook hands before starting to walk towards the exits.

"Sorry for the lateness; I missed the first train, because of an issue at the first station. Now worries, though."

"Not a problem, Mr. Walters." Mike was a bit curious as to what had happened at the first station, but he didn't want to pry. If he upset the client, Harvey would have his ass.

"Please, call me Chris."

"Alright, Mr. Walt- um, I mean Chris, the car is-"

"Everybody on the ground!" Someone shouted before a gunshot went off.

Immediately, people started screaming and hitting the grounds with hands over their heads. A few people tried to run, but didn't get very far when the masked gunman raised his gun and pulled the trigger, victims instantly crumpling the floor.

Mike and Chris, however, were frozen to the spot. On the outside, Mike's face was stoic, but on the inside he was completely freaking out. He couldn't believe this was fucking happening. Man, Harvey was gonna be pissed if the client got killed. And just when it couldn't get worse…

"Where is Chris Walters?!"

Mike rotated his head to the left and looked at Mr. Walters with wide eyes. The man only returned the gaze, more confusion in his eyes than Mike had. Without thinking, Mike slowly pushed Chris back the way they came, hoping the gunman didn't see them.

"Hey!"

Shit.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Mike clenched his jaw as he shielded Mr. Walters. He couldn't believe it; he barely even knew the guy and he was risking his life for him. The gunman was not playing games and he'd kill anyone who was in the way of his target.

"Who's behind you?" The gunman said as he moved closer to the pair.

"No one," Mike said, trying to stay calm. But he guessed he tested the guy's patience a little too much. The next thing he knew, the gun went off and there was a sharp pain in side. He stumbled backwards a bit with a grimace before falling to the floor. He looked up at Chris, the guy looking like he was a deer caught in headlights.

"I'm gonna enjoy killing you, Chris," the man growled. "But first-"

Mike suddenly had a burst of adrenaline as he shot up from the ground and tackled for the gun.

"You little prick!"

Mike almost felt like he was getting the upper hand when all of a sudden the gun went off. At first, he thought it hit the gunman, but when he saw the guy smile wickedly, he knew where the bullet had gone. The man pushed Mike off of him and the associate looked down, seeing blood blooming on his chest…right near his heart. The pain was excruciating and he had a feeling he wasn't making it back to the office today…or ever.

"You disgust me," the gunman scowled down at him before kicking Mike in the stomach. "I'll just leave you here to bleed to death. In the meantime, I have some unfinished business." He turned back to Chris, who was trembling violently against the wall, face as white as a ghost.

"Now, where were we? Oh yeah, I'm gonna gut-"

"NYPD drop your weapon and put your hands on your head!"

"Fuck," the gunman swore as he dropped the gun onto the ground and clasped his hands behind his head. He smiled forcefully at Mr. Walter and sighed. "So close." Immediately after, he was tackled and cuffed.

Once Mr. Walter felt it was safe, he bolted over to Mike and fell to his knees. The kid's eyes were closed tightly and his breathing was wet and shallow. Blood was trickling from his open mouth and Mr. Walter had a really bad feeling Mike wasn't going to make it…and it was his fault. He was tied up in this money problem which is why he sought out Harvey and Pearson Harman in the first place. Now a kid was gonna die, because of him.

"We need an ambulance now!" He shouted towards some policemen. He looked back down to the dying associate and swore. "Mike…Mike can you hear me?"

"Nggh…C-Chris," Mike coughed. "C-Chris, are you…are y-you 'kay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine; it's you we have to worry about."

"N-no…not g-g'nna…make it."

"Stop thinking like that…you…" Chris looked at Mike's injuries nervously. The kid was right; there was a 95% chance that Mike wasn't gonna live. But he didn't want to freak him out.

"You'll make it, don't worry."

A few tears of pain and fear escaped Mike's eyes as he grasped Chris' arm tightly. Blood was pooling beneath the both of them and Mike was getting worse by the second. _Where were the damn paramedics?!_

"T-Tell Harvey…t-tell him…I'm s-sorry."

Chris swallowed thickly; and just as the paramedics came rushing towards them, Mike exhaled softly and his grip on the client's arm loosened, sliding to the ground.

"Shit." How was he gonna tell Harvey this?

He watched as the paramedics tried to staunch the bleeding, got Mike onto a gurney and rolled him towards the exits. Without thinking, he followed them outside and through the chaos that had formed. He suddenly noticed a man standing near a black town car; one that Harvey described was picking him up along with Mike.

"Excuse me, are you Ray?" He said to the man.

"Y-Yes, who are you?" Ray said, breaking out of his stupor.

"Chris Walters, the one who's supposed to meet with Harvey Specter. Um…Mike Ross was shot…he's probably not gonna make it. I need you to bring me to the hospital."

"Of course," Ray opened the door quickly. "Get in."

In a few seconds, Ray pulled out of the parking space by the sidewalk and began to follow the ambulance that carried the associate who was so close to death.

~+SUITS+~

Donna put the phone back on the receiver shakily. The news she had just gotten was something she never wished would happen. Harvey had gone down to the lobby to get the pizza for Mike, who he was expecting to be here soon. That just made the shock disappear and the tears well up in her eyes. How was she gonna tell Harvey this? It had been bad enough when she broke the news about his dad's heart attack, but this…this was going to _destroy_ him. Including herself and Jessica, Mike was basically the only family the guy had. Mike was a little brother to him and when he found out that…suddenly she noticed Harvey coming down the hallway with a steaming box in his hand, a slight smile on his face. Donna hated that she was gonna have to ruin his mood.

"Mike back yet?" He said, passing her desk and heading into his office.

Taking a deep breath, Donna stood up and stood in his doorway. This was gonna hurt.

"Harvey…"

Harvey frowned and stopped walking to his desk, turning around. The last time Donna's tone was like that, it was about his dad. What could be worse? He saw the tears in the woman's eyes and he knew he wasn't gonna like the news he was about to hear.

"What is it?"

Donna closed her eyes, tears slipping from underneath her lashes. "God, I really don't…I don't know how to tell you this."

Dread was building up in his gut like a volcano…someone had died and he didn't, but did want to know who it was. Obviously it was someone they both knew or else Donna wouldn't be hesitating this bad…or crying.

"Tell me…Donna, what happened?"

"Mike…he was shot and um…he didn't make it."

Harvey's heart thudded to a stop, his hands went cold and he could barely feel the box of pizza as it slipped from his hands and landed on the ground. Tears of his own began to form in his brown eyes making his vision blurry. He wiped a hand down his face and looked away from Donna, staring at the file Mike had given him earlier. The _last_ thing Mike had written. He collapsed onto a nearby chair while Donna just stood there, tears falling onto her cheeks.

"W-What…" Harvey cleared his throat and closed his eyes. "What happened?"

Donna sat down next to his and placed a hand on his knee. "Umm…Mr. Walter was the one who called from the hospital. He said a guy with a gun just came into the station and shot a bunch people. He said Mike saved him; tried to shield him and then he tackled the guy for the gun."

"Dammit, Mike."

"He told me to tell you that…Mike said he was sorry."

Harvey shot up from the chair and swiped everything off his desk in anger, not caring if he broke anything. How could the kid do that; sacrifice his life, make stupid choices? Sure he saved someone, but at what cost. God, if the kid wasn't….wasn't _gone_ Harvey would kill him himself. He leaned forward on the table, heaving and really pissed…then really sick. Mike…the guy who was like a little brother to him…was dead. It was too much to handle.

"Harvey-"

Ignoring Donna, he pushed past her and strode towards the men's bathroom. In a matter of minutes, he was hunching over the toilet, throwing up every single substance in his stomach. When he was finished, he stumbled over to the sink and splashed his face with cold water. He looked up into the mirror and exhaled shakily; Mike was gone forever and for once, there was nothing he could do about it…and then he realized: Mike was dead because of him.

~+SUITS+~

**The Next Day**

Harvey stood in Mike's apartment, hands stuffed in his pocket and completely still. He looked around the room at the crap the kid had and thought how Mike would never step foot in this place again; never ride that goddamn contraption he called a bike ever again. He took in a shaky breath and moved further into the room. It was silent besides the muffled sounds of passing cars and horns; he went to Mike's room and clenched his jaw as he looked at it. The damn kid didn't even make his bed. It made him chuckle a bit before his mood sobered quickly. He lowered himself onto the bed and put his face in his hands.

"Oh god, Mike…I'm so sorry." He wanted to cry, but he was fresh out of tears. Jessica had let him leave early to go to the hospital and make sure it was really Mike who was killed. Unfortunately, it was. When he got home, he drank himself to oblivion; when he came to with a pounding headache, realization hit him. Mike Ross was dead. And Harvey did one thing neither he nor anyone else thought he could or would do: cry. He cried for two hours straight which didn't benefit his headache at all. When he was done, he decided to go to Mike's apartment for a reason he did not know. He knew, however, it would make him hurt more. Now here he was, sitting on Mike's bed and rubbing his red, sore eyes. He had no idea what he was gonna do now; the funeral was in a few days, but he didn't know if he could work up the strength to go.

"Harvey?"

The man looked up when he heard a familiar voice in the apartment. In a couple seconds, Donna appeared in front of him, sadness on her pale face.

"Donna…what are you doing here?"

"I'm worried about you…you don't seem like yourself."

"Well, gee Donna I wonder why that is? Hmm, maybe because my associate is dead?"

"Harvey-"

"I'm sorry Donna it's just…"

Donna sat down next to him, placing a comforting hand on his back. "I know…it's okay."

"No…it's not okay. Mike's dead; I never thought it could happen, but it did."

"But it's not your fault."

"Yeah, it is; I told him told him to go instead of me. I _yelled _at him…and you want to know the last thing I said to the kid? I said 'leave or I'll kick your ass out of here.'"

"I'm sure Mike doesn't hate you for that; he looked up to you."

"Yeah well…I'm a poor excuse for a role model." He stood up and wiped his face. "I gotta go; I'll see you later."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I don't know; somewhere."

Donna followed Harvey to the door and sighed. "Be careful; please don't go do something stupid." She received no response as Harvey disappeared, the footfalls on the stairs fading with distance. Before leaving, she looked around Mike's apartment and sighed sadly.

"I'm so sorry, Mike." With that she shut the door and left the building as well. Being there hurt too much.

~+SUITS+~

It was the day of the funeral. Donna and Harvey along with Rachel, Jessica Jenny, even Trevor sat in the front. Some others from the firm also came for the funeral, surprisingly Louis did, too. But Harvey was happy about one thing; it was good that Mike's grandmother had passed. He didn't think the woman would be able to handle this. The funeral was nice; Donna had done a good job putting it together. He had bought the casket, but she had done everything else; he knew he'd crash and burn without her. He also requested it be closed casket, because he wouldn't be able to handle seeing Mike so pale and lifeless. After he gave the eulogy, something he never thought he'd do, he along with Donna, Rachel and Jenny carried the casket outside and to the plot where Donna picked out…right next to Edith Ross. Mike would've been happy about that. After the priest said a prayer, the casket was lowered into the ground and everybody threw a piece of dirt in before they all watched someone shovel the rest of the dirt until it was filled to the top. Soon after people placed flowers near the tombstone, they started to leave…but not Harvey.

"Harvey," Jessica said, placing a hand on Harvey's shoulder. "Take some time off; I know this is hard for you."

Harvey remained silent, staring at the place where Mike was buried, as Jessica sighed and squeezed his shoulder before leaving.

"Harvey, call me okay?" Donna whispered. "If you want to talk, just call me."

Harvey stayed silent again but finally spoke in a hoarse voice. "Thanks Donna."

"Do you need me to stay?"

"No…I'll be fine."

Donna hesitated before replying. "Okay."

He was finally alone. Harvey leaned forward and dropped the rose with the rest of the flowers before resting a hand on the tombstone. And then he realized he never looked at the inscription. He figured Donna had done something simple and original, but he looked at it anyways.

_Mike Ross_

_1989-2013_

_Beloved Son, Grandson, Friend, and Brother._

The last part made Harvey choke on his breath and he suddenly didn't want to be here anymore.

"I'm gonna miss you kid."

Clearing his throat and taking a deep breath, Harvey turned around and left the cemetery without another word. And disregarding Jessica's offer to take a few days of, he returned to work the next day. It was early, though, so no one besides the janitors and the day guard were there. Slowly, he walked to the bullpen and right to Mike's cubicle. A highlighter was still open with a chewed cap next to it, papers were stacked next to the computer, an empty Red Bull can was laying sideways on the desk, the kid's messenger bag was hanging off the vacant chair and his bike helmet was on the floor underneath his desk. He remembered the first day when he met the kid; they'd come so far…maybe that's why he cared so much about him…maybe that's the reason he cried.

"Why'd it have to be you, kid?"

It should've been him; he should've been the one to go to the train station, not Mike. If he hadn't been so lazy, if he hadn't stayed up all night drinking with his date, Mike would be alive right now. Sure, he'd probably be the one six feet under instead, but Mike had his whole life ahead of him; he was gonna make a great lawyer someday…but now that'd never happen. Scrubbing his stubble covered face, he walked back to his office and scanned it quietly. He loved this office; it made him feel happy…well, it _did._ Now…he didn't know if he'd ever be the same again. Sighing, he took a few minutes to look out the window at the New York skyline before heading back to his desk. Without another thought, he tossed his Pearson Hardman I.D. on the table as he turned around and left the firm…for good. As he walked out of the elevator and through the lobby, he remembered the conversation he and Mike had a while back that made him smile a bit.

_Flashback_

_ "Listen, I'm sorry and-"_

_ "Forget it. When I first started, Jessica rode me so hard, I quit once a month. I just told you what you needed to hear."_

_ "That's just it. I've only had one person who told me what I needed to hear; maybe it's time I started trusting somebody else."_

_ "Did you really quit when you first started?"_

_ "Of course not, I'm not a wuss."_

**Fin**

…**.Please don't hate me for killing Mike…is it wrong to say that I kinda like writing this though it almost made me cry? Anyways, review like always! Also, NOT ACCEPTING ANYMORE REQUESTS. **


	22. Kicked While You're Down

**Kicked While You're Down**

_Tag to 2.10 "High Noon." _

_This is for xxLionsflamExx who wanted Harvey to push Mike. Hope you like it!_

"Maybe it's time you just accept that it's over; deal with it," Mike muttered.

Harvey frowned as he stood up from the desk in Mike's cubicle. "Excuse me?"

Mike scoffed with a humorless smile. "You seem to live in this diluted world," Mike began as he stood up and his voice level increasing. "Where you think that you can always win, but sometimes you can't. Bad things happen." He picked up some files and threw them one by one onto his desk. "You've gotta face the fact in life that it's gonna be this case or this case or this case! Jessica lost!" Mike shouted angrily, his chest heaving. "You lost! And there isn't anything that any of us, including the great and powerful Harvey Specter, can do about it!"

The room was completely silent, everyone staring at the two in Mike's cubicle in awe. Mike Ross had just yelled at Harvey Specter; boy he was gonna get it. Harvey scowled at Mike and took a deep breath.

"My office. Now."

Mike rolled his eyes and wiped a hand over his mouth before sighing heavily and grabbing his suit jacket and heading towards Harvey's office. Giving everyone around him a death glare, he followed close behind his associate. He had no idea what was wrong with the kid, but he was gonna get to the bottom of it.

Suddenly, he noticed Mike walk right past his office and continued to storm down the hallway. _Where the fuck was he going?_

"Mike! Hey, where the hell do you think you're going?! Stop!"

But Mike kept on walking. Harvey growled and quickened his pace as Mike disappeared in the bathroom. He barged into the room and found Mike leaning over the sink, splashing water on his face.

"What the hell is your problem!?"

Mike looked into the mirror, his breath shaky, but his anger still high. Harvey didn't understand…he never would. Wiping his face with a paper towel, he shook his head in disbelief.

"What the hell is _my_ problem? What's yours? You think you can always win, but newsflash Harvey: look where we are now! You're such a selfish, self-absorbed bastard!"

"I'm selfish? I've put my ass on the line for you; I intended to quit if Jessica fired you and you're calling me selfish? That's real low, kid. So what's your problem?"

"It's nothing; you wouldn't care anyways." Harvey wouldn't care that he grandmother was dead. "All you care about is yourself."

"I can't believe you would say that after all I've done for you…you're the one who's selfish. I should've fired you, but instead I risked my entire career for you. So you and I have completely different definitions of selfish."

"You only did that, because you didn't want paperwork or were more worried about having to do your own goddamn work for-"

Harvey suddenly had enough of the kid's mouth. With a swift movement, he shoved Mike roughly, causing the kid to stumble back and hit the wall with a grunt. Mike slid to the floor as he looked up at Harvey who was staring down at him, anger in his eyes. It briefly brought him back to when he was in grade school; when he was beaten and called names just because he was smart. Well, right now Harvey reminded him as one of those bullies; no, Harvey wasn't shouting at him, because he hated Mike's intelligence, but because the guy must feel ashamed and regretful. It hit Mike hard. Pushing himself up from the floor, wincing a bit from his sore back, he glared at Harvey, oncoming tears in his eyes. Harvey was the one he trusted and looked up to most; how could he do something like that to him? Without a word, he brushed past the lawyer and left the bathroom, sniffing and wiping his nose with his sleeve.

"Mike? What's wrong; what happened?" Donna said as Mike passed her on the way to the elevators. He looked pale, his eyes red-rimmed and wet.

He just shook his head and disappeared behind the closing doors just as he choked out a sob…that Donna heard. Sighing in frustration, Donna went to go find Harvey, who she knew might've had something to do with Mike's current emotional condition. When she saw Harvey emerge from the bathroom with an exhausted, yet irritated look on his face, she approached him angrily, hands clenched by her side.

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing."

"That sure as hell didn't look like nothing to me Harvey…he was _crying_; but I don't blame him."

Harvey cocked his head slightly with a frown. "What are you talking about?"

"His grandmother died yesterday, Harvey; he's going through a rough time and you yelling at him isn't gonna make it better."

"Shit…he never said anything."

"Did he have to?" Donna said rhetorically. It was very clear on Mike's face that something was very wrong and Harvey should've acknowledged that.

Harvey exhaled loudly and wiped his hand down his face. Dammit, what the hell did he do? He _pushed_ Mike and he couldn't help but remember the look of pain when Mike hit the wall or when he stood up. He hurt his little brother.

"Dammit…cancel all my appointments for today," Harvey said as he took out his phone to dial Mike's number while heading towards the elevator.

Donna smiled sadly as she went to go do what was asked. She just hoped her boys would be okay; she hoped _Mike_ would be okay.

~+SUITS+~

He had called Mike about ten times on the way to the apartment, but unsurprisingly the kid didn't answer. It had frustrated him, but he knew what Mike was going through; he had been in the same situation when his father had died…but Mike was so much closer to his Grammy than he with his father. For Mike it was different. God, he couldn't believe he was such a dick to the kid. _Geez Harvey, never kick a man- or puppy in this case- while he's down._

Now he was standing outside Mike's apartment, knocking on the door for the past three minutes. He was starting to get a bit worried, scenarios, as to why Mike wasn't there yet, reeled through his head and he was heading towards the decision of kicking the door down…when he remembered he had a key. He dug it out of his pocket and pushed the key into the lock, opening the crappy door.

"Mike?"

The apartment was completely still; no sounds, no movements, nothing. This worried Harvey even more. He really hoped Mike wasn't there and had decided to go somewhere else. He was afraid he might see Mike dead on the floor and doing something to hurt himself…the poor kid.

"Mike!" Thankfully, the associate was nowhere to be seen. On the contrary, he had no idea where else he could be. Harvey carded his hand through his hair and thought hard…and then a light bulb lit up. He knew where Mike would be.

~+SUITS+~

Mike sat on his grandmothers' vacant bed looking around the room with a blank expression. He couldn't believe that his Grammy was gone; he had_ no one_ now and he was alone in the world for the rest of his life. A single tear made its way down his cheek and onto the blue knitted blanket that Grammy always loved. God, he was gonna miss her so much. He looked down at the floor, closing his eyes and willing the tears to not make an appearance. The few minutes of silence was suddenly broken by a soft knock at the door. Looking up, he saw Harvey in the entrance with a sad smile on his face. And Mike was too exhausted- emotionally and physically- to have another lecture and yelling match, so he hoped that's not what the man came for.

"Hey," Mike whispered.

"Hey, yourself," Harvey replied as he stepped into the room.

They were both quiet for a moment, before Harvey couldn't stand it anymore. Mike was not allowed to be silent for too long; it wasn't in his nature.

"Why didn't you tell me, kid?"

Mike shrugged lazily. "I don't know, I just…I thought you wouldn't care."

"Why would you think that?" Harvey sat down on the bed next to his associate and read the kid's facial expressions. Right now, he was getting a total blank.

Mike shrugged again and sighed. "I've had a lot on my mind and I guess I wasn't really thinking."

"Well, astonishingly enough, I've been in the same boat, kid."

Mike looked up with a frown, his blue puppy dog eyes latched on Harvey's brown ones.

"Really?"

"My dad…it was horrible and unexpected," Harvey looked straight ahead at the wall as he spoke. "I was at work when he had a heart attack and…I thought I was never gonna get through it. But I had people to help me at times."

Mike snorted half-heartedly. "Lucky you…all my family is gone."

"Mike-"

"Harvey, um…I'm sorry for…for what I said. Again, I wasn't really thinking. I was just stressed and angry and I couldn't contain it any longer. I know you're not selfish."

"Yeah, well, I wasn't any better with yelling back at you so…I'm sorry, too kid."

Mike smiled weakly at his boss before looking into space again, thinking of memories- good and bad. But most of them were the horrible ones he didn't want to remember. He clenched his jaw, the dam in his head on the verge of breaking and letting all the tears out. But he didn't want to cry in front of Harvey; it was so unmanly.

"Mike."

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder causing him to break out of his trance. He looked over to Harvey and saw concern and sadness on his features. He was almost considering bringing up the 'you _do_ care about me' topic, but he wasn't in the mood.

"Are you okay?" Mike had been hyperventilating and he had a lost look in his eyes.

Then it dawned on Mike. His mom was gone, his dad, Trevor, Jenny, and now Grammy. He was going to be alone forever and there was nothing he could do about it. He shook his head and swallowed thickly; Harvey seemed to know that Mike was gonna break anytime soon, so without hesitation, he wrapped a hand around Mike's shoulder and brought the kid to his chest. Immediately, Mike burst out in tears, his body shaking with violent tremors; it broke Harvey's heart. He wrapped his other arm around Mike's back and pulled him close and Mike brought his arms around Harvey as he bunched the older man's shirt in his fists. The expensive clothing was going to be ruined, but he didn't care; Mike was more important.

"It'll be okay, kiddo, I promise," he soothed, running his hand up and down Mike's back soothingly. "It's gonna be okay."

Mike's breath hitched and he held on tighter to Harvey. It was _never_ gonna be okay, because he was alone.

"And you're not gonna be alone kid. You've got Donna…and you've got me. You've got me."

**FIN**

**Yayy! Mike's alive in this one! Well, hope you liked it. REVIEWS!**


	23. No Negotiation

**No Negotiation**

**Yep, another gun story :) There will probably be three more of those lol. But anyways, this is for an anonymous guest who wanted Mike to get shot by a disgruntled client. Hope you like! :)**

"Put the gun down, now," Harvey growled protectively. He was about ready to murder the guy in front of him. Well, it'd be a normal reaction to seeing someone holding a gun to their associate's temple.

"I don't have to listen to you, Harvey. Either _you_ do what _I_ say or you'll have a new wall color. Put the case in my favor; I cannot afford to lose."

Mike closed his eyes, swallowing thickly, but unable to do so since the gunman's arm was wrapped tightly around his neck. It was difficult to breathe and having a gun on your head wasn't exactly calming.

"Gives a whole new description to 'having a gun to your head,' huh Harvey?"

"Shut up!" The man shouted when Harvey chuckled lightly. He tightened his grip on both the gun and Mike's neck eliciting a wheezing gasp from the kid.

"Rob, we can talk about this. Let Mike go." _Please._

"No can do, pretty boy; either we negotiate a deal or you're gonna have blood on your hands."

Harvey smirked. "You see, that's the thing; I don't negotiate."

"You hear that kid," Rob growled in Mike's ear. "This guy obviously doesn't give a rat's ass about you; he's signing your death warrant."

"Shut…up," Mike gasped.

"You're making a mistake, Rob. You do this, it's over for you. I'll sue your ass to hell."

"I don't care; I've got nothing to lose."

"Fine, go ahead and shoot him, see where that gets you. It won't change my decision on the case."

"Harvey?" Mike was confused. Why the hell was the lawyer instigating the guy that had a fricken gun!? "What the hell are you doing?"

"Told you kid, this guy is a total douche; I have no idea why you're working for him. I'd quit while there's still time…but then again, you might not have to 'cause you'll be dead if the bastard doesn't give me what I want."

"And I won't give you what you want; I know that all you want is to make yourself look big and mighty with a gun you won't use but the truth is, your just a coward; pathetic. If you really want to show how tough you are, you'd show us the big boy you are and shoot him."

Harvey's heart was beating hard against his chest in fear; he tried to look calm on the outside, but on the inside, he was terrified. He hoped Rob was actually bluffing, because if he wasn't, then Mike was screwed…big time.

Mike frowned in fear…he was so shocked Harvey was actually willing to get him killed.

"Harvey-"

"Shut up, Mike," Harvey growled. "But one question before you do anything drastic."

Rob hesitated before shifting on his legs and answering. "What?"

"What's so important about him that he's the one who has to be killed? Why not me?"

"You have to ask? I've seen the way you two are sometimes-"

"I don't swing that way, buddy."

"I know you don't; I've seen the look before, because I have an older brother. And Mike is like your little brother; therefore he must be important to you, right?"

"No."

That punched Mike in the stomach. He knew Harvey said he "didn't care," but the past year he felt like they were siblings…a family. Harvey hated the betrayed and defeated look on Mike's face. He was really gonna have to have a serious talk with the kid afterwards. It was true; Mike was like a little brother to him and seeing a gun to the kid's face was absolutely terrifying…but he wasn't about to give Rob the benefit of knowing that fact.

"Is that so?"

"Yep; I could really care less about him…"

"Hmmm," Rob looked skeptical. "Then you won't mind if I do this?" In a swift movement, Rob turned pointed the gun at Mike's thigh and pulled the trigger.

Mike cried out in pain as his left leg gave out, but Rob kept him from falling with his arm still around Mike's neck.

Harvey flinched, clenching his jaw so hard his teeth might've cracked a little. He had almost yelled out, seeing the pain on Mike's face when the bullet entered his leg, but he still had to fake that Mike wasn't important to him. He didn't think Rob would actually shoot Mike, because he figured he was just using the kid as leverage; he thought he called the man's bluff, but he'd been wrong and Mike paid the price. He could hear Mike's wheezing breath and he saw that he was having a hard time staying upright or awake. Against every fiber of his being, he said something he knew he'd regret.

"Was that supposed to prove something? I told you he doesn't mean jack squat to me; so shoot him up all you want- kill him if you have to- but I'm not changing my mind."

"Wow…you really have no soul…well then, there goes my trade." What the hell was he supposed to do now? If he killed the kid he was screwed, if he gave in he was _still_ screwed, and if he ran…well, there was one way he could escape.

Harvey hated the pain on Mike's features. His face was dangerously pale and sweaty and the blood from his leg wound looked bad…really bad. Blood coated Mike's entire leg and the carpet underneath him. He was pissed now- not only did Rob cause Mike to ruin his carpet, but who knows what the bullet hit in the kid's leg. It might've hit an artery given the amount of blood Mike was losing every second. They needed an ambulance…fast.

"So are we just gonna stand here or are you gonna do something?" Harvey said, acting bored.

"Actually, I've decided to bust out of here; I guess I won't be able to change your mind."

"You must be insane to think that you'll get out of this firm," Harvey smirked, leaning against his desk and crossing his arms on his chest. "Everyone knows you're here and security is right outside the door waiting for you to admit defeat."

"I know; but they won't do anything. Not when I have a shield…if they want to shoot me, they'll have to shoot your pretty boy, too." Rob smirked evilly when he saw Harvey's eyes widen. "Yeah, never thought of that did you?"

"Leave him out of this," Harvey growled.

"Where is this coming from? I thought the kid wasn't important to you."

Harvey kept his mouth shut, glancing at Mike. The kid was on the verge of unconsciousness and the blood was coming out slower; which was both a good and bad thing. Good, because if it had hit an artery it probably would still be gushing blood and bad, because Mike was bleeding to death.

"Exactly; well, nice knowing you, Harvey. Once again, I have nothing to lose, so you probably won't see me ever again."

"Thank heavens for that."

"Don't be so happy; you probably won't see your associate again, either…alive anyways."

Harvey swallowed thickly and glanced at his waning associate straight in the eyes…his exhausted, pain filled blue eyes.

"Chào." With that, Rob dragged Mike out of the office, the gun still pressed to Mike's temple.

"If anyone tries to follow me or stop me I will blow this kid's brains out!" Rob said just as Harvey came out near Donna's desk.

The secretary grabbed Harvey's arm in fear as they and a bunch of other watched Rob haul the young associate away. The lawyer desperately wanted to go after them, but he knew he'd be risking Mike's life and he had done that once already.

"Harvey, what are we gonna do? Mike's gonna get killed."

"Not on my watch; I'm gonna get him back."

~+SUITS+~

Rob was shouting at everyone they passed and it was killing his already pounding head. He really wished the bastard would either shut up or let him go; he groaned, feeling weak and sick. The pain in his leg was agonizing and he didn't know how long he could last.

"Don't worry kid; you'll be out of your misery soon. You're slowing me down anyways."

Shit. That didn't sound good. Through his blurred vision, he noticed that he was being brought to the stairwell and an overwhelming wave of fear hit him when he realized what Rob might do.

"N-No…please don't. W-we can talk about t-this; we can make a d-deal."

"Didn't you hear your dick of a boss? He doesn't make deals and he doesn't give a shit about you." With that, Rob shoved him into the stairwell and to the edge of the stairwell…the _cement_ stairwell. If he fell the wrong way or hit his head, it was over. Lights out for good.

"Rob-"

"Nice knowin' ya kid." Rob violently pushed Mike forward; so hard that Mike was airborne for a slight second until he hit the stairs with loud thump and a sickening crack. And the worst part was, as he was painfully rolling down the stairs, he was conscious. Barely, but he was awake for the whole ride down. When he finally stopped on the landing, his world was spinning and hazy; his breathing was ragged and his body was in so much pain. His eyes flicked up sluggishly and he saw a dark, fuzzy shape coming towards him: Rob…and now he really couldn't defend himself. But he was gonna die either way; he just prayed it wasn't by the gun. Maybe if he blacked out first, he wouldn't feel the pain and within seconds, Mike slipped into the darkness and his body fell limp.

Rob clunked down the stairs, gun at the ready just in case something unexpected happened. The kid should be dead, right? The loud crack he heard must've been Mike's head against cement. He was never waking up. When he reached the unmoving body, he smirked in satisfaction before bolting down the rest of the stairs. He was gonna get away! By he the time he reached the fire exit, he was elated. This whole plan had gone down the crapper; Harvey really didn't give two shits about anyone but himself. No wonder his case sucked. Maybe he would catch a plane to-

"NYPD; put the gun down!"

Rob stopped abruptly outside the door when five policemen were standing right there, guns trained on him. He was outnumbered; damn, that Harvey Specter. He must've called the cops or someone in the office. He had been so close and now he had a murder on his hands…this was not gonna end well for him. He sighed in annoyance as he dropped the gun and unfortunately complied with the officers.

"We got him, Harvey."

Rob grit his teeth angrily. He was gonna kill Harvey Specter when he got out.

~+SUITS+~

"Thanks Matt; did he have a blonde kid with him?" Harvey frowned in fear. "No? Dammit…no, you just take that bastard to the station, I'll find him."

Harvey hung up and wiped a hand down his face. Mike hadn't come out with Rob when he got caught, so that meant a couple things. He either murdered Mike and stuffed him somewhere, or he just left Mike somewhere to die. He glanced wearily at the fresh blood stain on his carpet and he felt really sick. That was Mike's blood…he needed to find the kid; if he was still alive- god he prayed he was- then he needed to hurry.

"Was he with Rob?" Donna asked.

"No."

"Son of a bitch."

"Harvey!"

The lawyer spun around and saw an orange-haired, funny looking kid coming at them with a nervous look on his face. Who was he? Harriet, Hamlet, Harry-

"Harold," Donna whispered for him.

Harvey nodded a thanks and waited at Harold came up to them. "What?"

"M-Mike and that guy with the gun…um…I saw…"

"Get it out!"

"They went down the stairs."

Harvey could contain the sharp intake of breath when he heard this; too many scenarios. Without another word, he quickly made towards the stairwell, praying Mike was okay. He had to be, he couldn't be dead. And Harold was right; he saw a slight trail of blood leading to the stairwell. This wasn't gonna look good. Swallowing, he opened the door and almost immediately, he knees almost gave out. What he saw was sickening.

"Oh god…Mike!" He stormed down the stairs frantically until he reached the landing.

Mike was deathly pale, there was blood dripping from his temple and his arm looked unnaturally bent.

"Fuck kid." Kneeling down, he put a finger to Mike's neck and willed for a pulse. Harvey closed his eyes when he felt a faint thump against his fingertip. "Mike, wake up." _Please wake up._ He cupped Mike's cheek and swore when it was feverish and clammy. After calling 911, he careful rolled Mike from his side onto his back. The kid's chest was barely rising and he knew it was only a matter of time before it went still.

"Mike come on, you need to open your goddamn eyes; no sleeping on the job."

Mike suddenly groaned weakly, but did nothing else.

"Shit." Harvey ran his fingers through Mike's hair until he found a golf ball sized lump. He was definitely gonna have a concussion…or worse. He flicked his gaze to the gunshot wound and ran a nervous hand through his hair.

"Geez Mike, only you. Only this kind of shit would happen to you."

He kept a scrutinized eye on Mike's breathing, hoping his heart wouldn't give while they were without medical help…or at all. He exhaled shakily; this had all went to hell too fast.

~+SUITS+~

Harvey paced in Mike's quiet room nervously as he scrubbed a hand across his mouth. Mike wasn't waking up. The doctor said the Mike struck his head really hard on the cement and obtained a slight case of Traumatic Brain Injury…and he wasn't positive that Mike would wake up any time soon. The bullet had just barely nicked an artery; he had lost so much blood and they had to transfuse him about two pints. His arm had also been fractured during the fall, but that seemed petty against the other injuries. It had been two days as well and he was getting worried. What if Mike _never_ woke up; what if he died? Mike was like a little brother to him and he hated seeing the kid like this. He sat down tiredly and wiped his eyes before staring at Mike sadly.

"Mike…geez kid, you're killing me." But all he got in response was Mike deep, calm breathing. He closed his eyes in frustration as he tried to zone out from reality…then he heard a small voice. Gasping slightly, he popped open his eyes and saw Mike's feverish eyes blinking at him in confusion. Harvey smiled broadly and moved over to Mike's bed. He was about to talk, but Mike beat him to the punch.

"D-Dad?"

Harvey froze, his smile disappearing. "Shit…Mike it's me, Harvey."

But Mike didn't seem to acknowledge what he had said. "Dad, I…you're supposed to be dead."

Harvey didn't answer; he was getting worried Mike might've lost his memory and was visualizing Harvey as his dad. "Mike, its Harvey. Your dad isn't here, kid; I'm your boss, remember? You're my associate at Pearson Hardman."

Mike rolled his head on the pillow with a weak groan.

"Mike?"

"Dad I don't…I don't feel g-good." Mike's head fell limp to the side as he passed out, lost to the world once more.

Harvey placed a hand on Mike's forehead and winced when it practically burned his hand. He knew the kid had an infection, but he didn't know how bad it had got. "Dammit, kid." He got up and went to the bathroom to wet a cloth; when he got back, he laid it on Mike's head, hoping that it would bring down the fever.

During the next few days, Mike woke up occasionally, not lucid at all. He was confused, he was scared, and he kept thinking Harvey was his dad. Harvey was beginning to think Mike lost his memory- lost between past memories and reality; it scared him that Mike might not ever be the same again.

It was almost a week after the negotiation incident when Mike woke up once again and Harvey readied himself for the kid to start asking him 'dad' questions. Harvey watched quietly as Mike's eyes opened and looked up to the ceiling. And when he finally slid his gaze over to Harvey, his blue eyes showed confusion…but also a bit of hurt.

"H-Harvey?"

"Oh god, Mike…finally. Jesus kid, you gave us a scare."

"W-What are you- ugh, my head is killing me."

"Yeah I guess that happens when you hit your head on cement."

"What? What happened to me?"

"You don't remember?"

Mike shook his head and looked at his boss expectantly for answers.

Harvey sighed. "You know our client, Rob Masters?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he came in with a gun, demanded we negotiate with him and he shot you in the leg." Harvey tipped his head towards Mike's leg making Mike look down at the blanketed area. And now he was starting to remember.

"He threatened to kill you more than once before kidnapping you and throwing you down the stairs." Harvey glanced down before bringing his gaze back up to Mike. He was silent and he had a lost look in his eyes. "Mike?"

"I remember," Mike swallowed. He also remembered how Harvey was practically getting Rob to shoot him and not caring if Rob would shot him and even when he did. It hurt. "I didn't know I wasn't that important to you that you wanted me killed."

"Mike-"

"No, I understand…we're just colleagues. You don't have to feel the need to care about anyone."

"Mike, look at me," Harvey began and waited until Mike looked him in the eye. "The only reason I said those things was so that he wouldn't shoot you…apparently I was wrong. But anyways, I was trying to get him away from you, maybe to go after me or something, I don't know. Kid, you're like my little brother and I hated that you had to be in a situation like that. I hate to admit it- especially to you- but seeing that gun to your head, seeing you shot and then unmoving at the bottom of a stairwell, it scared me to death."

Mike stared at Harvey intently before giving him a small smile; and he was utterly surprised when Harvey pulled him into a gentle hug.

"I'm sorry, kid; I'm sorry you had to be dragged into that shit…and I know I don't say this enough: I'm proud of you."

Mike pulled away, completely shocked at what his boss just told him. Harvey chuckled at Mike's expression and realized Donna was right; he needed to give the kid more encouragement. He gently slapped Mike on the arm before the kid lay back on the pillows and closed his eyes with a slight smile.

"Get some sleep, kid."

"Mmmhmm. Thanks Harvey."

The corner of Harvey's mouth flicked upwards as he watched Mike drift off into a deep sleep. And even if it might go against every fiber of his being, if this type of thing ever happened again, he vowed to negotiate a deal if Mike's life was in danger. He couldn't risk losing the kid; they were brothers.

**Fin**

** Kind of a sucky ending and I took it a bit further than intended, but there you go. Hope you liked it! :) 12 more days 'til the Suits season resumes! **


	24. Driven to the Brink

**Driven to the Brink**

**Hey everyone! Sorry I made you wait so long; it's been a very stressful school week and I barely had time to sit down. Anyways, I won't be doing 25 stories since I got so many awesome prompts; so there will be about 32 chapters :) Anyways, enjoy this chapter. This is for littlemaaary who wanted Mike to try and commit suicide and have Donna and Harvey try to stop him. Will they?**

This was totally cliché; sitting in a bathtub, an emotional wreck, the whole nine yards…plus there was the muzzle of a gun pointed towards him, trembling violently in his hands. It was over for him; he couldn't live like this anymore. Jenny was gone, Harvey was pissed with him and life at Pearson Hardman was just too much to handle. He couldn't take it anymore. Mike sobbed, tremors running through his body and he knew if he didn't stop shaking now, he might miss the target…his head. He knew his family- mom, dad, and Grammy- would be so disappointed in him for doing this. And so would Harvey; he didn't want to think about the man's face when he found Mike in a tub of blood. But, then again, he wasn't sure how he'd react to this. Obviously, the guy wouldn't care right? He sent him home instead of asking what was wrong; he wouldn't give two shits about Mike, but Donna…he hated that she was gonna have to see him like this. So weak and vulnerable. Inhaling shakily, he clicked off the safety and cocked the gun, finger at the ready on the trigger. This was it. He lost everything and everyone; he couldn't keep going like this. Closing his eyes, Mike unsteadily put the gun to his temple and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Grammy."

And his finger pressed on the trigger.

**Four Hours Earlier**

It was the news he has been dreading since day one. He knew it was only a matter of time before it happened, but he wished it never would. He wished that good people didn't have to die…but he was in reality and in reality, his grandmother was dead. The moment Rachel showed up at the door of his Grammy's new apartment, alarms went off in his head, but invited her in anyways. He didn't even notice the sorrowful look on the paralegal's face; he was too eager for Grammy to show up…but she never did. Because Rachel broke the news that she had died an hour earlier. It shook him to the bone; surely, she was just joking, right? A sick, twisted joke to piss him off; but it wasn't.

That was hours ago; now he was walking the streets not really knowing where he was heading. Rachel had offered to give him a ride to the nursing home or back to his apartment, but he had refused, making a lame excuse that he needed to stretch and get some fresh air. He might've imagined it since he was so lost in space, but he swore he heard his phone ringing. It could've been Harvey, it could've been Rachel, but he wasn't gonna answer. He couldn't; he couldn't find his voice and he didn't think he'd be able to open his mouth without puking his guts out. Mike kept his head down against the cold and stuffed his hands deeper into his pant pockets. He couldn't remember exactly where he left his jacket and now he was freezing his ass off; he was gonna get sick for sure, Grammy was going to…then it fully hit him. The shock had been so bad, he hadn't realized what happened. He hadn't realized it was real…until now; Grammy was dead and she wasn't going to be there to scold him or laugh with him or bring him lunch. He felt so guilty; he'd forgotten about her for two months and just when they got together again, she leaves. Just like his parents. Tears slipped from his blurring eyes and it was making it harder to see or concentrate. And then he wondered why it was so quiet. Mike stopped abruptly and looked up with a frown. He was in the middle of nowhere.

"Shit." And worse, it was getting dark. He turned, scanning the area and rubbing his arms to warm his freezing body. Where the hell was he? Maybe-

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?"

Mike snapped his head around and he found himself facing a white man looming over him with a dark smile on his features. He knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Say, you look familiar."

"N-No I don't," Mike choked.

"Yeah…you're that asshole Trevor's friend."

"Who's Trevor?" Mike said innocently.

The man growled and punched Mike in the jaw, causing Mike to drop to the ground. Before he could do anything else, the man grabbed Mike by his ankles and dragged him into an alley.

"Don't be a smartass, kid, it won't get you anywhere."

Without warning, Mike was getting beat to hell; kicked in the stomach, the chest, but for some reason not the face. Thank god for that; he didn't know how he'd explain bruises on his face to anyone. Especially Harvey or Donna.

"Your buddy Trevor set me up! I was fucking raped in jail all because of him!"

After what seemed like hours, the attacker spit on Mike's face before leaving him to die on the cold, unforgiving ground. He stayed like that for about ten minutes before he worked up the courage to push himself from the ground and stumble out into the open. And somehow he managed to get back to civilization and to his apartment. He was in so much pain- physically and emotionally; he didn't know how long he could carry on this way…without a family. After falling stiffly onto the couch, he stared into space before he realized what had just happened. Tears streaked his dirt covered face as he cried for hours; around three in the morning, he fell into a restless sleep, dreading the fact he still had to go into work later that morning. Harvey was probably gonna kick his ass for not answering his phone, but really, he couldn't give a rat's ass about Harvey at the moment

~+SUITS+~

"Why the hell haven't you been answering your phone?" Harvey growled as he walked up next to Mike.

"My-"

"I don't care," Harvey said, grabbing Mike's shoulder and pulling him to a halt. He shoved a bunch of files into Mike's arms without noticing the pissed look on the associate's face.

"I need you to do these files in five hours; I'll be at your desk and they better be done." With that, Harvey turned around with a smirk, leaving Mike standing there looking angry yet flustered. Taking a deep breath, he tensely walked back to the bullpen and sat down at his desk.

"Time to get to work." And just as he was, he noticed a picture of his grandmother smiling right back at him. He choked a little on his breath, tears stinging his eyes, but he knew if Kyle or Greg saw him, he wouldn't hear the end of it. Mike rubbed his eyes tiredly before picking up his highlighter and starting on the never-ending pile of shit Harvey dumped on him. Around noon, Mike was about fall asleep when something landed on his desk loudly. Opening his eyes, he groaned inwardly, noticing the huge stack of papers on top of his unfinished ones. Looking up, he saw Louis grinning his smug smile before swiveling on his heel and leaving him. What he would give to punch the guy in the face, but he was already on a thin line with Jessica and the whole 'fake lawyer' thing, so he didn't want to push his luck.

By the time it was three, Mike was lost in his work, listening Led Zeppelin on his iPod. It calmed him; kept him from exploding on anyone who wanted to bother him. He was close to being done and hopefully and hopefully Harvey would let him go home…if he was lucky. Suddenly, something cold slid underneath his ear and before he knew it, his headphones were knocked out, landing on his lap. Without even looking, he knew it was Harvey…he couldn't deal with him, he really couldn't right now.

"You look overwhelmed; let me help." Yet another file was tossed on his desk causing his anger to start boiling in his chest.

"Forget that," Harvey gestured to Mike's other work. "You're gonna help me do this."

That was it. He wasn't dealing with Harvey's bullshit _and_ Louis'. He was only one man and just because he had an eidetic memory it doesn't mean he could do fifty different things at once. He tossed Harvey's file to the side, trying his best to stay calm but knowing he was gonna fail.

"Louis said I'm not allowed to prioritize your work anymore."

"You think I'm taking orders from Louis now?"

Mike scowled when he heard the smirk in Harvey's voice and he was so not in the mood for joking around.

"Consider things status quo."

"Yeah, well they aren't," he snapped back.

Harvey frowned, wondering what had gotten in to the kid lately. "They are as far as you and I are concerned; I give you work and you're gonna do it."

Mike lifted his head. He was seriously gonna kill Harvey. "Oh right, I forgot, 'cause that's how things work with us."

"Don't pout; you're gonna love this case; it's very detail oriented."

"And what are you doing?"

"Operation: Raid the Ship."

"Maybe it's time you just accept that it's over; deal with it," Mike mumbled.

Harvey frowned and stood up from the desk in Mike's cubicle. He wondered if he heard wrong. "Excuse me?"

Mike scoffed with a grim smile. "You seem to live in this diluted world," Mike began as he stood up and his voice level increasing. He was done trying to contain his anger. He didn't care if he lost his job; his life meant nothing to him anymore. "Where you think that you can always win, but sometimes you can't. Bad things happen." He picked up some files and threw them one by one onto his desk. "You've gotta face the fact in life that it's gonna be this case or this case or this case! Jessica lost!" Mike shouted angrily, his chest heaving. "You lost! And there isn't anything that any of us, including the great and powerful Harvey Specter, can do about it!"

The room was completely silent and everyone was staring at the two in Mike's cubicle in shock. Harvey glowered at Mike and took a deep breath.

"Go home. Now."

Mike looked around them, tears welling up behind his eyes and he knew it would make him look bad. He looked down at his trembling hands before shaking his head and grabbing his jacket and leaving the office. He wiped his face wearily as he walked down the hallway, his anger leaving his body and being replaced with sheer depression.

Harvey watched as Mike left the room, confusion and a speck of worry on his features. Mike wasn't acting himself today and to see the kid burst out at him in front of all the associate was…strange. He inhaled, glancing at the other associates before walking back to office. He couldn't quite place it, but Mike seemed distracted and even a bit quiet. Mike Ross being quiet was a bit too disconcerting to him; maybe the kid was just moody today?

"No, something's wrong with him, Harvey," Donna said, appearing out of nowhere.

Had he said that out loud? And when did he get to Donna's desk? He must've been so lost in his thoughts, he drifted off.

"So it's not just me? You've noticed how weird he's been acting?"

"I found him in the break room, staring at his coffee like it was hypnotizing him…not to mention his face was wet. When I asked him what was wrong, he looked like he'd been burying a dead body and then walked right past me."

"And you let him get away with that?" Harvey smirked. _No one_ ignored Donna Paulsen. She wouldn't let them.

Donna shrugged, biting her lip. "He seemed like he was having a bad day already."

Harvey pinched the bridge of his nose as he walked into his office. Now that he thought about it, Mike looked miserable…more than usual while doing briefs for Louis and he hadn't even bothered to ask the kid what was wrong.

"You're gonna talk to him right?" Donna's voice came through the intercom.

"First thing tomorrow," he replied. He really wanted to know what was eating the kid.

~+SUITS+~

Mike barged into his apartment, throwing his messenger bag to the floor without care. Hastily, he went over to his table and pulled out the secret stash of pot he obtained earlier. He didn't want to feel the pain or depression anymore; he willed it all to go away and the drugs would do just that. He tore off his tie and jacket and tossed them to the floor before opening the container and doing everything else from memory. After a couple puffs, everything seemed to fade away; the stress, the pain, the anger…gone. Mike closed his eyes and lifted his back, sighing heavily. But the depression somehow didn't seem to leave his body and a nagging thought was attached to his head like tick. He couldn't stop thinking about it. And then he knew no matter how much he smoked, no matter how high he got, the misery and the fact that everyone he loved was out of his life forever would always stay with him…unless he did something else. He remembered the day one of his and Trevor's best friends committed suicide to 'get away from it all.' It had been really shocking to the both of them, because a few days before, when they were all high, the guy confessed he didn't want to live anymore. He mentioned he was gonna kill himself within the next couple days, but thinking he was too stoned to think straight, he and Trevor thought he was joking. He wasn't. His roommate found the guy in the bathroom, wrists slit and blood _everywhere._ What if he did the same thing? Maybe things would be easier if he just left and he'd be reunited with his family again…he wouldn't be alone. And even though he knew he was stoned, he was thinking pretty clearly and he knew that his idea wasn't out of irrationality. Mike glanced to the cupboard where he kept his revolver for safety; it was loaded and he never had to use it. He pushed himself up and stumbled over to it, swinging it open and pulling the gun out from the back. Staring at it quietly, he knew what he was about to do was wrong, but right in the same way.

~+SUITS+~

Harvey was working on a file that Mike should've been doing, but he was the one who sent the kid home so it was his problem. It was frustrating, though; all he could think about was how to get Jessica back as managing partner…and how Mike was acting so out of character today. It was pulling at his gut and he wished he knew what it was…then he got the text. Harvey picked up his phone and flipped it open; what he read made his blood run cold. All of a sudden, Donna came barging into his crappy little office, holding her cell in front of her.

"Did you get a text from Mike?"

"Saying, 'I'm sorry for everything; goodbye'? Yeah," Harvey said, standing up quickly and dialing Ray

"Do you think it means-"

"I don't want to wait to find out, because I know it is."

Harvey just finished talking to Ray as he and Donna got into the elevator, waiting restlessly as it took forever to reach the ground floor. He tried relentlessly to get ahold of the kid, but unsurprisingly, there was no answer…which scared him even more. They really needed to hurry; Harvey would never forgive himself if they were too late.

~+SUITS+~

Donna would kill him if she knew what he was doing, but she, along with Harvey, were better off without him. In fact, if he never met Harvey in the first place, if he never went to that hotel, then Harvey, Donna, and Jessica wouldn't be stuck with the problem of his secret getting out to others…particularly Hardman or Louis. With him gone, they could just forget any of the shit even happened and go back to their normal lives again. Sniffing, he knew he shouldn't leave without saying anything to the people who changed his life. After grabbing a few pieces of paper, he sat down at his table and began to write…very messily at that, because of the tears blurring his eyes and the tremors running through his body. He wrote a letter to Rachel, Donna, and Harvey. The man who changed his life. Once he was sure the letters were exceptional, he left them side by side on the table next to his cellphone. It had been ringing non-stop, from both Harvey and Donna after he'd texted them. He wanted them to find him as quick as possible so he wouldn't rot in this building until he was nothing but mush. And he wanted to be buried right next to his parents and Grammy, because that's what he'd always wanted.

Sucking in a shaky breath, Mike walked to his bathroom, gun clutched loosely in his hand, and climbed into the tub. He must've sat there for at least ten minutes, staring at the muzzle of the gun before he got the courage to put the weapon to his head. He closed his eyes, breathing erratically and knowing that there was no turning back after this. It was over. As tears slipped down his face, he put pressure on the trigger, hearing the bullet sliding in place. His heart pounded loudly in his ears and he barely heard his door slam open and someone shout his name.

"Mike, stop!"

Mike snapped open his eyes, flinching at the harshness of the yell.

"Oh my god, Mike, sweetie."

He looked over to the entrance of his bathroom and saw Donna, tears on her pale face, and Harvey who looked petrified. Why were they here? Couldn't they see that he wanted to die? He knew that he wasn't gonna be able to do it in front of them. He lowered the gun, but kept it ready just in case.

"Mike, what the hell are you doing?" Harvey said, his voice wavering. Seeing Mike like he was now- vulnerable, miserable and a gun to his head- was scary as hell. "Mike put the gun down."

When Mike didn't move, only staring at the two people with wide blue eyes, Harvey moved closer and tried again. "Mike, _please_ put the goddamn gun down. You're scaring Donna and you're scaring me."

"H-Harvey, I can't do this anymore; I'm sorry."

"Kid, we can talk this out."

"Mike, please," Donna whispered brokenly.

"There's nothing to talk about Harvey," Mike said, looking intently at the gun in his hands. "You guys are better off-"

"Without you? Mike, we are better _with_ you. You've changed the firm, you've changed Donna, and you've changed me!"

"Yeah…in a bad way," Mike scoffed.

"No, in a damn good way; I hate to say it, but you've made me gone soft kid."

"Me too," Donna added.

"Harvey it's just…it's too much for me. Not just the work, but my grandmother died yesterday…"

Harvey and Donna shared a concerned and confused look, not knowing that Mike's Grammy had died. Why hadn't he said anything?

"…and I don't know if I could handle life without her…I'm alone now and I don't see any reason for living now."

Harvey swallowed thickly as he shifted on his feet. He needed to think of something fast before Mike killed himself in front of them; that'd be a sight he'd never be able to get out of his head.

"Mike, I'm _begging_ you- and you know me, I don't beg- please don't do this. Listen, sometimes you can be a pain in the ass," he began, ignoring Donna as she nudged him. "But you're _my_ pain in the ass; you're my little brother and if you do this, I'll lose the only family- besides Donna and Jessica- that I've ever had. Kid, I care about you; no matter how many times I deny it, I do…and I don't know if anyone told you, but…I'd give up my career for you. I said to Jessica, if she was gonna fire you I was gonna quit. So you can't. Do. This."

Mike looked up from his hands and stared at Harvey's dark brown eyes; they were dead serious. Then he thought about it; if Harvey didn't care he wouldn't have said all those things with passion. If Harvey didn't care, he wouldn't be trying so hard to get Mike to put the gun down; if Harvey didn't care, the guy wouldn't even be here right now. Maybe he should've thought this twice through. Unconsciously, he gradually lowered the gun and as soon as he did, Harvey ran forward and knocked the weapon out of his grip, almost instantly, grabbing Mike into a tight hug, pressing Mike's head to his chest. He never wanted to let Mike go; he was worried the kid would do something like this again. Mike began sobbing uncontrollably as he wrapped his arms around Harvey, fisting his expensive suit in his hands. Harvey could feel the tears soaking his shirt, but he didn't care about his suit being ruined; Mike was a hellova lot more important than clothes.

"I'm s-sorry H-Harvey; I'm sorry."

"It'll be okay, kid, I promise," Harvey whispered, rubbing circles on his associate's back. "Me and Donna, we're here for you…and don't you ever fucking do this again, I swear to god." Harvey was scared to death; his heart was still beating painfully against his chest and tears of his own stung his eyes. _Oh my god, kid._ They stayed like that for at least twenty more minutes, before Mike's cries began to cease, the tremors getting more intense. Mike's breathing hitched and Harvey figured it was time to get the kid out of here and someplace else…particularly his condo.

"Come on, you're staying with me for a while." And Harvey was surprised when Mike didn't argue or make some bitchy comment. Instead, Mike let himself be lifted out of the tub without resistance. As Mike's feet touched the ground, his knees instantly went weak; thankfully Harvey was still holding onto him and he tightened his grip on the associate to keep him up right.

"Take it easy kid, I gotcha. Baby steps."

Mike nodded with a sniff as he and Harvey made their way to the front door, Mike barely noticing how his door was hanging off its hinges.

"Donna can you grab some things for him?"

"Of course." Donna was still in complete shock at what she had just witnessed and she was glad it hadn't gone too far. As Harvey helped Mike get downstairs, Donna rummaged around Mike apartment, gathering extra clothes and toiletries. She passed the table and noticed the used pot and shook her head in disappointment yet sadness. The poor kid. And then she came across the notes.

"Son of a bitch." Inhaling sharply, she folded them up and stuffed them in her dress pocket. Harvey really needed to see those. Once she was sure Mike would have everything he needed, she exited the apartment, shutting the door behind her.

~+SUITS+~

Mike had been silent the whole way to Harvey's but not once did he let go of Harvey's arm and Harvey didn't say anything about it. Mike needed a rock; a lifeline, and he was it. Once they got to his condo, Harvey helped Mike out of the town car, wrapped his arm around the kid's slender waist and brought Mike's arm around his shoulder. His grip on the kid tightened every single time Mike's feet had a hard time finding the ground. He wasn't gonna let go of his until he was safe inside. The younger man was really uncoordinated and spaced out, Harvey didn't even think the kid knew where he was.

"Almost there, kid; you're doing great."

Once they got inside the apartment complex, Harvey went straight for his room to get Mike situated and comfortable. He sat Mike on the bed, making sure the kid wouldn't tip over, and went over to his closet to get some sweats.

"You think you can get these on your own?" Harvey smirked, holding up the clothes. As much as it would be extremely awkward for Harvey to dress Mike, he wouldn't hesitate if Mike was still too spaced out to do so.

Surprisingly, Mike smiled weakly and nodded his head. "I'm not a Barbie doll Harvey."

"Didn't say you were kid," Harvey chuckled as tossed the clothes at Mike and left to give him privacy. Heading out into the kitchen, he saw Donna sitting at the counter, reading something with tears in her eyes.

"Donna?" He went over to the secretary and loomed over her shoulder.

"He was really serious about this, Harvey."

Harvey swore under his breath. Suicide notes. The kid wrote fricken suicide notes! Well, he wasn't gonna read it…not now anyways. He didn't think he had the strength to. Right now all of his strength needed to go towards Mike. He figured Mike had enough time to change so he went back over to his bedroom and knocked lightly on the door.

"Mike, are you finished?"

When he received no response, alarm bells immediately went off. He quickly opened the door and barged in.

"Mi-" Harvey began, but stopped. He smirked briefly as he went over to the bed and saw the kid breathing and out cold from exhaustion. He felt terrible for the kid; the shit he'd gone through within the past two days and he had made it worse by dumping more work on him. He had made it worse by sending the kid home; if he hadn't this would've never happened…right? Then he thought about it; even if he didn't send Mike home, would he have done it anyways? It chilled him to the bone to think of that possibility and knew he and Mike were gonna have a serious talk later. Without even thinking, he carded his fingers through Mike's blonde curls momentarily before pulling the covers up over his associate's shoulders.

"It'll be okay kid; I'll make sure of it." _If it's the last goddamn thing I do, I'll make sure of it._ He gave Mike another once over before he left the room quietly, wanting Mike to get as much sleep as possible. He left the door open a crack before walking to the kitchen and grabbing the bottle of Vodka, pouring himself and Donna a glass. As he put the bottle away, he saw out of the corner of his eye, the letters. _No, I'm not reading them…I can't._ Taking a deep breath, he walked over to the couch and handed the secretary the glass before downing his own instantly. The liquid burned his throat but gave his body a warm, tingling feeling. He felt better…even though he'd never be able to get the image of Mike sitting in the bathtub, intent on blowing his brains out. It flashed through his mind like a picture and he squeezed his eyes tightly to make it disappear.

"Harvey, what are we gonna do about him?"

"We stick by his side until he's better."

"But he could do this again; what if-"

"I'll make damn sure he never does this again," Harvey growled. He flipped on the TV, trying to block out the pain for Mike and the images that kept replaying in his head. But he couldn't focus; he couldn't stop glancing at his bedroom door. It could be, at any given moment, that Mike would somehow snap again and try to kill himself.

"Harvey…he's okay," Donna whispered, placing a hand on Harvey's shoulder. "He's alive."

The older man pursed his lips, sighing heavily and closing his eyes as he rested his head against the back of the couch. He really wanted to believe that Mike would be okay, he really did, but he was having a hard time doing so. Mike had lost everything and who knows how much farther he'll go to get rid of the pain.

"Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it."

Not really knowing what else to say, Donna remained quiet as they watched TV for the next couple of hours. Occasionally, Harvey would "go to the bathroom" or "get a drink," but Donna really knew he was just checking on Mike. _And he always said he didn't care._

~+SUITS+~

Mike's eyes blinked open sluggishly, meeting darkness. Was he dead; had he succeeded in killing himself? But then he realized: you can't smell or hear when you're dead. A faint scent on cologne entered his nose and he heard muffled voices coming from somewhere far off. Maybe he was at a hospital? No…the bed seemed different; more comfortable. And then it came to him all at once; he was at Harvey's, he failed a suicide attempt…Harvey had saved him. Sighing heavily, still feeling somewhat depressed, Mike rolled onto his back a stared at the ceiling. He remembered the look on Harvey's face when the guy saw him with a gun to his head; the look of sheer terror. Harvey had been sincerely petrified but still managed to talk him down…he was really gonna have to apologize to both him and Donna. The panic they must've experienced when they got his text; the frightening scene they came upon while he was ready to leave everything behind. He had put them through so much in so little time. A tear trickled down his cheek but he stubbornly wiped it away before it could go any farther; he needed to make things right, because if he didn't, Harvey and Donna would never look at him the same way ever again…it might already be too late. But right now, he was too tired- emotionally, mentally and physically- to even work up the courage to talk, let alone get out of bed. Before he could think of anything else, Mike's eyelids slid shut and he was asleep once more.

The next time he woke up, he felt a little better, but he knew things would still be a lot different from then on. How was he supposed to get over this? How was Harvey gonna get over this? Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself up and looked around the room before swinging his legs over the bed and standing up, still a bit weak. He was still a little wary in facing Harvey and especially Donna at the moment, but he knew he couldn't stay hiding in the bedroom forever. When he opened the door, the apartment was nearly silent; all he could hear were soft voices and, once or twice, someone clearing their throat. He entered the living room, rubbing his eyes tiredly, and saw Harvey sitting on the couch, watching some crime show.

"Harvey?" _Man, did his voice sound like shit._

The man snapped his head around and immediately stood up. "Mike." He went over to his associate and gently pulled his arm, making him sit down at the counter before he fell over. "How're you feeling, kid?"

Mike shrugged and cleared his throat. "A little better; what time is it?"

"It's almost noon. You were asleep for nearly a day."

"Really? Seemed a lot longer than that."

Harvey smirked, patting Mike's shoulder as he went over to the sink and filled up a glass of water. As he passed the cup to his associate, he got a real good look at him; his face was drawn and pale and dark circles underlined his lifeless blue eyes. He did not look "a little better" at all; he almost looked worse. Donna had just come out of the bathroom and she was thrilled that Mike was up and around again. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders and squeezed him close; and as much as she wanted to scold the kid of what he tried to do, she knew better. He was fragile at the moment and she was sure he didn't want to think or talk about it at the moment.

"Hey, it's good to see you up." _And alive._ "How are you doing?"

Instead of answering like he did for Harvey, he just shrugged with a faint grunt. She glanced at Harvey with troubled eyes. Harvey silently responded, pursing his lips and having the same look in his brown eyes.

"Well, I'm gonna go grab some things from the store; seems like Mr. I-know-how-to-do-everything _doesn't_ know how to shop for food."

That earned a weak snort from Mike and a little smile. Harvey had looked at Donna with incredulity, but when Mike laughed, he rolled his eyes and smirked. "I know how to shop, Donna," Harvey said, trying to keep up the friendly banter for Mike's sake. "Hey, I know how to shop; I'm just-"

"Lazy," Donna cut in.

"I was gonna say busy."

"Okay, whatever you say big boy; I'll be back in a few hours."

And when Mike wasn't looking, she quickly pointed towards the exit before disappearing down the hall. Harvey pursed his lips, telling Mike he'd be right back and followed the secretary to the door. Donna opened the door and turned around to face the lawyer.

"You need to talk to him, Harvey."

"I will."

"No, you need to talk to him _today_. He's delicate and who knows what'll happen. The suicide note he wrote you and me was really heartbreaking; I'm giving you three hours." With that, Donna left, leaving Harvey staring after her. Sighing, he shut the door and went back to his associate. Mike was no longer in the kitchen, but on the couch, staring into nothingness.

"Mike, you okay?"

Mike flinched a little, but nodded as Harvey came to sit next to him. Harvey gave Mike a look of disbelief even though the kid didn't see him.

"Come on, kid. I told you: I read people for a living and your face is telling me a whole different story than your mouth."

Mike swallowed, keeping his interest on the floor; he knew this was gonna come up sooner or later…but he preferred later. He didn't know if he could talk about it right now.

"Mike talk to me; I'm here for you."

Mike kept his head down for a few seconds before bringing his teary blue eyes to Harvey's. "You're not gonna make fun of me?"

"Mike, this is an extremely serious situation; it's not a laughing matter."

The associate nodded slowly as he brought his eyes to face the opposite wall. He trusted Harvey with everything…with his life.

"My Grammy she…she was with me immediately after my parents were killed. And it sucks sometimes to have an eidetic memory sometimes…it's a gift and a curse actually. And I remember the day my parents were ripped from me. It was the middle of the night, about a few hours after we got the news and I remember her coming to check in on me and I…uh…I had wet the bed," Mike smiled weakly and Harvey smirked, but remained quiet. He would stay true to his word; this was no laughing matter. "She cleaned the sheets and she cleaned me all up before putting me in her bed…and then she started to cry…really hard," Mike's face scrunched up, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. "And she said 'it's okay, Michael…I've been crying, too,' but don't you wet this bed, because I have to sleep here, too.'" The young associate closed his eyes and choked out a sob; tears trickled down his chest. Harvey's heart was breaking for his little brother. "But then we…we laughed; disregarding everything that had happened, we laughed." He looked up at Harvey, momentarily holding his gaze. "So we laughed until I fell asleep…and when I woke up the next morning, she not only was my grandmother, she was…my whole family. Now I have no one left. And even though I'm not eleven anymore and I won't wet the bed…I'll always remember that night and…and everything she's ever done for me for as long as I live. Nothing I would've done could've repaid her for the things she did to keep me going. Maybe that's why I did what I did; I don't think I can keep going without her, Harvey."

The older lawyer pressed his lips sadly and did what he wouldn't normally do. He wrapped his arm around Mike's shoulder and brought him close. He rarely ever did this heart-to-heart, spilling of feelings, chick-flick moments, but…Mike really needed support right now and he'd do anything to keep the kid going.

"You're not alone kid; don't believe that for a second. And I stand by what I said the other day, because every word I said was the goddamn truth. You've changed everything since I hired you and it's been for the best. The moment I hired you, I knew you were different- besides the whole freaky memory. Since then, I felt sort of protective of you in a big-brother manner. I'm sorry this shit had to happen to you; you don't deserve it, but suicide is not the easy way out- it's the coward's way out…and I know you aren't a coward. I want you to feel like you can come to me when you're feeling like this, because…if we had gotten there three minutes later I…I don't what I would've done. If I saw you dead in all that blood…" Harvey swallowed; he still didn't want to think about it so he quickly moved on. "The point is kid, you may've lost your blood family, but you still have your surrogate family here for you."

Mike pulled away, looking at Harvey warily; wiping away the tears in his eyes and sniffing, he smiled. "Who are you and what've you done with Harvey Specter?"

Harvey smirked. "What have _I_ done? I think the guy named Mike Ross might've cloned him as an affectionate duplicate and then sent the real one off into space."

Mike laughed…the first genuine laugh Harvey heard in a while. "But really kid; me and Donna are here for you."

The young associate nodded. "Thanks Harvey…I mean it."

"You better mean it; I just poured my feelings out," the man joked. "But you're welcome."

After a few moments of silence, Mike spoke up again. "I'm…uh…I'm glad you got there when you did."

Harvey gentle slapped Mike on the shoulder and smiled. He knew two weights were lifted today and one depressed conscience was cleared. "Me too."

"Now that I think about it, I think the real reason I texted was not because I was saying goodbye; I think it was because I _wanted_ someone to stop me and tell me what I was about to do was wrong…guess it worked." They sat quietly, musing over the past events when Mike yawned.

Harvey cleared his throat and leaned back against the couch. " Um…Donna will be another hour or so; why don't you take a shower then get some rest."

Without argument, Mike pushed himself from the couch, giving Harvey one last look before heading towards the bathroom. He stopped, suddenly, and turned back around, a hesitant look on his face.

"Can we umm…can we keep all this between you, me and Donna?"

Harvey nodded silently and Mike did the same before disappearing in the bathroom. Once Harvey heard the water running, he stood up and went back to the kitchen to get another drink. But once again, that suicide note was calling to him…tempting him to read it. Biting his bottom lip, he glanced at the bathroom doorway before going to his bookcase where Donna stored them for safe keeping. The kid still didn't know Donna had taken them and he still didn't know Harvey planned on reading the one Mike wrote for him. Taking a deep breath, he unfolded the paper, already noticing some of the words like 'useless' and 'alone' and 'goodbye.' He gulped and was about to start reading when he heard the bathroom door creak open. _That was quick._ Hastily, he shoved the note in his back pocket and pretended to have been drinking the whole time.

"Hey, um…" Mike said as he came out, hair damp and looking a little better. "Can I sleep on the couch?"

"You don't want to sleep on a more comfortable bed?" Harvey frowned.

Mike shrugged as he made his way to the couch and sat down. "It's just…it's stupid, but I guess I don't want to be alone right now."

"That's fine with me, kid; you're lucky I'm rich and I have comfortable furniture."

"Hey, my couch is comfy too," Mike smirked as he laid down, disappearing from Harvey's view.

"Sure it is; was your couch $1,000?"

But Mike didn't answer causing Harvey to round counter and head over to the living room. Mike had passed out in an uncomfortable position making Harvey snort in amusement. Once he made sure Mike wouldn't wake up with a sore neck or back, he grabbed the woolen blanket from the back of the chair and draped it over Mike's body.

"Sleep good kid." Now to the suicide note. He pulled it out of his back pocket and went out to the balcony, sitting at the small table. Once again, he unfolded the piece of paper and began reading.

_ -Harvey_

_ I'm sorry for everything I've put you through…and I'm sure when you see what I've done things will be even worse…if you care. Since the day we met at the interview, I was determined to make you proud; I was determined to being the Robin to your Batman. Once on occasion I knew I had made you proud, but lately I haven't been doing so well; I haven't been myself. My grandmother died and I don't see any reason to stay alive; besides this job, she was my everything. Working for you has been a pleasure and an honor and if I'd never met you, Grammy would probably be in an institution, I'd be in jail, and who know what else. The point is, you saved me and I appreciate it…a lot. _

_ You've taught me so much; press until it hurts, don't give up, kick them where the sun don't shine and if I'd lived long enough, I know I'd become a great lawyer like you. Maybe better than you, huh? I'm sorry I had to do this; things were just getting too overwhelming for me and my heart was breaking. I don't want to suffer alone. I have no one left and I don't see why the world needs another useless freak who's not even a real lawyer. So I trust you- I trust you so fucking much- to give Donna and Rachel the notes I wrote for them. Be there for Donna and watch out for Rachel for me. I wished I could've told her the things I wanted to tell her, but I didn't want anything bad happening between the two of us, Harvey. I loved my job, but the job apparently didn't love me enough. So, I guess this is goodbye; I hope I'm not being a coward. I know I'm probably taking the easy way out, but…it's too much to bear. And I'd never tell you this face to face, but you're like the big brother I never had- even way better than Trevor. You've been there for me all the time when he hasn't. This time couldn't be avoided; so I don't want you to feel guilty, because this wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could've done. You're not the weak one…I am. I'm sorry, Harvey._

_ -Mike_

_ P.S. Kick Louis' and Hardman's ass for me will ya? Get Jessica back her title._

Harvey fisted the paper in his hand, a lump building in his throat and tears stinging his eyes. He wiped a hand over his mouth as he stared into the sky.

"God, kid." He stood up and looked at the sunset over the New York City. This city could be a good place sometimes, but a lot of the times, hurt and pain and violence were hiding in the shadows. After standing out there for what seemed like hours, Harvey turned back inside. He grabbed Donna's and Rachel's letter and went into his study, heading for the shredder. Rachel didn't need to see this, Donna didn't need to read it again and neither did he. At some point Mike would find out the notes were gone and maybe even found out that they'd been read. But that was a bridge they'd cross when they got there. He stood, staring down at the wretched papers as they shredded into a million pieces.

"Good riddance."

**FIN**

** Wow, this was a long one-shot! Hope you liked it! REVIEWS! 7 More stories!**

** Next up: Another suicide story :) for Immortal Sina; stay tuned!**


	25. Suicide is Painless

**Suicide is Painless**

**Are there people still reading!? I hope so! I'm sorry for being so late with this; midterms are coming up and I had a lot of things on my plate. Anyways, this is for Immortal Sina who wanted Mike to try and commit suicide because he's alone and has no one for Christmas and thinks everyone hates him and…well you're gonna have to read the story for more! Enjoy! BTW: I know it's not Christmas anymore, but this was the last x-mas story on my list :)**

Mike sat at his desk, fiddling with the highlighter between his fingers. For most people, Christmas was the best time of the year; but he wasn't most people and this was the worst time of the year. It was the 18th anniversary of his parent's death…his 18th Christmas without a family. Well, he still has Grammy…no, he _had_ Grammy. They had all left him utterly alone for the holidays and he didn't know if he could handle it. When he had his grandmother, there was meaning to his life; meaning to this wonderful holiday. But now…he saw no point. At least there was still Harvey, he guessed. He wasn't exactly the festive man himself, but still; he had Mike's back when times were rough, even smoked pot with him. But it still didn't change anything; his family was gone. He remembered the happiness, the warm feelings, the laughter from his parents and how they let him stay up past his bedtime on their numerous parties they hosted. And now that the office was decorated, it brought back happy, yet unwanted memories. It just reminded him of what people had and what he didn't. Blinking the tears from his eyes, Mike wearily scrubbed a hand down his faced, cleared his throat and left for the bathroom. He really didn't want to be here right now; he'd rather be home, drinking himself into oblivion…and maybe smoke some pot. He knew Harvey would kill him if he found out, because Harvey getting stoned was probably a one-time thing. But, what Harvey didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Mike pushed the door open and flipped his tie to hang over his shoulder and splashed cold water onto his face before looking into the mirror; he looked like shit. He hadn't been getting much sleep, because he kept having nightmares of his parents dying; like he didn't get enough of that when he was awake. And then the nightmares about his grandmother started to come, so he gave up sleeping altogether. But on a bad note; no sleep meant his work was slacking and when his work was slacking, Harvey got pissed. But so far he managed to stay away from the man. Suddenly, his phone rang out and Mike inwardly groaned when he saw the ID; speak of the devil.

"Yeah?"

"My office. Now." Without another word, Harvey hung up leaving Mike worried as to why his boss sounded so pissed. Taking a deep breath and looking in the mirror once more, Mike made his way towards his death.

~+SUITS+~

Harvey tapped his pen on the desk impatiently; Mike was in huge trouble. This had happened twice in a week and three times since the kid started working here. You'd think by now he'd know how to file a goddamn patent. But he wasn't totally oblivious; he was a lawyer who read people and he knew something was wrong with his pup. The pale face, tired eyes, and even forgetfulness; if he told anyone who knew Mike that the kid was forgetting things, they'd laugh in his face. But he just figured it was one too many all-nighters, so everything was on Mike. He should learn how to manage his time. Sighing heavily, he looked up when the door to his office squeaked open.

"About time; where've you been?"

"In the-"

"Shut up. I don't want to hear it. I wanna talk to you about this." Harvey held up the papers with a sneer.

"You want to talk about paper?"

"I'm not in the mood for your wise-ass remarks, kid. Two days this week…_two_! You've screwed up patents that you should perfectly know how to file. Do you know how much crap I have to go through with the clients to fix this? This is completely unacceptable and I want you to give me a good reason why I shouldn't fire your ass right now!"

"Harvey…" Mike knew he was falling off the horse. All he could think about the loneliness he'd feel within the next week. But he knew if he told Harvey, the man would just call him a pussy and laugh at him…then he'd be fired. But what else was he supposed to say?

"I…I haven't been feeling well; my head hurts, that's all."

Harvey rolled his eyes and huffed, slapping the papers on his desk. "Whatever. I really don't give a shit. I need you to go to Rachel and get this fixed before tomorrow…or else."

"Umm, Rachel and I are…"

"I don't care about your marital problems. Get it done."

Mike sighed dejectedly as he picked up the files and left the room without another sound. Harvey was really pissed at him and the yelling just made him feel worse than he already was. Harvey was basically saying that he was a failure. And maybe he was. Nothing was working out for him anymore. What was worse, he now had to face Rachel who might be more pissed at him than Harvey was. He barely had entered the woman's office when she spoke with anger in her tone.

"What do you want Mike?"

"I need you to get the files for these so I can-"

"No."

"W-What do you mean no?"

"I don't have to serve you, Mike. You are well enough to find the files on your own."

"Rachel-"

"I don't want to hear it Mike. You broke my heart, I thought you really wanted to be together, but instead you move onto your second choice. But I guess that's what I am, a choice; and when you have no one else to go to you pick me as a last resort. So go find another paralegal, because I never want to see you again."

Mike opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Swallowing, he turned and left the room. There was another person that didn't want him. First his parents, then his Grammy, now Harvey and Rachel. He didn't know how much more he could take. Everyone was leaving him; no one cared about him. For the rest of the day, he steered clear of everybody, not wanting to be bothersome. He shut himself in the file room and tried to fix what he screwed up…but all he could think about how he screwed up his _life_ period. It wasn't like him and he knew it was gonna be like this for the rest of the month. He had no one and that just caused him to be depressed. Mike sighed as he looked down at his watch. It was nearly one in the morning and he decided to take the rest of the work home.

Now Mike sat on his couch just thinking about everything that has happened. He was alone and nothing could change that. He stared at the wall solemnly, thinking what he did to deserve all of this. Maybe it was payback for all the drugs he dealt or the tests he took for other people. Maybe it was for being a fake lawyer or not visiting his grandmother at all when she was alive. Either way, the world hated him now and there was nothing else he could do…except….

Mike sniffed. He couldn't believe his mind would revert to that thought…but it was actually a good idea. There was nothing more for him here than hatred; if he died, then he'd be with his family and things would be a lot better. A tear ran down his cheek as he thought of what he was gonna do…he was gonna kill himself tomorrow.

~+SUITS+~

He was on autopilot the moment he woke up; he didn't bother taking a shower, but he made himself look as well-dressed as possible. He didn't even bother to ride his bike; he was too mentally exhausted to keep his focus on the things around him and he didn't want to die in pain if he ended up crashing his bike. Once he reached the firm, he walked into the building slowly, ignoring the 'hello's' from other associates and heading straight for Harvey's office.

"Hey look at that, genius here is actually on time."

Mike didn't make a sound; he just placed the files on the man's desk quietly before standing back. "The patents are filed and everything else is finished. Is there any else you need me to do?"

Harvey frowned. The kid sounded different…depressed. "Yeah… I'll be at a meeting until noon; there's a stack of briefs to proof on your desk. I need them done by the end of the day."

"'Kay." Mike turned around without another word and almost made it out the door when Harvey spoke up. The man almost sound concerned. Maybe because he just hoped the man would be.

"Hey…are you alright?"

Mike turned around and forced a smile. "Yeah." With that, Mike left the office and made his way to his desk. Harvey watched the kid disappear and he felt something tug at his gut. The kid was calm…too calm. It was freaking him out a little. Biting his lip, he decided to brush it off; if there was _really_ something wrong, he'd notice it or Mike would whine about it…though he didn't do that when his grandmother had died, so…Sighing, he went back to typing up an email, hoping he made the right choice of not compelling the kid to talk.

~+SUITS+~

Mike looked at his watch silently. He had finished the briefs hours ago, but he didn't have the energy to move. All he could think about was his suicide; he'd decided to take a bunch of sleeping pills. It wouldn't be painful; it'd be just like falling asleep. Simple. And now it was almost thirty minutes to noon. Harvey was gonna be back soon and he didn't want the man to see him leave and possibly stall him from his plan. He wanted to get this over with so he could be with his family. His mind played all of the things that happened to him within the past month and he knew this was the right thing to do. This was it; he couldn't be here anymore and there was no one here for him anyways. Harvey seemed to still be pissed at him even though he showed a hint of concern this morning. But it was nothing; he'd just go back to his normal ways later. Rachel was shunning him and he knew she'd be glad the man, who broke her heart one too many times, was dead. And now Donna was angry at him, because Harvey was. Everyone hated him, so yeah, no one needed him around anymore. He'd already set things up last night before crying himself to sleep; the suicide notes for everyone were written, except Harvey's. He was gonna write his soon, though. He also had the money for the last month of his rent and a will. He figured no one was gonna want his shit, but it was worth a shot. Mike looked at his watch again and sighed; he couldn't help but feel relieved that he was leaving the living and joining the dead. With the happy thought of being with his family again, Mike stood up and walked out of his cubicle, leaving all his belongings behind. Someone would clean it out and throw it all in the trash when he was gone. What dead person was gonna need a messenger bag anyways?

Mike smiled sadly, taking one last look around the bullpen- all the people he'd come to love and hate- before turning around and leaving for Harvey's office. He knew the man was out on a business meeting and Donna had to do some errands for the man, so neither of them would be able to know what he was doing until it was too late. Walking into the office, he went straight over to Harvey's desk and sat down in his chair. On any other day, he'd wonder if Harvey would notice his chair had been sat in, blame Mike and then kick his ass out the window; but today, he didn't care. He was going to die anyways. He took a deep breath and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

_ -Harvey_

_ I'm sorry…for everything. I've let you down and I don't know how to deal with this anymore…with the loneliness and the hatred from everyone. Everyone I love is gone and I don't see my place here or in the world anymore. And I'm sorry with what I'm about to do, but you won't be able to stop me, because you'll be too late. I'll already be dead. You changed my life, though and I owe you that; you've done so much for me and I could never return the favor. I've let you down too many times to count and I know you'd be happy once I'm gone. Anyways, I'm sorry this happened and it's been a pleasure working with you…and knowing you. You were like a big brother to me. I'm sorry Harvey and goodbye._

_ -Mike._

Sighing inwardly, he read the note once over before accepting it. For a while, Harvey might be mad at him for taking the coward's way out. But soon the man would realize that Mike was a weight on his shoulders and he'd be glad to be rid of him. Standing up, he placed his ID badge on the note as he looked around the office he had come to love so much before heading out the door. He felt tears sting his eyes as he walked into the elevator; this would be the last time he ever saw this place. The place where his life really started to take a turn for the best. Never again would Harvey lecture at him for being late or for not wearing his suit correctly. Never again would he see Rachel's beautiful smile and stunning figure or the light in her brown eyes. Never again would he see Donna's red hair or the granola bar she'd secretly leave on his desk because she knew he hadn't eaten. Never again would he be labeled "Golden Boy" by the douches he had to work with. Harold was the only real friend he had at this place. And never again would he fail everyone, because once he left, the world would be a hellova better.

~+SUITS+~

Harvey strolled through the hallways of Pearson Hardman and towards the bullpen. The meeting had ended earlier and he was thankful for that. It had been boring as hell. But something kept pecking at his mind. There was something about Mike this morning that really kind of spooked him. The way the kid was a bit too…calm. And after the little dispute they had yesterday, he would've thought Mike would still be pissed. But he wasn't; he did all his things on time, got to work on time, he even filed a patent for once and did all of it without an eye roll or a grumble. But come to think of it, Mike didn't even laugh, let alone smile this morning like he usually did. He would've thought Mike would at least crack a laugh when he was made fun of his earliness. He reached the entrance to the bullpen and huffed when there was no sign of the familiar unruly blonde hair. And without bothering to see that Mike's things were still at the kid's desk, he swiveled around on his heel and went to his office. There was something pulling at his gut though; a really ominous and sickening feeling. And he didn't have to be at his desk to see the familiar shape of a badge which he knew wasn't his. Frowning, he strode over to the table to find Mike's badge laying on top a folded piece of paper. Harvey opened it and quickly scanned the words, instantly his eyes going wide.

"Shit." His heart beat wildly against his chest as he bolted out of his office and towards the elevator.

"Harvey, what's the matter?" Donna said picking up on the man's fear and following close behind. "It looks like you just saw a ghost."

"It's Mike; I think he's about to commit suicide."

"What! Oh my god!" Donna started to follow Harvey into the elevator but was stopped.

"No, I have to deal with this on my own."

And for once Donna didn't argue or threaten. She nodded her head before the doors slid shut and the compartment jolted to life. He couldn't believe Mike would ever think of doing something like this. Yeah, the kid made a few mistakes, but Mike was like a little brother to him…he couldn't lose him. He just prayed he wouldn't be too late.

~+SUITS+~

Mike sat on the edge of his bed with a pill bottle in his hand. He heard that this was the easiest way to go out; it'd be just like falling asleep. And he wanted to die peacefully, unlike his parents who probably died in agony. He wished he had been in that car with them; he wished he died with his family instead of being in this hellhole of a world. Mike sniffed, taking another pill out of the bottle and swallowing it dry. He lost count of how many he'd taken, but he knew soon enough it'd take effect and Mike Ross would be no more.

Meanwhile, Harvey was running frantically up the stairs to Mike's apartment. The whole ride here, all he could think about finding Mike dead on the floor, pale and cold. And then it had hit him; it was almost Christmas and Mike had no one to spend it with. His parents were long gone, his grandmother just died, and then yelling at the kid probably didn't help…god how could he be so stupid. All the signs were there. Mike had been so disturbingly calm this morning and all he did was brush it off when it was obviously something important. And if his associate succeeded in killing himself, Harvey didn't think he'd ever forgive himself. Panting, he reached apartment 2B, and not even bothering to knock, Harvey kicked down the door, barging into the room.

"Mike!" He found the kid sitting at the end of his bed, looking like shit, and a bottle of pills in his hand. He felt a little relieved seeing that the bottle was still full; little did he know that Mike had taken nearly fifteen pills, possibly more, already. "Mike, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Mike looked up, clearly startled but Harvey's sudden appearance and the older lawyer wondered why the kid didn't flinch when the door was kicked open. He wondered why Mike was just noticing him now.

"Harvey…what…what are you doing here?"

"What do you think? Have you had any of those?"

Mike looked curiously down at the bottle in his hand before shaking his head. He hated lying to Harvey, but if the man knew he'd already overdosed, he'd haul his ass to the emergency room. "No…I was about to though…Harvey you need to leave; I can't do this while you're here."

"Okay, then I won't leave."

Mike scoffed and looked at Harvey with red-rimmed, sunken blue eyes. "Let me rephrase that; I really don't want to do this while you're here…but I will. I'm killing myself Harvey and there's nothing you or anyone else can do about it. Everyone's gone and the people that are here just plain hate me. There's nothing and no one here for me. " Mike looked back down at the floor, blinking away tears and trying to focus his vision. He knew the pills were starting to take effect and it was only a matter of time before he keeled over.

"I am."

Frowning, the younger man looked into Harvey's fear filled eyes.

"What?"

"I'm here for you Mike; as much as I hate admitting it, Mike, I do care about you."

Mike snorted skeptically before pouring a bunch of pills into his hand. Harvey swallowed thickly, trying to think of something to say. It was actually kind of ironic; he was the best Closer in New York City and he negotiated every day…but when it came to someone's life, he came up with bupkes. "Mike, please stop. I know it may not seem like it at times but I care a lot about you. If I didn't care, would I've threatened to quit if Jessica fired you?"

"You did what?"

"Exactly; Mike you're like a little brother to me and if you do this," Harvey swallowed, trying to keep the lump of emotion down. "I'll lose the only family I ever had. I mean sure, I'll have Donna and Jessica, but it won't be the same without you."

"Harvey…" Mike choked. "I don't…I don't know if I can be here anymore. It hurts too much; my Grammy is dead, I'm alone for- what's supposed to be- the happiest time of the year and…my life is just pointless."

"Mike I promise I'll get you through this. And you can spend the holiday at my place with Donna and I…just please, this isn't the way."

Mike looked at Harvey with tears in his eyes. Even if he did listen to the man, it was already too late. He didn't feel good; he felt like puking and his head was killing him. He could feel himself deteriorating slowly, but maybe he could just give the guy hope. Make him think it wasn't too late. He dropped the pills and the bottle onto the floor with a clatter and began to cry, he hardly even noticed the strong arms around his shoulders, holding him tight.

"It'll be okay, kid." God the kid had really scared him; to think if he took the pills and found Mike on the floor…Harvey shuddered and shook the image out of his head. Mike was okay and that's what he needed to focus on. "I'm here for you, kid." But then he knew something was strangely wrong. He suddenly realized Mike had stopped crying and that his body seemed to lean more into his own. He pulled back and the blood in body ran cold.

"Mike?" Mike's face was deathly pale and as he put his finger to the man's neck, he swore loudly. There was pulse, but with each second, it was slowing down. Mike lied to him; the kid _had _taken the pills…how many, he had no idea. "Mike, don't do this to me!" He slapped the man's face roughly before laying the limp body on the bed while taking out his phone. As he spoke- or more like yelled- to the operator, he kept his finger on Mike's neck, praying that the kid's heart wouldn't stop. His nightmare had come true; he had been too late…but he was gonna save his little brother if it was the last thing he did.

"Mike, please…"

And then the worst happened. Mike's heart stopped.

~+SUITS+~

He felt groggy and really confused. What the hell happened? Wait, now he remembered. He killed himself, right? So he must be dead. He didn't feel dead, though…if he could smell, he obviously wasn't dead. Then he _really_ remembered what happened; he _tried_ killing himself. Harvey had come in the midst of his mental breakdown and the man had desperately tried to stop him; and he was gonna listen, but he'd already taken a shit ton of pills. The last thing he remembered was Harvey hugging him tightly before everything went black. As he started to return to consciousness, he felt a weight on his hand; it was warm and comforting and he knew if he woke up, that feeling would go away. Maybe if he just-

_"Mike you gotta wake up kid. Donna's about ready to explode, Rachel won't stop crying and me…I just need to see that you're okay."_

That voice…it sounded so familiar. It sounded miserable. The person outside his head really wanted him to wake up; and it seemed like others did too. Sighing inwardly, he focused all his energy on his hand; if he could just move his fingers, he could let the voice know he was okay.

Harvey kept his gaze on Mike's pale, emotionless face. It'd been that way for that past four days and it was starting to make him worry even if the doctor said it was normal. No, to Harvey, it was far from being normal. He'd never seen the kid this quiet and still; he usually was talkative and fidgety. Not anymore. Dr. Mack said that there was a possibility Mike would go into a coma given the amount of pills that was ingested…which was about twenty-five. He also told Harvey that it was a miracle Mike was still alive after this long, though, he wouldn't rule out the likelihood that some organs might be damaged. He scrubbed his face tiredly and watched Mike breathe- thankfully- on his own. But he couldn't be happy; Rachel was blaming herself for being so callous with the man, Donna was blaming herself for ignoring the pup in times of need, and he…he was falling deeper and deeper into his pit of guilt.

"Mike you gotta wake up kid. Donna about ready to explode, Rachel won't stop crying and me…I just need to see that you're okay."

After a few moments, he sighed tiredly and closed his eyes, still keeping his hand right next to Mike's fingers. It was completely quiet- minus the beeps of the heart monitor and Mike's breathing- and it nearly lulled Harvey to sleep when he felt something tap his hand. His eyes flew open and he sat up quickly, seeing Mike's hand trying to grab for his own hand. Instantly, he wrapped both his hands around Mike's and squeezed it encouragingly.

"Mike? Mike, can you hear me? Come on kid, open your eyes."

And his demand was met when Mike's eyelids blinked open, reveling tired yet focused blue eyes. Mike kept his gaze to the ceiling for a moment before he scanned the room and finally landed on Harvey. The older man smirked weakly, overjoyed to see Mike alive and well.

"Hey kid."

"H-Harvey?" Mike rasped.

"Yeah, right here, Mike."

Mike smiled weakly before swallowing and closing his eyes. "I'm s-sorry."

"I know you are kid…I'm sorry, too."

Mike opened his eyes and frowned at the older man. "What for?"

"For yelling at you…and not noticing earlier how depressed you were; I should've done something."

Mike sighed quietly. "Harvey…I don't blame you; it's not your fault."

"Mike-"

"I'm serious Harvey." Mike shook his head and looked off into space. "I shouldn't have done what I did…you were right, it wasn't the way to fix things. And I'm sorry I put you through that."

Harvey placed a hand on Mike's arm, getting the kid's attention. "Why don't we both take the blame, okay kid? And I'm sure Donna and Rachel will take some as well. They already feel like this is all their fault…especially Rachel."

"I broke her heart too many times; she had a right to be pissed at me."

"You really don't know how to deal with girls."

"Apparently not," Mike snorted as he got comfortable on the pillows with a stifled yawn.

"Get some sleep; I'll go talk to the doctor and see when you can leave." Harvey squeezed Mike's shoulder as he stood up.

"Good, I don't know how much longer I can be sane in this place."

"You've barely been awake for five minutes and you're already complaining?"

"What can I say; these places give me the creeps."

"I guess I can't disagree with you there; now go to sleep…oh and another thing; if you ever lie to me like that again- about not taking the pills, I'll kick your ass all the way to Louis' office."

"Aye, Aye…Harvey?"

The older man turned around with an exasperated look on his face. The longer Mike strained himself to stay awake, the longer the recovery would be. And he really wanted the kid to get better, because he wanted the image of Mike's dead body out of his mind forever.

"Thanks…for stopping me."

Harvey quirked a smile. "You're welcome. And I'm glad I did, who'd do my work if you were gone?"

Mike rolled his eyes. "Wow, you really do care about me." With that, he shifted onto his side and fell back asleep.

Harvey watched from the door as Mike's breathing deepened. _And what would I do without my little brother?_ This situation had been extremely serious and he hoped the doctor would let Mike be released. He had chosen not to tell the kid about the fact that he was on suicide watch, because he was afraid it might freak him out. But Mike was staying with him on Christmas Eve, Christmas, and many days after that, because he couldn't risk something like this happening again. With one last look at the slumbering man, Harvey smiled, realizing how lucky he was to have an associate- to have a kid brother to look after- like Mike. He kinda wondered what his life would be like if he hadn't met the kid. He'd still probably be hard-ass…more of one than he was now. The kid had made him go soft. Donna wouldn't be the mother hen she was now, and Louis would be…well, Louis. And Mike would be dead right now; if the kid hadn't worked for him, he _would've_ been alone and who knows what could've happened after that. It was settled; he was glad Mike came into his life.

**Fin**

** There! Don't forget, I'm doing more than 25 stories :) Anyways, I hope you liked it and if any lawyer/medical/pill overdose thing is wrong, I apologize. I tried researching, but different sites told me different things. Next story is for an anonymous guest. Stay tuned!**


	26. Dial-Tone

**Dial-Tone**

**Iheartlife- your welcome!**

**SheLovesGreenTea- yes of course! The drowning suicide sounds like an awesome one-shot story idea! I'll put that down :) I already have a storyline thought out haha!**

**Immortal Sina- your welcome and thanks! :) And don't worry, I procrastinate a lot too haha**

**Sig Saeur- thanks so much! It took forever lol :)**

**Jennifer Hoener- I like that idea! :) Unfortunately, I'm not taking requests anymore, but I'll make it a separate one-shot soon :)**

**Thanks for the wonderful, day-making reviews! This story is for an anonymous guest who wanted ****Mike to get taken hostage and Harvey's to talk down to the bad guy through the phone but the guy isn't backing down then a gun goes off and line goes dead. Is Mike dead or not?**

He had just gone to go see his grandmother; he never thought it'd end up like this…with a gun held to his head and Harvey on the other end of the line. Visiting his grandmother was the last thing on his list of dangerous places to go and he knew the woman would be heartbroken if he was shot down in front of her. Mike swallowed, closing his eyes and waiting for the bullet to shoot out of the gun and into his temple. He tried to figure out how this all happened. Mike assumed the day would turn out to be a regular, boring day…but he was wrong.

~+SUITS+~

"Mr. Haven, stop!"

"No, I'm through with you, I'm through with that arrogant son of a bitch- Harvey- and I'm through with this goddamn firm!"

Cliff Haven was Harvey's new client and apparently the guy didn't like it when things didn't go his way…but Mike understood the guy. I mean, if his grandmother was killed in front of him, he didn't know what he'd do. And the guy knew who did it…they just didn't have enough dirt on the so called shooter. It sucked, because Mike really wanted to help the guy, but obviously Mr. Haven didn't think Pearson Hardman gave a shit. Well, maybe the firm didn't care, but Mike sure as hell did.

"Cliff! I know Harvey's a bastard, but he can help you; him and me, we know what we are doing."

Then Mr. Haven stopped abruptly and turned around to face Mike, nearly touching noses. His face was red and if eyes could kill, then Mike would be dead.

"Oh yeah? I seriously doubt that. You…you and Harvey are going to regret this day and I will be back…for you. You better watch your back, kid." With that, Cliff angrily left the firm leaving Mike confused and a bit scared as to what 'I will be back for you' meant. Sighing heavily, Mike ran a hand through his hair before heading back up to the office to, unfortunately, face Harvey.

"So by the looks of you returning alone, you failed to get Mr. Haven back up here?"

"Well, you didn't exactly help."

"I shouldn't have to; you're the smart one."

"So you're admitting that I'm smarter than you?" Mike smirked, sitting on the couch exhaustedly.

"Shut up. So, do you have a plan?"

"Plan? Harvey there's no plan, we screwed it up."

"We?"

"Harvey-"

"No, _you_ screwed it up, because of your 'sympathy for the client' shit. I told you, stop getting emotionally attached to cases."

Mike scowled, shooting up from the couch. "Well, excuse me for caring about a guy whose grandmother was killed before his eyes. I guess is not something I can relate to, right? I mean, it's not like I have a grandmother that could die at any moment." And just the thought of his Grammy dying made him sick. "But I guess that's just because I'm the only one that gives a damn about family." Mike huffed as he turned to leave the office.

"Where do you think you're going?" Harvey questioned with annoyance in his tone.

"To visit my grandmother," Mike mumbled before slipping out the door and disappearing down the hallway.

Harvey exhaled and rubbed his temples for a moment. That kid was starting to give him headaches.

~+SUITS+~

Mike knocked on the door to his grandmother's room, a tired yet happy smile on his face.

"Michael, it's so wonderful to see you; I thought you'd forgotten about little ole me."

The young lawyer chuckled while bringing up a chair next to his Grammy's bed.

"What's the matter, Michael?"

"It's nothing, Grammy; just a long day at work."

"There's more to the story; I know there is."

"Nothing can get past you can it," Mike smirked. "This client we have…well _had_, witnessed his grandmother get killed and the woman raised him since he was little and I think it was the only family he had…I just couldn't help feeling a connection…I mean, what if that happened to you?"

"Michael." Edith took her grandson's hand in hers. "Nothing will happen, especially here since it's so dull and you never visit me."

"You're right, Grammy." What could possibly happen in a nursing home?

Meanwhile, Cliff Haven stood outside the nursing home with a smile on his face before going inside. He told Harvey's associate that he'd be back and he kept his word…Mike Ross was gonna die today. He walked to the nurse's station with a charming grin on his face.

"Could you please tell me where Mike Ross' grandmother is?" He said to the nurse sitting at the computer.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Mike's boss," he lied. "Harvey Specter; I have to talk to him."

"Of course; right down the hall to your left. It'll be the third door down."

"Thanks." And once he turned his back to the woman, the smile snapped to a scowl. He followed the nurse's directions and soon found himself standing outside the room where his target resided. The helpless grandmother was propped up in bed while Mike sat next to her, back to the door. _Bad idea kid._ With that, Cliff pulled out his gun and stepped into the room.

"Mike Ross."

The young associate turned around calmly, but his blue eyes became the size of plates when he saw what was pointed at him. His grandmother gasped fearfully and Mike stood up, moving in front of her with hands up in surrender.

"Cliff, what the hell are you doing?"

"You don't get to ask the questions. Now call your, boss or you'll be dead before you hit the ground." Cliff moved farther into the room, keeping his gun trained on Mike's head until he was right behind the kid.

Mike hesitated for a moment, glancing at his grandmother, but flinched when Cliff jerked the gun violently.

"Now!"

"Okay, okay." He slowly grabbed his phone from his pocket and pressed one on speed dial.

"Hand it to me."

Mike exhaled shakily and passed his cellphone to Cliff, watching as the man put it up to his ear and waited.

~+SUITS+~

Harvey rolled his eyes as he looked at the caller I.D on his screen. Sometimes that kid…

"Mike, if this is you calling to apologize, then you come in and say it to my face."

_"Mike isn't going anywhere."_

Harvey sat forward with a frown. That was definitely not Mike's voice. "Who the hell is this?" He growled dangerously. Mike was his responsibility and if anything happened to the kid, someone was gonna get it. "Who. The fuck. Is this?"

_"What, you don't recognize my voice?"_

Then it dawned on him. "Cliff. Where's Mike?"

_"Oh…at the receiving end of my gun."_

Harvey clenched his jaw angrily. "What the hell are you doing?"

_"Taking away the person you care about; you'll see what it's like to lose a loved one and so will his Grammy here…and if you even think about coming over to be a hero, your boy is dead."_

Harvey frowned. Now he remembered; Mike had mentioned something about seeing his grandmother after storming out of the office and Cliff must've followed the kid there. Damn it, Mike. "I don't care about him."

Cliff laughed humorlessly on the other end. _"Sure, keep telling yourself that…but if you make a deal, I'll be glad to let the kid and his grandmother go- no harm no foul."_

"I don't negotiate, Cliff."

_"Even when your associate's life is on the line?"_

Harvey closed his eyes. He really didn't want to say this, but he knew Cliff was bluffing. They always do…right? "Yep."

_"Wow…Mike, I guess you're right, the guy doesn't give two shits about you."_

"Just let him go, he has nothing to do with what road the case is taking."

_"I don't care about the case anymore. That thing was a goner the moment I stepped into your firm. All I care about, now, is destroying you."_

"Cliff, we can make this work, you just have to be patient."

_"I _have _been patient, but it seems like my case is going nowhere but down the drain…just like your career will go when I blow Mike's brain all over the walls."_

"Cliff-"

"Harvey I have-" Donna said, but was cut off when the older man waved his hand for the secretary to shut up. Normally, he'd never do such a thing if he wanted to keep his arm, but right now he was focused on Mike.

"What's going on?" She asked, noticing the fearful frown on her boss' face.

He looked up briefly before grabbing a pen and writing something down on a piece of paper. _Cliff took Mike hostage at nursing home. Gun involved. Call the police._ Donna's face paled, but she pulled out her cellphone and pressed the three buttons. Harvey returned to his own phone call, but put it on speaker phone so both he and Donna could hear. If something went wrong, Donna needed to tell the police instantly.

"Let me talk to him."

_"Now why should I do that?"_

"Let me talk _to him_," Harvey hissed between clenched teeth. He glanced up Donna who still on the phone, frantically shouting at the operator. He hoped that they were already sending people out to the nursing home, because he knew Mike might not have a lot of time if he couldn't Cliff to give in.

_"Fine…make your words count, Harvey. It'll be the last thing you say to the kid. But just letting you know, I putting the phone on speaker, so no funny business."_

_"Harvey?"_ The kid's voice was filled with fear and Harvey hated that Mike had to go through this.

"Hey kid. You're gonna be okay, I'm gonna get you out of this."

_"Don't make promises you can't keep," Mike scoffed. "You're not even negotiating with him, how do I expect you to get me out of this alive?"_

"I'll think of something."

_"Harvey, it's too late; he only said I could say goodbye to you…um…"_ Mike swallowed thickly and on the only side of the line, Harvey was wracking his brain, trying to think of a way to save his associate. Donna was pacing the office as she was listening to the conversation; tears were welling in her eyes and she knew if the police didn't hurry or if Harvey didn't think of something quick, Mike would die.

_"…I'm sorry for screwing things up; you've given me so many chances that I really don't deserve. It just proves what a good boss you are…and a great brother. You and Donna and my Grammy, you're the only family I have right now and…I'm thankful for that. Thank you, Harvey and please don't blame yourself for this-"_

"Mike, just shut up. I'm getting you out of this. _I'm getting you the fuck out of this._ So just shut up, okay?" Harvey choked, fear gnawing at his chest. He said he'd save the kid, but how?

_"Don't blame yourself, Harvey. It's not your fault. Tell Donna goodbye."_ Harvey heard the red-head sob but ignored her at the moment. _"And…um…"_

_"Alright buddy, time's up."_

"No. Cliff, stop!" Harvey blurted out.

He tensed as he heard Mike being choked and the phone drop to the floor…and thankfully the line didn't disconnect. Harvey didn't know how he could stay sane if didn't know what was happening at the nursing home.

_"Say goodbye to your boss, kid."_

_ "Har-"_

All of a sudden, a gunshot rang out through the speaker, making Harvey flinch and Donna gasp, stopping in her tracks.

"Oh my god."

Harvey's breath caught in his throat before he could speak again. "Mike? Mike!"

And then the phone went dead, the ever so depressing sound of the dial tone humming throughout the quiet office. He could barely breathe…his associate was dead and he just witnessed the killing.

"Fuck," he whispered, wiping a hand down his face and standing up. "Fuck!" He slammed his hand against the wall before grasping the back of his chair and closing his eyes. "Son of a bitch." Harvey stood silent for a few moments, his shoulders heaving as he tried to compose himself. He then straightened up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Donna sniffed, following Harvey to the elevators. The pup was like a son to her and now he was gone. God, she didn't think she could handle Mike not being there anymore.

"Nursing home."

~+SUITS+~

The whole ride to the nursing home, Harvey wouldn't stop trying to call Mike. He was refusing to believe the kid was killed, but the odds were against all hope. If Mike was alive, the kid would've found a way to call him back…and he hasn't. Donna kept glancing at Harvey worriedly, wondering when the man would break. Mike was a like little brother to the man and hearing the kid's demise on the phone wasn't exactly easy.

When they reached the building, nurses and the elderly patients were flooding out into the parking lot while an announcement was calmly telling everyone what to do and where to go. Cops and ambulances were already there, thanks to Donna, but Harvey just went straight in, intent on getting to Mike one way or another.

"Sir, you can't be in here," a young officer said, stopping him in the hallway near the nurse's station. "The exit is the other way."

"My associate is in here," he said simply.

"Okay, we'll get him out after we clear the scene." The officer placed a hand on Harvey's shoulder, trying to hold him back.

"Get your hand off me…now," Harvey growled. "And let me see my associate."

"Sir, I'm gonna have to arrest you if you don't comply."

"Then arrest me." He got up into the man's face with a sneer. "_After_ I see my associate."

"I can't let you do that."

Harvey had enough of this bullshit. He shoved the officer to the side and quickly went down the hallway to Mike's grandmother's room. Good thing he'd been there before or he'd be running in circles and, no doubt, get arrested. He was so close to the room and he was starting to sweat, dreading what he was gonna see…like the kid dead on the floor, blood pooling underneath his body and a hole in his head. He felt like time was moving in slow-motion as he reached the door and saw the huge red puddle on the ground…Mike's blood. He couldn't even look at the body; it would just be too much for him to handle He felt Donna behind him, gasping as she saw the same thing. But then they looked up towards the bed and their hearts stopped. Mike was sitting next to his grandmother, the two hugging each other and both looking like they saw a ghost

"Mike!" Harvey breathed.

The young lawyer looked up, shock etched on his pale face; he released his grandmother and stood up. "Harvey." And before either men could say or do anything else, Donna rushed past the older man and nearly tackled Mike with a bone-crushing Mike.

"God, we thought you were killed."

As Harvey moved into the room, he looked down at the dead body and now recognized it to be Cliff with a bullet hole in the back of his head. He glowered at the corpse before stepping past it and going over to his associate…his living, breathing associate.

"Are you alright, kid?" He asked when Donna released Mike.

"Hmm, sounds a lot like you _care_," Mike smirked half-heartedly.

Harvey just rolled his eyes and waited for an answer.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Mike breathed out a sigh of relief and running a hand through his hair. "A bit shaken up, but otherwise okay."

"Why the hell didn't you call back?" Donna scolded weakly. "You nearly gave us a heart attack."

"Well, I was going to, but then the police barged in. They asked me and grandmother a bunch of questions and after they cleared both weapons, I forgot that I was gonna call you guys. I needed to calm down my grandmother and I wasn't exactly relaxed myself."

"_Both_ weapons?" Harvey frowned in confusion. "Mike, what the hell happened?"

~+SUITS+~

**30 Minutes Earlier**

"Alright buddy, time's up," Cliff growled.

"No. Cliff, stop!" Mike heard Harvey shout through the speaker. And before Mike could do anything, he suddenly felt an arm tighten around his throat and the gun press to his temple. In alarm, he dropped the cellphone on the ground and tried to focus on breathing. He kind of hoped the call ended, because he didn't want Harvey to hear this…he didn't want his grandmother to hear _or_ see this, but she wasn't going anywhere either. He blinked his eyes a few times to try and get rid of the black spots dancing in his eyes. And as he heard the safety on the gun click off, his heart beat painfully against his chest and he readied himself to face death.

"Say goodbye to your boss, kid." Cliff tightened his hold on Mike's neck.

"Har-" A single gunshot went off and Mike waited for pain…but none came. And then he realized he wouldn't be waiting for pain if he was dead…and he wouldn't still be standing, either. The arm around his neck suddenly loosened followed by a thump; curious, Mike opened his eyes and gasped when he turned to see Cliff on the ground with a hole in his head. His gaze rose up to his grandmother who had a gun pointed at the body, an angry look on her face.

"Oh god. Grammy." Mike walked over to Edith on shaky legs and carefully took the gun from her hands. He had no idea where the hell she got that thing or how he missed it all these years, but he was grateful she had it. She saved his life…again. After placing the weapon on the nightstand, Mike quickly wrapped his arms around the woman and closed his eyes to try and calm himself. "Oh god."

"It's okay, Michael; you'll be okay."

The younger man chuckled sadly. "I should be the one telling you that."

The next fifteen minutes was a complete blur for Mike; answering questions, trying but failing to call Harvey to let him know he was alive, and comforting his grandmother. He couldn't believe that this actually happened…and he couldn't help think that there was something else that he needed to do; to call someone. He was in so much shock, he couldn't remember, surprisingly enough. But if he really couldn't remember it probably wasn't that important. Right?

**Present**

"Are you sure you'll be okay, Grammy?" They had settled his grandmother in a new room, thank god, and he was a little worried about leaving the older woman alone after what she just went through.

"Michael, I'll be fine; you need to go relax, get some rest. I'm sure the adrenaline is wearing off and I don't want you collapsing and ending up in the hospital."

Smiling tiredly, Mike kissed Edith on the cheek, squeezing her shoulder gently. His grandmother was the strongest person he knew; no matter what happened, she'd be the boldest…she'd be Mike's rock…just like Harvey was. Sighing, he reluctantly left the nursing home with Donna and Harvey, getting into the car and disappearing down the street. The drive was disturbingly quiet and Harvey worried Mike was now alone with his thoughts. He kept sneaking glances at the kid to try and read him, but the expression was blank…nada.

"Are you sure you'll be okay, sweetie?" Donna said as the car came to a halt in front of Mike's apartment. She and Harvey were both skeptical about letting Mike be on his own; having a gun to your head isn't something you get over in ten minutes.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, don't worry."

"We aren't worrying, we just know so you'll be clearheaded tomorrow," Harvey said casually.

Donna punched Harvey on the arm, shooting him a glare. "Harvey."

"What?"

"I'll see you lovebirds tomorrow," Mike smirked unenthusiastically, waving as he shut the car door and headed inside his building.

Harvey watched the kid nervously, wondering if he should offer up the guest bed at his condo. He was a bit scared himself; he almost lost his little brother and thinking that the kid was shot in the head was also something you don't get over quickly.

"He'll be okay, right?" Donna asked.

Harvey bit his lip. "I don't know." _But I hope he is._ "We'll just have to wait and see."

~+SUITS+~

_The phone on his desk vibrated and a feeling of dread washed over him. With shaky hands, Harvey picked it up and answered it._

_ "Mike?"_

_ "Mike's not here right now; he'll have to take a message."_

_ "Leave him the fuck alone," Harvey growled._

_ "Oh, but I thought you didn't care about him."_

_ "Harvey, help me! P-Please help me!"_

_ "Mike! Don't worry; I'll get you out of this."_

_ "Harvey I'm sorry."_

_ "Say goodbye to your boss, kid."_

_ Before Harvey could get another word out, a lone gun shot rang out through the phone, making Harvey flinch violently. Tears stung his eyes as his whole body shook with fear and anger._

_ "Mike?"_

_ Then he heard the worst sound. He could hear Mike struggle to breathe. The kid was still alive. He was listening to his brother's last breaths over the fricken phone. He wished he was with the kid right now, he wished this never fucking happened._

_ And then…a dial-tone. That depressing, droning dial-tone._

_ "M-Mike?" He choked._

_ But all he could hear was that dial-tone._

~+SUITS+~

"Mike!" Harvey sat upright in his bed, sweat covering his face and his breaths heaving. It was just a nightmare; they had dropped Mike off at his apartment, Cliff was dead, and Mike was alive. But he couldn't shake the weird, terrifying feeling that gnawed at his gut. Maybe he should call the kid, make sure he was okay. But then he'd be accused of caring…well, right now, he didn't give a shit. He'd make up some excuse, like accidently butt dialing the kid, but who butt dials at three in the morning? Wiping a hand down his face, Harvey grabbed his cellphone and went to Mike's contact. And just as he was about to press call, his phone vibrated in his grasp and he saw that he was getting a call from none other than Mike Ross. He let out a sigh of relief; now he wouldn't be the one having to explain why he "accidently" called. Yawning, he tried to make it sound as if he just woke up. Like he didn't have a nightmare of his kid brother dying.

"Hello?"

"Harvey…um…I'm sorry, I don't know why I called. Sorry for bothering you."

"Mike stop; there's obviously a reason you're calling me at three thirty in the morning and don't make a lame 'butt-dialing excuse.'" _Like he almost did._ "What is it?"

"I-It's nothing; I don't know why-"

"Mike," Harvey said seriously, wanting answers. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why w-wouldn't I be?"

"…"

"…Not really…it's just all hitting me now."

Harvey sighed. He knew the kid had been in shock and it was only going to be a matter of time before realization of what happened and what _could've_ happened had hit him. "Do want me to come over?"

Mike was silent for a moment and Harvey almost thought the kid fell asleep or something. "Mike?"

"Y-Yeah, that'd be nice; I wouldn't mind the company right now."

"Alright, hang in there kid, I'll be over in ten minutes."

"Okay."

~+SUITS+~

Harvey knocked on the door of Mike's apartment and waited patiently for the kid to appear…and when he did, it was heartbreaking. The kid's face was pale and drawn with dark circles underneath his eyes. He looked like shit…he looked nightmare plagued.

"Hey," Mike whispered softly.

"Hey yourself," Harvey replied as Mike let him into the apartment. "How're you doing?"

Mike shrugged as he sat down at the edge of his bed and wiped both hands across his face. The kid remained quiet and it unnerved Harvey; what was going through his head?

"Well, you're obviously not okay; you look like shit."

"Gee, thanks," grumbled the young associate.

"Kid, talk to me." Harvey leaned against the counter and faced his associate sadly, though he tried not to show it.

After a few moments of silence, Mike looked up with his big, red-rimmed puppy dog eyes that almost seemed sunken. And to think, this whole thing started only mere hours ago. "It's just…Harvey there was…there was a gun pointed at me!"

"I know."

"Cliff…he really wanted to kill me…he was gonna kill me."

"Mike-"

"Oh god, I could've died today." Mike began to hyperventilate as he looked down at his trembling hands."

Harvey exhaled and closed his eyes briefly before walking over and sitting next to his associate. "Hey, deep breaths kid. Take it easy; it's over now, you're alright."

Mike closed his eyes and tried to focus on breathing normally. It took a couple minutes, but his breathing finally went back to normal; Harvey had saved him from a full on panic attack.

"You okay?"

"Y-Yeah…I think-" Suddenly, Mike shot up and ran to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet as he heaved his guts out. He barely even heard Harvey's comforting voice or felt the hand rubbing his back. When he was done, he sat back against the tub and wiped his mouth wearily.

"_Now_ are you okay?" Harvey smirked feebly.

"Yeah, _now_ I'm a little better…exhausted, though."

"Here." Harvey offered a hand and Mike gratefully took it. The older lawyer pulled Mike to his feet and sighed. "You need me to stay?"

Mike looked hesitant. "You don't have to…I'll be fine."

But Harvey was reluctant to leave, so he made up some excuse to stay without it being weird or the kid accusing him of caring.

"There's really no point in going home now; it's almost four thirty and I don't want to waste my last few hours of precious beauty sleep on the road…or here in this shitty apartment but, hey, what are you gonna do?"

"We're not all millionaires, Harvey," Mike smirked, drinking a glass of water.

"Don't I know it."

Sighing, Mike rubbed his eyes as he went over to his closet and grabbed an extra blanket, tossing it to the older man. "The couch isn't exactly comfortable you know."

"You're not asking me to sleep with you are you?" Harvey chuckled.

Mike looked appalled as he turned towards his bed and fell onto it tiredly. He knew Harvey was trying to cheer him up and he was thankful for that. "Night Harvey…and thanks."

Harvey smirked as he made himself comfortable on his own make-shift bed. Now he prayed neither of them would have nightmares…especially Mike. The kid already went through a bunch of crap; he didn't need any more hits. But for the next three and a half hours, Mike repeatedly woke up from nightmares involving him or his grandmother getting killed and Harvey had to comfort him every single one of those times. Neither one of them got much rest, but Harvey had nightmares of his own occasionally, so he silently liked comforting the kid…because it comforted him, too.

"Never a word of this…to anyone," Harvey said as he and Mike got out of they got out of the car at eight fifteen in front of the firm. Ray had picked the two of them up from Mike's place before going to Harvey's so the guy could freshen up. "Not even to Donna, then I'll never hear the end of it."

"The end of what?" Mike seemed a bit more upbeat today and it lifted Harvey's spirits a little, knowing Mike wouldn't focus so much about what happened. "That you care about me?"

"Actually I think I was just making sure you got your rest so you'd have enough brain power today. We have a shit ton of work to do. So no, I don't care."

"Mmhm, keep telling yourself that," Mike snorted, walking ahead of his boss with a smirk. "Just keep telling yourself that."

**Fin**

**REVIEWS! Next Up: Mike gets a serious concussion**


	27. The Injury

**The Injury**

**Hey again! How is everyone!? Alright, the next prompt goes out to stetsonblack- whose stories are awesome!- who wanted Mike to have a concussion and it just goes on from here. Lots of Mike whump :) hope you like it!**

**P.S. I've forgotten to say this in other chapters, but of course I don't own Suits :(**

He usually wasn't this clumsy, but today he was exhausted, thanks to Harvey, that as he was rushing around his apartment to go to work, he tripped over the carpet and hit his head on the coffee table. He could feel his brain rattle inside his skull, his vision doubling and his stomach doing somersaults. Mike groaned weakly before he rolled onto his side and puked up whatever he had left in his stomach. After he was finished, Mike lay flat on the ground, completely drained and forgetting that he was already thirty minutes late for work. He blinked his eyes to try and focus his vision but his head just hurt even more. Mike groaned again knowing his ass was gonna be handed to him if he didn't show up at the firm soon. He slowly sat up, holding his head in his hand as he waited for the dizziness to pass. Once Mike was sure he wouldn't pass out- because that was something he couldn't afford right now- he leaned against the couch and pushed himself into a shaky standing position. _Now to try and get to work._ But then a shrill noise broke through the fog and pain of his mind. He had no idea what the hell it was, but he wanted it to _fucking stop_! His head hurt enough right now and it was making it feel worse. Where was it coming from? And then he realized…from his pant pocket. Fumbling, Mike grabbed his cellphone and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?"

"Huh?"

"Why aren't you here yet? You're nearly an hour late. I should fire your ass right now."

Why the hell was Harvey talking so loud? What was so bad about whispering? "U-Umm, yeah I'll be there in-"

"Don't bother, I'm almost at your apartment…and you better hope we aren't late for our meeting."

"Yeah, yeah of course." Before Mike could get another word out, he heard the click of the phone and knew Harvey had hung up on him. Stashing his phone away, he grabbed his messenger bag and ran to the door…but then he forgot what he was doing…he was going to work, but why didn't he have his bike? Stupid, he couldn't get to work without it. He back tracked and grabbed his bike, carrying it down the stairs and outside. Just as he was about to hop on, a horn beeped, jarring his pounding headache.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?"

Mike cringed inwardly, recognizing that voice. He had been so late, Harvey had come to his apartment and the man never liked doing that. He turned around and saw Harvey glaring at him questionably from the black town car.

"What are you doing here?"

"Are you high or are you just plain stupid today?"

"What?"

"Don't you remember me calling and telling you that I was picking you up since you were so drastically late?"

_No, he had no recollection of that whatsoever…and he knew that was a bad thing, because he _never_ forgot things. He had a freak brain for god sake!_

"Never mind, get in the car," Harvey growled.

Sighing, Mike stashed the bike on the side of his building, praying that it wouldn't get stolen, and got into the car. Harvey watched the kid's movements with a curious glance; something was off, but he couldn't quite place it. Mike forgetting things? He never thought he'd see the day; the kid was probably just tired, given the three all-nighters he pulled this week.

Surprisingly, Mike lasted the entire meeting without screwing up and Harvey was secretly relieved nothing was seriously wrong with his associate. When they returned to Pearson Hardman, the two went straight to Harvey's office to start on a portfolio for their new client.

"Alright, you're doing nothing for Louis, understand? This is your number priority for the rest of this week."

Mike nodded, but instantly regretted the motion as it made him nauseous and dizzy. He closed his eyes for a brief second, but it didn't help. He ran to the nearest trashcan and emptied whatever was left in his stomach, which wasn't much.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He heard Harvey say, sounding a million miles away.

He looked up and saw Harvey standing beside him with a frown- and maybe a spot of concern- on his face. What the hell _was_ wrong with him? Maybe he ate something spoiled…but he hadn't eaten much besides red bull and granola bars. He really hoped he wasn't coming down with something; he needed to be working…he wanted to make Harvey proud.

"Mike?"

"U-umm, I'm fine."

"The hell you are; what's the matter with you?"

"Nothing; must've eaten some bad food." He hoped Harvey wouldn't catch on his lie.

The man snorted. "Considering the condition you live in, I wouldn't be surprised."

Mike glared at his boss before he shakily pushed himself into a standing position and wiped his mouth. "So, what do you want me to do?"

"Well, first I want you to get this shit out of my office; I don't need to smell bile for the rest of the day. Secondly, clean yourself up, you look like shit and third, I want you to work on Mr. Locklear's files and have them done by eight o' clock sharp, I want to go home early. Got it?"

"Got it."

"And remember, nothing for Louis."

"Trust me, doing things for Louis is the last thing on my mind today. I hate it when he…" Mike trailed off, leaving Harvey confused as to why Mike just stopped, having a spaced look in his eyes.

"When he what, Mike?"

The kid frowned. "What do you mean 'when he what?'"

"You just said Louis was the last thing your mind and you hated it when he…"

"No I didn't," Mike chuckled.

Harvey frowned. He wasn't sure if he should be angry or worried. "Yeah you did, what's your problem?"

"My problem? What's yours?" Mike grinned as he left with the puke filled trash bag in his hand. Harvey wondered if the kid was actually high and just the thought alone angered him. Sighing heavily, he went back to his desk and began working on the other part of Mr. Locklear's file. But then again, Mike could actually be sick…nah, he doubted that. Too bad he never saw the small, egg shaped lump on the side of Mike's head, hidden underneath his messy blonde hair.

~+SUITS+~

Mike began walking down the hallway, intent on going to the trashcan, when he bumped into Rachel. Things have been tense the two of them and it felt a bit awkward.

"Hey," she said tersely.

"Hey."

"What's that?" She asked, pointing to the trash bag and wrinkling her nose of the pungent smell.

Mike lifted his arm and looked at what he was holding…why was he holding a trash bag again? Huh…strange. "I don't know, actually." And he forgot where he was going, too. "I have to go."

With that, he left the brunette who had a confused look on her features. But right now, she could've cared less. She was pissed with the man. _Must be high._ Mike tossed the bag on the floor in the break room before heading to his cubicle. _Time to get to work._ He was halfway through the file when Louis came up, slapping his desk with a pile of briefs.

"Get these done by four," he said with a sneer, turning to leave

"Of course, Louis, anything for my favorite lawyer."

Louis stopped in his tracks, narrowing his eyes and turning around to face Mike.

"Do you think you're being funny, smart-ass?"

The genuine smile vanished from Mike's face, replaced by a frown of confusion. "What? No, your briefs are my first priority, Louis. I really want to make you proud…I'm that pony you wanted me to be."

Louis glared at the young associate for, what seemed like, hours before he bit the inside of his cheek. "Huh…alright then." He left without another word, kind of confused as to why Mike Ross was actually doing what he was told, being nice to the guy Harvey hated…but it was good. Maybe he could snatch the kid from under Harvey's wing; maybe Mike was starting to be loyal to him and not Harvey anymore…about time.

It was quarter of five and Mike had no idea what he was supposed to be working on…Harvey's or Louis' stuff, but he decided on Louis' since the guy got really pissed when he didn't get his proofed briefs. Then again, Harvey was his boss and he trusted the guy more…

"Why aren't those finished?"

Mike jumped at the sudden nasally voice, feeling nauseous as he jerked his head too quickly. Wincing, he turned around and saw Louis looming over his cubicle, nearly red in the face.

"What?"

"The briefs, you haven't even finished half the pile yet and they were supposed to be on my desk forty-five minutes ago. Do I need to remind you that I could have you fired?"

"Oh god, Louis I'm so sorry; I'll have them in an hour, I promise. I'll even do more for you tomorrow if you want me to."

Thinking, Louis heaved a breath and rolled his eyes. "Fine; 6:45 or I'll have you out of here before you can say 'Harvey.'"

"Right, I'm on it. Don't worry, I won't let you down."

"Sure you won't," Louis said skeptically as he disappeared down the hall.

Biting his lip, Mike knew that was strike two with the Junior Partner and if he didn't get his shit together he was screwed. Clearing his throat, he got back to working on the briefs without disturbance. With more time going by, he was feeling worse; he could barely keep his eyes open- against the fatigue and the weirdly glaring lights in the office- he couldn't concentrate and Harold had come by and saw Mike typing the same letter over and over again in a spreadsheet box. By the time it was 6:35, Mike's head was pounding and he couldn't keep it from lowering down onto his desk. Why was he feeling so shitty today?

"Wow, I wasn't gonna believe it until I saw it for myself," a familiar voice broke through the fog.

He pushed himself from the desk, squeezing his eyes a few times to rid his blurring vision and saw Harvey staring at him angrily. Crap…he was gonna get it now.

"What?"

"So you're being loyal to Louis now after all that I've done for you and when I specifically told you not to do any of his work he dumps on you?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Mike seriously didn't know what Harvey was talking about…in fact his words were fading in and out, so he only caught parts of the reprimand anyways.

The older man scoffed and turned on his heels. "We're done."

Mike frowned in fear…did Harvey just fire him? He jumped up, fought off the wave of dizziness and followed Harvey to his office. The man must be joking, right? He wasn't really getting fired…he couldn't afford to get fired.

"Harvey!" Mike stumbled to Harvey's office, feeling sick as hell. "Harvey, I have no idea what the hell you're talking about!"

Harvey couldn't even look at the kid; he was so pissed, so disappointed…so betrayed. He kept his angered gaze out the window so he wouldn't end up strangling Mike or shattering a window.

"I really don't get it, Mike; I really don't get what you don't understand about not doing paperwork for that rat-face dick…after I explicitly told you…god." He closed his eyes and wiped his mouth. "But…I guess that's how you act when you're high, right?"

Mike blinked again…something was wrong, but he was intent on fixing things with Harvey at the moment. "Harvey, I'm not high and will you please just listen? I really don't know what you're talking about!" His head was hurting more than ever and it was getting hard to stand upright due to his shaky legs and the black spots floating in front of his vision. "I hate Louis and I never did-" but that was all he could get out before he felt his eyes roll to the back of his head, unable to battle unconsciousness any longer.

Harvey heard a small grunt followed by a thump and no other words from the young associate. Mike never even finished his sentence…it was strange. Harvey turned around and immediately his blood ran cold.

"Mike?" He ran over to his associate and what he saw made him sick to his stomach. Sick that he yelled at the kid when something was obviously wrong with him. Mike was having a goddamn seizure. "Oh god, oh shit…Donna!" He knelt down next to Mike's convulsing body, but not knowing what the hell to do. His hands hovered over the man's body, wondering if he should touch the guy or not; god, he hated feeling so helpless. "Donna!"

"Harvey, why are you screaming bloody- oh my god, what happened?!"

"I don't know," he choked as Donna pushed him away, obviously knowing what to do. "He just collapsed and started seizing."

As Donna rolled Mike onto his side to make sure he wouldn't choke, she scanned his body for any injuries and cursing when she found one. "I knew something was wrong with the pup." She moved a little out of the way so Harvey could see the lump on Mike's head.

"Concussion," she stated.

"Shit." That would explain the forgetfulness, the laziness, and especially the behavior change. He should've realized Mike would never be devoted to Louis and his work on purpose, let alone be nice to the guy. That was way out of character.

"Harvey!"

The older man jolted out of his thoughts and looked at Mike, who was still seizing but not as much, and then up to the red-head's serious, yet petrified face.

"Call 911."

Nodding slowly, he pulled out his phone and dialed the emergency number and was told the ambulance would be there within ten minutes. In the time being, they were to make sure Mike didn't choke, bite his tongue, hit his head while convulsing and, if he woke up, keep him awake. The concussion could be extremely severe and they weren't gonna take chances. It seemed like forever, but Mike finally stilled…like completely stilled; Harvey almost thought he was dead.

"Mike? Kid, can you hear me?" Harvey checked for a pulse- fast and unsteady- and ran his fingers through Mike's blonde curls, careful of the bump. Why hadn't he noticed that? Why hadn't he noticed anything? God, what if Mike never woke up? What if Mike had some type of brain injury? What if Mike died? What if-

A soft groan broke him out of his thoughts and he looked down at his associate. Mike's eyes were fluttering and a rasping moan slipped past his lips.

"Mike?"

His eyelids blinked open revealing dull, glazed over blue eyes. "H-H'rv'y?"

Harvey winced at the slurred speech and the croaky voice. Poor kid.

"Harv'y wh-where am I? What happ'n'd?"

"You're in my office; you had a seizure…Mike when did you hit your head?"

The kid's face scrunched up in thought. "Umm…I hit my head?"

"Damn, it's worse than I thought," Donna muttered. "Sweetie, the ambulance is almost here, alright? You'll be okay." _Hopefully._

"D-D'nna, when did you get here?" But then his eyes started to close, but Harvey wouldn't let him fall asleep. Not yet.

"Hey, stay awake alright?"

"So tired…lemme sleep."

"No can do, kiddo."

Mike's forehead furrowed. "H-hate you."

Harvey wasn't surprised Mike would say that; the kid was out of it and pissed that Harvey wouldn't let him give into the darkness. It was a small price to pay to save the kid's life. "I'm sorry, kid."

Even in his state of lethargy, Mike snorted skeptically. "Sure you are…" Mike's voice suddenly drifted off and he went limp in Harvey's arms. Harvey's fear rose and he rolled Mike onto his back, trying to wake the kid up.

"Mike? Mike, wake up dammit!" He shook his associate's shoulder and roughly slapped his cheek, but nothing happened. And what was worse, the kid's breathing was irregular and raspy…not good. "Fuck." He laid Mike's head on his lap and unconsciously smoothed out the blonde hair. "Come on kid, don't do this." But it was pointless; he just prayed Mike hadn't slipped into a coma. Donna had left for the lobby so when the paramedics came, she could lead the way; it was just Harvey and an unconscious Mike for the next five minutes. Finally, the paramedics came busting through the doors, causing others to become curious as to why the hell an ambulance was there and who it was for. The two watched as Mike was loaded onto a gurney, an oxygen mask placed over his mouth and wheeled away. He and Donna followed numbly, both lost in their thoughts; Mike looked so pale and lifeless and it made Harvey feel horrible that he let this happen. He couldn't help feel that it was somewhat his fault; he'd never forgive himself if something worse, than what just happened, transpired. He just hoped Mike would forgive him…but he wouldn't blame the kid if he didn't

~+SUITS+~

Harvey paced the waiting room anxiously, really wanting to know the extent of Mike's injuries. He couldn't help himself from wallowing in his own pit of guilt. All he could think about were the 'what if's.' What if it was really bad? What if Mike lost his memory? What if he didn't know how to talk or read or write? What if Mike became a vegetable? What if-

"Harvey…hello, are you in there?"

"Huh?" He stopped and looked over to see the red headed secretary staring at him in concern. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"No you're not…Harvey, he'll be alright."

The older man wiped his mouth and heaved a sigh before unbuttoning his suit jacket and sitting down. But he couldn't sit down; too many worrying things were on his mind. He stood up and resumed pacing, eliciting an exasperated sigh from Donna.

"Harvey, please sit down."

"Donna I can't! Mike could be dying or in a coma right now and it's my fault; I should've noticed it earlier. I read people and I didn't even see that he was fucking injured! And then worse, he had a seizure…a seizure, Donna!"

"He won't blame you."

"He should…" Harvey ran both hands down his face and took a deep breath. "I need some air." With that, he disappeared down the hall, leaving Donna shocked beyond words. God, she knew Harvey cared, but never so much that he was clearly distraught about the situation. She just hoped both her boys would be okay.

~+SUITS+~

Harvey burst into the bathroom, feeling sick to his stomach. But he would not puke; it'd just make his mouth smell like ass. Trying to compose himself, Harvey leaned over the sink and grasped the basin so tightly that his knuckles were ghostly white. After taking a few deep, calming breaths, he splashed cold water onto his face before wiping it with a paper towel. Mike had to get better, he had to wake up. Not just because of paperwork or dumping his own work on the kid; it was because Mike had grown on him and because the kid was like a little brother to him. He hated that he'd gone soft since he hired Mike, but he was began to start caring again…to know what it's like to have a family and a sibling to protect.

Sighing heavily, he turned around and leaned his back against the sink while closing his eyes tiredly. Mike had to get through this; he'd kick the kid's ass if he didn't. He stayed like that for at least ten minutes before he was sure he wouldn't have another breakdown. He left the bathroom calmly and walked back towards the waiting room where he saw Donna sitting quietly and wringing her hands nervously…Donna was rarely nervous.

"Donna?"

The redhead looked up and Harvey instantly choked on his breath. Her eyes were red with tears and the look of dismay was painted on her pale face; something was wrong. "Donna, what is it? Is Mike okay?"

"They wouldn't tell me since I'm not on his emergency contacts but… all they would say was that it wasn't good."

Harvey swallowed and immediately went up to the nurse's station; he was getting fucking answers _now._ When the doctor told Donna that Mike's condition 'wasn't good,' what the hell was that supposed to mean? Not good as in severely bad or not good as in…dead? Harvey shook the last thought out of his head; Mike was not dying. Not now, not ever.

"Mike Ross, what's his status?" He growled at the nurse.

"Who are you?"

"Harvey Specter. Now tell me. Where. He. Is."

"Umm-"

"It's alright Jackie, I know Harvey."

The older man turned around and smiled tiredly. "Dom."

Dr. Dominic Barrow and Harvey were High School buddies and even though they went separate ways in careers, they never broke contact from time to time.

"Are you here for Mike Ross?"

"Yeah, he's my associate. You're his doctor?"

"Yes I am," he said as calm as he could.

But Harvey sensed hesitation and he knew it wasn't a good thing. "How is he?"

"Why don't we go to my office?"

"Dom, just tell me…is it bad?"

Dom sighed heavily and gestured down the hall. "Let's walk and talk."

Harvey nodded and waved to Donna causing the woman to stand up and follow.

"Dom." Harvey was getting impatient and the uncertain nature of the doctor was unsettling.

"I'm gonna be honest with you Harv, it's not looking good. We did CT scan and the concussion caused some low grade swelling in his brain; minor but still very dangerous. And while taking the brain images, he had another seizure and I can't be sure what that'll do to his memory or motor skills until he wakes up…and that's the other thing."

"What are you talking about?" Dread filled Harvey like air filling a balloon. Here came one of his 'what ifs.'

"Your associate is in a light coma, Harvey and we won't know when he'll wake up."

Harvey's heart stopped…his worst fears came true. Fuck, he should've tried harder to wake the kid up; he should've remembered that the erratic breathing was a sign of Mike slipping into a coma. It was all his fault. He swallowed thickly and cleared his throat; he felt wanted to punch something…he wanted to punch himself in the face. He let Mike fall asleep and now he may never wake up.

"We'll do everything we can for him, Harvey, I promise." Dom put a hand on Harvey's shoulder as the three stopped. Only then did Harvey realize they were standing in front of a room…Mike's room. "He's all settled in his room and he's breathing on his own; we have him on a few I.V's, but all we're worried about is his head. Until he wakes up, we won't know the full extent of his injury." He watched as Harvey stared through the window, barely listening to a word he was saying. He felt bad for his friend; the last time he saw Harvey act this way was when the guy's little brother had been hospitalized for meningitis and the guy had taken a week off from school just to stay with him. "Visiting hours are over," he directed his words to the red-head known as Donna. "But, I'll tell the nurses that you both are exceptions."

"Thank you Dom," Donna smiled weakly.

"If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call. Just let a nurse know so she can page me." Dom placed a hand on Donna's shoulder before squeezing Harvey's. "Don't give up hope, Harv. I'm sure with the support from you two, he'll be awake in no time."

With that he left, leaving the two Pearson Hardman workers to enter Mike's dimly lit, quiet room. The beeps from the monitors were slow and steady, kind of soothing actually. The prone figure in the bed was still and small, the chest looking immobile, yet they knew it wasn't. They knew Mike was alive and in there somewhere. As they moved closer, Harvey saw how pale his associate was; his eyes appeared sunken and they were moving rapidly underneath his eyelids in a dream…or a nightmare.

"Oh, kid…what are we gonna do with you?"

"We stay with him until he's better," Donna whispered as she walked past him and took a seat next to Mike's head. She kissed him on the forehead, tears slipping down her cheeks when there was no reaction whatsoever, not even in the brainwaves. Harvey watched as the woman ran her fingers through Mike's blonde hair before going to sit on the opposite side of the bed. After watching Mike breathe steadily for a few moments, he placed a gentle hand on Mike's arm.

"Take your time, kid." _Just not too long._ "We'll be here when you wake up."

~+SUITS+~

**A Week Later**

Harvey entered Mike's room quietly with yet another cup of coffee in his hand…actually his fifth in a day. It was nearly six in the morning and Mike still hadn't moved since he fell victim to the coma a week ago. Harvey barely slept, barely ate, barely did anything and he wasn't going to until he knew Mike would be okay. Donna and Jessica tried to get him to leave and take care of himself, but once Harvey's mind was set on something there was no arguing, and little change of changing his mind.

"Mike come on kid," Harvey whispered as he watched Mike tiredly. "Get you're lazy ass out of bed already." But there was nothing. Mike was beginning to look skinner- than usual- and Harvey was starting to think that if Mike didn't wake up soon, there would be no hope. He squeezed his eyes shut briefly to rid the headache he was getting before he looked around the room. Get well cards, flowers, balloons, and even a stuffed teddy bear were on the nightstands from people in the office and Harvey was surprised that they'd actually do that. Some of the associates at Pearson Hardman were douches- to Mike and in general. But he guessed not all of them. Rachel also had come and he overheard her talking to the kid, saying that she was sorry for being so angry with him and that she had overreacted. He wondered what exactly she overreacted on, but that was between Mike and the paralegal.

He rested his head in his hand, closing his eyes tiredly and letting the steady sound of the heart monitor lull him into oblivion. But as he was falling into unconsciousness, the beeping sounded strange…erratic, actually. He dragged himself away from the darkness and snapped open his eyes to look at his associate. And what he saw shocked him into disbelief.

"Mike?"

A groan slipped past Mike's pale lips and Harvey heart leapt into his throat. Mike was finally waking up; it both excited and nerved him. He prayed Mike remembered who and where he was; he prayed it was the same Mike he was used to. And then the moment he'd been waiting for: Mike's eyelids fluttered open revealing the blue eyes he's missed so much. Harvey smiled and hovered over his associate, waiting to be noticed.

"Mike?"

The kid rolled his head over to the voice with a frown present on his grey face. He blinked a few times, looking at Harvey in confusion.

"D-Dad?" Mike said in a scratchy voice that made Harvey wince. But that didn't really matter to him. His heart dropped to his feet and he felt the wind punched right out of him. _Oh fuck._

"Dad, wha's going on?" Mike words slurred as he closed his eyes and before he knew it, Mike was unconscious once again.

Harvey ran a frustrated hand through his already disheveled hair. "Son of a bitch." He left the room in search for Dom. Within minutes Mike was wheeled towards another CAT scan as Harvey called Donna worriedly. She was at the hospital in ten minutes flat.

~+SUITS+~

"Well, the good news is that the swelling went down and everything seems to working perfectly. No surprise bleeds, no skull fractures, nothing."

"But what about his memory?" Donna asked.

"He called me 'dad,'" Harvey said awkwardly.

"It could be just because he was confused, but if not, the memory may come back on it's own in time. It could take days, weeks, even years. There's no telling since everyone is different."

Suddenly Dom's pager beeped and he smiled apologetically to the two people in front of him. "I have to get going, but if anything changes or if you just have questions, again, don't hesitate."

Nodding, Harvey returned to Mike's side while Donna went to the cafeteria so she could force him to eat something. He was kind of hungry, he wouldn't mind eating something.

"Mike, you stubborn son of a bitch. When you're better, I'm gonna kick your ass."

It might've been an hour or two later- Harvey wasn't really keeping track- when Mike woke up again. Harvey had been munching on a bland English muffin tiredly while reading a magazine with little interest when he heard his associate groan weakly.

"Oh my god," Mike whispered in discomfort and annoyance. "Ugh, my head."

"Mike?"

Mike opened his eyes and looked towards the familiar voice by his side. "Harvey?" He glanced around the room and soon realized he was in a hospital. He felt a little more clearheaded, but now his head hurt like a bitch "Harvey, what's going on?"

"Thank god," the older man sighed in relief. Mike didn't lose his memory…but what about his freaky memory? "Quick, what's the first sentence in the third paragraph on page 309 in the fourth Harry Potter book?"

"W-What? Harvey, what are you-"

"Mike."

"' Mr. Ollivander sent a stream of silver smoke rings across the room from the tip of Cedric's wand, pronounced himself satisfied, and then said, "Mr. Krum, if you please.'"

"Good, glad you remember."

"Harvey, what the hell is going on?"

Harvey stared sadly at his confused associate; it was now or never and he knew Mike would never let it go. He sat back comfortably in his chair, stretching the kinks out of his limbs before telling Mike all that happened. By the time he was finished, Mike was in complete shock.

"You're telling me you don't remember any of that?"

"Not all of it…just parts- barely even that. I think…" then Mike trailed off, scaring Harvey into thinking the kid might have another seizure.

"Mike?"

"Am I fired?" Mike said frantically out of the blue, looking at Harvey with his big eyes.

"No, why would you-"

"I remember…you said we were done, as in you never wanted to see my face again."

Harvey closed his eyes. Even if it had been a week ago and he'd focused all his attention on Mike, he remembered that he said that to the kid in the moment of anger. "Mike, if I had known…no, you weren't yourself. You were injured and I didn't even notice when I should've; you're not fired."

Mike sighed heavily as he leaned back against the pillows. "Good."

There was a moment of silence before Harvey leaned forward and broke it. "How're you feeling kid?"

Mike shrugged. "I've been better…head hurts."

"A concussion will do that to you…how did you get it by the way?"

"Beats me."

"Probably has something to do with your clumsiness," Harvey joked.

Mike scoffed. "Yeah…probably."

"Well, I'm glad you're okay."

Mike's brow rose in suspicion and he opened his eyes to look at his boss.

"Who are you and what've you done with Harvey Specter?"

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Like it or not kid- and even if I hate admitting it- I do give a damn about you. You're my responsibility."

The corner of Mike's mouth twitched upwards. "Thanks, Harvey."

"Doesn't mean we should start picking out bed sheets together," Harvey smirked.

"Why not? I'm sure if we put our two clever heads together we can come up with the best silky, colorful, warm ones the state of New York has," Mike joked, closing his eyes as exhaustion and drugs started to drag him under.

Harvey smiled. "Get some sleep, kid. Doc says you really need the rest."

"A week isn't long enough?"

"I guess not…but hey, not my rule and the doc knows best right?"

When he received nothing but a soft snore from his associate, he smirked and squeezed Mike's hand gently. He glanced towards the door and then sat back in the chair, resting his feet on the end of Mike's bed. Now it was time for _him_ to get some rest. As he fell asleep, he didn't even notice Donna watching through the window with a smile on her face. She was glad Mike was okay and she'd sit with him later, but right now she knew Harvey wanted to have time alone with his little brother…even if the lawyer hated to admit it.

**FIN**

** Hope you liked it! Any mistakes are mine! Oh and I don't own Harry Potter either. REVIEWS! **

** Next story: Mike gets drugged by the opposing council**


	28. Drugged

**Drugged**

**This prompt is requested by meegeesgeek who wanted a story involving drugs but Mike not to take them willingly. So, Mike gets drugged by the opposing council and it all goes downhill from there.**

"Half a million take it or leave it."

"Leave it; Harvey you can do better than that and you know we won't accept petty amounts of money."

"Well then too bad. You'll being robbing my client clean of his money if we go higher than a million."

"Then we'll _take_ a million."

"Not happening."

"Harvey, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either you settle or we'll up the charges."

Harvey gritted his teeth, staring daggers at the opposing council who had a smirk on his face. They were playing hardball, but they weren't gonna get off that easy. Mike and their client, Mr. Miller, were sitting next to him, equally pissed at how this deposition was turning out. The opponents had a good case against them and they weren't gonna settle for less than a million dollars. Mike watched calmly as Harvey and the opposing went head to head, deciding what road they were gonna take. It was exciting and he knew that they'd win eventually. They always did. He took a sip of the water that was provided for them and sighed inwardly when the cool liquid soothed his dry throat. Too bad he was more focused on the case to notice the funny tang the water had.

Ten minutes later, Harvey, Mike and Mr. Miller left the building angrier than ever. The council assumed that they needed time to figure things out and cut their losses when there was still time. Which is why the meeting was ended and they were kicked out of the building until they agreed to settle for a million dollars…or more. He wouldn't let up, though, and the council would be the one to quit. Harvey Specter was sure of that. Once they said goodbye to Mr. Miller, promising they would win this case, Harvey and Mike made their way to the black town car. As Harvey was talking, though, Mike was completely zoned out; he wasn't feeling too good for some reason and his legs felt like jello as he walked. He was still surprised that he was walking.

Harvey was wondering why the kid was so quiet, but it was Mike and today he had been a little moody…though he did pretty well in the deposition before things got out of hand and for that he was secretly proud of him. Once they both got into the car, Ray started the engine and they were on their way back to Pearson Hardman.

"I want you to look up everything on our opponents and Mr. Miller. We can't afford to lose this one. Once you're done with that…"

But Mike wasn't really paying attention to what his boss was saying. He was starting to feel weird…like a floating sensation weird. He no longer felt like he was in the black town car with Harvey, listening to his countless instructions, but up in the air with the clouds. Mike tried to concentrate on the man's words, but with every second passing by, he was beginning to feel more lightheaded and nauseous. If he threw up in Harvey's car he knew the guy would beat his ass to the ground.

"Hey, are you even listening to me?"

He turned to his right and saw Harvey looking at him with his dark brown eyes; they showed a hint of concern underneath the anger of the thought of Mike being high. Mike tried to make the man's eyes something to focus on, but he was already starting to see quadruple Harvey's. He didn't think he could handle four Harvey's; one was already enough.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Harvey's distorted voice echoed.

Mike blinked heavily, knowing it wouldn't be long before he passed out in front of the older man. How embarrassing that was gonna be. He could hear his raspy breathing and his rapidly beating heart and nothing else; he felt like he was dying…and maybe he was.

"Don' feel s'good," Mike slurred and blinked once more, trying and failing to reach out to Harvey. His limbs felt so heavy and everything was so out of focus that he neither heard nor saw Harvey call his name, not angrily, but worriedly. And before he could do anything else, Mike closed his eyes for the last time and they didn't open again.

"Mike?" Harvey unbuckled and scooted over to Mike's side. The kid was slumped against the window and not making a sound. He pressed a finger to Mike's neck and let out a sigh of relief; the heart beat was abnormally fast, but he was alive. What the hell was wrong with the kid? One minute they were talking and the next Mike looked like he had a few too many drinks. But that was the thing: they haven't had any alcohol.

"Ray, change of plans," he said as calm as he could. "Get me to the hospital and step on it." Mike might be fine now, but who knew what was wrong with his associate. Anything could happen in a matter of time. Harvey pulled the unconscious Mike to his chest while biting his lip in worry and keeping his finger on the kid's neck.

"Sure thing, Harvey."

Once they reached Presbyterian, within minutes Mike was wheeled out of Harvey's sight to god knows where. He wiped mouth and tried to think what had happened. The kid was great at the deposition, killed it actually and now they were in a freakin' hospital. But he wasn't the one who had the freak memory…and Mike may not remember what happened this time.

~+SUITS+~

His head hurt like a bitch. What the hell happened? Fall off his bike, slip in the shower, fall down the stairs? Whatever it was, it wasn't good that he couldn't remember. Now that he was returning to consciousness, he began to smell antiseptic and a faint whiff of cologne. He scrunched his nose and groaned weakly.

"Mike?"

Wait, he recognized that voice…it sounded like his boss. But it couldn't be…Harvey sounded concerned.

"Come on sleeping beauty, I don't have all day."

That sounded more like it. Mike blinked open his eyes and waited for his vision to clear. When he looked to his right he saw Harvey smirking at him with a hint of relief present on his face.

"Ugh," Mike squeezed his eyes shut before reopening them, sitting up on his elbows. "What happened to me?"

"Rohypnol."

"I got roofied?" Mike fell back on the pillows in disbelief.

"Yeah; really kid, out of all people _you_ are the one who gets roofied."

Mike scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Right, because I'm a girl."

"Exactly."

Mike smiled and looked around the room; it didn't exactly look like a regular hospital room, it just looked like an observation or recovery room. He closed his eyes, enjoying the silence between the two of them; it made his head hurt less.

"How are you feeling?" Harvey asked after a while.

"Drained and confused; it kinda sucks not remembering what happened…do you know who drugged me yet?"

"Not yet kid, but whoever did it is gonna have my foot up their ass."

Mike rolled his head on the pillow to look at Harvey. "Aww, are you-"

"Shut it, no I am not caring; I'm merely just worried about how much time we're losing on this case. This is a major setback."

"Whatever…then I guess we should get going." Mike pushed himself up and swung his legs over the bed.

"Are you sure you're able to walk?"

"I got drugged, Harvey, not crippled."

"Suit yourself."

Just as he stood up, Mike's legs weakened and he would've fallen to the ground had Harvey not been there to catch him.

"Told you," Harvey boasted.

"Shut up."

The older man helped Mike into a wheelchair, much to the associate's displeasure, and left the room. After they both signed the discharge papers, Harvey wheeled Mike towards the exit.

"Here, you're gonna need these." Harvey passed Mike a pair of shades.

"Why?"

"Trust me, if your head's hurting now, wait 'til you get outside."

Agreeing, Mike put them over his eyes and once they got to the car, he was somehow already exhausted. Man, he hated being roofied.

~+SUITS+~

"Who would want to drug me?" Mike said looking up at the ceiling in Harvey's office. He was lying on the couch while Harvey was at his desk, both of them trying to figure how exactly Mike got slipped the roofie.

"I know, you're not that attractive."

"Are you saying that I'm _kind of_ attractive?" Mike joked.

Rolling his eyes, Harvey thought back to the deposition and frowned. "Did you drink anything while at the deposition?"

"That I _do_ remember…I think I had the water that was given to us. But you had it too; you would've been knocked out as well if the water was spiked."

"Kid, neither me nor Mr. Miller had the water." Realization finally hit him and now it was being replaced with pure rage. The opposing council tried to drug _all_ of them…they succeeded in drugging Mike. No one was to mess with his associate, himself, or his clients. He clenched his teeth and stood up, heading towards the door.

"I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"Out to talk with our opponents; stay here."

Mike was about to speak, but Harvey was already out of the office. He couldn't believe the opposing council would actually go as far as drugging and for what? Well, maybe now he could get some rest; he was still tired and he hated that the drugs were still taking some effect on his body. He closed his eyes and let himself be taken away to oblivion.

"Guard this office and the pup with your life, Donna," Harvey said as he stopped at the secretary's desk.

"You know who drugged him?"

Harvey nodded, anger easily seen on the man's face. He was protective of Mike and Donna knew he'd kill anyone that tried to hurt his pup. "Go kick their ass. And don't worry, Mike's safe with me."

Thanking the woman, Harvey left the building, intent on killing someone within the next twenty minutes. Once he reached their rival's building, Harvey stormed in, skipping the receptionist's desk even though she was yelling at him to stop. Once he got to the office, he barged in startling the two men at the table.

"M-Mr. Specter, what are you doing here?" The client said in shock.

"Shut it," he ignored the client and went to the lawyer getting right up into the man's face.

"You son of a bitch; you tried to drug me, my client and you _did_ drug my associate. I should _kill_ you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," the lawyer said with an arrogant smirk.

Harvey growled; he wasn't putting up this bullshit anymore. He grabbed the man by his shirt collar and lifted him out of the chair, slamming him against the wall. He really wanted to kill this guy and he knew if he did, his whole career would be over and so would Mike's. He really didn't want to do that to the kid.

"Listen to me and listen to me good: if you don't cooperate, I will have you arrested and treated like the piece of shit that you are. So here's what you're gonna do…"

~+SUITS+~

Harvey let out a huge sigh once he approached his dimly lit office. Donna must've pulled the shades which meant Mike was still sleeping.

"Any trouble?"

"He was a good little pup, didn't pee on the floor at all…you?"

Harvey smirked. "Let's just say I'm starting on a new case."

Donna smiled mischievously before Harvey entered his office, looking at his associate who was still passed out on the couch just the way he left him. He tried to stay quiet, but when he sat down in his chair it squeaked and Mike groaned tiredly. The man sniffed and shifted until he was sitting up one elbow, while rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

"You're back."

Nodding, Harvey smiled and looked down at his papers. "They settled."

"They did? What did you say to them?"

"Nothing much…just enough for them to drop the charges and piss their pants."

Mike chuckled, laying back down and closed his eyes.

"We start a new case tomorrow."

"Mmhm." With that, Mike was back to snoring.

Wow, that kid could sleep…and then add the drugs and you got someone that looks like they're in a coma. He shook his head in disbelief and went back to his work; he'd let the pup sleep and be lazy for today. Not that he cared or anything, he just needed the kid to be alert, that's all.

**FIN**

** Hope you liked it! :) Any mistakes (lawyer/medical) are mine. REVIEWS! **

** Next Story: Mike comes across his fear and has a severe panic attack**


	29. On That Night

**On That Night**

**This prompt is requested by xxdragonchampionxx who wanted Mike to suffer a panic attack. Hope you like it! FYI: This is in early season one where Harvey doesn't know that Mike's parents are dead and that we didn't know how Mike's parents died. Just pretend Mike was in the crash with his parents.**

The day started out like any other day at Pearson Hardman; Harvey scolded Mike for being late while they needed to be at a meeting in ten minutes and Mike was rolling his eyes at the familiar lecture he was receiving.

"I don't understand how hard it is to get here on time," Harvey said as he ducked into the black town car, Mike doing the same. "Why can't you just get a car or get into a taxi like a normal person?"

"Harvey, I told you this already, I don't drive."

"Why, because you're a wimp or you just don't know how?"

Mike remained silent. He never told anybody why he didn't really like driving. Maybe it was because his parents died in a fiery car crash. Maybe, because he was trapped with them, listening to their agonized screams and the smell of blood, burning metal and rubber filling his nose. Maybe, because he almost died with them, very close to burning alive; so close that he felt the heat on his face, making him sweat and the sensation that his skin was melting like wax.

"Mike!"

Startled, he looked over and saw Harvey looking at him weirdly. "What?"

Rolling his eyes, Harvey looked down at the case files. "If you had been listening to anything I was saying, I want you to make sure there are no loopholes in the files. Home Motors have a strong case against our client and we can't afford to screw-up."

"We?" Mike smirked.

"I meant you."

Snorting, Mike took the files and began to read them quietly. All of a sudden, the car screeched to a stop, alarming the two men in the back. Mike looked up in paralyzing fear; he really hoped what he thought was happening, wasn't happening.

"Ray, what's going on?" Harvey said, unbuckling and looking through the windshield. What he saw was horrifying; there was huge car accident blocking the road. One car- specifically a pickup truck- had sideswiped the other and was partially on top of the hood on the passenger side…and flames were starting to erupt in the hood of the car. Sirens were heard in the distant over the screams and the crackling of fire and burning metal. It was a recipe for a flashback for Mike. And what was worse; he could see two people trapped in the car that was gonna go up in flames soon enough…a woman and a man. A mother and a father; _his_ mother and father. Just like that night. His worst fear was coming true; he was gonna watch his parents die all over again. He had to save them. He dropped the files onto the seat and swung open the door, ignoring Harvey's shouts and rushing out of the vehicle.

"Mike! Mike, where the hell do you think you're going?" Harvey opened his own door and followed his associate that was running towards the wreck.

All he could see were his parents. All he could see was the twisted, destroyed car with his parents screaming for help. He could feel the fire on his face, the light mist dampening his hair and the putrid smell of rubber intruding his senses. It was dark, the road was void of any life and if he didn't save his parents, they were gonna die. He ran up to the car and saw his father in the driver's seat, trying to unbuckle and get his leg out from the steering wheel that was holding him down. In the passenger's seat, his mom was unconscious and it looked like her chest wasn't even moving. He could barely breathe; his vision was fading in and out. He couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't anymore.

"Cover your face!" He shouted to his dad. He was gonna save them. He was gonna save his parents if it was the last thing he did. "Dad, cover your face!" His father looked at him in confusion, but obeyed. When Mike thought it was safe, he smashed the window open with his elbow, glass ripping through his sleeve and cutting his arm, but he didn't care. Flames erupted from the hood and Mike knew he had to work fast or they'd burn alive. "Take my hand!"

His dad did what he was told and Mike grasped the man's bloody hand, carefully pulling him through the window. When he was finally out, the man grasped Mike shoulder's tightly, fear on his face.

"Please, get my wife out, she's not moving!"

Just like his mom; after his dad ended up dying, his mom tried her best to stay awake. She hadn't been able to fight though; her body had been too weak. "It'll be okay, dad, I promise. Mom will be okay, I promise."

Without waiting for the man to speak, he ran around the back of the car and to the passenger side. The side where most of the flames were heading. He coughed violently into his arm as smoke filled his lungs. The heat was overwhelmingly burning; he just hoped they could all get out of this alive. He tried the door, but it was crushed beyond repair and he knew the window was the only option…only he didn't want to smash shards into his mom's face. Taking a shuddering breath, he began pounding on the cracked windshield, farthest away from his mom but dangerously close to the fire. Flames licked his fingers and the side of his arm, singeing his suit; it stung like a bitch, but his family was more important than his wellbeing. If he could just save them, everything would be okay and they'd be home in no time.

"Mom, please wake up!" Her face was dangerously pale, making the blood on her forehead vivid, and he thought, for a moment that she could be dead. "Please don't be dead." By the time he was finished, his left hand was severely cut and his right hand was nearly a pink color along with black soot. But once again, family was more important. He pulled what was left of the windshield off and laid on top of the burning hood to reach further into the car. As he fumbled to unbuckle the woman, she was finally coming to. His mom was alive.

"Oh thank god, mom, you're okay."

"H-Huh? Mikey?"

Mike blinked, trying to focus his blurring vision. But when he blinked, his mom returned to her unconscious state. He was hallucinating. "Mom?!" Without wasting anymore time, he grabbed his mom's forearms and tried to pull her out…but she wouldn't budge. Her leg was stuck underneath the crushed dashboard.

"Crap." And he didn't even think, didn't even care about the growing flames behind him. He crawled inside the car and carefully tried to tug the leg to freedom. After many long smoke-filled moments, Mike finally managed to get his mom free and drag her out to safety. He was met with several paramedics that pushed him out of the way.

"Mom!" He needed to be with her.

"Melissa!" Mike glanced to his right to see his dad yelling for his mom to wake up. But wait a minute…his mom wasn't named Melissa; it was Karen.

"Mike!" Someone was calling his name and he somehow recognized the voice. What was going on? His world was spinning, he could barely breathe and all he could hear was his heartbeat in his ears. He squeezed his eyes shut to try and stop everything from moving and when he looked back up, he saw his parents in the car again, just as they were that night…trapped.

"What the-" Didn't he just get them out? He had to save them, he had to-

And then the entire car burst into flames, burning his parents alive. Their tortured screams piercing him like a knife. He had failed, his parents were dying and…no there was still time, he ran back up to the car and tried to open the door, forgetting that it wouldn't budge. His hands were getting burnt but he had to save his family.

"Mom, Dad! No, please!"

"Mike!" Someone grabbed his shoulders and yanked him away from the car. What the hell were they doing? Couldn't they see that his parents needed saving?

"Mike! Look. At. Me!" He looked up, expecting to see a police officer or firefighter that had saved him from the death his parents endured. What he _should've_ endured with them.

"Stop! I need to save them I need to-"

"Mike, look at me; listen to what I'm saying: you saved them, they're okay."

"No, I have to save my mom and dad; they're burning alive."

Harvey frowned at his associate. "Mike it's me, Harvey. You're in New York, you're an associate at Pearson Hardman, and those people are not your parents. Take a deep breath; calm down." He grasped Mike's shoulders to try and get him back to reality. Mike blinked repeatedly and his breathing was becoming hard to control; what the hell was going on? Different places were flashing back and forth; one moment he was with his parents on the vacant highway and the next he was in the city streets, sirens piercing his ears and a familiar man looking at him worriedly. He was so confused. Mike looked down at his shaking hands fearfully; now that the adrenaline had worn off, the pain was starting to set in. Everything hurt like hell!

"Mike! Kid, can you hear me? Breathe kid!" Harvey was worried something was seriously wrong with his associate.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to stay awake any longer, Mike looked up at the brown-eyed man before his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He was out before he hit the ground.

Harvey quickly grasped the unconscious man around his back and slowly lowered him to the ground. He propped the kid's upper half in his lap and brought Mike's head to his chest.

"I need a medic!" He shouted before looking down at his associate. He scanned the kid's body for any serious injuries when he came to Mike's hands. "Shit kid; you're a fucking idiot sometimes."

Mike hands were nearly mangled- angry red with large welts covering most areas. His arms were covered in soot and small gashes and if he listened hard enough, he could hear the kid struggling to breathe. "God, you're such an idiot." _But you're my idiot._ Little brothers do stupid shit sometimes. Secretly he was proud of the kid; he risked his life for another human being and as he saw Mike doing that, not just fear but pride swelled up in his chest. He just wished Mike thought about his own life, too.

~+SUITS+~

Mike groaned and squeezed his eyes before blinking them open. Everything was so blurry, his hands hurt, his head hurt and he wished those annoying sirens would shut up.

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

That voice; it sounded so familiar. He looked to his right and saw Harvey sitting next to him with an exasperated yet relieved look on his face. He went to go rub his bleary eyes, but stopped when he saw that his hand was wrapped thickly in white gauze…and so was his other one.

"H-Harvey?" He winced; he sounded like he'd been smoking for years.

"And he speaks."

Mike coughed and looked around him. It looked like he was in an ambulance, laying in gurney with an oxygen mask over his mouth; were they going to a hospital? He really didn't want to go to that hellhole and be poked and prodded with dozens of needles.

"Relax; you're not going to a hospital. If you bothered to notice, the vehicle isn't even moving."

And Harvey was right; the back doors of the ambulance were wide open and he could see another ambulance, a few cop cars, fire truck, and a huge crowd outside. And now he remembered what happened after he smelled the faint scent of fire and burnt rubber. His panic attack. Man, Harvey wasn't ever gonna let him forget that.

"What happened back there, kid?"

Mike was taken aback by the calm, caring tone coming from Harvey Specter. He pulled the mask off his face and sighed heavily.

"I-I don't know."

"Bullshit; you were calling those people your mom and dad; you had no idea where you were…so where were you?"

Mike looked at his boss; he trusted the man, but should he trust him with this? The only person he told about this was Trevor. No one else knew.

"Kid, come on talk to me."

"I was back to where my parents died," Mike said quietly.

Harvey frowned. "You never told me your parents died."

"Yeah, well didn't really want people to know…they died in a car crash when I was seven…I was also in the car and all I could hear were their screams until they both succumbed to death, and all I could smell was burning rubber and fire. It was so hot in the car and I was stuck with two dead bodies. I cried and cried for them to wake up but-" Mike began hyperventilating again and Harvey placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Kid, you don't have to talk about it."

Nodding, Mike looked down at his bandaged hands, feeling embarrassed.

"Mike, you don't have to be embarrassed about having a panic attack; it was understandable and normal in your situation. And with your memory, it must be even worse. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"It's not your fault…anyways it's over now and we can forget about it.

Harvey opened his mouth, but Mike stopped him. "Please, can we just leave?"

"Alright; just a few things first: the paramedic needs to give you so stuff for your hands and some meds since you were so smart to put them in the fire, and second, the guy you saved- he wants to thank you."

And right at that moment, someone knocked on the door and poked their head inside the ambulance. It was the guy Mike thought was his dad.

"John, this is Mike Ross; the guy who saved you and your wife." Harvey said helping the man inside.

John looked at Mike and smiled. "How're you doing?"

"Been better."

John chuckled softly. "Well, I just really wanted to thank you for saving us back there. If it wasn't for you, Melissa and I might've died."

"Don't mention it," Mike grinned. "How is she by the way?"

"She has a broken leg, concussion and a broken wrist, a few superficial burns and cuts, but otherwise okay…it could've been worse."

"I'm glad you two are okay."

"Same to you, Mike. If there's anyway I can repay you-"

"John, don't worry about it…it's fine."

"Alright; well if you change your mind, here's my card," John handed Mike a business card and smiled, despite the cuts on his cheek and lip. "Thank you again; once Melissa learns what happened, expect flowers."

Mike chuckled and reached out to shake hands, but he lowered his arm when he realized he couldn't. Noticing this, John stepped forward and squeezed Mike gently on the shoulder before stepping out of the vehicle and disappearing from sight. The younger man sighed tiredly, ready to get the hell out of here and back home. He figured Harvey cancelled the meeting, putting it on another day, but if the man made him work with these gigantic glove-like things on his hands, the guy should probably think twice.

"Ready to go kid?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Harvey helped Mike stand up and get out of the vehicle to meet a paramedic who gave Mike the things needed to treat the wounds and prevent infection. Once they were back in the car, Mike rested his head on the back of the seat. They both sat in silence until Harvey broke it and prevented Mike from falling asleep.

"You did good, kid. I'm proud of you."

This snapped Mike out of his sleepy state, the kid lifting his head to stare at his boss in disbelief. Harvey just smirked at his associate's expression and turned to look out the window. If the kid was this shocked at what he just said, just wait until Mike realized he was going to Harvey's apartment and not his own…but maybe he should start commending him more.

**Fin**

**Hope you liked it! All mistakes are mine. Next Story: Mike suffers a biological attack ;)**


	30. Contaminated

**Contaminated**

**Hi again! Sorry for being so long! Once again reality got in my way, but now we're on school vacay and I have all the time in the world! So this story is for NCISCMFAN who wanted Mike to suffer a biological attack- kind of what happened to Tony in NCIS (SWAK). Ok just an FYI before I start: I tried to research as much as possible and watched SWAK (name of NCIS episode) a bunch of times but some of the info might not be accurate or possible. So no hateful criticism! ENJOY!**

"Don't take this the wrong way Mr. Adler, but you want to buy _this_?"

"What's wrong with it?"

Mike and their client, Mr. Adler, stood in a rundown building that reeked of dead animals and piss…and Mr. Adler wanted to buy it so he could make it a hotel. Mike knew it was a bad idea; it'd take years to fix this dump up…and millions of dollars. Mr. Adler didn't have millions.

"It's just that-"

"Nonsense, Mr. Ross. Everything will be fine; just a little paint here and some nice carpets there and this will be up and running in no time."

Mike bit the inside of his cheek and coughed from the musty smell in the room. He was really doubtful about this project and even though he wouldn't say it, so was Harvey. This _pro bono _case- _Adler vs. New York City_- was forced on them by Jessica- it pissed Harvey off. One, because it was pro bono, and two, because he knew he would lose against the city. This place was a piece of shit and almost like his apartment-since Harvey was usually right- it should be condemned.

"Just you wait, Mr. Ross-" Suddenly, Mr. Adler's phone rang, cutting off his sentence and signaling to Mike that he needed to take it. "Take a look around." With that, Mr. Adler disappeared down the hall and around the corner. Mike cleared his throat, stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked around the room. This was unbelievable; why couldn't Harvey be the one doing this? After all, the man was the big dog and he was just the pup. You don't send the pup on the _big_ mission without the _big _dog. Mike sighed heavily and walked into a room with some old desks, a rusty mirror, and a dust covered, probably mold infested, couch. Mike scrunched his nose up and he went towards the window, hoping he could get it open to let some air in the room. As he made his way over, his foot caught on a loose floorboard and he propelled forward…face first into the couch. Dust rose along with a funky white substance Mike just figured was animal dander; and as much as he tried not to inhale, the particles managed to pour into his throat and up his nose. He closed his eyes and pushed himself from the cushions, coughing violently into his arm.

"Oh god." That was fucking nasty! He could taste the dust on his tongue and he felt like he was gonna puke. He needed to go home and shower fifty times before he actually felt decontaminated. Letting out another coughing fit, Mike headed for the door and out into the hallway. He suddenly heard slow footsteps coming around the corner and when Mr. Adler appeared, open phone in hand, he looked like he saw a ghost. Hell, in this place it wouldn't be surprising.

"Mr. Adler I just got a face full of one-thousand year old couch; I'll call Harvey and let him know we're coming ba-"

"We're not going anywhere," he said quietly.

Mike frowned. "What? Why?" Was Mr. Adler some kind of closeted serial killer?

"This place is infected with Yersinia pestis; we're not going anywhere but isolation at the hospital."

The color drained from Mike's face and he looked at their client in horror. His heart beat painfully against his chest and all sounds were muffled. He swallowed thickly, knowing now that the disease was already in him. No doubt that couch was covered in the virus. It was too late; he read about this disease during anatomy in college and he knew the survival rate…he was gonna die.

~+SUITS+~

Everything went by in a blur; and even though it didn't feel like it, five hours had already past and Mike was pacing nervously in the isolation room, panicking and knowing that he was gonna die. He and the client had been driven to the hospital in a HAZMAT truck, showered and were now wearing blue PJ's. This couldn't be happening, this really couldn't be happening.

"Kid, will you stop? You're gonna make a trench in the floor; calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down? How can I calm down when we both are gonna die?!"

"You don't know that; the doctors took tests. For all we know they could be negative."

Mike scoffed. He highly doubted that'd be the case; he practically breathed in the spores of the disease by falling onto that couch. He wiped a hand down his face- that was suddenly sweaty- and took a deep breath. He sat down on one of the many beds in the room and looked forward, watching Nurse Debbie typing on the computer on the other side of the glass wall. This was bad; this was really bad.

"Did someone call Harvey?" He asked.

"I'm sure the doctor will."

"He's gonna kill me." _Not unless I die first._

"Mike, this isn't your fault, it's mine. I'll make sure Harvey kills me first."

Mike chuckled and clasped his hands together in front of him. He suddenly coughed, a sharp pain rattling in his chest. Fear climbed his gut when his breathing felt somewhat restricted. He looked up at Mr. Adler, who was watching him in concern, and then the nurse, who had looked up from the computer and had a look of dread on her face. Yep, he was gonna die and not even Harvey could do anything about it…he probably wouldn't even care.

Back at Pearson Hardman, Harvey was waiting impatiently for Mike's call. The kid and Mr. Adler had left over two hours ago and he assumed it didn't take that long to look at a shitty building. Mr. Adler was an idiot; no way could he get that rundown piece of shit up and running. There were so many things wrong with the place, not to mention all the dead animals and piss coating the floors. Harvey sighed and rubbed his face before looking at his watch; Mike probably screwed up _again_ and he was gonna have to fix it. He knew he shouldn't have let Mike go with the client. He was a pup and a pup needed training…which Mike didn't have enough of. Just as he was about to call the kid for the fifth time when he phone rang. _Finally!_ Without looking at the caller I.D. he pressed the answer button as Donna walked into his office with some files.

"Mike, where have you been?"

_"Is this Harvey Specter?"_

Harvey frowned, his heart racing in fear; he looked up at Donna and she returned his gaze with a questioning look.

"What's wrong?" She mouthed.

Harvey shrugged. "Yes, this is him. Who is this?"

_"This is Dr. Pike from Presbyterian hospital. I'm calling you about Michael Ross; you're put down as his emergency contact."_

"W-What happened?"

_"I can't tell you that on the phone; I need you to come down here so I can explain what's wrong with Mr. Ross."_

"No, tell me what happened," Harvey growled as he stood up and headed for the door, Donna right on his heels. "Call Ray," he whispered to the red-head.

_"Mr. Specter-"_

"Tell me."

_"All I can tell you is that there is a very high chance Mr. Ross may not make it. I know it's not a good place to leave you at, but I need you to come down to the hospital so we can talk."_

Harvey swallowed nervously. _Mike may not make it? What the hell happened? Geez, the things that kid did._ "Fine, I'll be there soon." With that, Harvey ended the call and took a deep breath as he and Donna stepped into the elevator.

"Harvey, what's going on?" She demanded.

He closed his eyes and just listened to the hum of the elevator…or at least he tried to. The sound of his beating heart was dominating that calming sound. Donna was gonna be so heartbroken. She loved Mike like a son and he loved the kid like a brother. If whatever the hell this was, was fatal they didn't know what they'd do.

"Harvey!"

"Something happened to Mike."

Donna was speechless as she turned her gaze to the doors. _Their_ Mike; _their_ pup was in trouble and if it had Harvey acting like this, it had to be really bad.

~+SUITS+~

Harvey sped through the hallways, planning on seeing Mike, unfortunately, on a gurney bleeding and unconscious. He didn't want to see the kid like that, but at least he'd be alive…hopefully. He finally found the nurse's station and slammed his hands on the desk.

"Where's Dr. Pike? I'm here to see Mike Ross."

"Sir, you need to calm down."

"No, I was told my associate might not make it and if I don't fucking see him-"

"Mr. Specter!"

Harvey and Donna turned around and came face to face with a doctor in blue scrubs and a white overcoat.

"Are you Dr. Pike?" Harvey growled.

"Yes I am and I know you're worried about your friend, but terrorizing my nurses will not be tolerated."

"Whatever…where's Mike?"

Dr. Pike sighed. "Follow me."

Harvey and Donna shared a look before following the doctor down the hallway. It seemed like they were walking forever and the farther they went the less people they saw. Harvey was extremely worried that they were going to the morgue.

"Dr. Pike, I want answers."

"Mike has been admitted to isolation along with Chris Adler, because he might've been infected by Y Pestis, or the plague."

Harvey's heart stopped and the blood drained from his face. The plague? Who the fuck got the plague? Mike did; only that kid would get some medieval disease.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Donna whispered.

"Well, we don't know for sure if he's contracted it; we have to wait for the blood tests to return for a result, but we have him and Mr. Adler in isolation so there's no possibility of spreading."

They all went down in the elevator, down some more hallways and after putting in a password, Dr. Pike lead the two Pearson Hardman workers into a large room with large glass room inside…and inside that room was Mike and Mr. Adler. The kid was pacing worriedly and Chris was lying comfortably on one of the beds, staring at the ceiling. He glanced at Dr. Pike before going over to the door.

"Harvey, I can't let you go in there; not without protection." Dr. Pike pulled Harvey back by the shoulder. "It's called isolation for a reason."

Mike suddenly noticed movement outside his prison and he never guessed he'd see Harvey Specter. He frowned and went over to the glass; Donna was also there and she had a pale, worried look on her face. Donna rarely showed the scared side of herself.

"Harvey?" Mike's voice rang out over the speaker on the computer. Harvey hated the fear he saw in the kid's big blue eyes and the tremble in his voice. "You came?"

Harvey tried not to show the fear in his own voice and masked it with his usual insensitivity. "Donna dragged me here." He smirked.

Mike chuckled nervously and looked down at the floor.

"You okay?"

"Honestly?" Mike began. "I'm terrified; Harvey I'm gonna die."

"You're not gonna die, kid."

Mike snorted. "Yeah, and you know that how?"

"I won't let you."

Smiling weakly, he nodded and took a deep breath…well tried to. It only tickled his throat and elicited a harsh, wheezing cough, echoing in the room. Harvey pursed his lips, hating the sound of the kid's cough. It was really bad. He glanced to the bed and saw Chris staring back at him guiltily.

"Chris, how the fuck did this happen?"

Mr. Adler stood up and stood next to the young associate. "I don't know, I thought the building was fine, I-"

"You thought the building was fine? Are you blind? That place is an animal cemetery, a hotel for diseases; not to mention it was condemned years ago."

"I know and I'm sorry; I thought I could-"

Beside him, Mike suddenly swayed on his feet and leaned heavily against the wall. His breaths came out in short wheezes and he repeatedly blinked his eyes to try and focus his vision.

"Mike?" Harvey said, moving even closer to the glass. "Mike, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing…I'm…fine." He was so dizzy; he wished the room would stop spinning. And why couldn't he breathe? He felt so warm…was he having a hot flash or was he in an oven?

"The hell you are."

In a split second, Mike's legs weakened and he slid down to the floor, immediately causing Dr. Pike and Nurse Debbie to push past Harvey and enter the isolation room. Gently, they helped Mike over to the bed and snaked a nasal cannula underneath his nose. IV's were placed in his arms and the heart monitor was turned on, making Harvey see how fast Mike's heart was beating. He desperately wanted to be in there with his associate…with his brother, but they wouldn't let him. While the nurse was tending to Mike, Dr. Pike looked down at his pager and his skin beneath his mask paled.

"Hey, what's going on?!"

Dr. Pike looked up Chris and spoke, his voice muffled by the mask. "Mr. Adler, you're free to go, the tests were negative; another doctor will give you some antibiotics and the plague vaccine in a different area of the hospital."

"What about Mike?" Chris asked worriedly, glancing at Harvey.

The doctor looked at Harvey with a grimace on his face. He hated to be the bearer of bad news. The plague was not easy to get past and Mr. Ross' chances also depended on his health. Some of the tests they'd taken had showed some previous lung damage and this disease would make it worse. He hated to say it, but he didn't think the kid would survive this; all odds were against him.

"His tests came back positive."

Harvey couldn't breathe; his jaw was slack and he looked past Dr. Pike to his associate who was trying to calm his breathing down…and smirking at the nurse no matter what the situation was. _Typical Mike._

"He's gonna be okay though, right?" Donna said through clenched teeth. She didn't want to cry, she had to hold it in…but it was difficult.

"We have no way of knowing until we reach the 32-hour mark…if we reach it."

"What are you talking about? What do you mean 'if'?"

Dr. Pike left Nurse Debbie to deal with Mike and came out of isolation. "I really wish I didn't have to tell you this, the survival rate after contracting the disease is 15%...however we also found that Mike's lungs are already damaged so I'm not sure 15 is the percentage anymore. And even though the virus will have stopped replicating in Mike's body by 32-hours it will have already ruined his lungs…possibly killing him."

_Dammit, stupid kid and his pot smoking. He was gonna kill him._

"His chances, Mr. Specter, aren't good. We'll put him on all the antibiotics to try and get him past this…but be prepared for the worst."

Harvey swallowed thickly and looked from the doctor, then to Donna, and then to Mike who was finally getting his breathing to a normal pace. His little brother was gonna die.

~+SUITS+~

Harvey closed his eyes in distress as he listened to Mike cough violently. It was the worst sound he's heard in his entire life. The kid's temperature was steadily rising and it was about to get to the point of extremely dangerous if it didn't go down…but it wouldn't…not right now anyways. Harvey knew that; Mike was sick and the fever was there to stay until he got better…and he _will_ get better. Harvey was sure of it.

"Are you ready, Harvey?"

Harvey looked at Dr. Pike as they stood in the pressurization space, Harvey in scrubs and a mask on his face. No he was not ready, he didn't want to see his associate like this- so weak and sick when he was used to the kid being so vibrant and talkative. But he wasn't gonna let the kid deal with this shit alone.

"Yeah."

The second door opened and Dr. Pike led Harvey to Mike's bed. What he saw made him sick…it wasn't the Mike he knew. The sweat coated his pale face and the dark circles underneath his eyes stood out vividly…and he knew this wasn't even the worst yet. The wheezing breath, the blood stained lips and the pained look on Mike's face killed Harvey. This didn't have to happen; this shouldn't have happened.

"I'll leave you two alone."

Harvey knew they wouldn't be truly alone; the room had a microphone and the doctors could hear everything. He smiled. It reminded him of Donna listening in on all his private conversations. The smile vanished as he thought of the devastated woman; she'd left to go take a breather after she had heard Mike gasp for air and see the first sign of blood come from Mike's mouth.

Harvey stared down at his associate in sadness. He was young…too young to die. He better not fucking die. Mike's head faced the opposite way, his eyes closed and his chest rising and falling erratically with his uneven breaths.

"God kid," he whispered, his voice muffled by the mask.

Harvey's voice seemingly broke through the fog in Mike's brain and the kid's head slowly rolled on the pillow. Mike's bruised eyes sluggishly blinked open and Harvey could see that there was no recognition in his glassy blue orbs. Mike took in a chest rattling gasp, his breath hitching before he let out another coughing fit. Harvey sighed sadly and took a tissue, wiping the phlegm and blood from Mike's lips.

"Har-Harvey?"

Harvey smiled softly. "Hey kid." He took a wet cloth Dr. Pike provided and wiped the sweat off Mike's brow. He didn't care about appearances anymore…mostly because the only people who saw him were the doctor and the nurse, but Mike was his little brother and right now he'd do anything for him.

"What…what are…you doing…here?"

"Mike, stop talking; you're losing energy."

"Aren't you gonna…answer my question?"

"So stubborn."

"That's why you…love me," Mike grinned weakly.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that hotshot," Harvey chuckled but sobered immediately. "You're gonna be okay, you know that right?"

"Yeah? Then why do I…feel like I'm…dying?"

"You're not dying," Harvey interjected heatedly. "Don't believe that for one second."

"I really appreciate…what you're trying to…do, Harvey…but do you think…I'm stupid? I've read my clipboard…listened to the doctor's conversations…and did you not expect me to research about these…types of diseases when I was younger? I'm gonna die…Harvey. There's a 15% chance of me living and…god knows how far that decreased due…to my smoking."

"Mike-"

His associate suddenly broke out in another coughing fit and this time it seemed like it was lasting forever. Harvey placed the cloth down and helped Mike sit up, supporting his shoulders as the kid struggled to take in the little oxygen he could through mucus filled lungs. Tremors ran through Mike's thin body and it angered Harvey that this was happening; he wanted to beat the shit out of Chris for bringing the kid to a questionable building that he had no idea was viruses it contained. When it finally ended, Harvey gently laid Mike back down on the pillows and wiped the blood away before tossing the tissue into the nearest trash can.

"I'm s-sorry…Ha-Har-Harvey." Tears appeared at the corner of Mike's eyes, trailing down his fevered skin. Harvey wouldn't have been surprised if they evaporated.

"You have nothing to apologize for, kiddo. It's not your fault." Harvey ran his gloved hand over Mike's sweat spiked hair and sighed. "It's not your fault."

"Y-You…don't ha-have to…be…here you k-know. W-Wouldn't want to…ruin your…rep-reputa-tion."

Harvey rolled his eyes. "I'm not leaving you, Mike. I promise."

Mike's breathing hitched as he closed his eyes and a muffled, choked cough/sob built in his throat. All his energy was gone; he was so exhausted and he just wanted to let go. But he wouldn't leave Harvey; he wouldn't leave Donna or Rachel. He had to get through this no matter how shitty he felt…or no matter how badly he wanted to die and rejoin his grandmother and parents.

Harvey watched as Mike shivered violently before _trying_ to relax against the pillows. This was torture and he was glad Donna was not here to see the kid go through this pain. After placing the wet cloth back on Mike's bruised, sunken face, he sat on the bed parallel from the kid's, folding his hands in front of him and vowing that he wouldn't leave unless he was ripped out. He was here to stay until Mike was 100% better and there was no chance of him dying. Mike was not gonna die on his watch and that was that.

~+SUITS+~

No matter how many times he told himself that Mike was gonna be okay, the kid was just getting worse and worse. He was barely able to talk let alone breathe; his nose and fingertips were tinted blue along with his lips that were also stained in dried blood. Earlier, the doctor had started Mike on Streptomycin, but it barely seemed to be helping so he added Gentamicin, Ciprofloxacin and Doxycycline…which meant more IV's and making Mike look smaller than ever.

"H-Harvey, what are we gonna do?" Donna said, sitting next to the older man on the empty bed as they watched Mike struggle to breathe. They were in pain watching their pup in so much discomfort; it was devastating to watch the very person you care about slowly slip away. Donna placed a hand on Harvey's arm and squeezed it weakly before resting her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and tried to block out the wet tortured breathing coming from the man she considered a son.

And for once, Harvey didn't have an answer. He had no idea what he was gonna do; Mike was dying. As much as he hated to admit it, the kid was dying and he had to sit there fucking helpless. He couldn't threaten anybody, he couldn't make a deal with anybody, and he couldn't punch anybody…not unless he wanted to punch himself…and he kind of did. He was the one who sent Mike with Chris; if he'd just gone instead then none of this would've happened. Maybe he'd be the one near death, but he was okay with that. He was much healthier than Mike; it'd be easier to fight this with better lungs. "I don't know." He stood up and grabbed Mike's hand, enveloping it in his.

"Come on kid, you gotta fight this. You can't give up."

And when he found out that there was no antidote for the disease, that about sent him off the edge. How the hell was Mike supposed to beat this if all the help he had were from antibiotics? Those wouldn't take away the pain, a fucking antidote would! God, the kid never did things halfway when it came to getting sick or injured. It always had to be serious. He rested his other hand on Mike's sweat covered forehead and stroked it with his thumb. Mike whimpered and leaned towards the man's touch, gasping for the oxygen he knew he'd never get. Another cough erupted from Mike chest and Harvey grasped Mike's shoulders, lifting him up into a sitting position…but this time seemed different. With each cough, Mike inhaled and didn't stop; the oxygen was leaving his lungs and nothing was going back in. Mike's eyes snapped open, bright with complete fear; he couldn't breathe, he was going to die!

"Mike! Come on kid, breathe!" Harvey rubbed circles on Mike's back.

All of a sudden, Dr. Pike and Nurse Debbie came rushing in, pulling Mike from Harvey's hold.

"Harvey, Donna- it's time for you to go."

"Why?"

"It's getting bad. Now please leave."

And just as they reached the first doors, they heard the most dreaded sound no one ever wanted to hear. A flat line. It all happened in slow motion; Harvey whipped around and saw Mike lying motionless on the hospital bed. No coughing, no wheezing, no choking or gagging, just complete silence.

"No! Mike!"

He heard Donna break out into sobs, but he didn't really care. All he noticed was Mike…and Mike was dead.

"Get the crash carts in here!"

Out of the blue, two other nurses came through the negative pressure space before entering the room, wheeling a cart and charging up the paddles. Dr. Pike laid Mike flat on the bed, ripping apart the kid's shirt and wiping the sweat off his chest. Nurse Debbie, as small as she was, had kept Harvey from running over to the commotion. He had to be there for the kid; Mike was his responsibility.

"Fuck, Mike. Come on."

"Clear!"

He watched as Mike's body jerked upwards while the nurse persistently steered him to the door. In a matter of seconds, he and Donna were on the other side of the glass, watching as their pup died…and he wasn't fighting.

"Clear!" Dr. Pike's voice was muffled but it was obvious as to what was happening.

"Still no pulse."

Harvey ripped off his mask, barely noticing the tears trickling down his face. He prayed- something that he rarely ever did- that this wasn't happening; that Mike Ross wasn't dead right now.

"Clear!"

"Still nothing."

Harvey put his hand on the glass and bowed his head; he zoned himself out, not wanting to hear the final results. _Please, please, please, please._ It had been too long…he hadn't heard anything and it had been too long. Mike was gone and there was nothing he could do anymore; he lost his little brother.

"Harvey."

It was Dr. Pike. He was telling him that his associate was dead…that they tried their best and they were sorry.

"Harvey."

Dr. Pike rested a hand on Harvey's shoulder, forcing the man to slowly raise his head and look the man in the eye.

"He's alive."

Shocked, Harvey looked at his associate and he sighed in relief, even chuckling a little. Mike's breathing was still labored and an oxygen mask was now covering his mouth, but he was alive. That kid: always leaving him in suspense. When he got better, he was gonna slap him on the side of the head.

"We're still working on getting his heart rate to a normal pace, but he's okay now…well as okay as he can be while he's still sick."

"Can we go back in?" Donna's voice wavered.

"I'm afraid not; he isn't stable at the moment, but I'll let you know when he is. Why don't you take that time to go freshen up, eat something; you've been here for nearly two days."

Really? Being stuck in here made it seem like it was just hours. But he still wasn't leaving Mike.

"But that's actually a good thing; Mike's getting closer to the 32-hour mark. Once we reach that, he has a better chance of beating this thing."

After wiping a hand down his face, Harvey nodded and looked at the red headed secretary. "Go home, get some rest."

"Harvey, what about you?"

"I'm staying here; I promised Mike I wouldn't leave."

Donna knew there was no point in arguing. Nodding, she squeezed Harvey's shoulder before smiling weakly at the doctor and leaving the area.

"Are you sure you don't want to take a breather?"

"I'm not leaving."

"Alright; if you need anything, Nurse Debbie will be with Mike and out here at times. And when he gets better, I'll allow you to go into the room with him if you want to lie down."

Harvey nodded and walked over to the bench, sitting down and staring at his sick, slumbering associate…well he highly doubted Mike was sleeping in his condition; the kid was merely unconscious. He was actually happy for that. Now Mike didn't have to be in pain. Exhaling shakily, Harvey put his face in his hands and tried relaxing…but he couldn't. All he could see were images of Mike dying and Mike dead. He opened his eyes and leaned back against the wall. Mike wasn't going to die; not on his watch.

~+SUITS+~

"Mom…D-dad?"

Harvey's head shot up and his gaze went immediately to the single occupant of the isolation room. Standing up, he walked over to the glass and found Mike weakly tossing his head on the pillow.

"Dad," Mike whimpered.

_Nightmare._ Harvey sighed in sympathy. Poor kid; he was all alone in there and they wouldn't let him sit down with the kid. Mike began to sob quietly before letting out another painful cough.

"God." He cursed under his breath and closed his eyes.

"Mr. Specter?"

Harvey looked to his right, forgetting that he wasn't alone in the room. He saw Nurse Debbie standing next to him with a sad smile on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Hun. We past 32-hours; the meds are starting to take more of an effect so within a day or two, Mike will start showing signs of improvement."

It was the best news he'd heard all week. He let out a thankful sigh and ran a hand down his face.

"You'll still have to be sterilized again, though; his body is very weak right now and he doesn't need to be fighting off anything else."

"I guess I can live with that." His suit was already ruined, he looked like shit, might as well add to the list of how-Harvey-Specter-shouldn't-look.

In minutes, Harvey was back in the glass room, staring down at his little brother who still looked like a broken shell of a human. It sickened him to see Mike like this, but at least he was getting better, now, and not worse.

"I'm proud of you, kiddo," he whispered, running his fingers through Mike's damp hair. "So goddamn proud that you didn't give up."

The only response he got was Mike's wet, raspy breathing and the hum of the purple UV lights overhead making Mike's skin look more bruised than ever. At least he was only sleeping now and not trapped and drowning in his own body. And he no longer needed the oxygen mask, but just the nasal cannula to clear his breathing. Yeah, it'd be a while before Mike looked like his regular pale, scrawny self…but he had all the time in the world. Mike groaned again and Harvey rested a hand on the kid's forehead which thankfully calmed him.

"It'll be okay, Mike…and I'm so gonna kick your ass for scaring me like this. And don't think Donna won't do the same too." Knowing Mike wouldn't be replying with his usual banter, Harvey sighed inwardly before squeezing the kid's limp, clammy hand and then signaling to the nurse to shut down the lights. He was exhausted and no telling how much paperwork he was gonna have to do on this and the case. Actually…

Harvey left isolation, pulling out his phone and dialing Chris' number angrily.

_"Harvey! H-How's Mike?"_

"Alive, no thanks to you."

_"Harv, look I'm sorry-"_

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. Sorry that I took on your case both you and I knew never would work. Also do not call me _Harv_; Mike and my brother Josh are the only ones who can say that."

_"I didn't mean-"_

"And effective right now I'm no longer your lawyer."

_"But Harvey-"_

"You fucking risked my associate's life, nearly got him killed because of your stupidity and fantasies. So I hope you find another lawyer, that we both know won't be as good as me, because I'll be representing Mike when he sues your ass to hell. And if he doesn't, you can count on me to." With that, Harvey snapped his phone shut, the anger steaming away.

After taking a deep breath and pocketing his phone, he returned to Mike's side and smirked. The kid had made him go soft…had made Donna go soft and that was a tough thing to do. Mike brought the mother hen in her out and also the older brother in him. Finally feeling relaxed and his mind at ease, Harvey wiped the sweaty blonde strands from Mike's forehead before lying down on the next bed.

"S-Should I start…moving my things…into Wayne M-Manor?"

Harvey cracked open an eye and looked at his associate. Mike's eyes were still closed, he still looked in pain, but there was a faint twitch at the corner of his mouth. Harvey chuckled as he closed his eyes again.

"Maybe, kid. Maybe."

**Fin!**

** Well, I hope you liked it! Two more stories left!**

** Next Story: Mike suffers brain damage. :0 **


	31. Damaged

**Damaged**

**Sorry for taking so long writer's block sucks! So here's the second to last story for celevontai who wanted Mike to get some type of brain injury. Hope you like it!**

Harvey grumbled angrily as he made his way up the flight of stairs to Mike apartment. The kid was over three hours late for work and he was gonna kick his ass. Mike knew they had a huge meeting today and thanks to him, it had to be cancelled. Even worse, all his calls were ignored; how childish. He didn't care if Mike was angry at him, the job came first.

"Mike, open the damn door!" He began pounding his hand on the door, but all of a sudden it opened by itself. His stomach churned as his gut was saying something was terribly wrong. Slowly, he pushed the door open further and stepped into the apartment. "Mike?"

It was quiet- too quiet- and he prayed that Mike had been in such a rush to leave that he forgot to shut the door all the way and that right now he was wasting precious time being in this shithole apartment…but just to be sure…

"Mike are you- oh my god." What he saw was sickening and devastating. His heart beat painfully against his chest as he ran over to the small kitchen table. Mike was lying on his side motionless on the floor, blood pooling underneath his head and his hair matted with the red, sticky substance. All his anger was pushed aside as he knelt down, not even caring if he got blood on his suit, as his hands hovered over the broken body. "Mike! Come on kid, can you hear me?"

The kid remained silent and still and it worried Harvey to the bone. Shakily, he pressed his finger to the man's blood covered neck, searching for a pulse. It was weak and slow, but present, thankfully. Without another thought, he dug out his cellphone and dialed 911. Who the hell did this? It looked way more than the kid being clumsy and hitting his head on the table. It looked like someone bashed his head in; how was the kid even alive?

"Fuck Mike…it'll be okay, kid, I promise. Just hang in there." He grasped Mike's hand and noticed the skin was cut as well. The kid had put up a fight; and when he found out who did this, they wouldn't be able to put up a fight, because most likely they'll be already dead. He pressed his finger to Mike's neck a second time to make sure the pulse was there and as soon as he heard rushing footsteps behind him, his blood ran cold…Mike's heart had stopped. The man he considered a little brother was dead.

"Mike!"

~+SUITS+~

Harvey wiped his mouth and paced the waiting room. Donna was on her way and Mike had been behind closed doors for two hours…it was killing him. The paramedics had managed to get Mike's heart to beat again and the bleeding from his head to slow down, but once they were a mile away from Presbyterian, he crashed again. Harvey didn't want to believe it, but he didn't think the kid was gonna survive this. And even if he did, what would be the outcome?

"Harvey?"

He looked up and saw the red head dashing towards him, tears on her face.

"What the hell happened?"

"I don't know." Harvey ran his fingers through his hair. "I think someone attacked him; when I got to his apartment, his door was open and he was…he was on the floor and he wasn't moving." Harvey turned around and went to got sit in a chair. "God, there was so much blood."

"Blood? There was blood?" Donna asked, the dread in her chest growing.

Before Harvey could answer, the double doors swung open and a doctor came out. And since they were the only people in the waiting room, he came straight towards them.

"I'm assuming you're Mike Ross' family?"

"Uh, yeah," Harvey stood up and shook hands with the man. "How is he? Is he okay?"

"First off, my name is Doctor McKinley and I'm Mike's attending…I'm afraid I have some bad news regarding Mr. Ross' condition."

~+SUITS+~

"Brain damage?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. We won't be entirely positive until he wakes out of coma, but he's suffered severe blunt force trauma, cracking the skull in. And even if the damage isn't extensive, it's possible that he'll have memory loss."

"Memory loss?" Harvey choked.

Donna clutched his hand and squeezed it tightly in fear. "For how long?"

"It varies in people and the brunt of the trauma to the brain; it could be days, weeks, months, even years."

Harvey swallowed. Mike couldn't have memory loss; the kid could _never_ forget anything. He had a freak brain for god sakes! He closed his eyes and thought for a moment. He wished his last words to the kid wasn't 'you're fired.' He saw the hurt in Mike's puppy dog eyes; the way he avoided him for the rest of the day. And today he just assumed the kid was skipping work and sulking, but instead he was laying on the floor in his own blood…dying. He wondered if this was his fault. It had to be; it _was_ his fault. He couldn't think how it was, but it just was.

"Mr. Specter?"

He opened his eyes and looked up at the doctor. "What?"

"Would you like to see him?"

Of course he wanted to fucking see Mike! He wanted to apologize and be with the kid until he was better. "Yeah."

Three minutes later, he and Donna were standing outside Mike's room lost for words. Their pup looked horrible; so many wires and tubes and machines. He couldn't even breathe on his own; he needed help from a fucking ventilator! He was so pale and lifeless; so still and small.

"Oh god Mike…I'm so sorry."

"Harvey, it's not your fault," Donna whispered, placing a hand on shoulder.

The older man just shook his head as he took a shuddering breath and walked over to his associate's side. A large bandage was wrapped around Mike's head, hiding the messy blonde hair he was so used to seeing. A tube ran from underneath those bandages, draining the extra fluid that was causing Mike's brain to swell. And he had been so focused on the head injury that he didn't notice that Mike had a broken arm or bruises on his chest. Whoever did this to his kid brother was gonna fucking get their ass kicked.

"He's gonna be okay, right Harvey?" Donna whispered, sitting on the opposite side of the bed and grabbing Mike's limp hand and running her thumb over his bruised knuckles. "Please tell me he's gonna be okay."

Harvey wished that he could tell the secretary that Mike was gonna come out of this without a scar; he wished he could tell her that Mike would wake up soon and make a joke. He wished he could tell her those things, but then he'd be lying. He'd be lying to her and himself. He looked at Mike's chest as it rose and fell with each machine powered breath. Carefully, and not giving two shits about his reputation or appearance, he picked up Mike's hand and enveloped it in both of his.

"Don't do this to me, kid." He could feel tears well in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. "Please don't do this to me."

~+SUITS+~

It was a month before Mike showed signs of waking up. Harvey was a wreck; physically and emotionally (on inside). He barely left the kid's side, except for one time when he was _forced_ to leave by the doctor, because Mike was having a seizure. It had scared him half to death and he was surprised- yet thankful- Mike didn't die. But the worse thing was when Mike eventually woke up, Harvey tried to make a joke…but the kid didn't laugh…he didn't even know who he was or his own name. At first he thought Mike was joking around, but then he remembered what Dr. McKinley had said…and Mike's face was dead serious. Mike didn't remember anything.

So now it was a week and half later and they were at Pearson Hardman in Harvey's office. The doctor had said show Mike around familiar places to see if it would trigger anything. The only place Harvey wouldn't take Mike was the kid's apartment since he didn't know if anyone had cleaned the blood yet and he wasn't gonna risk Mike seeing it…he didn't want to see it either. Mike was currently staying at his condo while they got things figured out. The first night Mike came over was sort of funny; and the first question that came out of his mouth was:

"Am I gay…with you?"

He almost spit out his drink at the question as he tried stifling a laugh.

"No we aren't gay together…neither of us are gay. We are both straight, Mike."

Mike had seemed relieved at this before he went to go lay down for the rest of the night. That was a couple days ago; it was weird not having Mike remember ridiculous facts or case files. It was weird not having Mike do any work at all. Dr. McKinley had told him not to stress Mike out or have him work too hard…so he kept him away from Louis. It was around three at the firm and Harvey was signing some things for a case while Mike was twiddling with a Rubix cube. It usually took him a minute to figure the puzzle out…it had been ten. Harvey sighed sadly, actually missing the old Mike. And then he had an idea.

~+SUITS+~

"So…you really don't remember me?" Rachel said from behind her desk with a sad look on her face. The man looked like shit; but she guessed almost being beaten to death would do that to you. But if Mike didn't remember anything, that meant he didn't remember what he told her…or that they had sex in the file room. He didn't remember all the ups and downs they had; the fun times and the horrible times they shared. It kind of sucked.

"No…I'm sorry, what's your name? The guy named Harvey just dropped me off here."

Rachel pursed her lips sadly. "I'm Rachel Zane; I'm a paralegal here at the firm."

"Well, Miss. Zane, forgive me if I offend you, but you are H-O-T hot."

Rachel chuckled. Mike still had that five-year old kid inside him. "That's very nice of you to say."

Mike smirked and looked around the room. "Can you tell me more about this place?"

Rachel smiled. "Why don't we take a tour instead?" Maybe this would help the associate get his memory back. As they walked around firm, Rachel told Mike about the people who worked here, who to avoid, who to make friends with and the main goal of the job…just like when he came on his first day. She actually liked repeating that day; it brought her back to simpler times.

"Anything?" She asked as they stopped in front of Harvey's office.

Mike hesitated for a minute, looking into space and trying to see if he was remembering anything. It was frustrating; he was missing out on his whole life just because he lost _all_ his memories. It really pissed him off. The concentration on his face faded away, a defeated look replacing it. "No."

Rachel's shoulders sagged. So much for that. The brunette placed a hand on Mike arm and squeezed it. Mike shivered at the sudden touch…feeling that there could possibly be something between him and the paralegal…but nothing.

"Don't worry, Mike, you'll get your memory back."

Nodding, but feeling a bit skeptical, Mike went into Harvey's vacant office. The man had said something about a meeting he'd be at all afternoon…so now he was alone. He walked around the office, tossing a baseball in his hand and admiring the many records his supposed boss had. Things looked somewhat familiar to him, but it just wouldn't click. Squeezing the bridge of his nose as pain behind his eyes started to pulse, Mike went over the couch and lay down. Maybe if he rested something would happen; maybe if he fell asleep and woke up, this would all be a dream.

Meanwhile, Harvey _was not_ at a meeting. He had lied to the kid so questions wouldn't be asked. He was actually at the police station figuring out who the hell did this to his associate. The police found nothing in the apartment except for blood and a few smashed things. This was a full on rage attack. But when they looked outside, the found a dented, blood covered wooden bat…and Harvey just knew this had been personal. And for him, this was gonna be personal; he just prayed whoever did this to Mike was stupid enough to forget about fingerprints. But the police wouldn't get results until late that night, so now Harvey was back a Pearson Hardman, walking towards his office. What he saw made him smirk. Donna was mothering Mike like an overprotective hen. When Mike noticed Harvey in the corner of his eye, his expression pleaded help.

"H-Harvey, could you-"

"Oh stop your whining Michael Ross," Donna said.

"Donna," Harvey warned. "He's not a toy."

"Harvey, he looks a mess; I was making him look presentable."

"Harvey," Mike whined again.

"Okay Donna, that's enough torturing for one day."

Donna huffed and stood up straight, putting her hands on her hips. "Fine. If you need me, I'll be right outside."

When the secretary left, Mike turned to Harvey with a worn-out look. "Is she always like that?"

"She only does it, because she cares about you," chuckled the older man as he sat down in his desk chair.

"Don't I have a real mom to do that?"

Harvey's smile fell from his face; he had a feeling this conversation would come up sooner or later. Maybe he could try to avoid it.

"You hungry? You like stuffed crust pizza, I'll order it for you."

"Harvey…where are my parents?"

Sighing, knowing that there was no way around the subject, Harvey got up and went to go sit by his associate. The fear he saw on the kid's face nearly broke his heart…and he knew Mike's heart would shatter when Harvey told him that his parents were dead.

"Kid, you don't have any…they died when you were little."

Mike paled, his eyes growing wide. "N-No, you're lying."

"Why would I lie?"

"I-I don't know…I don't even know you!" With that, Mike shot up from the couch and bolted from the office before Harvey could say or do anything else. He saw Donna giving him a look and he shrugged.

"What?"

"You could've used a softer approach," she said, coming back into the office.

"Like what? 'Mommy and Daddy are up in the sky?' He's not a three year old…did you see which way he went?"

"How should I know?"

Grumbling, Harvey walked out the office to try and find his associate before he ended up hurting himself. But he was torn between taking the elevator or go to the file room or library. Biting the inside of his lip, he decided to go with his gut and take the elevator. Once he got outside, his awesome sight found Mike storming off towards the local park. Relief of having his associate in his sight, Harvey slowly followed the young associate to the park and watched as the kid hugged himself. He could hear Mike sobbing quietly and it made him feel ashamed that he told Mike about his dead parents. That's not something you can load onto a person with amnesia in one day.

"Mike! Mike, stop!"

Mike slowed down, suddenly remembering that _he_ was Mike. Harvey watched as Mike turned around, tears present on his pale his face. He also watched as a softball came flying from out of nowhere…headed towards his associate.

"Mike look out!"

Mike frowned and just as he was about to turn, the ball whacked him on the side of the head, sending him crumpling to the ground…unmoving.

"Mike!" No, no, no, this was not good. Twice in two months the kid got hit in the head. No telling what this blow would do to him. Maybe permanent brain damage; maybe Mike would become a vegetable…maybe this time the hit actually killed him.

"Oh my god, is he okay!? I'm so sorry!" A woman ran up to them with a glove in her hand.

Harvey ignored her and knelt down next to his unconscious associate, shaking his shoulders. "Mike! Mike, come on wake up! Don't do this again." Man, when Donna found out about this, his goose was cooked. He ran his fingers through Mike's hair and found what he was looking for…though he was hoping it wouldn't be there; the large egg like lump he was afraid of finding. "Dammit kid, you never do things halfway."

"Should I call an ambulance?"

Just as Harvey was about to answer, Mike gulped in a large amount of air and his eyes snapped open, body shooting forward.

"Mike? Kid, can you hear me?" It was weird that Mike wasn't out longer…maybe it was a sign of something bad. No matter what happened, they were going to the hospital.

Mike grasped his head and groaned in pain. "Oh my god, I feel like I've been hit over the head with a bat."

_If only you knew the half of it._ Harvey grabbed Mike's chin and face the kid towards him.

"Ah, Harvey, what are you doing?"

Not even noticing that Mike said 'Harvey' without any hesitation or confusion, he pried open his associate's eyes to looked for dilated pupils. Unfortunately, his right one was…another concussion; just how bad, though? Wait…

"You know who I am?"

Mike frowned. "Y-Yeah, why wouldn't I? And why am I sitting on the ground in the park…with you. And why do I have a cast on my arm…and a-aren't you pissed at me?"

Harvey smiled. "No, not anymore…and you're not fired. Quick, what's your name?"

"Why-"

"Shut up and answer the question."

"Mike Ross…Harvey, what's going on?"

Without warning, Harvey grabbed Mike by the shoulders and hugged him tightly…something he never would've done if it had been a year ago. But he had lost Mike- sort of- it was weird to have the kid not know _anything_. Mike was a lot more freaked out that Harvey; what the hell was his boss doing? He would never show this type of affection, let alone out in public. Something was seriously wrong with the guy.

"Come on, we need to get you to the hospital." Harvey said, clearing his throat and pulling Mike to his feet. The kid swayed, but he had a tight grip on the man's arm.

"For you right? Because you seem a little out of it." Mike squeezed his eyes shut to stop the world from spinning. "Are you high?" He imitated Harvey's voice.

Harvey chuckled inwardly and rolled his eyes. The kid had no idea that he lost his memory and that would be a bridge they'd cross when they got there. But right now, he was just enjoying the kid's lippy attitude. "It's good to have you back kid."

"Back? From where? Did I go on a trip?"

"Oh my god, could you be even more annoying?" Harvey sighed in exasperation, but a smiled played on his lips.

"What? I'm asking a serious question," Mike chuckled.

"Sure you are. Just be a good pup and don't speak."

**Later that night:**

Dr. McKinley had diagnosed that Mike had, yet, another concussion but not as bad as the last one…obviously. He had given Mike some pain meds and allowed him to go home as long as he stayed with someone. Harvey didn't hesitate to volunteer. So now Mike was passed out on the couch while Harvey was drinking Scotch at the counter, reading some files. And then the phone rang. He quickly answered the call so the shrill noise wouldn't disturb his associate and went outside onto the balcony.

"Specter."

"Harvey? It's Charlie; I got the fingerprint match."

Harvey's breath caught in his throat. This was the moment he'd been waiting for. "Yeah? Who?" This person was going to die.

"His name is Trevor Evans; small time offender: hopped a bus while he was drunk…what a loser."

But the only thing Harvey heard was the man's name. Trevor Evans. Trevor Evans. Trevor. Mike's ex-best friend had tried to kill the kid. He fist clenched, making nail marks into his palm. The vein in his neck pulsed and he was about ready to punch something. Trevor tried to _murder_ Mike; and if he had just decided to forget about the kid that day, Trevor probably would've succeeded.

"Harvey? We know where he is; what do you want us to do with him."

"Take him into custody; I'll deal with him tomorrow." Harvey walked back inside, taking a deep breath.

"Alrighty Harv, and I hope you boy's doing alright."

"Yeah…yeah thanks, Charlie. See you tomorrow."

Harvey hung up and looked at the couch where his slumbering associate lay. Yeah, Mike was okay…for now. Once he learned Trevor had tried to kill him, he wasn't sure what would happen. But that was for later…and if Trevor wasn't already dead by the time he told the kid.

**Fin**

** Hope you liked it! I apologize if Harvey seems OOC, too rushed or this is not what you were hoping for; I just have a hard time coming up with stories that involve Mike being near a vegetable…mostly 'cause I don't like writing about it 'cause I know it won't be good. I apologize for any inconvenience or mistakes. One more chapter: PTSD for Mike for ****phoenix on cloud nine!**


	32. Traumatized

**Traumatized **

**Last Chapter you guys! This one is for Phoenix on Cloud Nine. Thanks for everyone that stuck with the story and all the reviews, favs, alerts, etc. I will be doing another story similar to this called '30 Days of Hurt Greg' a CSI story! Hope you'll read it; the upload will be on April 1****st****. anyways, enjoy this last chapter! P.S Set in Season one: Harvey doesn't know how Mike's parents died.**

**P.S There is a small reference to Madagascar- and I mean very small. Can you guess it?**

Mike shot up from the bed, breathing heavily and sweating profusely. It was happening again; it couldn't be happening again, but it was…and he had a really bad feeling it was going to be ten times worse than the last decade. He wiped his face as he closed his eyes while taking a deep breath; he couldn't let this get ahold of him; he couldn't let the memories of his parents' gruesome murders take over his life again. Mike swallowed and closed his eyes as he fell back on his pillows. The last time things got this bad was in college; now he was working in a law firm- the best law firm- as an associate for the best lawyer in New York. He couldn't let himself slip off the edge again; and he wouldn't. As long as he didn't talk about it or think about it, he'd be fine. He closed his eyes, praying that another nightmare wouldn't pull him away from sleep; he and Harvey had a big day tomorrow and he wasn't gonna let the man down, not after the big mess with Louis and his fake drug test scam. He didn't think he'd ever give into the darkness; mostly, because he didn't want to. Five minutes later, he was fast asleep.

~+SUITS+~

Mike rubbed his sore, tired eyes for the fiftieth time that morning before taking a sip of Redbull. He only ended up sleeping for three hours before another nightmare kept him awake for the rest of the night. He tried to make himself look as presentable as possible so he wouldn't get a lecture from Harvey, but he was so out of it that he really didn't care or know how he looked. He'd just have to wait until Harvey saw him. But at that moment, he didn't give a fuck what Harvey thought; the guy was just gonna have to suck it up. He screwed up his face in thought, inhaling sharply.

"Are you constipated?"

Mike nearly jumped out of his seat, his heart racing painfully against his chest. When had Harvey shown up? It was like the guy appeared out of thin air…and why had he been so scared?

"Easy Melman, it's just me."

Mike turned around as he took in a couple deep breaths while glaring at his boss.

"What the hell is your problem?" He panted.

"_My_ problem?" Harvey scoffed. "You're the one who just clung to the ceiling looking like you saw a ghost. What's the matter with you?"

"N-Nothing, I'm fine."

_Bullshit._ Harvey frowned, but brushed off his concern. Something was off with his associate…he actually noticed it yesterday when the man thought he saw a pool of blood on the carpet. When Harvey snapped him out of whatever the hell trance he was in, Mike's face turned red before he bolted out of the office.

"Come on, Jessica moved us to a new case. Some guy was beat up in prison and he wants us to defend his case against his attacker."

Swallowing thickly and nodding jerkily, Mike got out of his chair and followed Harvey to the elevator. He really hoped he could get through this day without any incidents…he was not going to make a fool of himself in front of the judge. Little did Mike know, the victim had _specifically_ requested Mike and Harvey.

"Wait," Mike said, catching up to Harvey as the man strolled out of the building. "Did you make a Madagascar reference?"

Harvey remained silent and Mike grinned. "Yes, you did; you called me Melman; I didn't know you liked that movie."

"I don't…never seen it in my life," Harvey tried to lie.

"Sure," Mike chuckled, forgetting about his problems at the moment…too bad they'd come back soon.

~+SUITS+~

Harvey glanced at Mike in confusion…maybe also with a little bit of worry. The kid had spaced out in the car and he had yelled his name five times before getting through to him. They had been talking about the case- how the man they were defending was in jail for murdering a middle-aged couple twenty something years ago. Now Mike didn't believe in coincidences, but something seemed a bit fishy about that. And then his mind drifted to the blood, the slashing, the tortured screams and gurgling as his parents choked on blood. He watched as the man in black raped his mom while she was dying; he remembered her tears as she caught his eyes. He had been hiding under his bed, because he was reading past his bed time and their rooms were across from each other. That was the last thing his brain played before he heard his name being called. He felt like puking, but he didn't want to be weak; he couldn't let Harvey see him weak.

"Are you sure you can handle this, ghost boy?" Mike was still pale and ill looking. He really didn't want the kid puking in the middle of the hearing.

"Yep."

"You gonna tell me what you were doing in the car?"

"Nope." The best thing to do was to not talk about it. No talking about it, no thinking about it. Easy as pie.

Harvey was going to say something, but they arrived at the courtroom and everything was all business from there. They sat down at the table and waited for the client to enter. Mike cleared his throat and took a deep breath. Things were going to be okay; this was just like any other case…right?

"All rise for the Honorable Judge Murphy."

The stood up as the judge came in and spoke. "Please bring in Mr. Specter's client, Ralph Miller."

Mike's eyes went as wide as saucers. He knew that name…but it couldn't be, right? There were probably millions of Ralph Millers in the world, right? Mike gulped and looked towards the side door as it opened, revealing the man he recognized easily. It was the man who killed his parents; they were fucking defending this killer!? He felt his legs tingle as they started to go weak. Ralph was pushed up to their table by the officer and he nodded to Harvey.

"Mr. Specter." Then he faced Mike with a smile that made him shiver. "Mr. Ross; it's a pleasure in meeting the two of you."

Mike could feel himself hyperventilating, but he didn't want to screw this hearing up; Harvey would have his ass. But that smile; that Cheshire smile brought back the horrible memories. The screams, so much blood, the mangled bodies and the way Ralph had looked at him when they met eyes. He was still under the bed, but the man had seen him when he made a small noise. All he could see were those cold blue eyes under the black mask and the shiny white teeth. It was forever burned in his mind. Thankfully, Ralph had left him alone- though he didn't know why. He didn't know why Ralph didn't kill him too…he kind of wished he did.

"Mike! What the hell are you doing?"

Mike snapped out of his reverie, his whole body numb with fear and face covered in a cold sweat as he looked at Harvey. The man was frowning angrily at him as was the judge. He was just gonna have to risk his ass being kicked, because he couldn't be in the same room with the bastard that ripped his parents away from him. He bolted out of the courtroom and into the hallway, bent over- his hands on his knees. He could barely breathe; he really couldn't believe this was happening. And especially on the anniversary of his parents' murder? What could be worse?

"Mike, what the fuck is your problem?" A familiar voice spat out. "You are going to get me fired!"

Mike remained silent, staring down at the floor and trying to get his breathing back to normal.

"Hey! Answer me!" Harvey pushed Mike into a standing position and he then noticed the tears on the kid's extremely pale face. What was going on with him?

"Mike-"

"I'm sorry, Harvey," Mike choked out as he ran towards the bathroom.

Pursing his lips and glancing at the doors to the courtroom, he reluctantly followed his associate. As soon as he got inside, he heard echoed retching coming from the farthest stall. Going over and pushing open the door, he found his associate hunched over the toilet, puking his guts out. Scrunching his nose at the smell, he waited for Mike to finish. When Mike leaned back and rested his head against the wall, he sighed sadly. He'd never seen Mike like this.

"You okay?"

Mike closed his eyes. "No…not…not really; I can't do it Harvey, I'm not defending that guy."

"Kid-"

"Be my guest and continue with it, but you're flying solo; I'm out."

"Why?"

Mike ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily before looking up at Harvey with serious blue eyes. Through those blue eyes, Harvey could see anger, fear, and sadness; what had this kid so riled up?

"You know how you read in his file that he killed a couple?"

"Yeah, what about them?"

"Those people were my parents."

Harvey was shocked. He never knew; maybe because he didn't bother reading the victim's names.

"He murdered my parents, Harvey, twenty years ago today."

~+SUITS+~

Harvey handed Mike some water and associate gratefully accepted it. They were back at the firm now since Harvey cancelled the hearing. No one was happy about it- especially the judge, but in this type of situation, Mike came first…even though Harvey wouldn't admit it. In fact, he completely cancelled this case; he raged on to Ralph about how the man purposely requested him and Mike and that he was a "fucking sick perverted bastard who probably only brought this case to court to rattle Mike up since he knew it was the day he murdered Chris and Katelyn Ross." And before he left the room, he shouted that "I hope you find another good lawyer, because as far as I know we're done."

"You didn't have to do that, you know," Mike said before taking a sip of water.

"Do what?"

"Quit the case; you can do fine without me."

"I did no such thing," Harvey said innocently as he sat down at his desk.

"Okay…so that wasn't you shouting at the top of your lungs in the judge's office…defending my honor?" Mike smirked.

"Yep; must've been someone else."

Mike rolled his eyes before they sat in silence for a few moments.

"You doing alright?"

Mike sighed and looked at his hands…they were shaking.

"Mike?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"No you're not."

A surge of anger ran through him. No, he wasn't okay- he was far from it- but he sure as hell was not gonna talk about it…especially with Harvey. "Then why the hell did you ask? It's not like you care!" With that, he slammed the glass on the table and stalked out of the room, leaving Harvey stunned. _Where had that come from?_ He assumed it was just because the kid was on edge from this morning; it would go away in a few hours. He was wrong. Mike had avoided Harvey all day and when they managed to make accidental contact, Mike would duck away somewhere. And even if Mike had to drop some files off, he would just leave it at Donna's desk, much to her discretion. The next morning, Mike showed up an hour late looking a sight for sore eyes. His face was pale, his eyes were lined with dark circles and his clothes seemed to wear him…and it had only been a day. This was a legitimate reason for concern. The look Donna gave him through the glass before Mike entered was 'fix it or else' and she meant it.

"You look like shit," Harvey smirked, trying to lighten the dour mood the kid seemed to be stuck in.

Mike yawned as he dropped onto the couch stiffly. "Gee, thanks."

"You are sleeping, right? Remember the last time; you ended up passing out from exhaustion in the file room."

Mike wiped his sleep covered face. "Yeah, I slept."

"How long?"

"Why does it matter?" He was getting irritated, but the look on Harvey's face said he meant business. No bull.

"Four hours, okay?"

"Good, now let's start on the Singer case."

As Harvey spoke, Mike began to drift off in his thoughts. He hadn't actually slept four hours…in fact he hadn't slept at all. He had already been having nightmares about the murder and seeing Ralph just made things ten times worse. A couple times he ended up getting killed or he was forced to kill his parents and even another time, Ralph had managed to escape and had come to kill him in his apartment. That was when he gave up sleeping and smoked pot for the rest of the night. He knew it was a bad idea, but he needed to get the pain away; he needed to stop thinking for just a few minutes and then everything would be okay again.

"What do you think?"

Mike blinked. Crap, he hadn't heard a word Harvey said. "Umm-"

"You weren't even listening, were you?"

"Yeah I was."

"Then what did I say Mr. photographic memory?"

Mike was about to open his mouth when Harvey's phone rang. Harvey gave his associate a look saying 'you got off lucky,' before answering it lazily. Mike took this opportunity to grab the files from his boss' desk and take them to his cubicle to do whatever the hell Harvey wanted him to do with it. But he never did touch the files; his mind seemed to wander back to that night and to yesterday. And he knew now that things were never going to get better this time.

~+SUITS+~

He somehow managed to ditch Harvey and get outside; he needed some air or he felt like he was gonna explode. Actually, he didn't really ditch Harvey; the guy just wasn't in his office so hopefully they wouldn't run into each other. He went to the coffee cart and got one with extra, extra sugar; he needed to be alert. Turning around he sighed heavily before closing his eyes in content. Just as he was close to relaxation, he saw Harvey come out of Pearson Hardman…and he looked pissed. They suddenly met eyes and the man came storming over. _Shit._ Mike turned away and slowly started walking in a different direction…and then he saw him. Ralph. Standing a few feet away, staring back at him. They had let him out? They couldn't have; the guy was a cold-blooded killer, they promised he'd be away forever with no chance of parole! The coffee slipped from his numb fingers as his breathing intensified. This wasn't happening, this couldn't be real. Ralph smiled that evil smile again before running down an alley. Mike scowled. He wasn't gonna let that bastard get away this time; he was freakin' 27 years old and not seven. He could take him down this time. Without thinking, Mike ran to where Ralph disappeared, totally forgetting Harvey was behind him…probably thinking he was running away from his wrath. Mike turned the corner into the alley and got there just in time to see the man vanish inside an abandoned building.

"Gotcha." He followed Ralph into the building and ran up the never-ending stairs. When he got to the landing, his breath caught in his chest. What he saw was devastating…something he never wanted to see again. His parents… in their room…dead on the floor. His dad's was sprawled next to the bed; throat slashed and blood pouring out into the carpet. His mom was next to the door and staring at him as Ralph stabbed her 37 times. His knees felt weak, he couldn't breathe; he was too late. Ralph had killed his parents again. When the man was finished, his mom's eyes were cold and lifeless…accusing.

"I'm so sorry mom," he whispered.

"Sorry ain't gonna do shit, kid," Ralph grinned as he dropped the knife and exited out another door.

Mike growled. Not this time; Ralph was done for. He climbed more stairs until he finally burst onto the roof. It was windy and everything was spinning around him, he was so confused; where the hell did Ralph go?

"Looking for me kid?"

Mike turned around and saw Ralph standing on the edge of the building. He swallowed densely as he quickly walked over, disregarding that this was a five story building and that one wrong move on the edge could make him street pizza.

"You're not gonna get away with this, Miller," he seethed, stepping onto the ledge.

"But I already have; and there's nothing you can do about it."

"I can kill you."

"I'd like to see you try, kid."

"Mike!"

He flinched, losing his balance a little. Who just called his name? He looked over and saw a familiar man staring at him, looking petrified. Harvey? He blinked a couple times; when did he get here? He hadn't noticed the man had followed him all the way here. Harvey saw Mike talking to no one in the room where the kid had suddenly frozen and now shouting at thin air on the roof. His heart nearly stopped when he saw the kid climb onto the edge of the building. _Oh god._ He had to do things carefully or Mike could fall.

"Mike, what the hell are you doing?"

"Ralph…he…I was chasing him. Why didn't you tell me they let him out?!"

Harvey frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Ralph he…" Mike pointed to Ralph, but realized he was pointing to no one. Where did he go? Looking down at the ground, he saw the killer looking up at him with that same smile. How did he manage to jump and land without dying? It was impossible, right? Maybe…

"Mike, please just get down," Harvey said, his voice cracking with fear. Mike kept looking down at the ground below and he knew it was only a matter of time. He started to move closer, hoping he could get to his associate quick enough.

Mike swallowed and looked at his boss before deciding that getting the man who killed his parents was more important than his job. And if Ralph survived, than so could he.

"I'm sorry, Harvey; I have to get him. He murdered my parents." Mike turned around and lifted one foot over the ledge; this was it.

"No!" Harvey ran over as fast as his legs could take him. He wasn't gonna let his little brother die. And he didn't know what was going on with the kid, but he was gonna find out.

Mike felt himself fall for a few seconds and then suddenly stop. Did he reach the ground? He couldn't have, he still felt like he was in the air. His arm felt tight and it was held above his head; something was tightly wrapped around his wrist and he opened his eyes to see what was going on. He was right, he was still in the air, hanging above the ground; looking up, he saw Harvey leaning over the edge, his face strained and clutching his wrist…preventing him from getting Ralph.

"God, you're a fucking idiot, Mike!"

"Harvey let me go! Ralph is-"

"Still in jail, Mike! He's in jail, they never let him out. You're hallucinating!"

"No you're…" Mike looked down and saw the smiling Ralph dissipate into nothing. He wasn't real; he'd been following nothing, he almost jumped off the roof after nothing. He almost killed himself.

"Oh god." He seemed so much higher now. And just when things couldn't get any worse, he felt himself slipping from Harvey's grasp.

"No!" Harvey shouted. "Mike, give me your other hand!"

He couldn't breathe, he was slipping…he was gonna die.

"Dammit Mike, give me your hand!"

He looked up and saw Harvey's free hand reaching down for him. Swallowing thickly, he raised his left arm and grasped his boss' sweaty hand. In seconds, Harvey pulled him up and they rolled onto the roof. He couldn't believe what he almost did; god, this was way worse than it was in college…and it was never gonna go away. Until he died, he was gonna keep seeing Ralph, keep seeing his parents dying and his mom's accusing, dead eyes. He burst out crying, forgetting that he was wrapped tightly in Harvey's arms, crying into his expensive suit. It was too much; he wasn't gonna survive. And as if Harvey read his mind, the man unexpectedly rubbed circles on his back, rocking back and forth while offering words of comfort.

"God kid…it'll be okay, I promise. You'll get through this; I'll help you get through this." Harvey closed his eyes, fighting the tears of his own that threatened to fall. "It'll be okay."

~+SUITS+~

"Yeah, he's with the doctor now."

_"How…how is he?"_

Harvey looked towards the double doors in which Mike had disappeared for observation. He had been in there for over two hours now and it was killing him. In the process of saving Mike from death, he ended up dislocating the kid's shoulder…and there was quite a bruise on his wrist in the shape of a hand. It was a small price to pay.

"I don't know…I haven't seen him yet."

_"Do you need me to come over?"_

"No, I'll be fine."

_"Alright…call me if anything changes."_

"I will, Donna." With that, Harvey hung up and washed a hand down his face. What the hell was taking the doctors so long? It wasn't that hard to patch up a dislocated joint; at the thought of that, he rolled his shoulder with a grimace. It was sure as hell gonna be sore tomorrow. All of a sudden, the double doors opened, revealing an aging doctor in a white lab coat.

"Family for Michael Ross?"

_It was about damn time._ "That's me; Harvey Specter."

"Ah, Harvey Specter, I've heard about you, my name is Dr. Jensen…what's your relation to Mr. Ross?"

"He's my associate at Pearson Hardman."

"Well, I can't give information that isn't family, Mr. Specter; I'm sorry."

"I am his family," Harvey burst out without thinking. Did he really just say that? "I'm his family."

"You are?" Dr. Jensen said skeptically.

"His parents are dead and his grandmother is unable to come…he's like…he _is_ my brother."

Dr. Jensen sighed dejectedly. There was no use in arguing with the man. "Fine; follow me."

"So…is he okay?"

"It depends on your definition of okay, Mr. Specter," the doctor said as they walked down the hall. "The dislocated shoulder he obtained was only minor; nothing to worry about, it should heal easily…but I'm more worried about his mental health. It seems, by what you described in the papers, that Mike is suffering from PTSD."

Harvey frowned. That couldn't be right…then again…

"Has Mike suffered any traumatic events recently?"

Harvey thought. "No, not recently…but it was the twentieth anniversary of his parents' murder yesterday…and he witnessed it."

"Hmm, that would explain some things; anything else that might have triggered the attempted suicide? Was he hallucinating?"

"Yeah…we saw their killer yesterday in court. Today, he thought the killer got out and he was chasing after him…almost jumped off the building." The images of Mike disappearing from view still haunted him. And it was his fault; if he bothered to look at the names before Mike was subjected to Miller in court, maybe it wouldn't be this bad. He cleared his throat as they continued to walk. "Where is he?"

Dr. Jensen turned around with a heavy sigh. "We have him in our psychiatric ward, Harvey."

"You what?" This wasn't happening.

"It's only for a few days; just to make sure he's not a threat to himself. Once we have him settled, we'll put him on Prazosin- a medication that helps with insomnia and recurrent nightmares- as well cognitive therapy. If we can get him to talk about the event, he could possibly get better."

Harvey took a deep breath. Never in his entire time that he knew Mike would he have thought the kid would end up in a mental hospital. Donna was not gonna like this newly found information. "Can I see him?"

"Sure; just for a few minutes, though. He has a session, soon, with the hospital therapist."

"Can I be with him for that?"

"Unfortunately not, Mr. Specter; however, there is an observation room where you can watch…you won't be able to listen, though."

He didn't care if he couldn't hear his associate's session, he just wanted to know Mike was okay. "Fine. Take me to him."

~+SUITS+~

His heart broke when he saw Mike. The kid looked like he aged five years; his face was pale and drawn and dark circles underlined his dull blue eyes that were staring into space. His right arm was in a blue sling that stood out vividly against the snow white clothes he was wearing. He glanced at the nurse who had opened the door before stepping inside the room quietly.

"Mike?"

His associate sluggishly blinked as he rolled his head towards the familiar voice. The kid frowned weakly in confusion.

"Harvey…what are you doing here?"

"Doc says I could see you before you go to your session."

Mike rolled his eyes and looked away. "I told them I was fine; I don't need a therapist."

"Like hell you don't. Mike you're suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder…you almost _killed_ yourself. You need to talk about this or you really will end up dead. What you went through twenty years ago is no laughing matter and it's not healthy to keep it all bottled up. This is good for you."

Mike snorted. "Since when did you care what's good for me?"

Before Harvey could say anything else, the nurse opened the door and signaled that Harvey needed to leave. Reluctantly, Harvey stood up, gave Mike a look- though the kid was ignoring him- and left the room until he was lead to the observation room. Five minutes later, Mike was sitting on a dark blue couch across from a dark haired, petite woman.

"He can't see me right?" Harvey said to the guy manning the recorders.

"No, he can't; it's a double sided mirror. You can see him, but he can't see you."

_Good._ He knew Mike would be embarrassed if he knew Harvey was watching…and the kid would clam up. Mike needed to let this out; it would- hopefully- make things better.

"Mr. Ross, my name is Kathleen Bridges; I'm the hospital's therapist."

Mike weakly acknowledged the woman before continuing to play with a string on the hem of his shirt. Kathleen sighed sadly as she looked down at her clipboard.

"I understand that you are suffering from PTSD; can you tell me what it is that's bothering you?"

Mike looked up. He knew that talking about it would help but…it would also bring him back to that night. "I…I- I can't."

"That's okay, Mike; we don't have to at the moment. Why don't we talk about something else? Tell me about yourself- your life, where you work, and so on."

Mike scoffed a small laugh. "I must tell you, it's not exactly a fairy tale life with a happy ending…or beginning or middle."

"I'd still like to hear about it…I can relate, know. I didn't exactly live the normal, apple-pie life myself."

Mike perked up. "Why?"

"Tell me about you first and then I'll go."

Mike sighed. He guessed if he wanted to get out of here he was gonna have to cooperate. "Alright."

Harvey watched as Mike's mouth began moving rhythmically. He really wanted to know what the kid was saying…but for once in his life he was gonna respect someone else's privacy…his little brother's privacy. Even if it went against every fiber in his being. He dragged up a chair and sat down in front of the mirror as he rubbed his chin slowly. It was gonna be a while.

"Okay Mike, now that I've told you about me, why don't we move onto the real issue?"

Mike swallowed. He still _really_ didn't want to talk about it. "I told you…I can't."

"I know it's hard and-"

"No, you don't know how hard it is!" Mike raised his voice. "You don't get how hard it is to have an eidetic memory. I remember _everything_! I can smell their blood, I can hear their screams I…" tears began to fall down his cheek and his chest was getting tight with emotion. In the observation room, Harvey noticed the change in Mike demeanor, causing him to stand up…and then Mike began crying. It just made him want to be in there with the kid.

"I'm just n-not sure I can d-do it anymore."

Kathleen pursed her lips sadly as she put down her clipboard and stood up. She had no idea the kid had a photographic memory…the PTSD must be twenty times worse with his gift…or maybe curse. She sat down next to the man and wrapped an arm around his shoulder gently. And without warning, the man's sobs grew more violent as he turned into her shoulder.

"It'll be okay. You will overcome this; there are ways to get past this," Kathleen soothed, rubbing circles on his trembling back.

Harvey clenched his jaw; he should be the one comforting Mike. After all, he was his little brother. He was fighting every urge to just burst in there, rip the therapist away and take her place…but that could get him kicked out. He needed to get some air before he ended up doing something he regretted.

~+SUITS+~

"So?" Harvey said, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked through the window of the door for Mike's room sadly; the kid had been exhausted and was now resting peacefully in the dimly lit room. "Is he…"

"Okay?" Dr. Jensen said, raising an eyebrow. "No, not at the moment. Ms. Bridges said he's not ready to talk about what happened. I think having him speak to her about the event will help him a lot. I'd like to keep him here for a couple more days."

"What? Why?"

"He's mentally and emotionally exhausted, Mr. Specter. It'd be good for him if he could take a break…just for a while. And even when he can go home, I'm suggesting he still see a therapist. I know the perfect one, in fact."

"How long will he have to see this person?"

"It depends on how willing he is to talk."

"Let me talk to him."

"Harvey-"

"Please." He tried to not sound desperate and he would deny it if anybody asked, but he was really worried about Mike. The kid was in a fucking mental hospital for god sakes! How would Mike come back from this?

"Alright, but let him rest. He's been through a lot."

Nodding, Harvey pushed open the door slowly and stepped into the quiet room. The only noise he heard was Mike's soft snoring. It actually made him smile a bit. He watched Mike's chest steadily bob up and down before soundlessly dragging a chair over next to the bed.

"God, the things you do, kid. You're gonna give me gray hairs…and Donna, too. Do you know how pissed she'll be when she finds one? The first person she's gonna go to is you…or maybe me…but you worry her too much."

Mike didn't even stir and Harvey ran his fingers through his hair agitatedly. He knew the doctor said not to wake Mike up, but he wanted to talk to the kid; make sure he was okay. Well, he was far from okay, but he still wanted to see if he'd get better soon. Harvey sighed inwardly as he gently squeezed Mike's curled finger before he leaned back in the uncomfortable plastic chair. "Take your time, kid; I'll stick with you 'til the end. You and me against the world…well we can't forget Donna or she'll kick both our asses."

**Five Days Later**

Harvey looked down at his watch calmly as he stood outside the hospital by his car. Mike was being released today and he wanted to be the first person Mike saw…though the kid would probably make a joke on how that was a bad thing. Smirking at the thought, he sighed and leaned up against the car. He had been forced to go home a few days back since the doctor didn't want him watching the sessions anymore. He had gotten so pissed at that and was so close to punching the man, but he didn't…and being arrested would not look go on his record. Not to mention Jessica would be pissed and Louis would never shut up about it. So now he didn't know how the kid was doing; he didn't know if he ended up speaking about the murders or cooperating with Dr. Jensen. Finally, the sliding doors swooshed open, revealing his associate in regular street clothes…and a small smile on his face. He looked better…happy and rested. When Mike reached him, Harvey smirked, gently slapping the kid on the arm.

"Hey," Mike said, eyes squinted a bit from the bright sun.

"Hey yourself, kid…how're you doing? Feeling any better?"

Mike shrugged. "I'm okay…not better, but I'll be okay."

The corner of Harvey's mouth twitched upwards before squeezing Mike on the shoulder and pushing him towards the car. "So…is that it?"

"No…I still have to see a therapist twice a week; and as crappy as that'll be-"

"It'll help."

"Yeah…yeah I guess it will…can we go now?"

"Geez, impatient much?" Harvey smirked as they both got into the car. Once the vehicle started moving, Harvey looked over at his associate who was now looking out the window quietly. _You'll be okay, kid. You always bounce back._

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think! I don't how good the ending way; anyways thanks for all the wonderful prompts, reviews, favs, alerts, etc. I love you all! Stay tuned for my next CSI story- I'm writing two! Be sure to give me prompts for '30 Days of Hurt Greg!'**

**Peace Out!**


End file.
